Drosselmeyer's Curse
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: The story continues with Uzura as main character.Drosselmeyer is planning on throwing the town into chaos, but because Fakir destroyed his devise, he can only do that through Fakir's descendant. Duck and Fakir fear for their daughter Isa and while Uzura is trying to find her dreams as a teenager at the Ballet Acedemy, she soon finds herself trapped in her oldest nightmare. UzuraxOC
1. The new writer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu**

****AN: Hi there, so this is the beginning of the new volume of my Princess Tutu series, I think you can read this one separately, but it may cause you some confusion later on. I'll try to repeat some information from 'I will protect..' and 'Strings of love' though. I hope you like it :) ****

Drosselmeyer's Curse

The new writer

Fakir sat behind his writing desk late that night. He wasn't writing, nothing would come to him now anyway.

'What is this ill feeling I have?' he wondered. 'I should be happy, right?' But he wasn't. Suddenly he realised he no longer heard the ticking of the clock or Duck's steady breathing. It was as though time had stopped.

"My, my, isn't this unexpected." An unpleasant voice spoke and Fakir looked at the large shadow on the wall. In it a frame of an open door had appeared and through it a man watched him with an evil grin on his face.

"Drosselmeyer." Fakir growled as he felt the hate boil up inside him.

"The useless knight who couldn't even die and threw my beautiful tragedy into ruin, who would have thought you would bring me a window of opportunity after all." Drosselmeyer said delighted.

Fakir didn't speak, he knew this man did always as he pleased and seeing as he was a ghost, Fakir couldn't do anything against him. With horror he watched the man step into the room, beyond the borders of his shadowy realm and disappear.

"Ah yes, with this little girl here." Drosselmeyer's voice continued from the far corner in the room where Isa's little cradle stood.

With a shock Fakir came to his feet and ran to the cradle, in fear Drosselmeyer might do something to her, but the old story-teller only laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't harm her. After all, like I said, she is a new chance for me to see this town in a new tragedy. Or had you forgotten?" He now looked directly at Fakir and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You and Princess Tutu defied the roles I had set out for you in a desperate search for happiness." He said. "You found it in each other in the end, with a little help from me, I might add. Now it seems that my little generosity was not for nothing. By choosing you, my dear pathetic Tutu has spun a new tale for me." Drosselmeyer now appeared in the shadow at the side of the bed where Duck was sleeping peacefully.  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he went on to Fakir. "You have my blood running through your veins. The ability to play with reality and by passing it on to this child you sealed her fate. She will become a new writer to finish my work and create an even greater tragedy. The story of the Prince and the Raven has long been lost, but maybe she will be able to create an even better story. My congratulations to you and my thanks!" Drosselmeyer grinned at Fakir's dismay and returned to the shadow from which he had come and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Fakir called and the man halted. "You are also going to tell Duck this, aren't you?" Fakir asked.

"But of course, I think Duck has been quite ignorant about this."

"Please, don't." Fakir said desperately.

"Why? After all this, she could use a little bit of suffering." Drosselmeyer said.

"You sadistic fossil!" Fakir spat at him.

"Do you intend to tell her yourself and hope to lessen her pain by making empty promises of protection?" Drosselmeyer said amused. "Your desire to protect others cost your parents their lives, you mustn't forget that. You are useless as a knight."

Fakir gritted his teeth. "That maybe so," he said slowly, "I will not deny that I can do nothing as a knight. Even so, for her I will always keep trying."

"Ha-ha, I'll leave it to you then and maybe it all will come to an end that pleases me!" Drosselmeyer said and he walked back to his shadowy realm. "Bye, bye!"

* * *

Fakir woke up with a start. Had that been a dream or did Drosselmeyer really appear? There was no real question about it. Fakir knew Drosselmeyer had come and what he had said was all too true. Fakir sat up and looked at the other side of the bed, but Duck wasn't there. Shocked Fakir stood up and looked at the little cradle. Isa was still safe and sound asleep, but where did Duck go? Did Drosselmeyer tell her after all? Without getting dressed he ran downstairs and burst into the kitchen.

"Duck!" he called while he feared that she might have gone to the lake of Despair again. But to his relieve he saw her standing there, still wearing her night gown and she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Oh, good morning Fakir." She said. "I'm sorry, I was going to wake you up. I didn't mix up the time, did I?"

Fakir sighed in relieve and entered the kitchen.

"Is something wrong, Fakir?" Duck asked and she looked concerned.

Fakir walked towards her. He figured he might as well tell her now. She had already seen that something was bothering him and there was no point in denying it.  
"Duck," he began carefully and he saw that she immediately understood that something was wrong. "I have to tell you something. Will you promise you won't take it too hard?"

"Eh, alright." Duck replied, a bit confused and she took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Drosselmeyer came." Fakir said and with that he almost had said everything. Duck looked shocked, but she remained silent and let Fakir speak. "I'm sorry, Duck." Fakir said and he hung his head in grieve. "Drosselmeyer told me something I have always known, but I was too afraid to look into it. You and I both know I have Drosselmeyer's blood running through my veins. The ability to mess with reality and putting lives at risk. I passed that on to Isa and Drosselmeyer will once again drag this town into pain and misery and he will use her to do it. I thought Drosselmeyer had come to you about this, even though I asked him not to. This is my responsibility and I don't want you nor Uzura nor Isa to get hurt. I know I'm not supposed to fight and that I can't protect anyone, this mark of the fallen knight from the story still shows that."

"No," Duck said softly and she spoke with warm words of hope. She stood up from her chair and laid a gentle hand on Fakir's chest where the mark ran over his body. "You mustn't listen to him." She said. "You did protect me and Uzura, remember? You are strong and will always try and protect the ones you love. You always did more for me than I did for you and this time I will protect you too."

Fakir looked into her beautiful warm eyes. She smiled at him and he looked back at her with care and devotion. "Idiot, you did protect me, remember?" he said softly. "If it was not for your care for me, I would still be inside that oak tree."

Duck blushed. It was true, she had shown him her deep feelings for him, even though she had been written to love someone else. Fakir and Duck looked each other in the eyes. After all those years their love had only grown stronger and they would do anything for each other. They slowly moved closer into a kiss and the whole world around them seemed to devolve into nothing, until someone spoke.

"Good morning-zura!" a voice chimed happily.

Duck broke free from Fakir and almost knocked him over. "Oh, Uzura, good morning!" she said flustered. As a married couple, she and Fakir had every right to kiss, but even so, Duck never got used to it when someone saw them.

"Why do you stop-zura?" Uzura asked and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She was now seven years old and normally children would be ashamed by their parents' behaviour, but Uzura knew her parents longer than that. She had been their friend when she was still a doll and she had always wished for them to get together. Even now, after she had become their daughter, she was still a bit obsessed with their romance.

"I'll go to Isa." Duck said, still a bit nervously and she quickly went upstairs. Fakir could handle Uzura's curiosity much better, since he had known her from the very beginning. And so he casually took a seat next to her at the table.

"Good morning, Uzura, did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, where's my sister?" she replied happily.

Fakir gave her a warm smile. He knew that Drosselmeyer's threat applied to her as well, but he would not tell her. He and Duck would figure it out before something could happen to her or Isa.  
"Duck will soon come downstairs with her." He answered. Fakir truly believed that no one was more happy with Isa than Uzura, not even Duck or himself.

**This story has Uzura as main character and the next chapter will begin with a time skip, this was really an introduction, since everyone knows Uzura as little girl and because Isa is very important.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. The steps to achieve a dream

The steps to achieve a dream

Years passed by without mishap. Uzura enrolled into the Ballet Academy when she was twelve, just as her parents had done before her. Although, they were a bit surprised by her decision to do ballet. With her past joy in carrying that drum around, the Music Division would have been more fitting, or even the Art Division because she had always enjoyed drawing. No, even though she never showed any interest in it in her early years, Uzura wanted to study ballet. When Duck asked her what her reasons were, she answered that she wanted to be able to dance a Part de Deux with her true love. Duck had stared at her and did not quite follow her, but Fakir had chuckled and went along with it. Uzura's curiosity to the meaning of love would never be over until she would have that special dance with the one in her heart. That was what Uzura believed.  
Uzura's classmates were all from parents who were older than Duck and Fakir, the children from their generation were all just in the Beginner's Class at the age of twelve. Children in Gold Crown Town first went to an public school till they reached the age of twelve, then they were given the choice to go to Gold Crown Town Academy to study music, ballet or art. If they would like to do another trade, then they could go to other smaller schools. Myre, Rue and Mytho's daughter, studied ballet. She was twelve years old now and she had made her choice to fill her parents shoes at the Ballet division. Her parents were still very famous for their dancing. Now they danced together in theatres. Myre had quite a reputation to uphold, but fortunately she had her mother's pride and ignored it all. As her neighbour, Uzura was on friendly terms with Myre, but not more than that. Myre was three years younger and therefore did not share the same interests. Uzura's loyal friend Rina did not study ballet, but drawings. In the past she had taught Uzura how to draw flowers and now she had become quite good at drawing sceneries. Uzura looked her up during their breaks and they always had lunch together. Another friend Uzura had outside her class was Van, Autor's son. He was the only one from that generation whose age was very close to hers. He was fourteen and he studied Music, just like his father, only he played oboe instead of piano. Van had also his own logic and was always very honest with Uzura and Rina. As Fakir's daughter, Uzura knew how to handle cynical remarks, but Rina was not always so ready to accept them. This caused Uzura to sometime stand between her two friends, but their quarrels never lasted for very long.  
Uzura had grown up to be quite the image of Duck with her salmon hair that she wore in a little pony tail high on the back of her head and, although her eyes were emerald green, they were the same shape as Duck's eyes. She was also quite small for her age and had little form in her figure, but she turned out to be a much better dancer and she made it into the Special Class when she turned fifteen. Their teacher, Mss Belle often remarked that she took after her father and wanted her to dance the music Fakir liked. Mss Belle had been his classmate when he was at school, but Fakir had never talked to her. She had been one of Rue's friends.  
Uzura had a strong will and wanted to choose her own music. Fakir's favourite piece of Beethoven's Egmont Overture was too heavy and gloomy for her taste. She liked The dance of the unhatched chickens from Mussorgsky or the Overture from the Nutcracker.  
In her class Uzura had two good friends, Lilith and Julia. Julia loved the pieces from Swan Lake and Sleeping Beauty and was most serene in her dancing. She had soft blue eyes and golden hair that she wore in a short braid over her left shoulder. Julia was Mss Belle's favourite, but she did not know that herself. Lilith was different, she was obsessed with music pieces like the Bald Mountain from Mussorgsky and Dance Macabre from Saint Sean. She had platinum blonde hair and with her pale grey eyes she drove shivers down everyone's spine when she danced Giselle's Waltz of the dead. Mss Belle never gave her the credit she deserved. In fact she prevented Lilith from dancing the pieces of her own choosing if she could help it. Lilith never went against her teacher's will, but she was not happy with it. She was not as ready as Uzura to speak her mind.  
The Special Class still had a strict number of five and among them was one boy. Uzura never spoke with him and she hardly knew his name. his name was Taris and he never said much, it was like he didn't had a personality. He only did everything the teacher told him to do without question and he always went straight home without a word. Clara was the last member of the class and she was the only one with whom Taris spoke. She had light brown hair that she pinned up into a curled up bun and she had very dark eyes. Clara did speak to Uzura and her friends, but she had a sharp tongue and that often hit the wrong points with Lilith. Uzura thought Clara much like Rue and continued to talk with her whenever she was not with Lilith and Julia.

As members of the Special Class they all knew how to dance on point and dancing a Part de Deux was the next step. Because Taris was the only boy, the girls also learned how to dance the man's part. Uzura was thrilled to learn and didn't hide her enthusiasm, but she suddenly found herself also nervous. This was her reason for dancing ballet after all! Because she thought it so big a deal she was for the first time ever shy to show her skill. She only felt confident whenever she danced with Julia or Clara, because they were very confident themselves and hardly ever made a mistake.  
When she danced with Julia she always danced the woman's part because she was much smaller than Julia was.

"You are getting better and better, Uzura!" Julia said delighted when they finished their Part de Deux from Sleeping Beauty in an empty class room after school. They did this every Tuesday afternoon. Julia had a strong ambition to enter the Art's Festival and so climb up to have a career in the Theatre, so she persuaded Uzura and Lilith to do extra training with her. Uzura and Lilith didn't mind, they didn't know what they wanted to do after the Ballet Academy, but extra practice was never a loss. Uzura _wanted_ to perfect everything there is to dancing partnering. "You think so?" She replied and she whipped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, I mean it. You put your whole heart in it." Julia said. "Have you found a boy to dance with yet?"

"N-no." Uzura answered, suddenly taken aback by the question and her pale cheeks coloured. "You know that I want to find that feeling of love, like my parents."

"Well, you don't have to love the guy you are dancing with." Lilith said. And she handed both her friends a towel and a bottle with cold water. "I know you have this ideal you see every day at home, but it is pretty far-fetched. Not everybody can find love like in a fairy tale."

"You're right." Uzura said sadly and she looked at the floor. It was just that she wished for it, she wanted to know if she could love too.

"Ah don't be sad, Uzura!" Lilith cried out, suddenly filled with guilt at the sight of her friend's sad face. "I only mean that you have to look and not dream. The world is just a bit harder than in fairy tales, but if you wait, maybe something wonderful will come along."

"Really?" Uzura looked up with a smiling face and her green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. Uzura was always in high spirits and it was nearly impossible to get her down. Lilith and Julia were used to it by now and were no longer surprised when their friend cheered up so quickly.

"Oh you three are still here?" A voice called from the door and the three friends turned around to see their teacher, smiling at them. "You are working hard." She said as she walked into the room.

"Yes ma'am, we practice here every week." Julia replied politely.

"I see, well that explains the major improvements I see with all three of you." Mss Belle smiled. She was strict, but also very kind and she thought it important for her students to be enthusiastic.  
"Oh Uzura, I thought of something for you." She went on and she looked directly at Uzura.

"For me?" Uzura asked surprised.

"Yes, I believe you've set your heart on dancing a Part de Deux and I really think you should ask Taris to dance with you. I think you two would match each other well. Up until now, only Clara have danced with him, but your style would inspire him, I think."

"Eh oh, I don't want to come between Clara and Taris." Uzura said quickly, but that was not really the reason. As far as she knew those two were just friends and Clara wouldn't be offended if she asked her, but Uzura really didn't feel like dancing with Taris. Where would the feeling of love be then?

"Don't worry, I can talk to Taris if you don't feel up to it." Mss Belle said comforting.

"No, that's not it!" Uzura blurred out and Mss Belle gave her a curious gaze.

"Do you have a fight with Taris?" she asked worried.

"No, ma'am. He actually never talks to me." Uzura said.

"Well then, maybe this is a good opportunity for you to get to know each other. Trust me, it will be good for you to dance with a male partner. You will learn it better and faster."

Lilith and Julia looked at their friend, but Uzura was speechless for once. She was curious to know the feeling of dancing with a boy, she was dying to know! But what if Taris ruined her dream? To her, it seemed that he had no feelings at all!

"Thank you ma'am. Can you ask Taris? I think it will be strange if I suddenly start talking to him." Uzura said at last. She just had to be brave. This could be her chance to improve herself and know more!

"No problem, I'm glad you agree with me." Mss Belle said kindly and she left the class room. Julia and Lilith gave Uzura a wondrous look but said nothing and silently they prepared to go home.

* * *

Duck was waiting for Uzura at the gate like she always did with Isa at her hand. Duck and Fakir had never really stopped picking Uzura up from school even though she was no longer in any danger to be kidnapped. It had become a tradition that they liked to keep. Whenever Duck was unable to come, Fakir would pick her up instead and always they would bring Isa with them. She was eight years old now and went to an public school which was closer to home. Duck or Fakir would first go by Isa's school and bring her along to Uzura's school. Isa liked it a lot, she thought it a little trip she took every day and she wanted to be the first to talk to her big sister who, in her eyes, was already a great dancer.

Uzura said goodbye to her friends and when she turned to ran towards her little sister, an identical smile, which they both had inherited from their mother, coloured their faces. It was actually the only thing that connected the two sisters in their features. Uzura had salmon hair and a pale skin and looked very much like Duck, but Isa was almost the spitting image of Fakir. She had his hair and skin, but instead of emerald green eyes, hers were ocean blue and her face was more round and she had freckles around her nose, like Duck had in the past.  
Duck thought Isa a charming child, because she had Fakir's looks, but Rue had once pointed out that she looked rather gloomy. This was really not true, because Isa was as spirited as Uzura, but she also was a thinker and could spend hours thinking with a frown on her face. It was at such times that Rue had made her remark, mainly to annoy Fakir.

"Sissy!" Isa called cheerfully to her big sister as Uzura arrived in front of her family.

"Shall we go?" Duck asked Uzura as happy as ever.

"Yep." Uzura replied as happy and she took Isa's other hand. As they walked home Uzura told her mother about her day. It was not very different from other days, but she told it anyway. She did not tell her mother and sister about her agreement to dance a Part de Deux with Taris, though, because she still had mixed feelings about it and did not know how to put it in words. So after she told her story till the point where Mss Belle had said that they made major improvements with their dancing, she asked how her mother's day went. Duck had worked for the first time at Ebine's restaurant and she had been very nervous about it.

"It was ok, I guess," Duck started doubtingly, "I broke one plate and mixed up the food orders a few times, but the customers were really patient with me and Mss Ebine forgave me for the broken plate. I only hope I can improve soon and not be a burden."

"Of course, mam!" Uzura said high spirited, she saw the fact that Duck only broke one plate on her first day as the prove that she was not a screw up.  
"Mss Ebine is nice, she will give you time to improve."

"You are right, Fakir too would probably say that I do not need to doubt myself." Duck said and she smiled at her children. Duck was still small and Uzura had almost caught up to her height. It would not be long before Uzura would stop growing and be the same height. Duck still had Princess Tutu's serene charm, but she had always kept her hair in a braid. It had been her way of cutting herself off from Princess Tutu and her history with Mytho. Her braid was a bit shorter though and now reached her waist. Since she had Isa, her hair wouldn't grow as well as before and she had to keep it shorter.  
"How about you, Isa?" Duck asked her youngest daughter.

"Richard had his birthday, so we celebrated it." Isa replied. She did not tell her stories as enthusiastic as Uzura, but you could always tell by the way her eyes sparkled that she had fun.

"Oh really? I guess Hermia forgot to tell me." Duck said and she looked thoughtful for a moment."

"No, Richard says he is going to have his party next week because his daddy is away." Isa told them.

"Oh I see, so Lysander is away eh? That's why Hermia's thoughts must be occupied." Duck said and she looked sympathetically.

"No, I don't think Mss Hermia is like you." Isa said suddenly.

"W-what do you mean? 'Like me'?" Duck reacted surprised.

"Daddy says that you miss him too soon when he goes away." Isa answered and Uzura nodded.

"H-he said that? Fakir!" Duck cried out and she drew a weird face. It was quite strange, Duck had such a calm beauty as she grew older, but her true character hadn't changed and unfortunately for her, her daughters had Fakir's way of teasing her.

* * *

"Fakir, we're home!" Duck called up the stairs to Fakir's study.

"Yes, I'll be right down!" Fakir replied. Duck and her daughters made themselves comfortable in the living room and shortly after they all had chosen a seat, Fakir entered the room as well.

"Welcome home." Fakir said smilingly and he looked at each of them in turn, then he sat himself down on the couch where Duck had saved him a seat.

"Hi daddy." Isa said beamingly. "You weren't lonely today, were you?"

Fakir grinned at her. "It was very quiet," he said, "but I worked hard and time flew by."  
Fakir then looked at his wife. "And how was your day, Duck?" he asked her sweetly.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll always be clumsy, but Mss Ebine is very patient with me, so I guess it was alright." Duck replied and she laughed awkwardly.

Like Duck, Fakir hadn't changed much in his character either. It was mostly because he had already changed his ways once and didn't feel the need to change anything else. He also kept his look, he had only grown older and his face appeared a bit thinner.  
As the years passed, however, he had grown more social towards other people and also he would not make rash decisions because he had his family to think about.  
One thing that would never change and had only grown stronger was his desire to protect the ones he loved. He had never forgot the things that had happened to Duck or Uzura, three years back when Drosselmeyer's right hand man wanted to use Uzura for his puppet collection and take Duck for his own. Nor did he ever forget the visit from Drosselmeyer, a week after Isa was born. He believed it was still his duty, not as a knight, but as a father and a husband, to protect them.  
Fakir looked Duck deep in her eyes and reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked her softly.

Duck blinked twice. "Why would you need to ask that?" she asked surprised.

"Because Isa and Uzura are still in the same room and you will get embarrassed again." Fakir said and he gave her a teasing grin.

Just as he expected, Duck's face became flaming red. "No, I m-mean yes.." she stammered.

"See?" Fakir said amused and he leaned forward to kiss her. Duck accepted it and lay her hands gently on his chest.

There was always something moving about the way they kissed. As if they found each other every day for the first time. Duck had been made to believe in the past that she was bound to sacrifice herself for her true love. The love that, she knew deep down, belonged with her best friend. Without realising it she wished for them to be happy together and knew that she did not belong with him. She had Fakir beside her, but only when Mytho had his heart back and realised he wanted to make Rue his princess, it struck Duck that she always had known that and blamed herself for being selfish. She had felt unnecessary, chasing after a happiness that was never there and wanted to vanish when Fakir showed her his deep feelings for her and she realised that she had been looking the wrong way. They had believed that they were too late and would never be able to be together, but now they had a family together. Duck was very grateful to Fakir and wanted to show him how much he meant to her and Fakir wanted nothing else but to make her happy.

"Sissy."

Uzura, who had been lost in the beauty of her parent's love, tore her eyes away and looked down at Isa who had been trying to draw her attention by pulling on her sleeve.

"Let's go." Isa said in a low voice and she dragged her sister past her parents and brought her to her room.

**AN: I hope this chapter has given you a good idea about the story, it also makes clear that I cannot fully neglect Fakir and Duck, I love them too much :P I hope you want to explore Uzura's story with me and I hope that it is not too confusing for those who have not read my other stories.**

**At the end of volume 2, Strings of love, Uzura becomes Fakir and Duck's daughter.**

**Review please! :) **


	3. The sound of a cello and an oboe

The sound of a cello and an oboe

Isa's room was not big but big enough. It had a square shape with two large windows looking over the street, facing east. Under the windows she had a few bookshelves filled with fairy tale books, toys and stuffed animals and dolls. Isa's favourite doll and guardian was Jack the Jester and he had a special place on the left side of her pillow. He was made from felt and his suit was red and black with golden buttons. Isa feared the dark and she believed that Jack would protect her. She also had a music box with a ballerina on her midnight shelf. The music box had a light that faded away when the music stopped playing Arabian dance from Nutcracker and the ballerina no longer spun around. Charon had made it for her when she was very small. Uzura had learned about her fear of the night and told him. Uzura knew what it was like to be afraid at night and so she wanted to do something for her little sister. Isa had doubts at first, she didn't believe anything or anyone could protect her better than Fakir, but Uzura understood that too and helped her through it.  
On her light blue walls Isa hang her drawings and stories. She did not write much, only little pieces of text that hardly counted as poems, but she enjoyed doing it.  
Isa had always played silently, Uzura had tried to bring her to play the drums when she was four, but she didn't succeed.  
Isa didn't know of her power to spin stories, Fakir and Duck thought it too soon to tell her. It would scare her and it would result in her giving up something that helped her through her childhood. Uzura knew that Isa wrote down her thoughts and troubles and Isa had rather Uzura read them than that she had to explain the whole thing. So, like always, Uzura peered at the pages while Isa made herself comfortable on her bed. Uzura noticed a new rime and began to read it.

'If you are not lost,

You are where you should be.

You are happy and free.

People are around, but they don't talk.

It is a lonely walk.

I am not lost and still I am not home,

I am sad and alone.'

"Isa." Uzura began and she felt a lump growing in her throat. "When did you write this?"

"Yesterday." Isa said guiltily and she sat up straight and made room for Uzura. Uzura accepted her invitation and sat down next to her.

"Are you not happy, Isa?" Uzura asked directly and she gave her little sister a really worried look.

"I am happy now!" Isa said quickly. "It is not finished, I'll make it better!"

"But why does it start so sad?" Uzura pressed on and she stared hard at her sister.

Isa sighed. "Kids forget me." She said and her eyes were filled with sadness. "I mean, I'm quiet, but I am still here!"

"But what about Richard? He doesn't forget you, does he?" Uzura asked a bit shocked at the thought that children could be that selfish.

"No Richard doesn't and Ron always drags me along. It was just yesterday that even they had suddenly forgotten me. I was not important." Isa said and she looked down at her knees.

"And today, didn't they talk to you anymore?"

"Richard had his birthday so he was more important today, but he made sure I wasn't forgotten. I am happy, really!" Isa said loudly, trying to make her sister stop staring at her. It worked and Uzura relaxed and thought of another topic to get Isa's mind off her troubles.

"You and Richard are very close, huh?" she said smilingly and her eyes began to twinkle.

"Not like you think!" Isa protested. She was right, at her age, things like that were usually not on a child's mind, but unfortunately for her Uzura had always been a different case.  
"And I'm not only friends with Richard, Ron is always with us, in fact he always drags me everywhere. He can be very annoying." Isa said.

"Ron is Piqué's son, isn't he?" Uzura asked out of the blue.

"Yes, why?" Isa replied slowly and a bit suspiciously.

"Mam never talks about it, but her friends, Piqué and Lillie, used to admire dad. Lillie had funny reasons, but Piqué had a deep crush on him, she just showed it funny. Maybe Ron feels the same way about you! I mean, he is very like his mam and you look a lot like dad!"

"Yes I know, that's why the other mums mistake me for a little boy." Isa replied grumpily, but then she realised what Uzura was getting at and she gave her a weird look.  
"Why would anyone have a crush on me, that's stupid." She said bluntly.

Uzura looked at her sister's stubborn face and burst into laughs. Isa looked at her angrily, but Uzura couldn't control herself.  
"That's exactly what dad would say!" she said while laughing. "You even pull the same face!"

Isa was annoyed and puffed up her cheeks in protest. It was not fair that her sister laughed at her like that. She had just spoken her mind! She couldn't help it that she resembled her father!

"I'm sorry." Uzura said and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now you look like me, when I got mad."

Uzura couldn't help but worry about Isa's poem. She just hoped Isa would cheer up soon and not feel lonely anymore. That's why, before she went down to have breakfast, she slipped into Isa's bed room and looked at her poems. To her delight, she immediately noticed the new lines under the latest one. She bent her head towards it and read the poem in its entirety.

'If you are not lost,

You are where you should be.

You are happy and free.

People are around, but they don't talk.

It is a lonely walk.

I am not lost and still I am not home,

I am sad and alone.'

'Hallo, why are you so sad?

I'm right here for you.

You do not see it, but I like you too!

Come on and take my hand,

I'll give you the strength to stand.'

'Who is that kind face?

Coming from beyond my dark daze.

Now I see, someone stands beside me.

I am where I am supposed to be.

You are my friend and I'm not alone.

How did I not see you here in my home?'

Uzura smiled and read the last couple of lines twice.  
'Did Isa mean me?' she wondered. If that was true it made her very happy. If it was not true, then she was glad her sister could see her friends around her again. Uzura knew Richard and Ron only a little, but she was sure they wouldn't want Isa to be unhappy.

"Uzura, are you coming down for Breakfast?" Duck called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mam!" Uzura called back and she turned around and left her sister's room.  
When Uzura came downstairs everyone was already having their breakfast and Duck poured her a cup of tea.  
"Good morning!" Uzura said cheerfully to her family. They all greeted her, but only Duck looked like she was in the mood for a chat. She and Uzura were usually the ones who spoke.

"So, do you have a busy day today?" Duck asked Uzura as she finally sat down and got herself something to eat.

"Yes, but today we have mostly theory classes, so not much dancing." Uzura replied in high spirits. She was actually very happy about that. She still wanted to ask one of her parents advice before she had to dance with Taris. "At lunch I get to be with Rina and Van and I'm really looking forward to that. It has been so long because we have been very busy."

"Oh that sounds great!" Duck said enthusiastically while she buttered her toast. "Say hi for me to both of them and invite them here sometime." Duck looked at her husband.  
"Is that alright, Fakir?" She asked him considerately.

Fakir looked at her and it was clear on his face that he did not understand why she needed his permission for this.  
"Of course," he said, "I'll be working anyway."

Uzura knew that Duck considered the fact that Van was Autor's son, but she ought to know that Fakir had no problems with it. Fakir and Autor had a civil relationship and could even work together. They would never be real friends, but Autor did help Fakir in the past and Fakir was grateful to him for that. Also, Van took much more after his mother and had nothing of his father's snobby attitude, especially not to his friends' parents. The only thing he resembled to Autor was his hair colour, but he wore no glasses and he had kind pale blue eyes.

Uzura's day at school started with their theory class about Choreography. It was the most difficult subject and was only given to the members of the special class, because they had the largest chance to use it in the future in ballet and theatre. Most of their classes were taught by Mss Belle, but not this one. His name was Mr Thomas and he was a fierce looking man with a tall upright posture and a strict elderly face. He took his teachings very seriously and tolerated no carefree behaviour. Because he had only five students in his class, this was not difficult to obtain, but still he took no chances and everyone thought him very strict and Uzura knew of no one who didn't think Mr Thomas to be intimidating. Maybe Clara wasn't, but she hadn't really a reason to be, she always answered his questions correctly and sat in front of the class room.  
Mr Thomas had a difficult issue for them today. They all had to choreograph an unique Part de Deux with a dozen dancers dancing around them and to top it off, they had to work alone. Normally Mr Thomas set them in two groups so they could discuss their thoughts, but not today.  
Mr Thomas played for them the music piece on the music box in the corner of the room. It was a beautiful calming piece called Rain played on violin and piano and Uzura listened to it intently. She thought it a sad story of someone who had to wait for the day she and he loved one would be together again. Each of them told their story and they thought back on their time together. Uzura used this as her lining for the dance and began to sketch. The music stopped and Uzura tried to keep the music in her head, but it was not long before she only could remember the high notes of the violin and completely lost the sound of the piano. If only the violin had been as low as it had been at the end of the song!  
The walls were quite thin and Uzura became aware of a beautiful soothing sound coming from the Music division next door. It was a cello, playing it's beautiful low tunes and it overpowered Uzura completely. She put her pen down and listened. She closed her eyes and began to think of a story that was told by the music. She could see a ship on the waves of the sea, making for a piece of land ahead. What was the land like, the crewmen wondered. They all had been at sea for so long and they longed for peace and firm ground. The winds had been rough and the captain wanted more for his family than this uncertain living that depended on the course of the wind.  
The cello stopped playing and Uzura woke up from her fantasy. Hastily she looked down at her choreographic chard and realized that she had to finish it quickly before the lesson was over. By now she had completely forgotten what Rain sounded like and she used her original idea and some basic knowledge to complete it. Fortunately the class lasted for two hours and Uzura managed to finish it in time, but her head was completely off course and when the bell rang to announce lunch time, she ran out of the class room without speaking one word to Julia and Lilith. She ran down the staircase and it was not long before she emerged from the outer hall onto the school garden. Uzura walked to their standard meeting place on the green hill close to the fountain. When she walked to it, she could already spot Rina, her dark hair and skin delineating against the fresh green nature and white stones around the fountain. Uzura waved at her to draw her attention and ran towards her.

"Hi, Rina!" she said when she halted in front of her.

"Hey Uzura," greeted Rina back and a broad smile coloured her face, " it seems ages since I last saw you."

"Yes I know," Uzura dropped herself on the soft grass next to her friend, "how are you?"

"I've been busy, very busy." Rina replied and she sighed.

"Me too, I even agreed to do extra practise on Tuesday with friends. My friend want to enter the Art festival again this year."

"Oh yes, that's exactly what keeps me busy too. How nice!" Rina said pleasantly surprised.

"My friend's name is Julia, do you know her?"

"Not in person, but I think I know who you mean. She has blonde hair and wears it in a braid, right?"

"Yes, that's her!"

"She is nice and I'm sure she will get through the competition this year too. She is really good." Rina said nodding.

"You think so? I'll tell her you said that." Uzura replied beamingly.

"Please do, I mean it." Rina smiled, but then she looked towards the school and frowned. "Now, where's Van? Do you know?" she asked.

"No, all divisions have lunch break right now, right?" Uzura said thoughtfully and she looked around at all the students around them.

"I'm sure they have and I hope he is not still practising now. It has been so long since we last sat together." Rina looked annoyed.

"Let's go look for him." Uzura suggested and she stood up and cleaned the grass from her uniform.

"I don't know," Rina said doubtfully and she remained where she was, "should we just wait for him?"

"Come on, let's see what he is up to." Pressed Uzura on and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Rina first looked reluctant to leave her spot and put her lunch on hold, but then curiosity got her too and before Uzura knew it, Rina was on her feet and ran towards the Music building. They passed a few music students on their way, but they didn't seem to notice them. They were either in conversation or concentrating on carrying their instruments.

"Listen if you can hear an oboe." Rina said softly as they reached the first row of lesson rooms.

"And a cello." Uzura added while she began to listen for any instrumental sound she might recognise.

"Why is that?" Rina wanted to know and she looked at her friend.

"I heard a cello playing earlier when I had my theory lesson and I really want to know who it was."

"I'm pretty sure there is more than one cello-player in the Music division." Rina joked.

"But that person played just now, I'm sure if I hear a cello, it is the same one." Uzura reasoned and she returned all her concentration to listening while they walked down the aisle of rooms. In truth she was more looking for the cello than for her friend, but then she caught the sound of an oboe and her heart sank a little. They found Van already and there was no more reason to look further, but then a cello began to play alongside the oboe and it came from the same room.

"That's Van!" Rina exclaimed and she ran to the right door and pressed her ear against the door.  
"Come listen," she said and beckoned Uzura to come closer to the door, "do you know what music this is?"

Uzura laid her ear against the door and listened intently. She still was more thrilled that she had found the cello-player and she knew it was the right one. Van played the melody of the song and it took Uzura not long to recognise it.

"It's from Scheherazade." Uzura told Rina. "I'm quite sure it's Van playing, together with the cello-player I heard before." she began to focus on the sound of the cello. It was moving and thoughtful and Uzura closed her eyes and let it take her away. She saw the ship once more and an outline of a young sailor who looked over the sea at the piece of land he would soon be living on, wondering what the town was like.  
Next to her, Rina stepped away from the door and settled herself against the wall between two other doors.

"Come on, let's wait outside." She said.

But Uzura didn't feel like moving and kept her eyes closed. The young sailor was up in the mast and she looked up at him from way below on the deck. Suddenly Uzura woke up with the sound of a footsteps close to the other side of the door and the sound of a door knop being turned. Quickly Uzura jumped away from the door and found herself looking startled at Van's surprised face when he opened the door entirely.

"Uzura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Eh oh, we wondered if you are still going to have lunch with us." Uzura said quickly and her voice sounded a bit higher than normal.

"Uh?" Van looked past Uzura and saw Rina who tried to put on a nonchalant face, but couldn't hide her embarrassment.  
"I figured, you would just start without me." Van said, still a bit blown away by Uzura's sudden appearance. "I was about to go to you, but the practise went so well and we forgot the time." He explained.

Rina let go off the wall and went to stand at Uzura's right side. "Sorry, we wanted to wait for you, but.." she looked meaningfully at Uzura and Van's lips curled into a understanding smile.

"I see, that curiosity of yours." He said.

"I-I thought it was nice, the music I mean." Uzura tried to explain herself and she felt her cheeks burn. "I wanted to know who played that cello, I heard it play before in class and I really liked it." She decided to say.

"Really, you did?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Van stepped back so that Uzura and Rina could finally see who else was in the room. A boy with short dark brown hair and a modest face stood up from behind his cello and walked towards them. When he stood before them and Uzura could see him up close, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. The boy had red-brown eyes, like warm embers in a comforting fire. They were narrow-shaped and together with his full eyebrows they gave him a deep thoughtful expression. His hair was cut just halfway his ears and it had a dark chestnut colour. His face was well-shaped with a good jaw and his skin was a bit darker than was common. He was certainly handsome and in a way he resembled Fakir back when he was seventeen. In fact it was almost impossible for this boy to be true!

"Hi, my name is Conrad." The boy said and he looked a bit shy at the new visitors. He then looked directly at Uzura and remained that way. His closed expression changed and his eyes were almost as large as Uzura's.

"Uzura?" Van waved with his hand in front of her eyes to get her attention.

Uzura blinked. "Huh, what?" she mumbled vaguely. She came to the realisation that her mouth had been slightly open and she swallowed uncomfortably. Her cheeks began to colour red and she knew that she looked very much like her mother right now.

"You sure are strange." Van said amused. "Conrad can play the cello very well, but he is still a normal human."

"Ah no, I'm sorry." Uzura was really ashamed now, but she seemed to be incapable of keeping her eyes off Conrad, who seemed to have the same issue. He had a look of astonishment on his face and seemed to be rooted on the spot. Van looked at him as well and sighed.

"You are both so strange." He said and he walked past them to leave the room. "Well we best go before lunch-time is over, are you coming too Conrad?"

Conrad tore his eyes away from Uzura and shook his head rather frantically. "No, I have other plans." He said and he smiled apologizing to Van and Rina. Rina smiled back and she and Van turned to leave, but Uzura couldn't get her feet to move. Conrad looked at her again, but this time he didn't stare, but looked very kind and he gave her a warm smile.  
Uzura was completely blown away by this smile and she felt the urge to run, but she stayed for a bit longer and returned his smile with a very shy one. Her feet finally obeyed her and she ran after her friends. 'Why is my heart pounding-zura?' she wondered intrigued.

**AN: For those of you who wondered where Uzura's key-word went. Well at some point she trained herself not to say it anymore, but whenever she wonders about something, something that has to do with the feelings she has, but does not understand, the word comes back to her. She still doesn't say it out loud much though.**

**So, another character, I hope you like him and I hope I created some questions for you. This story is all about wondering :) Please review!**


	4. A love guillotine

A love guillotine

In the evening Uzura was ready for some advice. The next day she would have to start training with Taris for she knew Mss Belle was not one to go back on an agreement and Uzura's doubts and fears began to grow stronger. So Uzura decided to go to Fakir, as she always did when she had questions. Fakir was in his and Duck's shared bedroom, reading the story he would show to his publisher the following day. Uzura knocked on the door and waited politely for his call of permission to enter. When she received it, she eased open the door and went silently inside. Fakir sat relaxed on his desk chair which he had drawn away from his desk. His eyes were at the pages in his hands and flashed right and left as he read his writing. Uzura slipped passed him and made herself comfortable on the bed. She stretched out her legs, dug her heels into the carpeted floor and waved playfully with her feet.

"Papa?" she began in her sweetest way.

"Hm?" Fakir didn't turn around, nor did he stop reading, but Uzura could tell from the tone in his voice that he was listening.

"Can you tell me what it is like to dance a Pas de Deux, properly, a boy dancing with a girl?"

Fakir put his story down and lay it carefully on the corner of his desk, then he turned his chair towards his daughter. Uzura greeted him with a beaming smile. He was going to give her an answer.

"Miss Belle wants me to dance with Taris, but I'm nervous about it." She explained.

"I think you are thinking about it too much." Fakir replied calmly and he gave Uzura a soothing smile. "It's a form of dancing that depends on trust."

"But what about feelings?" Uzura pressed on. "To express the feeling of the dance is important, right? A Pas de Deux is mainly a dance to express the feeling of love."

Fakir sighed indulgingly. "Uzura, in ballet you dance a Pas de Deux more than once and not always with the same partner. A true theatrical dancer will be able to express that feeling for the audience to understand the story, but you are not asked to play an emotion when you're dancing with someone." Fakir looked at Uzura encouragingly, but her smile faded a bit. She couldn't help but feel that Fakir had just burst her bubble.

"But, to dance so close with someone and to tell a love story, you must feel something." Uzura tried again and Fakir turned meaningfully his chair back towards his desk and picked up his manuscript.

"I think you have more luck if you talk to Duck." He said. "She loves to talk about that stuff."

Uzura knew he was right, so she wished him goodnight and went downstairs. There she found Duck, working hard on the dishes at the sink in the kitchen. Smiling Uzura took a dishcloth and started to wipe the first plate from the pile of plates her mother had put on the left side of the sink.

"Thank you, sweetie." Duck said gratefully.

"Mam, can you tell me something about dancing a Pas de Deux?" Uzura asked while she began to dry more plates, cups and cutlery.

"You know I wasn't good at ballet, why don't you ask Fakir?" Duck said and she gave her daughter a brief surprised look.

"I did, but when I asked him about the feelings you get when you dance together he said I should ask you." Uzura said and she sounded a little annoyed from being send from one to the other.

Duck's lips curled into an amused smile. "I see, Fakir is still not one to talk about his feelings, is he? Not if he can help it." She then looked once again at Uzura.  
"Uzura, why do you always go to Fakir? You must know by now that he doesn't answer the questions you have."

"I don't know," Uzura began thoughtfully, "I guess I know dad has a lot of strong feelings, he is understandable and cares deeply for the ones who are close to him. I see that he understand the feelings I wonder about."

"Yes, he does." Duck said softly. "I never forget the time I saw him cry alone. The night he thought he couldn't do anything for Mytho. I knew then that I had been very wrong about him."

Uzura watched her mother with beaming eyes. Only by picturing the memory she seemed to fall in love all over again. It was silent for a while as Duck's mind seemed to be far away, until she blinked and broke the silence with a deep dreamy sigh.

"Sorry, you asked me about dancing a Pas de Deux?" she said apologising. "Well actually, my first Pas de Deux was with Rue and I was really bad at it. She moved so quickly and flawlessly that I had a hard time keeping up with her, but we finished it and Rue was really patient and kind with me. At that moment, I knew we could be the best of friends and I held on to that moment for a very long time to make myself believe that Rue wasn't Kraehe. That Pas de Deux is still very important to me and I think that dancing together can mean so much more."

Uzura listened intently and although she considered what her mother said, it wasn't what she wanted to know.  
"I actually mean the feeling of dancing with a boy." Uzura said carefully.

"Oh, that's different." Duck said and it was not long before her eyes sparkled with new memories. "My first Pas de Deux with a boy was not romantic." She said, but her smile didn't speak of a bad memory. "I wanted to dance with Mytho, but Fakir prevented that by sacrificing himself to dance with me. I trusted him as much as he trusted me and we didn't dance like we were meant to, even though his moves were flawless."

Uzura was intrigued by this, for she knew her dance tomorrow would be as cold and she opened her mouth to ask her mother how she managed it, when Duck's gaze became soft and dreamy again.  
"But, you know," She said softly, "I was overwhelmed by his strong support and it made me feel all tingly inside. It was the way he could lift me with one hand around my waist and how warm his body felt whenever I came close to his chest and even though he looked at me with coldness and distrust, I felt my face blush whenever he brought his face close to mine. I knew now that my heart had begun to melt for him from that moment on. Off course I started to deny it right away." Duck supressed a girly giggle. "My first reason for denial was directly after the dance when he dropped me."

"He dropped you?" Uzura repeated suddenly shocked. She had been listening to her mother's love story with her own concern screaming in her head. If a Pas de Deux was powerful enough to get two people who distrusted each other so much to love each other even more in the end, then Uzura really didn't want to dance with Taris. She didn't even hate him! What if that meant her fate was sealed? Then she rather waited. Conrad suddenly popped inside her head. She really wanted to get to know him and she wouldn't let anything get in her way! But this last bit of Duck's story shot Uzura's head out of her own conclusions.  
"How did he drop you?" she asked, still shocked.

"Well, he let go off me suddenly at the end of the dance and left me to land on my own. I managed, but only barely." Duck still smiled and didn't think it a big deal, but Uzura who had never seen Fakir being mean towards Duck, couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine, Uzura." Duck assured her. "Who knows, maybe Taris cares for you."

'I hope not!' Was the first thing Uzura thought, but she decided not to say that out loud.  
"He doesn't seem to have emotions at all." She said a bit sarcastically.

"I don't think you need to worry about it, even when you are right. I think he can learn from you!" Duck replied soothingly.

Uzura felt a bit better. After all, she still liked the idea of learning new things and the idea that someone could learn from her excited her, but she still didn't see it happening. She smiled.  
"I don't get it-zura!" she joked.

Duck chuckled. "I haven't heard that in a very long time." She said. "Don't think about it too much, ok? And don't let my story scare you. You don't have to fall in love with him if you don't want to, just do not deny your feelings."

* * *

The next morning Uzura woke up feeling all stiff and sore. The air in her room was damp and she shivered heavily as she walked to her window to close it. For a while she stared blankly at the misty morning. Everything her parents had said to her to help had slipped her mind. Gloomily she turned away from the bleak nothingness that was once her view of the streets and got herself dressed. Reluctantly she went downstairs to have breakfast, feeling more and more that she was moving towards her death sentence.  
Duck took the hint and silently prepared Uzura's lunch. Giving her an encouraging smile now and then. Uzura had managed to be rather late and Fakir had already left with Isa. This Uzura thought a shame. She had hoped Isa's worriless view of a new day might cheer her up. Now she feared Duck actually emphasized her doom by showing her so much sympathy. When Uzura stepped outside, the chilly air immediately got in her limbs and she thought her only hope was to give in to the growing stiffness and tell Mss Belle she couldn't dance.  
Uzura sighed. 'That would be too convenient, the school is always comfortable and warm in this time of year.'  
So she pressed on and made her way through the thick mist to school. Overhead she could hear high cries from large white birds that were almost completely camouflaged by the white sky. It struck Uzura how far the distends between her house and the school was. She lived just out of town, behind one of the five gates. It had been her father's choice years ago when he cut himself off from the live he had lived. Mytho had gone back to the story and Duck was gone, there had been no reason for him anymore to stay at the Academy and study ballet. The gates opened to a world beyond the town and Fakir had taken his chance to finally set himself free from all those people who didn't know anything. He bought a house just behind one of the gates, near the lake where Duck had come from. She was his main reason to forget the town and chose solitude. After she had given up her human form, she too had nothing left. No one in town knew what she had done for them and no one would ever recognise her again or even remember her name. Fakir wanted to spare Duck the pain of seeing her friends treat her as just a duck and never again as a person.  
Now that Uzura thought about it, her mother had been a duck for four years, before she died and Drosselmeyer gave her a second chance by giving her back her human form. Her father had tried to do that for her himself, all those years, but couldn't succeed. All those years he had to accept the fact that the love of his life would never be with him like he wanted her to be and would die as a duck. Uzura swallowed. 'I know Drosselmeyer did it to entertain himself and didn't think twice about it, but I'm grateful to him for saving my mother's life and giving my father the happiness he deserves.'

Uzura walked through the gate which looked dark and ominous and blurry shaped and could see the top of the main school building above the maze of roofs. Uzura began to feel sick with nerves. Her feet kept on moving forwards and she wondered why she didn't simply turn and ran home. She took a deep breath and decided to try and think of something nice. She closed her eyes and brought the tunes of Conrad's music into her head. When she had her grasp on the wonderful soothing sound she forgot her own discomfort and managed a smile. She wondered what Conrad was like and wanted to talk to him. He had given her such a beautiful smile the other day, but they hadn't talked. In fact he looked like he didn't dare. Why was that? Was he actually shy? It was an emotion Uzura barely knew and she wanted to know what it was that made someone shy.  
'Maybe I can go to him during lunch break.' She thought and that thought made the sight of the school look different. Suddenly it was a sight of wonder and new experiences. She closed her eyes, still smiling, and pictured the ship again, the one of which Conrad's music seemed to tell. She could see the young sailor, high in the mast, looking at the approaching harbour. A girl waited for him on the dock. She waited there in the cold, wondering if he would be as happy to see her as she was to see him. The ship got closer to the dock, but it moved too slow for her liking and she still couldn't see his face clearly. Would he still remember her? Would he show her that smile again?  
The ship finally arrived at the dock and the young sailor jumped off the railing of the ship onto the dock. He halted just in front of the girl, as he had meant to, he looked at her and showed her the smile she had been longing for. She returned the smile radiantly and came a bit closer. Silently they looked each other warmly in the eyes..

"Uzura!"

Someone tore Uzura out of her fantasy and her first reaction was very annoyed, but she pulled herself together quickly and turned around to see who called her name.

"Good morning!" Clara called out to her as she came closer in a quick walk.

"Good morning." Uzura greeted her when Clara caught up with her. "I didn't know you came this way, Clara."

"Oh yes, I live just outside town, like you, but a bit away, a gate further I think. I don't know exactly."

Uzura looked at Clara, still surprised by her sudden appearance. She looked cheerful, but at the same time troubled and Uzura wondered why that was, but Clara got her first.

"Is everything alright, Uzura?" she asked.

"Oh well, actually no." Uzura replied honestly. "Did you hear that Mss Belle wants me to team me up with Taris?"

"Yes, she told me yesterday, but why does that bother you? Taris is a very good dancer and he will treat you kindly, I'm sure."

"I don't know, I never talked to him before. I'm starting to think that he avoids me on purpose." Uzura was glad Clara was there at the right moment. She was the only one close to Taris and she could offer some help.

Clara looked thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so." She said slowly. "He never had talked to me if I hadn't forced my way through his wall. He is a bit socially awkward."

Uzura was amazed how someone could say that about someone and still seem amiable towards that person. "Why did you force your way through his wall?" Uzura wanted to know.

"Because he needed it!" Clara said without any doubt about the matter. "That boy doesn't achieve anything if he keeps shutting himself off from everyone and I told him so."

"And he wasn't angry with you?" Uzura asked, even more amazed.

"Of course not, because it was the truth. I wanted to help him and he knew that." Clara said proudly.

Uzura gave Clara a nervous smile, somehow this information made Taris seem more distend.

"Um, good morning." An uncertain voice said and Clara and Uzura turned to see who had spoken. They had arrived at the gate to the school and when they looked to their left none other than Taris came walking their way. Taris was a tall boy with flaming red hair and a long bony face. His expression was as always hard to read.

"Good morning." Clara greeted him cheerfully, but Uzura had lost her ability to speak and watched Taris as if he was the very person who came to bring her the news of her early execution. Taris, however, unexpectedly turned to her and gave her a smile, something Uzura had never seen him do.

"Good morning to you too, Mss Uzura." He said to her pleasantly. It threw Uzura completely off her track, but luckily Taris kept on talking so she didn't have to yet. "Mss Belle asked me to start training with you and she said that you agreed to do it."

"Yes!" Uzura squeaked and it sounded so forced and untrue that she tried again. "Yes." She said again, more calmly and she even managed to smile, although it was a bit awkwardly. 'Is this what it is like to be shy?' Shot through her head, but she quickly pushed the thought away.  
"Please be patient with me." She said to Taris.

"That won't be necessary I think." Clara said in Taris place, who appeared to have lost his tongue again. "You are a very good dancer and I know Taris has noticed that as well."  
Taris nodded.  
"Shall we go then? Class is about to start." Clara said and she took Taris' arm as if he was a lost child and stirred him into the school. Uzura followed them, feeling confused and dizzy. Just before she went inside the main building, she looked to her left to the Music building.

'I only have to make it till lunch-time.' She thought.

* * *

Luckily for Uzura she had an entire hour of basic training to prepare herself mentally. Lilith and Julia found their friend quickly to wish her luck, but couldn't do more to support her. They seemed glad Uzura was willing to give Taris a chance, and why shouldn't she? He proved to be not that bad. Actually he seemed nice, just very shy. Uzura hadn't told her friends about Conrad, after all, she didn't really knew him yet, only his music.  
When it was time for Uzura and Taris to team up it became clear that Mss Belle wanted to seal Uzura's fate. The Pas de Deux she wanted them to practise together was from Romeo and Julia. Uzura could see the shape of the guillotine in front of her now, all that was left for Taris to do was to lay her head on the chopping block. Uzura looked at the chard of dance moves. There were a lot of lifts involved and at some points Taris had to drag her up from the floor. She looked nervously at him, but he avoided her eye by addressing the teacher.

"Are you sure we can start with this, Mss?" he asked her.

Mss Belle smiled kindly. "Yes, both of you have no trouble with lifts and this dance has a lot of individual jumps that will help you improve."

So Taris and Uzura had to agree. The dance was not only about love, but mainly about sorrow and that knowledge consoled Uzura a bit, because it would not be too romantic. The music too was very tragic with high violins. That helped too, it banned Conrad's cello from her mind.

They started training and the first move they had to do was only principally difficult. Uzura was supposed to beg her Romeo not to go and had to put his arms around her. originally the actors would kiss, but Uzura took her father's advice and decided they didn't had to. The lifts were indeed no trouble. Uzura was very small and light and Taris being as tall as he was, could pick her up and swing her around easily. Uzura let his warm hands close around her waist and turn and drag her around, she even managed to enjoy it and the uncomfortable feeling left her. They laughed together and talked and the best thing was that Uzura didn't had any of the feelings her mother had described.

**AN: So another chapter ready :) How do you like it? I trust you don't mind Duck and Fakir's love taking the spotlight a bit, hihi, but seriously I won't spoil anything!**

**Please review!**


	5. Conrad

Conrad

Weeks passed and the weather in Gold Crown town kept on changing. Every morning a heavy fog filled the streets and slowly evolved into a drizzle that continued till the early evening. Some parts in the town remained dark and Uzura sped passed them whenever she got into town. Things started to worry her parents. Her father and his best friend and neighbour Mytho talked more and more in private and whenever Fakir shared the information with his wife, he sounded utmost urgent and concerned. He even spoke of Mr Autor a few times and Uzura began to consider asking Van if he knew something. The weather was certainly peculiar, of course it had been misty before and no one was a stranger to drizzle and heavy rain, but it brought a strange salty smell that had never been in the air before. Also Uzura saw more and more of those large white birds. They had sharp yellow beaks and piercing eyes and the sound they made was high and eerie.  
Isa too, didn't trust the new changes in her home town and she barely went anywhere without her dear guardian Jack the Jester. She became very cautious and at night, whenever Uzura had trouble sleeping, she could hear Isa's music box play throughout the night. Isa was afraid to shut her eyes at night and Uzura didn't know why. In the morning Isa looked very tired and both her parents and expressed their concern to her, but Isa didn't want to talk, as if she was afraid to say it.

Uzura's life continued and although she was very worried about Isa, she also got consumed by her busy life. Almost every day she practiced with Taris and it went well. She learned to accept the fact that Taris was not one to talk much and she began to consider him a friend. It was very comfortable dancing with him, because he seemed to trust her and so she could trust him as well. Their dancing was still unemotional, but Uzura hoped it would improve eventually. She understood now that a Pas de Deux didn't have to be about love, but she knew that _some_ emotion was required! She wanted to dream away and forget the cold and stiffness in her bones. She longed for Conrad's music to take her far away, she longed for it so much that she went to the Music building whenever she could and thought of nothing else. Whenever she could hear Conrad, with or without Van, play she crouched down in the bushes underneath the window of the practice room and sat there to listen. Every time Conrad played she thought of her sailor at sea and she got out her sketchbook and began to write her thoughts down. Uzura didn't want Van to know that she secretly visited his school to listen and she made sure she was not to be seen. Still she wanted to talk to Conrad, and she wondered why she was such a coward!  
One day, however, she found her luck. She had settled herself just out of side of the window and watched Conrad play. He had a frown on his face as he bent his head over his cello, causing his hair to fall over his eyes. He played a tune that reminded Uzura of a dangerous storm at sea, but still he looked so peaceful whilst he played it. Uzura felt her cheeks blush when she looked at him. He looked so dreamy in profile with his sharp nose and round chin. No wonder she pictured him as a sailor, he looked so brave. She was so busy watching Conrad that she didn't notice that Van had stopped playing and began to pack his oboe to leave. With a shock Uzura realised that Van would pass her on his way out! She jumped to her feet and cleaned the grass and leaves from her uniform and hurried away from the bushes. If she could fool Van that she just passed there by mistake she could tell him that she had no time for lunch and ask him if he could make an excuse for her in front of Rina. Of course, it would be even better if Van didn't see her at all and she hid herself behind a few people by the fountain. Her plan worked and Van passed her without looking her way. This was her chance to talk to Conrad.  
'Here we go.' She thought nervously and she took a deep breath.  
She knocked on the door of the right class room and waited for his permission to enter. He answered, but rather nonchalantly and when Uzura opened the door she immediately understood why.

"I don't think you forgot anything, Van." Conrad said while he stood with his back turned to the door, busily packing his cello.

"I don't think Van forgot anything either." Uzura replied amused. She saw Conrad freeze in surprise. He turned around slowly and when he saw who had spoken his eyes became as wide as the first time he laid eyes on Uzura.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He said.

"That's alright." Uzura said smilingly. "Actually, I saw Van leave and I wondered why you weren't with him. Don't you think you should take a break?" Uzura said to him and she smiled at him soothingly. It was obvious she had to let him know that he could relax, because he was still staring at her. It made Uzura very uncomfortable. She wanted him to feel welcome, but instead she blurred out:  
"Why are you staring at me?"

Conrad blinked. "Do I?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, you do." Uzura said a bit harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know why." Conrad said shyly. He turned away again and continued wrapping up his cello rather frantically. "Um I guess you have such unusual hair and it amazed me when I saw you with your mother the other day that you look so much like her. I mean, I know people take after their parents, but still you are a spitting image of her!"

"I have my father's eyes!" Uzura blurred out without thinking. Afterwards she wondered why she felt to need to say that, she liked it very much that she looked like her mother. Considering she didn't always had one.

Conrad turned around again to see Uzura's urgent face when it came to the acknowledgement of her father. "Really?" he reacted surprised, "but your eyes are so warm and kind!"

Uzura was offended. "My father is very kind and his eyes are the same as mine!" she snapped.

Conrad was truly startled by her fierce reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your dad, it is just that I heard some things about him." He said and he came closer to assure Uzura he meant her no insult.

"Well you should not always listen!" Uzura snapped again. "Maybe he made wrong choices before he met my mother and he still doesn't care about the opinion of others, but he would do anything for the ones he cares about!" Uzura stared hard into Conrad's warm smouldering eyes and saw with delight that he believed her and felt stupid for his quick conclusions.

He stepped back again and hit his face hard with his hand. "Sorry." He said again sincerely.

Uzura smiled sweetly. She had to understand, he was friends with Van, Autor's son. It was not odd that he heard some bad stories about Fakir. Also he was a newcomer and people still talked, especially the children whose parents had gone to the academy in Fakir's time. "I'm sorry, I know where the stories come from." Uzura said softly and her sad tone made Conrad look at her in shock and concern. He approached her again, but remained silent and let Uzura pull herself together.

"Do, do you want to spend the lunch break with me?" He asked her suddenly and his voice was soft and shy.

Uzura looked at his kind face and felt her face colour from porcelain to deep red from embarrassment. "We can catch up with Rina and Van." She replied in the same soft tone, but in truth she really didn't want to.

"Van knows I won't interfere with him and his friends, but I know Rina is a nice girl, he told me." Conrad replied.

Uzura made room in her perplexity that Conrad wanted to spend time with her alone for that curious piece of information. 'So Van talks about Rina, eh?' she thought amused.  
'And what about me?' she wanted to ask him, but Conrad answered her question for her.

"A-and of course I know you are kind!" he blurred out and a blush coloured his tanned face.

"The break is almost over." Uzura remarked softly, just to say something.

"Shall we stay here then?" Conrad said and he managed to give her a somewhat nervous smile.

"Sure." Uzura replied with a smile and just to give away the impression that she was not nervous at all, she walked to the nearest table and hopped on top of it. Conrad gave her a grin and joined her.  
"You are new in town right? Can you tell me about your live before you came here?" Uzura asked him intrigued as soon as he sat down next to her. He gave her a sheepish smile, which she equally returned. The sooner they had a conversation the quicker her heart would stop missing beats! Now that he was right next to her, she noticed that Conrad was not much taller than she was, he out grew her by only a few inches. Uzura liked it better. It was more comfortable to talk to someone of your height and Conrad never had to lift her in a dance anyway.  
"Where did you live?" she asked him spirited.

"Anywhere, really. My dad was a tradesman, but he wanted to make life easier for me and my mum and bought a house in this town. Now he sells his goods at Market Square." Conrad told her and Uzura had just the time to be amazed how close his real story was to her imagination, when he went on. "I guess my dad also wanted me to do a proper study. He is the one who taught me how to play the cello and I've always wanted to dedicate my studies to music and now I can. My knowledge was enough to let me skip the Beginner's class and I ended up in this class. I was quite impressed to find such a young person like Van here, but he is the only one I really talk to. The others are not unkind, but they are a bit too competitive." He looked at Uzura and grinned.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much."

Uzura found herself giggling at that. It had been so long since someone talked to her like that. Lately _she_ always had to be the one to talk. "Oh, that's alright, I like long conversations." She told him.  
"I know what you mean, about classmates. It's not like you can pick them out. I have two good friends in my class and they are great, but my best friends are Van and Rina. I met Rina long ago, on my very first day of school when I was three years old and we have been best friends since. It is a pity we don't do the same study. I could go to the Art academy, I liked drawing and writing very much, but I wanted experience the same things my parents experienced in their study. Actually I still want to see if I can find what they found."

"And what is that?" Conrad asked intrigued.

"The beauty of many feelings, the power to love someone very strongly." Uzura looked forwards in a daze and spoke softly and sincere.  
"I see it every day. I still don't understand love and yet it is represented in so many stories and ballets. That's why I study ballet, but now I learn how to dance together and feel nothing. It's strange."

"I think you already understand it." Conrad said.

"No I don't. My parents do and I've been watching them from the time I was really small. I am still wondering how their love came to be and it stays so strong." Uzura sighed and looked at her companion. "Sorry, I'm talking about my parents again."

Conrad smiled at her warmly. "Like I said I think you already understand those feelings. You look so …. eh peaceful when you speak of this and it makes me happy just to sit next to you."

Uzura had a hunch Conrad was choosing his words carefully, but she didn't think he was lying. He was complementing her! Now she had to say something nice about him. She loved his music, but she already told him that. He was handsome and kinder than she could have dreamed, but she didn't feel like saying that!  
"Eh, thank you." She whispered and she looked at her hands for a while.

"So you like to wonder about things?" Conrad began again to keep the conversation going. He jumped off the table and came back with two large buns and gave one to Uzura.

Uzura took it gratefully and thanked him with a fleeting look into his warm eyes. "Yes, well about feelings mostly." She replied to his question. "You see, I watched my dad, but he doesn't really talk about his feelings. He has a big heart and it's full of all kinds of feelings. My mother too, but she is easily distracted and can't give me straight answers, but I know that they mean everything to each other and I love seeing it every day and wonder at it. It is just wonderful."

"You are part of a loving family, it is as simple as that, but I understand what you mean. I don't know much about love and the need to be there for someone either." He looked at Uzura and she stared into his eyes. He looked wonderingly and it seemed that he had a question at the tip of his tongue.  
"Uzura, are you a love child? I'm sorry, it's none of my business, but your parents are very young, right?"

Uzura stared at him, then thought deeply for a moment. "I guess I am, I've always been." She replied and she gave him a radiant smile. The question made Uzura actually really happy. It settled something about herself. If she was a love child, she would think of love and search for it. Yes, that's what she was.

Conrad blinked and raised an eyebrow, her answer had surprised him, but he let it go and chuckling he took a bite from his bun. At that moment the door of the class room opened and a girl with a dark brown braid wearing a baby blue dress entered.

"Oh," she said and she immediately looked amused. "We thought you liked to be here alone, Conrad." She joked.

"Uzura jumped off the table with a start. "Has the bell rang already?" she asked the girl.

"Yes, but only just. Still I would hurry if I were you." The girl answered. She smiled at Uzura and didn't look unkind, but she still looked amused and Uzura feared she might make it difficult for Conrad later on.

Uzura ran to the door and swung it open to leave. "Bye!" she called to Conrad and left. She did look at him briefly and saw that he wanted to say something, but Uzura had no more time to stay. She closed the door behind her and raced to the main building. She felt bad for Conrad, thanks to her he had to explain himself to his whole class. She too would have to explain herself to Taris, Julia and Lilith, but when she nearly reached the gate she saw with dismay that she needed to explain herself to two more people. Van and Rina walked just in her direction and saw her. why were they even together? Why didn't Rina just go to the Art building at the right side of the school?

"Uzura, where were you?" Rina called to her as she closed in on her with Van in her wake.

"Um.." Uzura began nervously and she looked from one accusing face to the other, then she decided to just say it quickly. "I talked with Conrad and completely forgot the time, please forgive me!"  
Without waiting for an answer from either of them she ran into the main building to get to her class.

* * *

Once she arrived in the class room for the remainder of her practical lessons, Julia and Lilith heard her out as well. This took more time, because Uzura had to tell them first who Conrad was and how she knew him. Uzura was even forced to admit that she had been sneaking out on breaks to hear him play. Julia, being the fair maiden that she was, forgave Uzura immediately and wanted to know more about Conrad.  
"I never pictured you with Taris anyway." She reasoned. "The strange mixture your hair colours couldn't be a good sign."

Lilith was less generous. "It is wonderful that you found your prince, but you mustn't forget your friends."

Uzura blushed at that. "He is not my prince." she said flustered. "I don't believe in princes."

* * *

"Uzura."  
Someone called her in her subconscious at night and when Uzura turned to see who was calling she found that she was standing on the edge of the misty lake she had been visiting for many years. As she recognised the scenery, she knew who had come to talk to her.

"Myself?" she called and she looked about. True enough, Edel appeared out of the mist at her call and she smiled.

"Yes Uzura, but like I told you before, though I once told you that you were me, it is not entirely true." She said in her calm voice. "It is true that you were created from my wood, but as I am unable to have a heart, you are not. Now that you are human and have grown, you and I are no longer the same."

"But, you can smile, can't you?" Uzura said and she smiled sadly. Edel was still so tragic.

"Yes, but you can feel so much more. I know you know that by now." Edel replied.

"I guess, why did you come?" Uzura didn't want to be rude, but Edel's reappearance never boated for much good. She always appeared whenever she wanted to be of assistance and that came with the need for it.

"A new story is about to begin."

"A new story?" Uzura felt an icy cold close around of her heart at the mere thought of it and images of a cage and puppet strings flashed through her mind.

"Yes, for eight years it has waited and now it is unavoidable. I am sorry Uzura, but I'm afraid that you are partly the cause of it." Edel said sadly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are the means that still sets this town on the edge of fantasy and reality. You are the doll that began to move and now lives as a human. Even though the Prince and the Raven is over, you are still an impossible fact left in a normal town."

"What can I do?" Uzura asked in a small voice and she felt large tears rolling over her eyes. what Edel said hurt her.

"I'm afraid you can't. Be brave Uzura, for what is coming and stay away from the harbour."

**AN: I was afraid I had no ideas for this chapter, then, with help from the right music, it came to me suddenly! I hope you like it. Next chapter will be called 'Uzura' and it will be entirely from Conrad's point of view. :)**

**Look up Arwen's Vigil from the Piano guys, it's the tune of this story. (according to me) :D**

**Please review!**


	6. Uzura

Uzura

Conrad put down his bow and stood up to stretch his legs. School was closing, but he and Van had stayed to go over some difficult measures in their latest music piece together. Conrad and Van chose to work together on many music pieces, their tastes in music, as well as their skill and instruments harmonised perfectly.  
Conrad knew his partner was tired too because he hadn't spoken for a long time and Conrad walked to the window and looked absentmindedly below at the side of the building with its little garden. He wanted to postpone the heavy task of packing his cello. He just looked at the bushes sticking out from under the window, when he got a glimpse of salmon hair that made his stomach made a strange turn.

"Is that Uzura?" He said surprised.

Van came to the window as well and looked down into the side-garden. Uzura was now clearly visible and she seemed to be startled by something, because she looked frantically ahead as if someone had called her name suddenly. She began to pack her things quickly.

"Yes, that's Uzura." Van remarked as he watched his friend bustle about with an amused smile on his face. "I get the feeling that she comes here often to listen to you."

Conrad's heart made a skip. "You mean 'to us'?" He said, but Van didn't think he was wrong.

"No I'm pretty sure she comes for you. She told you that she likes your music." Van said matter-of-factly, oblivious to his friends discomfort. He turned his back to the window and walked back to his table to clean up for today.  
"I was surprised she talked to you yesterday." He went on conversationally. "Normally Uzura isn't one to be shy, but this was a very bold move for her. You two seemed to get along well, according to Ella."

Conrad didn't reply. He knew that Van wanted a reaction, but Conrad had no interest nor energy to give him the satisfaction. Right now, he just watched Uzura silently as she ran to whoever was calling her. He wanted to know why she hid herself from him and he let out a deep sigh before he could control himself, but luckily Van didn't hear it.  
Uzura left and Conrad wanted to turn away to finally pack his cello when he noticed something in the grass. A piece of paper.  
"She dropped something." He remarked, and turned away from the window. Not caring how pathetically desperate it seemed, he ran out of the class room to get to the paper before the wind could. He darted around the corner of the building and snatched the piece of paper from the ground. When he looked at it he saw that it was part of a story Uzura had been writing while she listened to him play. Conrad began to read it while he returned to the class room.

"Is that Uzura's?" Van asked when he saw Conrad come in.

Conrad only nodded while he kept his eyes at the story, becoming more and more puzzled as he read it. This story was telling about a ship in a heavy storm.  
"It's a story," Conrad told Van, "and a very tragic one too to be written by someone as sweet and cheerful as Uzura." Conrad frowned. It was obvious that Uzura had written it while she listened to them playing. The piece Van and Conrad had played wasn't called 'The storm', however it had reminded Conrad of a dramatic storm and it had almost caused him to cancel on the music. It was almost as if Uzura had been with him at the time, inside his head.  
"I wonder about her." He muttered.

Van chuckled at that. "Interesting choosing of words," he said, "Uzura is all about wonder."

"When I spoke to her yesterday I asked her if she had been a love child." Conrad confessed to his friend and he looked intrigued.  
"When she answered me I knew she had misunderstood me."

"Yes, she has misunderstood you." Van replied resolutely and he stopped in the middle of cleaning his oboe to look at his friend, his eyes were very serious.  
"You see, Uzura heard two words, 'child' and 'love' and understood them as just that, not knowing the meaning behind it. Uzura is not a love child and everyone in this town knows her story. There are few who come from out of town and even less stay here. Your family is the first one in years to move here and the reason for that is not unknown. Strange things happened in this town and it is named to be haunted. Well, Gold Crown Town is not haunted, but stories and reality used to intermingle here years ago." Van paused to let his friend get his head around this information and it was quite needed.

"Intermingled? How?" Conrad asked and he too left his things for what they were. This story promised to be important and also very complicated.

Van fully turned his back to his table and leaned against it, placing his hands around the rim of the table. He looked thoughtful, like he wondered how to begin.  
"There once lived a story-spinner in this town. A mad man with the power to make stories into reality. In fear of his power, the villagers killed him, but the man was cunning and had already installed a device that continued his story. The man still controlled the town from his shadowy realm between here and the afterlife and nineteen years ago the story of the Prince and the Raven became real in this town. It was meant to be a never ending tragedy about a prince who would shatter his own heart in order to seal away the monstrous Raven. You see, as much as the mad man loved tragedies, he didn't like to see them end."

"What was this man's name?" Conrad asked with held breath.

"Drosselmeyer." Van Replied and he sighed deeply and went on with his story.  
"So Drosselmeyer created more characters to get the story to move. He made the prince's knight, who supposed to have died in the first battle with the Raven, reborn with the same fate. This young boy would learn of his fate and carry it on his skin as a birth mark. This knowledge made the knight careless. He was a knight who feared death. The knight made sure the prince would stay heartless, but then the story would stay still, so Drosselmeyer brought a duck into the story."

"A duck?" Conrad exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, this duck had a human mind and once she saw the lonely, emotionless prince, she got the burning desire to help him and give him back his heart. This made the story move with four main characters who had no choice but to battle each other till the monstrous Raven revived again. Four failing characters with their own tragic fates. A princess who was in truth only a duck, fated to turn into a speck of light and vanish once she confessed her love for the prince she wanted to help. A prince without a heart to love the people he wanted to save, fated for bitter days of fighting, only to lose his heart again. A dark princess raised by the Raven believing that no one could love her except the Raven and the prince, fated to never reach the prince's heart, and a knight who feared death, fated to die in vain as he tries to protect his friend and gets torn in two by the claws of the Raven."  
Van paused again and Conrad could imagine why. It was already at terrible story and to think that it happened to four real people was more than shocking.

"How, how did it end?" Conrad asked in a low voice, fearing the worst, but to his surprise Van managed a smile and it was not a forced one.

"The four characters in the story began to defy their roles, starting with the fairy princess named Princess Tutu and the knight. They learned to trust each other and became a strong team to save the prince, who had been fallen into evil by Raven's blood running through his veins. The prince too, wanted to take matters into his own hands, causing him to fight the Raven's blood inside him. The Raven princess had been the weak link in the story from the beginning. She was raised by the Raven and shouldn't know how to love. However, the Raven had used the promise of love to get the princess to become obsessed with the prince. Love became her goal and her drive. She loved the prince so much that she sacrificed herself to save him.  
Saved by her love, the prince vowed to save her and take her as his princess. Drosselmeyer saw his beloved tragedy evolve towards a happy ending and turned to the duck, Princess Tutu. He told her that it was her selfish wish to stay with the prince that kept her from returning the last heart shard to him. The pendant which transformed her into Princess Tutu and also into a human girl."

"That was it, right? Both princesses loved the prince and one of them would be alone in the end." Conrad said, he still wondered how the story could end well and why Van's smile wasn't fading.

"You see, there were two big changes in the story that caused the tragedy to end." Van began to explain. "One that the prince chose the unloved princess to be his bride and two that the knight who cast away his sword and began his new role as a writer."

"Wait a minute…" Conrad interrupted as a conclusion popped into his head.

Van's smile grew wider as Conrad figured it out. "Do you know what Uzura's mother's first name is?" he asked.

"No."

"It's Duck."

"Duck? You mean the duck who became Princess Tutu?" Conrad asked amazed.

Van nodded. "The princess who was in truth only a duck, found a new love, a much deeper love with the knight who became a writer and had been by her side through all that time." Van stopped speaking and Conrad thought the story was over, but Van had one more story to tell.  
"Now, about Uzura." He began again. "You should ask her personally for the full story. I only know what my dad told me." Van then took a deep breath and closed his eyes considerately, as if he thought hard to say.  
"Uzura was never born into this world as a normal child. She was once a puppet."

"A Puppet?" Conrad stared in disbelieve at Van's serious face.

"Yes, created by Mr Fakir's foster father in the likeness of a three year old child. She followed Mr Fakir everywhere and was a trusting, happy little thing, but once the story of the Prince and the Raven was over, she disappeared. The town was completely normal again and a living puppet could not exist there anymore. Drosselmeyer didn't look at the town for four years. He believed that he had failed and didn't want to see the happy life everyone was living. Until he looked back one day and saw an opportunity, two in fact. At the time, Drosselmeyer had not seen the deep love the knight from his story had for the little duck that once became a girl. In the end Princess Tutu had sacrificed her life as a human girl to return the prince to his story. It had caused the knight and the girl to be apart for four years until she died as an old duck. Drosselmeyer thought that if he brought his main character back into the town he would be able to control it again and see it be thrown in a new tragedy. His second opportunity was Uzura. She had been working for him in those years and asked him to return her to Mr Fakir and Mss Duck. Drosselmeyer send her back, thinking how tragic it would be for a little puppet, who was inside perfectly human, to try and fit in with people of flesh and blood. It was a cruel idea. Uzura would make friends with children her age, but eventually see them grow while she couldn't even eat or sleep. Drosselmeyer didn't say anything, of course, and pretended to be generous. Not long after Uzura returned to the town, she got adopted by Mr fakir and Mss Duck who were not a couple yet and struggled to find the meaning of each other's feelings. Uzura went to school where she met Rina, but meanwhile strange things were happening in town. There was a stranger who had an interest in Mss Duck and wooden toys began to disappear. A wooden army began to march through the streets and eventually Uzura got kidnapped by the stranger. He wanted to use her as bait to lure Mss Duck to him and kill Mr Fakir. Mr Fakir picked up his abandoned sword to save Uzura and got badly hurt. The stranger seemed to be Drosselmeyer's right hand man and had seen Princess Tutu dance, controlled by strings he moved. He had become obsessed with her beauty and sadness, but could not understand that Princess Tutu was only a mask Mss Duck had worn that time.  
In the end, Drosselmeyer seemed satisfied with a happy ending for once and made Uzura human, given her parents' DNA."  
Van finished his story and it was silent for a while. Conrad could hardly believe what he just had heard, but it had to be the truth. It made a lot of things clear. How Uzura was convinced she did not know about feelings and her strong affection for her parents' love.

"No wonder Uzura has such a strong mind when it comes to her fathe- I mean Mr Fakir."

"Trust me, he _is_ her father." Van replied. "I come there for several years now and I've seen their parental bond, with both her parents, of course, but there is something unspoken about the connection between Mr Fakir and Uzura. I doubt Uzura knows about it herself."

Conrad did not know what Van was talking about and let it pass. "I see." He said and looked again at the story in his hand.  
"I'm going to leave my cello here tonight. The school will be closed anyway." He told his friend.

"Are you sure?" Van asked surprised. Their instruments were never left unguarded. Music instruments were expensive and very important for their study.

"Yes, it will be alright for just one night. I'll put my cello in a cupboard and lock it. It will be a burden for me if I go to Uzura's house first to give this back to her." He waved meaningfully with the piece of paper."

"Won't your parents be worried if you are home so late?" Van asked frowning, he obvious thought that his friend was being too impulsive.

"No, they know I like to wonder around, especially since I still don't know the whole town yet." Conrad said shrugging,

"If you say so." Van said and they both went on with their preparations to leave.

* * *

Only ten minutes later Conrad was on his way to Uzura's house. Van had given him the address, while still smirking at his friend's silly move. Maybe it was silly, Conrad admitted, but he wanted to talk to Uzura again. Especially now that he knew her story. It was incredible how well Uzura had taken it all and still managed to be so cheerful while that mad story-spinner's ghost still lingered somewhere. He wanted her to know that he didn't want her to hide from him when she wanted to hear him play. He wanted to tell her how much it made him happy to know that she liked his music.  
As he walked through town towards the southern gate, he had a long time to prepare himself before he saw her. Uzura's family had chosen to live outside town and lived very far from the Academy. Uzura had to walk really far every day, Conrad realised as he walked through the darkening streets filled with tiny raindrops and wisps of mist. 'No wonder her mother comes to school to walk home together. This is no route to walk alone, especially not for a young girl who already has been kidnaped as a child.' Conrad shivered as he walked under the archway of the gate to the last pair of houses. "I guess I can't really blame Mr Fakir for wanting to live as far away from the town after all that had happened.' Conrad thought.  
Then nerves struck him as he approached the right house. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, but when he just wanted to ring the doorbell, someone came around the back corner of the house and halted in surprise. Conrad, equally surprised turned round and met Mr Fakir. Mr Fakir was a sharp looking young man in his mid-thirties. He had very dark hair and deep coloured skin and a serious look. His frown transformed into utter surprise when he saw a young man at his front door. Conrad was nailed to the ground and his nervousness increased by the mere look of this severe man.

"Eh, my name is Conrad, sir." Conrad began and he made an awkward bow. "I am a student in the Music division-" He had better not said that. The moment he mentioned the Music division, Mr Fakir shot him such a cold look that Conrad almost dropped Uzura's story. Mr Fakir's eyes were emerald green, just Like Uzura's, but there was no warm cheerful light in them and Conrad remembered his surprise when Uzura had told him that she had her father's eyes. He had the heart to run, but he wanted to give this man a chance to show him what Uzura saw in him.  
"I came to return something that Uzura left behind at our building. I'm good friends with Van, he gave me your address, sir." Conrad explained quickly.

Mr Fakir's gaze softened and he closed his eyes for a second. When he looked at his visitor again, Conrad saw that he was forgiven for his sudden appearance.  
"I see." Mr Fakir said with a calm voice that was not harsh in the least. Before he could ask Conrad anything else, however, another person joined them.

"Fakir?" A kind cheerful voice called and a young woman with salmon braided hair appeared around the corner of the house. Mss Duck, or Mrs Writer as people in town called her, was her husbands' completing part in seemed. She had a radiant smile and deep ocean blue eyes that spoke of hope and courage. She spiritedly walked up to her husband as he and Conrad simultaneously looked her way. She gave Conrad a beaming smile that made his limbs almost numb with relaxation and affectionately closed her arms around Mr fakir's arm. It was as if she meant to tell Conrad not to be afraid of him.

Conrad understood it all as he looked at the pair of them. Mr Fakir seemed more relaxed and the light that Mrs Writer seemed to bring made him seem like a different man. He rested his eyes on his wife for a moment and when he looked back at Conrad, the latter finally recognised Uzura's eyes.

"Hallo, can we help you?" Mrs Writer asked Conrad kindly.

Conrad bowed again. "My name is Conrad, ma'am, I come to deliver something that Uzura dropped near the Music division."

Mrs Writer frowned and looked at her husband with a startled look. Clearly, the Music division hit a wrong cord with the both of them. 'Poor Van.' Shot through Conrad's head and he decided to continue speaking. "I've only spoken with your daughter once, but she often comes to listen to my music and when I noticed that she had dropped something I wanted to return it."

It worked, Mrs Writer looked no longer startled and her eyes lit up with delight.  
"Oh how very sweet of you." She said. "Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea. I'm afraid you will have to wait before you can see Uzura."

"She has gone into town for a little while with her little sister, they will be back soon." Mr Fakir added and Conrad saw with surprise a smile appear on his face. Conrad began to understand that some stories about Mr Fakir were in fact true. He was a social outcast and liked to keep it that way and Conrad was certain that a few years back he would never have given anyone that smile. It was plain to see that his wife had shown him a different way and it was clear too that he truly loved his daughters, Conrad could see it in his eyes.  
Conrad nodded at him, feeling relieved that the tension was over and followed Mr and Mrs Writer inside. Once inside Mr Fakir informed his wife that he wanted to go back to work in his study upstairs. Mrs Writer was not pleased with this and asked him to stay and drink a cup of tea, saying that their daughters would soon return for dinner. Mr Fakir used this as main reason for him to work a little more before Uzura and Isa came back and won the discussion. Mrs Writer looked at him in high annoyance, but her husband just looked at her affectionately. It made Conrad very uncomfortable. He just hoped they wouldn't kiss, because he was certain that they would instantly make anyone miserable to be alone once they did it.  
Mr Fakir went upstairs and Mrs Writer got rid of her annoyed face and told Conrad to sit down while she made them some tea. Six minutes later she returned from the kitchen with two steaming cups and gave one to Conrad, she then sat herself down in the chair in front of her guest and looked at him beamingly. Conrad felt uncomfortable again and feared he was about to be questioned. Luckily, Mrs Writer didn't get the chance and a call came from the back door.

"We're back!" Uzura's cheerful voice called and Conrad's stomach turned again. He had no time at all to prepare himself before she walked into the room, followed by her little sister. Uzura's eyes widened with surprise once she saw Conrad sitting in her living room and Uzura's sister managed to copy her father's surprised gaze perfectly.  
Feeling an intruder, Conrad shot up from his seat, startling Mrs Writer. "Eh, hallo." He tried with a dry throat.

Uzura didn't reply and remained where she was. It seemed it was now Conrad's turn to ask _her_ why she was staring. Uzura's sister hid herself behind Uzura and looked pleadingly at her mother.

"Conrad says he found something that belongs to you, sweetie." Mrs Writer said to end the awkward silence and she stood up to rescue her youngest daughter. She crouched behind her and calmingly stroked her dark hair.

"I found a piece of paper that contained one of your stories." Conrad said and he goofily showed her the piece of paper.

"Oh." Uzura breathed softly and her whole body relaxed. She slowly walked up to him and took the piece of paper gently from his hand. She looked quite embarrassed.

"I-I thought it was nice!" Conrad said quickly to make her feel better, but Uzura's head shot back at him with frantic eyes.

"You read it?" She asked in a high voice.

"Was I not supposed to?" Conrad reacted, feeling incredibly stupid, but Uzura pulled herself together.

"No." She replied, but she didn't sound angry in the least and she looked back at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you." She said.

Conrad's heart skipped a beat and quickened. He only hoped he would not blush with Uzura and her family nearby, but then Uzura relieved him by turning to her mother."

"Mum, can I see Conrad to his house before dinner? To thank him."

"Of course." Mrs Writer replied warmly. "Your father is still working anyway, just don't take too long."

"Thanks mum, well see you in a bit." Uzura said cheerfully and without warning she took Conrad's hand and dragged him into the streets.

"So, where do you live?" She asked him.

"Pretty far from here actually." Conrad replied, still stunned by what was happening. "At the western gate."

"We best walk fast then!" Uzura said and pulled Conrad along in a very quick pace through the foggy evening. "Thank you for returning my story. I mean it, but I was surprised you came to my house." Uzura said and she looked at him beamingly and Conrad recognised the same way her mother had beamed at her husband. With a shock he tried to push the conclusion to the back of his head.

"I should have considered your privacy before I read it." He said.

"That's alright. I was not sure anyone would ever read it. I just wrote what I heard in your music. Hearing you say that you liked it is a real relieve."

"I'm really glad you like my music." Conrad told her, but he kept his eyes on the road ahead. For some reason he still didn't ask her why she was hiding whenever she came to listen to him, so he changed the subject.  
"So I met your father. I admit he scared me first, but when your mother joined us he changed and I saw the kindness you described. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about him."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so hard on you." Uzura said kindly. "My mother changed my father and many people don't want to see that, but he doesn't care so I should try to ignore it too. He has us and his best friend, together with his wife, who know his values and that should be enough."

Conrad nodded. Now that he knew the whole history of the four people Uzura mentioned, he couldn't blame any of them for excluding themselves.

"I've always known my dad to be kind." Uzura continued cheerfully. "I was quite annoying when I was a kid and I followed him everywhere. I wanted to know everything and asked him anything, without thinking of his comfort when it came to sensitive matters. I can only remember one time when he was really annoyed with me. I had learned a rumour about my mother" Uzura smiled, amused by the memory. "he said to me 'schoolyard gossip is no education' and I never listened to another rumour ever again, but I still don't know what is sensitive for people."

"You're not the only one." Conrad said seriously. "At sea you only have the crew around you and you have no time to learn those things."

"So you _were_ a sailor!" Uzura exclaimed suddenly. "I had a feeling you were, your music always remind me of a ship."

"I wasn't really a sailor!" Conrad argued, fearing Uzura might have the wrong ideas about him. "I've told you that my dad was a salesman, well he worked mostly at sea. I just helped him out whenever I could, but I wasn't really a member of the crew."

"Still you seem to me like a brave young sailor who saw things I'll never see!" Uzura said enthusiastically and she beamed at him again.

Conrad felt himself blush. "I'm not brave!" He tried. "I've only experienced one storm and it scared me to death. It was really one of the reasons my mother used to get my father to take it easy and buy a house here."  
It was silent for a long time as they walked through the emptying streets. Many people were returning home to have a nice warm dinner and Conrad became aware of the cold and the empty feeling in his stomach. When they had spoken he hadn't been thinking about it. So he spoke again and what he decided to say asked him a lot of courage, but he had to tell her before they would reach his house.

"I have to confess something to you." He began and Uzura looked at him, surprised by his nervous tone. "When I first saw you and then again in the class room, I didn't stare at you because you and your mother look so much alike." He swallowed and kept his eyes on the road.  
"I couldn't help stare at you because I couldn't believe you were real and so kind to me. I mean, I think you are so beautiful."  
He said it! He actually managed to tell her, but he still didn't dare to look at her. Uzura, however, gave him no choice, she halted abrupt and turned herself in front of him. She beamed at him again her eyes were deep and warm and exactly like her father's eyes when he had looked into his wife's eyes.

"Really?" She asked him softly.

Conrad swallowed again, but nodded.

Uzura affectionately gave his hand a squeeze and they resumed their walk.  
"Me too." She said suddenly and her voice was soft and shy. "I received a sort of shock when I first saw you and didn't know what to do. I never had this feeling before, but I think you are very handsome and kind and I want to listen to your cello forever. That's what I feel."  
It was quite a confession and the fact that Uzura spoke so softly made it sincere.

"I'm glad you feel that." Conrad whispered and Uzura gave his hand another squeeze. It was almost completely dark now. Conrad was nearly home now and he was glad he had had the courage to confess to Uzura before they had to part ways. He was for a time so absorbed by relieve and the thought of home that he noticed too late that Uzura was shivering heavily.  
"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her concerned.

"No, it's the mist." Uzura said softly and her voice trembled. "The damp reaches into my bones and it makes me stiff and sore. It's like I'm a puppet again."

'She said it!' Conrad thought amazed, but he had been too quiet and Uzura had noticed his lack of shock.  
"Van told me your story, because I asked him. The great lines, anyway." He explained.

"I see." Uzura said gloomily. "I'm afraid bad things are about to happen in this town again."

"Don't worry!" Conrad blurred out and he found himself nearly yelling to convince her. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you!".

"See, you are brave." Uzura said and she managed a weak smile, but then she stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead. Terror in her eyes.  
"The harbour, we're heading for the harbour." She whispered.

"Yes, that's where I live." Conrad replied hesitatingly. He was not sure what to do with Uzura's state.

"I'm sorry." She whispered while she kept staring ahead. "I can't go with you any further. _She_ told me not to come here. I see, too many shadows.."

Conrad frowned and looked at the harbour. There was no moonlight yet and a few broken street lamps made the area pretty dark, but less light meant less shadows, so why were there so many?

"I have to go. _He_ is there somewhere. I have to go, I don't want to speak to him, not yet!" Uzura rattled on in a state of shock.

Conrad began to understand. The shadows, Van had spoken about a shadowy realm. Uzura was afraid of Drosselmeyer, the story-spinner.

"I'm sorry!" Uzura suddenly said directly to Conrad. She released his hand and ran away.

"Wait, Uzura!" Conrad called after her and just when he thought his efforts were wasted, she halted and ran back to him. She didn't stop and he caught her in his arms as she locked her lips with his. Her lips were cold and when Conrad gently moved his hand over her cheek to put a loss lock of hair behind her ear, he wiped a tear away. Uzura was terrified for herself and her family, who already had been used by Drosselmeyer twice. They just wanted to live a happy life. Conrad began to wonder whether it was decided for him and his family to come to this town, but even if he was fashioned as one of the new characters, he would also defy his role and pick up Mr Fakir's abandoned sword to fight for Uzura!

**AN: I really hope you like this chapter, it had a bit of everything, sadness, laughter, love, cuteness and fear. The story begins to move now! **

**I was a bit disappointed last week because I only got one review, I know not many of you read this story, but please show me that I'm not the only one who likes this story :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Fact: Between the first story in Gold Crown Town and the second one, the town had time to evolve and connect with the outside world. Which is why they have a phone in the second story. Now the people of Gold Crown Town learned the importance of surnames and they made a system in which your family is named after the main trade in the family.**

**Charon is named Smith  
Fakir's family is named Writer  
Autor's family has been given the last name Bookman (Unfortunately, but to exclude themselves from the dreaded Bookmen, their last name is written singular)  
Hermia's family is named Sculptor  
Mytho's family is named Mythos (Everyone in town know they came from the land of stories)  
Etc. **


	7. In save hands

In save hands

Uzura ran home, not knowing how to describe the emotions she was feeling. She was afraid, she _ had been _afraid. She had almost ran away without another a word, but something in Conrad's call had changed her mind. He wanted to help her. He told her and she wanted to believe him. She had run back to him and kissed him. Why had she done that? Was a kiss not supposed to come from peace and happiness? Was it that she feared for her fate and so done it as a desperate need for happiness. She wanted to feel love, but was that how it should go? What about Conrad's feelings? Uzura wanted to keep him safe. When he had offered to escort her back home because of the state she was in and the large shadows everywhere, Uzura had told him that he should get himself inside and stay away from the shadows. She had walked him home, it was her trouble, he didn't have to double back for her sake. However, she was very happy to know that he meant it when he promised to help her.  
Uzura ran on, avoiding every shadow as well as she could. If she ran fast, maybe she could avoid Drosselmeyer. She knew it would be still possible for him to come to her at night, but then she would be at home with her family nearby. She knew she would be able to handle it then.  
She chose the open roads and avoided every dark aisle until she at last reached the backyard of her house. She reached for the door knop of the back door and entered the kitchen. She took a deep relieved sigh first to calm herself before she walked into the living room where she found all members of her family. Duck stood up from her chair as soon as she saw Uzura and walked up to her to welcome her child with a warm hug. It was like Uzura's whole body had been ice and she felt like collapsing.

"Uzura, what took you so long?" Duck asked her with a distressed voice. "Thank goodness you're home!" She released her daughter to look at her and her eyes were filled with relieve. She had been very worried.  
"Is everything alright," she asked as she felt Uzura's cold cheek and noted her swollen eyes.

Uzura bit her lip, she was not sure how to answer and avoided the question by walking further into the room and addressing her father. "Are you tired, dad?" She asked him.

Fakir gave a little groan in reply, he had his eyes closed while her leaned back on the couch with Isa rolled up like a cat next to him. She lifted a lazy hand.

"Me too." She called and she snuggled closely to her father's chest.

Uzura smiled and walked into the cosy room to follow her little sister's example. She sank onto the coach, drew up her legs and leaned against Fakir's left side, feeling his comforting body heat. Duck walked back into the room as well but remained standing as she watched her reunited family.  
Uzura felt her father stroke her hair consolingly and a big lump filled her throat.

"Uzura," Fakir spoke softly and his hand stopped moving through her hair. "Where did that boy live?"

"You've been away for quite a while." Duck added and she knelt at Uzura's side of the couch. Uzura looked at her briefly before she stared at the ceiling. She felt terrible and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her parents knew all too well what was happening in town and what could happen to her and she had frightened them badly.

"I'm so sorry, mum, dad." She whispered with a failing voice.

"Uzura, what happened?" Duck asked her warmly, her eyes were filled with fear but even so, she tried to give her daughter courage and she wanted her to know that she could tell her and Fakir anything.

Uzura inhaled a shivering breath and sat up, pulling herself together to explain. Fakir gently pulled her closer and she lay her head on his shoulder. It worked and Uzura felt herself becoming stronger. Isa too wanted to help and sat up to see if she could do something.  
"Conrad lives at the harbour." Uzura said at last.

"Harbour?" Duck asked and she frowned. "I don't remember a harbour in this town."

"It appears we do now." Fakir said gloomily. "I heard there is one at the western gate." He looked meaningfully at his wife and she nodded, sharing his concern.

"What happened?" Duck asked Uzura again and finally Uzura got the courage to look into her mother's eyes.

"Nothing, but the town is becoming darker and there were too many shadows," Uzura replied sincerely, "But Edel has warned me to stay away from the harbour, but I noticed it too late. I got scared and wanted to run, but I had to explain something to Conrad. He wanted to take me back here, but I told him not to. I want to keep him safe and I hope I didn't offend him."

Duck managed a smile and her eyes beamed again. "I'm sure you didn't, sweetie. It's understandable that you want to keep him safe, but understand that we were very worried. Your father was about to go out and look for you when we heard you in the garden."

Uzura shot up and looked at her father, feeling incredibly guilty. "Really?" She asked him and she looked at his tired face and saw with dismay that _she_ had been the cause of it.  
"I'm so sorry, dad!" She cried out, but Fakir relieved her with a smile.

"You must know by now that I'll always come when you need me, right?" He told her and he wiped the tears of her cheek. "You gave us quite a scare, Uzura."

Uzura swallowed and nodded. Duck got up, bent over her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then Isa took her chance, she jumped from her seat and walked over to Uzura's side. Isa was not one of words but deed. She cramped herself between the arm of the couch and her big sister and wrapped her warm hands around Uzura's ice cold hands.

"Welcome home, sissy." She only said and she smiled happily.

* * *

The following morning Duck came into Uzura's room to wake her, something she hadn't done in many years. Habits had changed and Uzura got her own alarm clock. Duck sat herself down next to the head of Uzura's bed and woke her by gently stroking her cheek. Uzura opened her eyes and blinked twice when she saw her mother smiling down at her.

"Morning, mam." She said and she smiled back. A warm feeling of home and safety filled her heart.

"Good morning Uzura." Duck said softly. "I thought I wake you for a change, you had a tough night."

Duck had a great sensibility for these things and she had done just that what Uzura needed. If her alarm clock had woken her, she would most definitely woken up with all the terror coming back to her and refused to get up, but now, she knew that she had a caring mother and a loving family around her and that the world around her was no longer cold and hollow.

"Thanks, mama, I'll be right down." She whispered and her voice failed a bit with an overwhelming feeling of relieve. Duck gave her one more beaming smile and then left to welcome the rest of her family for breakfast. Uzura sat up, but before she got out of bed to get dressed she looked at her hands and moved her fingers one by one. The stiffness she had been feeling for days was almost gone now. She would be alright, today, she knew it! Overjoyed by the free feeling she got quickly dressed and hurried downstairs. Only a few minutes later her little sister Isa followed her and she beamed with joy when she saw her sister so lively. Her father too was obviously relieved to see Uzura's spirit again.

"Say, why don't I take you both to school today?" Duck suggested when everyone was seated around the kitchen table. She looked at both her daughters in turn. "I'm afraid you'll be a bit early, otherwise I'm not at Mss Ebine's on time, but it's been so long since I've done this for you two."

Uzura looked at her mother's hopeful face. It was true, since she had started at het part-time job in the morning, Fakir brought Isa to school and Uzura walked her way to school alone. Uzura could tell that her mother felt guilty about this. She saw it as failing as a good mother, but that was absolutely not true. Duck was and had always been a wonderful mother, because she had a natural care and love for the people close to her. She was very affectionate and Uzura knew how much Duck loved being a mother. She did always her best and tried hard to improve in every way. Isa knew this too, but even so, she looked doubtful and turned to her father. He too wanted to be a good parent and he enjoyed the time he had with his youngest daughter and Isa knew this. She was very caring about his feelings and she was always worried her father might get lonely. She took after Duck in that way and it made Uzura laugh inside, every time she saw it. Of course Fakir was not bothered by his wife's wish and he told his little girl so by smiling at her soothingly. Isa understood and agreed to her mother's plan.

"Alright then, hurry up you two, like I said we have to be quicker this morning." Duck said brightly and she swiftly packed three boxed lunches she had been working on.  
"Right, here are your lunches." She said and moved on to the hanger with coats. She helped Isa in her sleeves while she only managed to put her own arm through one. "See you in the afternoon, Fakir!" she called over her shoulder as a slight panic caught up with her that she might not make it in time. Fakir chuckled and stood up to catch his wife before she could storm out.

"Calm down, idiot." He said when he had a hold on her and he gave her a soft kiss. "Take care of our girls." He said to her teasingly as he looked at her flustered face. Duck had become flaming red the moment he called her an idiot, which had really become his pet name for her through the years he knew her.

"O-of course!" she squeaked in surprise. By this time Isa and Uzura were already at the front door, ready to leave.

"Bye, papa!" Isa called and it made Duck realise that she had to leave now. She gave her husband a proper kiss and followed her daughters.

Compared to the long walk Uzura was used to, Isa's school was only a hop and a skip away once they entered the town. They proceeded in a healthy quick pace and Uzura could see that not only she but also her little sister had new hope for the better. For days she had looked tired and scared, but now she looked hopefully ahead and was no longer afraid of the mist that still hang in the morning air. Uzura had slept well that night and so she hadn't heard Isa's music box play, but she was quite certain it hadn't played all night. Uzura enjoyed it that she could see how her sister walked to her school. It was something she never got to see. Isa was actually quite optimistic, more than you would expect. She had her problems with other children and was still not sure how she wanted people to see her, but still she faced every day with a hopeful view and Uzura hoped she could do that too.  
They entered the school square and Isa slowed down to be at her mother's side and Uzura understood that Isa still had her doubts after all. It was scary for her to be there alone. However, her solitude didn't last long, for someone called her name as soon as she entered the square.

"Isa!" It was her friend Ron and he ran towards her with a wide grin on his cheerful face.

"Good morning." Isa greeted him nicely, but she remained where she stood and let him come to her. Ron did and halted just in front of her. His bright blue eyes sparkled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her directly and he kept beaming at her. it was very clear he was getting to a plan he had been thinking of a lot and he couldn't wait to tell her. Isa however, was lost to words, he had come to her too quickly and she was overwhelmed by his high spirits.

"Hello, Ron." Duck said to the hyper boy to give her daughter a break and select her words.

Ron turned his head and looked at Duck and Uzura. He didn't speak and Uzura thought for a moment he had become shy, but that was not at all the case, she figured quickly.

"Hi, Isa's mum." He replied nicely. The boy was just surprised because Isa had always been with her father and he hardly saw her mother.  
"My mum is here too, she is over there." Ron said to Duck and he gestured behind him where Piqué was speaking with another parent.

Duck smiled. "I see, it's been so long since I last saw her." She said brightly and she looked at her old friend.

"Go on mum, I'll stay here." Uzura suggested. Duck looked doubtful, but Isa gave her the same insisting look and she gave in.

"I was thinking," Ron began brightly as soon as Duck had left, "I know how sad it makes you when people say you look like a boy."

Isa blinked at this remark, surprised by the sudden mention of her main issue. Ron didn't explain himself further and took her reaction as a confirmation that he was right. Without any warning he got even closer to her and gently took hold of Isa's hair.

"I was thinking that you should pull you hair back, not like you father does, but like your mother and sister do." He looked for a moment at Uzura and she returned his smile, she was curious to see where this would lead. She watched Ron struggled with Isa's hair and make a messy braid to clear his point. Isa was still speechless, she had clearly no idea that Ron had been so considerate towards her problems and she watched him with a flattered gaze. Ron was a cheerful boy with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes and an everlasting smile that seemed to be contagious. Uzura was sure that in a few years this boy would have quite a few admires and that those admires would be the complete opposite of her sister. Compared to Ron, Isa was rarely smiling and barely visible, but he tried every day to make her visible. It was such a cute love this boy showed for her sister, that Uzura couldn't control her broad smile and she hoped Isa could see this wonderful thing that was happening to her.

"I have nothing to bind your hair with!" Ron exclaimed annoyed. "Come Isa, I have to ask my mum."

Still unable to control herself from grinning, Uzura followed them to Duck and Piqué who stood only a few feet away.

"Mum!" Ron called and Piqué turned to see what her son wanted. As soon as she saw Isa her eyes widened in surprise and she supressed a giggle.

"What's this, did you braid Isa's hair?" She asked amused.

"Do you have anything to bind it with?" Ron asked directly and he looked impatient.

"Let me see." Piqué said, who got the message from her son's gaze and began to search in her hand bag.

Duck looked closely at her daughter's new hairstyle and her eyes began to sparkle with joy.  
"You look really nice, Isa, you should keep it." She said and Uzura agreed. It was true that Isa looked very much like Fakir, but she also had a round face with little freckles and big ocean blue eyes and the braid accentuated that perfectly.

Piqué found a purple ribbon that belonged to her daughter and fixed Isa's hair into a nice braid that only left a few locks of hair out and looked at her work.  
"Even though you have Duck's old clumsy face, this makes you look really pretty, Isa. I'm sure that you will become really pretty when you grow up." Piqué said to Isa and a little blush appeared on the little girl's cheeks.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now, Uzura." Duck said and a sudden panic began to flicker in her eyes again, they had stayed too long already. Uzura nodded and was ready to leave.

"Bye, Isa!" She said as she turned to leave after she had given her sister a smile.

Isa smiled briefly, because Ron suddenly took her by the hand and made to leave as well.

"Bye sissy, please have fun today!" Isa tried desperately to give her sister and mother a proper send off, but she didn't even get to say her goodbyes to her mother.

"Come on Isa. Let's play!" Ron said and he dragged her with him.

"Wait!" Uzura heard her sister say. "Shouldn't we look for Richard first?"

Uzura never caught Ron's answer but she could guess that, however good friends he was with him, he wouldn't want to share Isa with Richard and Uzura giggled softly.

* * *

As Uzura walked her well-known route that had become really bleak in the past weeks, she felt her happiness drop. She tried to stay positive, but it became really hard. She thought of the training with Taris. He began to show less and less emotion during their dancing and it killed Uzura's joy in dancing. She really had to ask him why he supressed his feelings like that. It was true that she didn't want to fake a feeling of love towards him, so what did she really want from him? Maybe she should talk to him about it. Taris always let her speak and stood open for her ideas, but lately Uzura had the idea that he only pretended to listen. He had a certain look in his eyes that gave Uzura the feeling that he only saw her talk, but didn't hear a word.  
Duck had watched her silently and let her to her thoughts, but there was once again sadness in her eyes when she urged Uzura to follow Isa's advice and have a nice day. Duck pulled her close in an affectionate hug just before they parted ways and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"See you tonight." She said softly and she then she had to leave.  
Uzura felt guilty for making her mother this sad. Her mother was always so spirited and a beacon of hope, her eyes were not meant to carry that much worry, it polluted their beauty.

Uzura carried out her plan and asked Taris if she could practice alone today. He agreed, but asked her if they could end today's lesson with one try-out together. Uzura had given him a smile. It was good to see him persistent about something. In time Uzura had seen what Clara meant when she spoke of Taris' obliviousness of social interaction and that he liked others to make decisions for him. It made Uzura question her desire to dance without him, maybe she simply didn't see his feelings. But what kind of feelings did he have towards her? Uzura became curious and after she had spent an hour and a half practicing alone, she welcomed his offer to dance together.  
Uzura was ready to be open to her own feelings in this moment, but something strange happened. Normally she could easily have fun and she had succeeded in forgetting her connection with her quest for love and dancing a Pass de Deux, but now she felt cold when Taris closed his hands around her waist. She flinched away and her breathing became shallow.

'What?' she wondered in panic as she saw Taris shocked expression. 'I'm hurting him this way. Why am I rejecting his touch?'

"Uzura? What's wrong?" Taris asked and his voice was truly shocked, he thought she had gotten ill.

"No, I'm alright!" Uzura gasped, but Taris had all the reason to question that. Uzura was still staring at him in shock and she was shaking. Drosselmeyer's grinning face appeared in her mind's eye.

'See? You do not possess the human heart, you just pretend!' he said, grinning. Uzura had no choice, she couldn't ban the thought from her mind, what other explanation was there?

"Uzura, maybe you just need to sit down." Taris said and he reached out a caring hand and touched her ice cold hand. "You're ice cold."

'Why is his hand not comforting to me? I feel it, and yet..!' Panic began to close in and her insides grew cold. Taris brought her gently into a sitting position and offered her some water. Of course it didn't help her one bit and she just wanted to close her eyes and forget everything.

"Uzura," Taris began again, "You need to take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

Uzura took a shuddering breath, maybe it would be best to try and talk about it.  
"I- I'm afraid, I'm cold inside." She whispered and she looked at him for an answer, but Taris gave her a clueless look. She needed to be more clear about it.  
"I know you want to help me, but now your hands feel cold to me and I want to avoid it. I don't know why." Uzura confessed and she sadly closed her eyes to calm herself.

Taris was silent for a while and Uzura couldn't blame him, it was not a nice thing she had said to him.  
"Then.." He began softly and Uzura opened her eyes to see him looking quite sad himself.  
"What do you think of me?" He asked.

**AN: Great sigh, sorry guys for taking so long, but for two weeks now it has been so busy at mine internship that I had a complete writer's block. That's why this chapter is rather pointless, but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Please review!**

**Unfortunately, my writer's block is not entirely over, so I don't know when the next chapter will come, sorry in advance.**


	8. Dreadful words

Dreadful words

"What?" Uzura whispered shocked and she stared at the boy in front of her. It was as if she saw Taris for the first time clearly, his face no longer a blur without expression, but filled with the desire to know her answer. Only, she feared she couldn't.

"What do you think of me, Uzura?" he repeated, his voice was low but also firmly. He wanted an answer. It scared Uzura immensely. His question echoed in her mind, but she hadn't an answer.

"I-I don't know." She whispered as she felt herself becoming colder and colder. 'Do I.. have an opinion of him?' she wondered.

'Do you understand now?' Drosselmeyer's voice sneered in her head and Uzura's heart seemed to freeze entirely.  
'You are only a puppet in human skin. The moment someone tries to attach themselves to you, you can do nothing but hurt them, because you cannot feel yourself!'

'Is it true? Are the emotions I have only reflections from the people around me?' Uzura could only think in despair. What prove did she have otherwise?

'No, Uzura listen to me!' Edel cried in her head and her face appeared in front of her mind's eye.  
'It is your heart that makes you feel this way now, It is a feeling towards this boy that you cannot fight. It is guilt!'

'Guilt?' Even though Uzura could not identify the feeling Edel told her about, she tried to see it. It would be wonderful if she could be certain of her ability to feel, but she didn't.

"Uzura," Taris spoke again and his voice was still ringing with the uncertainty that could also be seen in his eyes. "You agreed to dance with me,right? So you must like me." He said. It was neither a conclusion nor a question and it made Uzura blink and forget Edel and Drosselmeyer for a moment. She began to understand that all this time Taris had told himself this one thing and it had kept them from coming any closer to each other.

"Why?" Uzura asked him and her perplexity made her forget her own despair for a moment. She wanted Taris to explain some things to her now!  
"If you wanted me to like you then why aren't you showing me any emotion? You must feel something!"

Taris was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but Uzura felt lighter as if a burden had been taken from her shoulders. This was something she had wanted to know for a long time. She stared hard at Taris' face that started to become the same flaming colour as his hair.

"I-I thought you needn't to now my feelings!" he blurred out. "I've always watched you dance. You always show so many emotions when you dance and I could never do that. I wanted to see you dance every day and when we began to dance together I didn't try anymore, for seeing you dance was enough!"

"I don't understand." Uzura said truly surprised. "You like me?"

Taris too looked surprised now, surprised that she had not known that. He nodded and his face became even redder, If that was even possible.

"But if you like me, then why didn't you wanted to talk to me. If you like someone then you should want to talk with them right?" Uzura asked him and she heard her own voice rise in some frustration. Had she been wrong about that, or was Taris the one who had been wrong?

"I couldn't." Taris replied ashamed and he hang his head.

"Were you shy?" Uzura asked much calmer. It was a new emotion she had discovered herself when she was around Conrad and the latter had confessed that he too became shy sometimes. It was a strange emotion Uzura began to like. It showed someone's pure feelings towards someone else. Taris looked up, his face was still red, but he gave her a smile. He then reached out a hand and touched her shoulder gently. It did no longer feel cold and Uzura relaxed with relieve.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I still don't know why your touch felt so cold to me. It scared me, but you must know that it is not your fault. It is mine." She gave him a sad smile.

"No, Uzura!' Edel cried again in her head, but Uzura didn't want her in her mind right now. She wanted to be able to have her own thoughts about this, to have a mind of her own.  
"Shall we try again tomorrow?" She said kindly.

Taris was completely overwhelmed by her vary of reactions and found himself quite lost in figuring her out, but he understood that she meant well and he agreed with a nod.

"Right, then I'll go and search for my best friend Rina, I'm afraid I neglected her in the past weeks and I want to make it up to her." Uzura said brightly and with one last smile to Taris she turned to leave as the school-bell began to announce lunch-break and fled to the school grounds.

It was no fake smile she had given Taris, but still the coldness caught up with her quickly. What was she? Was she truly a human with a heart or did she did only have a disguise and could she only reflect what others felt? Did she feel affection for her parents because they adored her? Did she feel happiness because Isa felt it and could the feeling that she copied from Conrad be the feeling of love? Still, she was certain she was feeling something now, the cold feeling of being alone. To be unreachable for anyone, even for … Conrad.  
Uzura turned on her heels, she had been on her way to the main meeting place at the fountain where she would most definitely meet Rina, but now she walked the other way. She had to see _him_ first. She needed to know if her feelings from yesterday were real!  
As an unbelievable struck of fate she saw him as soon as she turned around. He was on his way to the Ballet division to see her. He spotted her and a wonderful smile coloured his face, but then he noticed her despair and his eyes filled with shock. He broke into a run and when he reached her he was not afraid to come really close and looked at her with great concern in his warm eyes.

"Uzura?" He only asked and with that his eyes said the rest. He wondered how she got so scared and how he could lessen her pain. Uzura's heart skipped a beat and for a moment she could only stare desperately into those smoldering eyes and drink in their warm light to keep her body from freezing. She was afraid he might touch her, afraid she had to accept that he too meant nothing to her and that she did not possess the ability to love, but she had to know!

"Conrad," She whispered and her voice shook with fear. "Can you hold me, just for a moment?" Uzura hardly dared him to do it and wanted to run away even though she had just asked him to do it. This was her test, but if she failed it would be worse than dying!  
Conrad blinked once at her question, but didn't hesitate for a moment and lay his hands on her waist, just as Uzura had meant him to do, but he didn't stop there. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He lay his left hand on her head and brought her chin on his shoulder while he rested his chin on hers.

"He came to you, didn't he?" He asked her softly.

Uzura was hardly conscious and it took her some time to realise what he had said. He had overwhelmed her with his care, so much that she had hardly realised that she passed her test. She _could _feel Conrad's warmth and kindness. Her fear melted away in his embrace and she felt great happiness. She saw Edel smile for a second, but she did not speak and allowed Uzura to have her own thoughts. Uzura knew she felt pure happiness and it was not a reflection, for she could sense Conrad's feelings too and, as she wrapped her arms around him as well and snuggled with her nose in his neck, she suddenly knew that she had at long last found the feeling of love in her own heart.

"I'm so sorry." Conrad said suddenly with a hoarse voice that was filled with sorrow. It was true that Uzura had sensed that he did not feel happiness at this moment, but she had been so grateful to him for taking away her pain and give her the certainty of a human heart, yet he was apologizing and it surprised her.

"Huh?" She could only say and she lifted her head to look at him.

"That man, he hurt you and I wasn't there to help you even though I promised you I would." Conrad said and his eyes spoke of his deep regret. "Please tell me how I can be there for you!" he said.

"Conrad," Uzura was stunned by his heavy reaction, for her, he had done enough already. There was no need for him to feel responsible. It was something that could not be helped.

"No, don't be sad." She said to him and she gave him an affectionate smile. "It is because of you that I can smile again. I thought Drosselmeyer was right. When Taris touched me in our Pass de Deux I felt cold and I was afraid I could not feel anything, but now I know. I know I can feel happiness and love, but only now that I'm with you!" Uzura just blurred this out in her haste to make him smile again and she realised too late that she had said too much and made him shy instead. She could feel it herself as she recalled with a shock that she had kissed him yesterday.  
"Ah!" She cried out and jumped away from him, her face burning bright red. 'What did I just say?' she thought in panic.

Conrad swallowed and was struggling to say something, a deep blush coloured his cheeks as well and they stared at each other in an awkward silence. Then Uzura began to laugh. She couldn't help herself, Conrad just looked really funny.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped as she tried to pull herself together. Conrad tried to laugh too, but he seemed to be in a state of shock and his face was still very strange. It took Uzura a few tries to stop laughing, but she had to. She had to be sincere when she told him this.  
"I mean it, Conrad." She said and her cheeks coloured once again and her eyes beamed at him. "I know that I love you."

Conrad no longer looked strange, he was still blushing and knew he did not appear in the least strong in front of her, but he smiled at her most affectionately and came closer to her. He was still unable to speak and so he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Uzura thought her heart would burst with happiness and she couldn't stop smiling at him, but then she remembered where she was and what time it was. An eerie call brought her back into reality.

"I uh, have to go to Rina. I've not spoken to her in a long time." She said to Conrad suddenly.

"Then go, it's alright." Conrad said, amused by her reaction.

"I'm really sorry!" she cried out as she realised she was going to leave him standing there for the third time!

"It's alright, GO!" Conrad replied and he grinned, amused by her unnecessary apology.

"Oh, you can come with me!" Uzura suggested suddenly.

"Eh?" Conrad looked at her doubtful.

"Rina is really nice, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I know that, but.." Conrad tried, but Uzura didn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, don't be shy!" she said with a radiant smile.

Conrad opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, then he closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Aren't you ever shy, Uzura?" He asked her softly.

Even though their sweet moment had passed and they were talking about something completely different, Uzura could still see the affection in his eyes. It had never faded. It made Uzura's heart leap and make her feel tingly inside. It was so strange that it also made her uncomfortable. She loved it and yet it made her want to look away. She felt unfairly special.  
"When you look at me like this." She answered in a whisper and her cheeks coloured again. She came closer again and they silently looked at each other for a while. How Uzura wished she could gaze into Conrad's eyes and speak to him for eternity. She wanted them to be together as long as they could be.

"Alright." Conrad said and he smiled at her warmly. "I'll try not to be shy."

Joy filled Uzura's heart. "Van will be there too, I'm sure."

At that Conrad gave her a sceptical grin. "I'm not sure that's a good thing." He said. Uzura knew he meant well. Van was his best friend and as Rina was hers, she knew that friends could make each other feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"There she is! Uzura, over here!" Rina called when she spotted Uzura and Conrad approaching the main meeting place. She waved at them, but also shot Van, who stood next to her, a look and remark.  
"I told you she wouldn't forget me." She told him.

"Again." Van added with a grin, but Rina had already averted her eyes from him and continued to wave at her friend until she had reached them.

"Where have you been?" she asked Uzura curiously.

"I ran into Conrad first." Uzura replied unashamed. Now that she had brought Conrad along, her double life was over and they should all hang out together from now on.

"Oh I see, I should put the blame on you, then." Rina said and she turned to Conrad to give him a wicked smile. Conrad stepped back and looked at her apprehensively. The first time he had seen her, she had seemed so nice, but now that had suddenly changed.

Rina was, of course, only kidding and gave him a playfully giggle after she saw his nervous reaction.  
"Nice to see you again, Conrad." She greeted him warmly. Van too had to laugh at his friend's reaction.

"Don't mind her," he said to him, "She likes to mess with your head."

To this, Conrad knew exactly how to react and it was quite surprising for Uzura to see. She knew her friends liked to tease one another, but she always enjoyed the atmosphere from afar and didn't get involved, but Conrad did.  
"I guess you would know." He said to Van and looked at him quite penetratingly. He caught his usual self-assured friend right in his discomfort zone and completely turned the tables. Now it was Van's turn to be taken aback and his cheeks coloured a bit. Uzura blinked at this change of character in surprise. Conrad had just revealed a secret she had never seen! Uzura let out an amused giggle and Rina, also a bit coloured herself, turned to her in surprise.

"What is it, Uzura?" She asked.

"Nothing." Uzura replied and she tried to stop herself from smiling, but she just couldn't. Suddenly love happened all around her and Uzura loved it.  
They all sat down on the grass under a tree and Uzura and Rina began to talk to each other. They had never a loss for conversation and now that Conrad had joined them, Van was no longer the lonely listener.  
Uzura talked about Isa and told Rina what a wonderful thing had happened to her.

"How nice!" Rina exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Finally someone noticed her, it is not fair for her to be ignored. I had always thought boys would line up for her, she has all the good genes!"

Uzura pulled a face at her friend. It was typical Rina to only remember her father and not her mother who, Uzura insisted in acknowledging, was very beautiful.

"Don't give me that face, you know I think Mr Fakir is very handsome still and Isa is lucky to have his looks."

"Rina, he is my dad!" Uzura cried out. She knew her friend's opinion, in fact, she had told Uzura she thought her dad was handsome the very first time she saw him and Fakir had heard her say it, but as the years progressed, Uzura began to have a problem with it. It was not right.

"Don't make a drama out of it!" Rina said and she casually waved her friend's outburst away.  
"I don't mean anything with it and I saw him kissing your mother too many times to care."

"Rina, please stop talking." Van told her bluntly and he pulled the same face Uzura had given her.

"Why?" Rina shot back and she was prepared to confront him again by giving him a mysterious smile, but Van got distracted and for a moment his eyes shot up to someone who walked by at that moment. Rina raised an annoyed eyebrow at Van's lack of interest in her and she too looked up to see a most beautiful girl walk by. She had hair like white feathers and ember eyes that shone with intelligence and pride.

"Myre!" Uzura greeted her young neighbour and stood up. Myre, who was searching the grounds ahead of her, turned around and gave Uzura a smile.

"Hallo, Uzura." She said with a pleasant soft voice.

"Aren't you having a break?" Uzura asked her.

Myre didn't reply, she was distracted by a flock of the white birds that continued to swarm in town lately. She frowned at them and Uzura suspected that she had not heard her question. She was about to repeat herself when Myre give her the confirmation that she did hear her.

"Yes, but I lost sight of my friends, because the teacher kept me for a while after practice."

"You can sit here with us." Uzura offered, she knew her friends wouldn't mind, but Myre was uncertain. She let her eyes slide over the number of people under the tree. Rina and Conrad both gave her a welcoming smile and she gave them a formal nod, but she did barely look at Van and quickly turned away. The white birds above their heads began to make a noise like they were laughing at the coldness of Myre's reaction.

"Thank you, but I'll look for my friends now." She said and she walked away.

* * *

Isa sat alone in her bed room that night. She had placed the mirror from her dresser onto her writing desk and she looked at her face while she sat on her desk chair with her legs drawn under her bottom. She fumbled on the puffy end of her braid and looked at the effect of her new hairstyle. She had always been afraid to do something with her hair and thought that keeping it lose would make her more different, but now that it was pulled back it made her eyes stand out and that had always been the beauty of her face. She loved her deep ocean blue eyes and saw them beam at her from her reflection. Isa sighed happily.

"My, My what a truthful smile." A deep voice said. Isa's mirror fell down and she screamed in horror as for a moment she was plunged in darkness. She heard a creaking sound of a door that opened and looked to her right. It had not been her door that had opened, but the inside of a large grandfather clock that had appeared in the shadow of the corner of her wall. A man stood in it and he looked into her room with wide bulging eyes and he showed all his teeth with a most horrifying grin.

"You and your sister are so persistent, quite annoying." The man said with his deep voice. Isa knew that voice, or rather she thought she did. At night she had heard him laugh. This had to be Drosselmeyer. As everyone else in town, she knew of the story-spinner that had once controlled the town. It was because of him that her sister had been a doll once and that her mother had been close to vanishing and her father to death. Her parents had never told Isa personally what had happened to them, but Isa had always been quick in noticing things. She had heard class mates speak of the sudden appearance of a harbour and she didn't trust the fog that stayed too long. She had picked up the book of the Prince and the Raven and read the history of the town. Isa didn't understand really why, but she had become very afraid that this man before her would seek her out, sooner or later.

"Did you really think a music box would keep me away? How foolish!" Drosselmeyer said and he laughed cruelly.

Isa was still sitting in her chair and found herself unable to move, her eyes fixed in shock at the man who was supposed to be dead. 'Why?' She kept wondering. 'Why did he come? What am I to him?'

"Calm down, child. Like I told your father all those years ago I am not going to harm you. Actually, I'm here to help you." Drosselmeyer said.

"Help me?" Isa repeated weakly. It was impossible to trust that smile and she frowned. "How? I don't need help."

"Oh, but you do." Drosselmeyer grinned. "I believe your parents kept you from quite a few things and made you precisely that what ruined my masterpiece. You are both indecisive and weak, but you have my blood running through your veins and can be so much more."

"What do you mean?" Isa asked. She wanted the man to go away, to leave her be, but she had the feeling that he enjoyed her ignorance and she wanted him to stop mocking her!

"Ah, your father thinks of it as a curse and so he saved himself by not telling you. He is running away again and proves to be utterly useless. My dear pathetic Tutu clouded your mind with promises of happiness and only told you dumb stories. I'm here to set things right."

"Be quite." Isa hissed and tears stung in her eyes. There was no reason for this man to speak of her parents like that. It was cruel after all he had tried to do to them and her sister.  
"You are going to take Uzura away." She yelled at him and a tear escaped her effort to keep them hidden and rolled over her cheek.

Drosselmeyer stared at her for a moment, then he began to laugh. "I have no longer any use for Uzura, actually she always has been a nuisance."

"Why are you here? You say you want to help me." Isa felt her fear transform into rage. However it didn't last long.

"How about you write me a story." Drosselmeyer said grinning.

A cold shock shot through Isa's body. "No." She whispered, more to herself than to Drosselmeyer. Isa knew her writings had something unworldly about them and she had always liked to think of it as a special ability, but now it scared her. what if this man wanted to use it?

"This town is already changing, don't you want to stop it?" Drosselmeyer pressed on.

'Can I?' a voice in Isa's head asked hopefully. She had a bad feeling about this, but still..  
'If I could drive the fog away, then sissy would never be sad again!'

**AN: So I managed to update this week, yeah! :) I only got one review last week and even though I know this story is doomed to be rather hidden, it still is disappointing. I know I have a few guest readers and I like to thank them for the times they did review! It sucks that I cannot send you all a pm. :(**

**I still find myself in a writer's block and I'm afraid I cannot capture the feelings this story carries, also I really hope you like my characters, because this story is much more than a fanfiction to me :)**

**Please, please review! **


	9. A tragedy is beginning

A tragedy is beginning

The people of Gold Crown Town woke up to see a clear morning the following day and in de weeks after that the weather continued to improve. The people in town managed to smile again as their trades demanded their early routines. However rumours continued to spread about the places where the fog still lingered. No one in their right mind would wander unawares into the harbour or the old forest. It was said that the fog gathered there for a reason and ominous beings were born there. It was also said that the strange white birds had their nest there and that they would kill you on sight if you would come too close. No one trusted those birds, although there feathers were pure white, they had chased the crows away and were considered to be even worse. Crows had terrorised the town for generations now, but no one dared to sigh their relieve now that these white birds had taken their place. The eyes of the white birds were sharp and yellow and seemed to see right through you. They attempt to watch you intently as if they wished you to die on the spot so that they could feast on your remains. People began to tell stories about the birds, they said that if one of them caught your eye you wouldn't be able to look away until they had cried out to you with their eerie call and if you heard it something dreadful would happen to you.  
Uzura didn't believe this story, but she was curious to know why the white birds lingered around her school. They scared all the students and there was talk about attacks on the grounds. Nevertheless, the birds always seemed to be watching like spectators. Now and then Uzura saw them fly around town in small groups, calling their mocking calls to someone below and it made her wonder if the birds were in fact selecting a person to call to. After all, the crows also had been an announcement for attacks once.

Someone who shared this theory was Rue. She could only see the crow's disappearance as an ominous thing. The crows had been controlled by the monstrous Raven himself, even from his miserable prison. Rue had forgotten her heritage from the Raven in the years she had spent among the towns' people, but his power was even then too great and his blood in her overpowered her into doing his bidding. Rue feared that, even with the Raven gone, only an even greater power could drive the crows away and she feared for the safety of her family and friends. She told this Uzura personally when the latter paid her a visit. It had been such a long time since she had done that. Uzura had a close bond with Rue and it had never faded away and through the years she got to know Mytho as well. He was actually quite similar to her. Mytho had been without a heart for so long that, even now that he had a wife and child to love, he still had trouble understanding all the different feelings he had besides the feeling of love. Uzura could easily understand that and in the past they had spent hours talking about it. Today, as she sat at the table in the living room with Rue and watched him move around the house (she wasn't really sure whether he was busy or searching for something) she realised another thing she and Mytho had in common. He was still a prince from a fairy tale in a normal town. Just like her, he was an impossible truth in reality. Uzura had felt so isolated when Edel had called her that, but now she knew she was not alone. Even her mother was also an impossible truth, a woman who had been born a duck but chose to live as a human. As Uzura realised the similarity between her and her mother she became really warm in her heart. She always had a strong connection with her father, but now she knew both her parents were connected to her. She could hardly describe the happiness that overflowed her heart, but it was very similar to a moment in her life she both cherished and dreaded. The day she had almost been kidnapped by a maniac who wanted to use her as bait and tool.

* * *

Uzura had waited for Fakir to pick her up from school to go home. He and Duck had done that ever since she started her days at school. She was not allowed to walk home alone and she knew why. A stranger had been trying to get her attention and marionettes were stolen from shops. That day Fakir didn't come and Uzura began to walk apprehensively away from her school. It was not that she didn't know the way home on her own. She had wondered about the town many times in the past and always found her way back, but now the town didn't seem safe to her and every corner seemed to close in on her or hide scary eyes. She walked as fast as she could and it began to rain a little. It made Uzura's heart sink even deeper. She kept on wondering why Fakir had forgotten her, wasn't he supposed to be her father? Uzura had learned in school that your father and mother were very important and cared about you the most. If you were scared you could go to them and they could take every pain away. Uzura was very afraid and tears began to intermingle with the light drizzle that fell on her wooden face and hurt her limbs as the moister began to sink into the wood. Was she alone then? Where were her parents to take away this pain and loneliness? She was stumbling along when something thin but strong caught her ankles and threw her into the mud. Uzura remembered being so scared that she could not make a sound, all her will power had left her completely, but even so she tried to move away. Then she heard a familiar voice call her name and a little light began to shine in her heart again. Fakir jumped towards her and threw himself at her sight to pull the strings that were dragging Uzura away from her feet. Three marionettes appeared and attacked. With a yell, Fakir knocked the heads from their bodies and grabbed Uzura to run away. He ran for a little while and Uzura had no time at all to realise what had happened before he sat her down on the streets again and looked at her. Uzura wasn't sure how to describe the look on his face, but she knew he wasn't angry with her, but worried.  
"I'm sorry, Uzura. Are you alright?" He asked her.  
Uzura had stared at him for a moment. She had been afraid, so afraid that he wouldn't come, that she was alone. She was so relieved now, but even so she feared that she still was alone. Fakir was not her father and Duck was not her mother. When these thoughts crossed her mind again she began to cry and couldn't stop. She had hoped it would magically become true, but now the cold reality had rained down on her.  
Fakir had taken her into his arms and squeezed her into a warm hug. He looked her deep into her eyes and said to her: "Climb onto my shoulders, daddy will bring you home, Uzura"  
It made Uzura's heart leap and it amazed her how much that one sentence meant to her. she managed to give him a smile. Fakir had called himself her father and showed her that she was precious to him. As he carried her home he told her that he blamed himself for denying it and begged her for forgiveness. Uzura had just laid her head on his and told him that she wasn't angry.

* * *

"Uzura?" Rue asked her and she watched her with concern. Uzura didn't understand why until she felt a few tears roll over her cheeks.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing. I actually had a wonderful memory." Uzura said and she smiled.

"Is that so?" Rue blinked surprised, wondering what memory that could be.

"I thought of the time dad came to rescue me and called himself my dad for the first time. He showed me that I was precious to him and that I belonged with him and mum." Uzura told her with a little voice.

Rue gave her a soft smile. "That is indeed a wonderful memory, Uzura." She agreed. "It is because of you and Duck that I know now who Fakir is. Not even Mytho, his best friend, could let me see that he was strong enough to face his past and begin again and now I've done that too. Now I see that we both were wrong for familiar reasons and it's still a miracle we can be good friends, but I'm glad we are."

"I'm happy you two are friends!" Uzura said happily and it made Rue chuckle.

"That's exactly what Duck would say, wearing that exact same face."

* * *

"Oh no, that won't do." Drosselmeyer remarked as he rocked back and forth in his wooden chair in front of a giant gearwheel that allowed him to spy on the people he once hoped to control.  
"What ever happened to my characters is truly shameful and utterly boring. What a happiness. They are supposed to suffer and fight for their lives not to chat and smile! This story is threatened to end before it even began." Drosselmeyer began to rock even faster as he thought of possibilities.  
"I won't use another puppet, I learned my lesson."

"My lord?" A voice spoke behind Drosselmeyer and he stopped rocking. A cruel grin appeared on his face as he turned to the man who had spoken.

"Ah Markerhein, it is rare for you to leave your work." He sat to the man who seemed to be a mirror of his master's cruelty. He was dressed in a long cape with his hood up, but the man's wild blue eyes seemed to pierce through everything as they peered from under the low hood.

"We heard that you are attempting a new story in Gold Crown Town." Markerhein said in his slick voice.

"I see, maybe I should allow you to enter the town once more. A new path has opened and it should work to bring an old enemy to my characters. You are sure to open some old wounds." Drosselmeyer said thoughtfully.

Markerhein's grin matched that of his superior when he heard it. "Let me kill that writer this time, please." He said eagerly.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid you lost track of time while you were here, Markerhein." Drosselmeyer said, truly amused. He snapped with his fingers and the wheel showing Rue and Uzura rolled away to make way for a new wheel that also kept spinning in front of the two men and began to show a kitchen in a different house.  
"You see, twelve years have passed in that town and you lost in more ways than one. The knight from my old story, or rather the amateur writer, married my pathetic main character, your Princess Tutu, years ago. Now their child, also my linage, has unlocked the barrier her father created to stop me from spinning my stories."

Markerhein was unable to grasp his master's future plans. He stared in disbelieve at the scene in the kitchen where Duck and Fakir were doing the dishes together. Duck drew a strange face and seemed to laugh awkwardly at a remark her husband had made to her. Fakir gave her a sweet smile and his eyes rested on her innocent face, shining with adoration and amusement.  
"It's not possible." Markerhein said through gritted teeth and his eyes spoke of pure hate towards the man named Fakir.  
"Why did you stop me back then, my lord?" Markerhein asked his master rather impolitely.

"I'm ashamed to say that I enjoyed the thought of a happy ending at the time, but I knew something better would come from it."

"What better thing?"

"Their daughter, I've never thought the power I possess would live again in the living. In the Prince and the Raven I chose my own linage to die as the knight. There had been three generations before him in my line and none had a speck of my gift, but now.. The knight proved to have quite an amount of my power after all and when his daughter was born I knew she had inherited it and promised to be my key to return." Drosselmeyer looked delighted, he had seen his own victory and seemed to be fully motivated, but when he looked at his trusted right hand man, he saw fury and disapproval. It would be a problem, Drosselmeyer realised, to have him in this state. He had to give him some satisfaction.  
"Of course, it would be a wonderful begin for the story to have a death in the family to draw dear little Duck to despair and let her surrender to me. Feel free to kill the knight, then he would be at last of some use to me. In fact he will be quite bothersome once he starts interfering again."

"And that abomination, his child?" Markerhein asked hopefully, his eyes shining with murder intent.

"No, no I need that child to keep the barrier down for me. I tricked her to allow her to write freely and she thinks she is helping her sister, but slowly I will interfere and let her write my story until I can fully do it myself once more." Drosselmeyer paused to think for a moment, knowing that his underling was not happy with this answer. He thought of different moves he could make to get the story to move. After all, there were more candidates to be the main character in his new tragedy.  
"You can kill Uzura as well, she is to no use to me and killing her would bring her little sister into a more obedient state. She has already made clear that she fears more for her sister's safety than for her own."

"Sister, but Uzura is that little puppet, right? She is not really the daughter of my goddess and that writer?" Markerhein asked surprised.

"No she isn't, I made her into a human and gave her the DNA of her 'would be' parents, but it is still only a disguise. She has no real connection to them nor to her sister who is therefore the only own with the fully power I need."

Markerhein's lips curled into a wicked grin. He couldn't wait to return to the town and unleash his wooden army again. That puppet Uzura had been useless for him to use, she had too much free will, but she was very important to that man he despised, the writer. If he killed her, he would surely come to him and then he would kill him too. For a moment, both Drosselmeyer and Markerhein were taken by their cruel plans until a sudden noise of gears turning caught their attention. The wheel with the view on Duck and Fakir had made way for another one and this spinning wheel showed them a misty harbour that was deserted, but for one young man who was strolling thoughtfully about until he had seen something strange and horrifying.

"Ah, a new character of mine." Drosselmeyer said amused and he approached the wheel. He watched Conrad stare ahead of him with his eyes wide with terror.  
"Do excuse me." He said to Markerhein and he stepped through the wheel and arrived in the shadows of the chilly harbour.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you." Drosselmeyer grinned to the stunned young man in front of him and spread his arms in an gesture of welcome.

"You, you're Drosselmeyer, aren't you?" Conrad said, some of the terror had left his eyes and he looked at the dead man coldly. Although he had asked it as a question, he was certain that the man who just had appeared out of nowhere, along with a giant gearwheel and large shadows, was the mad story-spinner himself.

"Correct and you are a newcomer in this town, welcome." Drosselmeyer said with a grin.

"I've been told what you are capable of! What did you do to this place?" Conrad wanted to know and he even took a few steps towards him to show him that he was not afraid.  
"I know what you did to Uzura and her family in the past and I won't let you do it again!" He continued, but even though he tried to hide it, a flicker of fear was still visible in his eyes.

"Ah very good. You are short tempered and ready to take matters into your own hands, which makes you reckless. Perfect qualities. Personally I thought you less of a character, but now I see that you will make a splendid character!" Drosselmeyer said laughing and he even applauded to express his approval and delight.

"Don't mock me!" Conrad growled at him. "What is happening here? What did you do to Ella?"

**AN: First of all I like to apologize to a reader, I had written Drosselmeyer's bit and then remembered that one of you asked me 'please not to kill anybody off'. Well I wish I could say that I cannot say anything for spoiler alert, but actually I can.  
I cried my eyes out twice when I wrote Uzura's memory, I've fully adopted these characters and feel what they feel, if they die, I die :(**

**Fakir and Uzura will be in danger, but I'll give them a chance to change this tragedy!**

**For those who are confused, Markerhein is Drosselmeyer's right hand man who controls all the puppets in his realm. In Strings of Love it became clear that he controlled the strings of Princess Tutu when she was trapped there and was forced to dance the moves Drosselmeyer commanded. Markerhein fell in love with Princess Tutu's despair and only when Duck had grown older he saw that she and Princess Tutu were the same and wanted to make her his goddess. When he addresses himself as 'we' he means himself in his puppets.**

**Oh and Ella appears once before in the chapter named 'Uzura'.**

**I hope I made you all curious, please review! **


	10. What breaks your heart

What breaks your heart.

A bit more than eight years ago

Duck was visiting her best friend and neighbour Rue. While Rue had invited her to sit down in the living room and brought them tea, Duck felt her nerves fail her. She didn't even understand why she felt so nervous, after all, it was no big deal telling Rue!  
She looked at little Myre playing on de ground with her dolls. She was four years old now. Duck smiled as she watched her play so silently. Uzura could be that quiet too, but Duck preferred her to smile and chat happily. Then she knew Uzura was happy and it brought a smile on her own face as well. Uzura had left her drumming alone for a long time now that she had grown older, but she still sang her funny songs and Duck still liked to join in as they did chores in the house together. Fakir was busy writing all kinds of novels to ensure their income and Duck believed he had become quite famous for it. He was a good writer and people in town spoke highly of his work. Of course Fakir didn't care for their sudden change of heart towards him, but he liked his work more and more and still he read Uzura stories. Duck had stopped to keep up and compete with him to be a better parent. They raised Uzura together and they loved her very much and Duck finally began to see that she was in fact a good mother. She too read Uzura stories, but only when Uzura asked her, Fakir could tell stories much better than she could. A thing Duck was proud of was her cooking, Fakir had taught her well and now she could make almost anything and every day she could quickly make a boxed lunch for both Fakir and Uzura. She finally was where she belonged.

"Duck?" Rue asked her friend carefully as she watched her from the other end of the table.

"Ah yes!" Duck shot up straight. She realised she had been staring at Myre for a long time. At once her nervousness, she had forgotten, returned with a snap.

"There was something you wanted to ask me, right?" Rue said, amused by her friend's behaviour. It was nothing new to her.

"Yes," Duck took a deep breath to pull herself together," Rue, what is it like? Having a baby?"

Rue was surprised and blinked twice at the sudden question, then a sudden realisation brought a beaming smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with delight.  
"You're pregnant!" She exclaimed with a high voice that Duck had never heard before.

"Rue!" Duck cried out in an even higher voice. She was completely blown away by her friend's sudden conclusion, let alone her change of character, but Rue was not finished yet.

"Is it Fakir's?" She asked overjoyed. Duck couldn't answer, she just turned flaming red and nodded only a little.  
"Of course it is, you would never betray him." Rue concluded. Then she stood up and called for Mytho.  
"Mytho! Fakir and Duck are going to have a baby!"

"Yes, Fakir told me." Mytho said and he walked into the room in some surprise to see his wife like he had never seen her before.

"Fakir told you already?" Rue asked in utter surprise.

"Well it came up, he was a bit distracted." Mytho explained. Then he turned warmly to Duck.  
"I should congratulate you as well, Duck. Congratulations."

"Ah, thank you ." Duck managed to say, the flaming colour in her face had dimmed down to a deep blush and she shyly avoided anyone's eye for a moment. She felt really flattered that her friends were this happy for her and Fakir. She too was very happy.

"It took you two long enough though." Rue suddenly said and she sounded more like herself again. It didn't sound mean, more like a tease.  
"You've been married for three years now, it got time you two began to consider having a child."

"But Rue, they already have Uzura." Mytho said to correct his wife.

"I know, but this is different, right?" Rue argued, but her eyes were bashful, she had realised she had said something she shouldn't.

"Please don't say that Rue." Duck begged her softly and she looked at her friend with great concern, but then she managed to smile and it was a radiant smile.  
"Even though we never had Uzura as a baby she is not different from this child." Duck gently lay her hand on her stomach. Rue listened quietly and her expression changed. She understood that her friend had thought about this for a long time.  
"I wished I could have raised Uzura from this state of life, but I became to understand that it doesn't matter. We knew her for four years before she had her fourth birthday. Fakir and I, we always looked after her, we raised her and watched her discover the world. She is as much our child as this new one is. There's no difference at all." That moment Duck believed her own words with all her heart and saw that Rue understood her, but then everything faded away and Duck fell into an eternal darkness. She cried out, but Rue and Mytho had gone and so had all the word around her.

"You mustn't tell lies like that, little Duck." The deep voice of Drosselmeyer said while Duck kept soaring down. She shut her eyes and braced herself for sudden ground. Finally she landed with a smack on the ground and opened her eyes. It was as though she hadn't opened them at all. Everything was pitch black and only Drosselmeyer's echoing laughter gave her an idea of a chamber of large size. Duck stood up in great panic and looked around her, but she still couldn't make out any shape. She only knew Drosselmeyer was nearby, he had trapped her again! She only hoped her family was safe.

"Fakir!" She called desperately. She needed to go back to them, she needed to know they were safe. "Fakir, are you here? Uzura? Isa?"

'Isa?' Duck thought for a moment. For some reason she knew years had already past. She had given birth eight years ago, to a baby girl named Isa. It seemed Drosselmeyer had trapped her alone, but that didn't comfort Duck at all. It scared her that she no longer knew where her children were, and Fakir, if he had to fight he might die after all!

"Drosselmeyer are you there? Show yourself!" She cried into the darkness.

"What's this?" Came Drosselmeyer's voice in reply, but still he didn't show himself. "Once you used to be so polite to me."

Duck kept on whirling around, but still she couldn't see anything. She hoped Uzura and Isa were alright, she had an ill feeling that the memory she had earlier was linked to this.

"Mum?" A frail voice called and Duck jerked her body into the direction from which the voice had come.

"Uzura?, are you here? Where are you? I'm here, I'm here for you. Please come to me!" Duck began to run blindly. She was not afraid to fall or hit a sudden wall, all she cared about was her child. Uzura's voice had been so weak, so defeated.  
A clanging sound of wood sounded above her head, but before Duck could look up, it came down from the ceiling and swayed in front of her eyes in a sudden vision of bright colours and it hang motionlessly on its strings like a hanged man. Duck wanted to scream, but the shock she received from the puppet's blanc eyes, staring into her own, knocked all breath from her lungs. She felt faint and an ice cold wave seemed to drown her as she stared into the eyes that had once been so radiant, so full of joy and wonder.

"Uzura?" Duck reached out a trembling hand to Uzura's pale wooden cheek. She felt cold and completely lost from life. Uzura's strings gave way and she collapsed on the ground in a heap of strings and wood, her limbs facing in all directions.  
"NO!" Duck wailed in despair, she sank on her knees and gathered Uzura's body in her arms, there she sat, rocking silently back and forth. She looked deep into Uzura's eyes, hoping for the them to flicker into life once again.

"What sorrow over just another puppet." Drosselmeyer said and at last he showed himself, in a dim light in front of Duck. He grinned at her.  
"Character's never learn, they keep making the same mistakes. That's so great about them,"

"Don't come near her!" Duck shrieked and she jumped away from him with Uzura gently in her arms. She looked into her not-seeing eyes again and spoke to her softly:  
"Uzura, can you hear me? I'm here, your mother is here. Please come back to me." Duck brought her face close to Uzura's and stroked her solid green hair as if it still was soft and red.

Drosselmeyer laughed heartily. "You really think she was your daughter? Have you not a real one now? What hardship for one turn of events."

Duck ignored him and kept whispering to Uzura. "Please do not give into despair, Uzura. You must know that we love you with all our hearts. I once said that you are as precious as Isa and you must believe me that it is true. Fakir feels the same. Please, please come back to us. Let us see you smile again. My Uzura." Duck pleaded while large tears rained down from her face onto Uzura's cheeks. She couldn't care less about Drosselmeyer or his cruel words. Her only concern was to get Uzura back!

* * *

Duck opened her eyes and stared for a moment in confusion at the dark ceiling. Had it been a dream? She felt cold sweat all over her back and she shook from head to toe.  
"Uzura." She muttered as her mind was still where the dream had left her. Dream or not, she had to make sure Uzura was alright. She had to go to her now! Before she was even fully away she sat already up straight and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to leave. She swallowed in fear of what she might find and tasted salt in her throat from all the tears she had shed in her sleep.

"Duck? What's wrong?"

She had woken Fakir with her sudden shifting and he watched her apprehensively and was wide awake. It seemed almost as if he already knew everything. He wasted no time and came over to her side of the bed. Duck had already stood up and felt dizzy and weak in the knees, but she had to go. She would explain to Fakir later! Fakir, of course would have nothing of it and reached out to gently and pulled her back onto the bed. As he took both her hands, his touch felt almost scorching to her ice cold skin. Fakir kept his eyes fixed of her face while he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close to him. Duck surrendered herself to the warmth of his care and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." Fakir said to her softly.

She snuggled deeper in his embrace. She was still so small in his arms. He always gave her strength, the strength she needed to retell her dream.

"Drosselmeyer entered my dream." She began in a whisper and a tear rolled over her cheek. Her hurt from seeing Uzura's empty eyes filled her heart again. She felt Fakir's body stiffen with shock. She knew he wanted her to tell him more and wouldn't speak until she had finished her story. She took her shuddering breath and began.  
"First I dreamt of an memory, of the time I told Rue we were expecting Isa. Rue had been more happy than I ever saw her in my life, but then she slipped out that she saw Isa as our first child and Uzura differently. I told her not to think that, I said we would never love Isa more or Uzura less, but Drosselmeyer trapped me in darkness. I fell and found myself in the present. He said to me that I shouldn't lie like that." Duck swallowed and tasted more salt in her throat.  
"I called your name, Fakir. I called all of you. I feared something had happened to you three and I was scared. I couldn't see anything, but darkness." Her voice failed her and she began to sob with large tears dripping down her chin.

"He did more to you, did he?" Fakir said. His voice was gentle and protective, but the bitterness he felt was in every word he spoke.

"To Uzura." Duck whispered hardly audible. Again Fakir's body stiffened and she felt his heart skip a beat and then go faster. He wrapped his arms more closely around her.

"Can you tell me?" he asked her and he brought his face close to hers to look her deeply into her eyes. Duck looked back desperately. She was frozen with sorrow and fear and she wanted Fakir's soft eyes to comfort her. She needed his strength and wanted him to show her hope, but he couldn't. Fakir's deep emerald eyes were filled with sorrow and he really feared what Duck was about to tell him. Duck took yet another shuddering breath and continued her story in a faint whisper.  
"She was a puppet again, but without any life and she collapsed in front of me. All I could do was kneel down and hold her in my arms. I begged her to come back and I told her how much she means to us, but her eyes were cold and she didn't had any expression on her face. She was gone, Fakir!" Duck began to cry louder and she couldn't control it. Her whole body began to shake and she twisted her fists into Fakir's night shirt. She looked at him and wished for him to have an answer why this was happening. Why Uzura? Why their family?  
"I don't want to lose her, Fakir." she sobbed.  
Fakir was frozen with shock. She had never seen his eyes that hurtful. Their hearts were as one and neither one had an answer or solution.

"I know, Duck." He whispered at last. He let her bury her face in his shoulder and together they sat in silence and Duck could hear Isa's music box play.

"Isa is afraid." She whispered into Fakir's shoulder.

Fakir sighed sorrowfully. "Yes, I know. I see it every day. She is tired after keeping herself awake every night, but she tries to forget her fears and see the following day with new hope. I fear it will consume her, she carries a burden too heavy for someone so young."

"Does she fear Drosselmeyer?" Duck asked. They had never really spoken with Isa about him, but these changes in Gold Crown Town must have affected her.

"I'm certain she knows more than we know." Fakir replied grimly. "I have to talk to her. I don't want to scare her, but she needs to know about our shared blood. If she starts writing out of fear, terrible things might happen and she will blame herself. Like I did."

"Will you tell her about your parents?" Duck asked him softly.

"No, I couldn't bare her to know my mistakes. I've already wronged her enough."

Duck pushed herself up to look at him with concern. "What?" she breathed.

"I knew I carried this curse with me. I was lucky to survive and have your love, but I should have understood when we were lucky to have Uzura, a child who didn't have to share my fate. I ignored it. If only Isa could have been born in this world without me as her father."

"No!" Duck's voice no longer shook. She needed to be strong now. No matter how lost or hurt she was, she would never stop trying to give someone hope.  
"You must know that I do not care for the blood you carry! Mytho felt the same when he showed Rue his love for her. It is the same! We can protect Isa and Uzura and I will always be there for you. Please don't say that you rather not have this family!"

"I would never say that!" Fakir blurred out and he looked shocked that his words had given her that idea. "Duck, this is more than the happiness I ever dreamt of, to have two beautiful daughters and you forever by my side. You don't know how happy you made me, but I have to be responsible for the choices I made."

"Me too, Fakir." Duck said, her deep blue eyes could beam again and she kissed him affectionately. "I am still just a duck who couldn't accept her true self. It still haunts me. This time I will protect you too."

Fakir gave her a warm smile, but soon it became grim once again.  
"If anything happens, I will pick up my sword to protect all of you." He looked seriously at his wife and his eyes were warm and caring.  
"I know you don't want me to, but I have to at least try. I can no longer use my pen instead. If the Bookmen were to find out I am attempting to write a story, for whatever reason, they will stop me with violent force and also take Isa's life. They do not care that she is a child, they only see her as Drosselmeyer's descendant, just like me."

Duck couldn't speak, even though she wanted to. Her mouth was dry with fear, to lose Fakir, to lose Isa and to lose Uzura. It was more than she could bare. She didn't want Fakir to fight, the mark on his body had never faded, he still was the knight faded to die in battle and she wanted to protect him. Fakir looked at her with a sad smile and it seemed he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Please promise me you will not ever jump in front of me again to shield me against a sword." He begged her softly and he kissed her softly.

* * *

The following day happened to be on a Sunday. Normally Duck had to persuade Fakir to take this day off and relax, but not today. Fakir didn't think about his work, he had to speak with Isa and prepare her for whatever fate that might await her. in the morning at breakfast he addressed her and asked her if she wanted to go on a walk to town with him. Isa looked at him with a start and her expression was troubled. Something made her nervous and it scared Fakir to think what she might be hiding. Duck tried to be the bridge between them and ease the sudden tension that also alarmed Uzura. She was looking anxiously at her little sister who avoided any eye contact.

"Go with your father, sweetie." Duck told Isa encouragingly and she walked to her end of the table to give her a kiss and a stroke through her braided hair. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong."

Isa let out a relieved sigh and seemed to calm down and when she looked at Fakir her eyes were shining brightly with hope. "Shall we go now?" She asked him eagerly.

Fakir was relieved. "You have finished your breakfast then?" He asked her with a tease.

"Almost!" she replied hastily and she stuffed the last piece of toast in her mouth.

Fakir laughed at the look of her bulging cheeks and determined expression. "Calm down, you don't want to choke." He said laughing. However, Isa was still fixed on leaving and within ten minutes she was skipping alongside Fakir while she held his hand. She still wore a radiant smile on her lips, but Fakir wondered how much of it was real.

"Are you alright, Isa? I know you haven't slept well lately." He said to her as they walked through the town gate.

"You heard my music box." Isa muttered and she bowed her head a little and Fakir felt her squeeze his three fingers she was holding.

"Yes, we heard it." Fakir spoke softly and even though Isa didn't look at him, he watched her with a comforting smile. "It's alright to be scared, Isa." He told her. "Strange things are happening in this town and I won't ever deny that our family is in the centre of it all. Uzura already experienced something like this when she was only four years old and I know she is scared again."  
Isa raised her head a little and caught her father's eye. Fakir spoke directly to her and she could see the great concern in his eyes.  
"You and Uzura mean the world to me and your mother." He went on. "Duck and I, we will never stop trying to protect you." Fakir halted and stooped down in front of Isa. He took her in his arms and lifted her up. He brought his left hand on her head and let her bury her face in his shoulder. Isa made a whimpering sound. Fakir's heart broke bit by bit while he received her fear from the last few days. She had been away from any warmth, from any security while he had just been in the room next to her. He pulled her away a bit so he could look at her. She had tearstained eyes and looked so forlorn. He didn't want her to feel that way. He gave her an affectionate kiss on her cheek and brought his forehead against hers.  
"Trust us on that." He whispered and he heard his voice fail with emotion, but he smiled at her and tried to give her new hope. He would always be there for her.

Isa watched him with her deep ocean blue eyes in some surprise while she seemed to search for the cause of her father's sorrow.  
"I trust you." She told him strongly and her eyes began to beam with a comforting light that was very similar to the light in Duck's eyes. The light that could give hope to every despair. Fakir didn't want to tell Isa about Drosselmeyer's curse yet. He wanted her to feel this hope and build her happiness on it. She was still so young and small, she needed to be able to grow up steadily. He put her down slowly and they resumed their walk into town.

"It's almost your birthday, Isa. You're going to be nine years old soon." He said to her smilingly. It was good to change the subject for now and what better subject could there be than a birthday? A happy day to celebrate your life.  
Isa looked up with a grin. It was indeed a pleasant change of mind and she began to skip again. "Yes, I know." She said spiritedly.

"You're getting big." Fakir added.

"I don't want to be big or tall." Isa said and she drew a determined face.

Fakir raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked.

"I want to be small and pretty like mommy and sissy." She reasoned.

Fakir grinned. "You can be tall and pretty." He argued with an amused smile.

"No." Isa shook her head.

"You are beautiful, Isa, you must know that." Fakir looked at his daughter adoringly. Isa was being a child again, she could be now that she relaxed. Not being burdened by things that were too big for her.

Isa looked at him with big eyes. "Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, you are wonderful, Isa." Fakir replied from the bottom of his heart. Isa's eyes began to sparkle with pure happiness and her lips curled into a big smile. Every girl wants to hear that she is beautiful and every father wants to praise his daughters. They walked on in silence, Isa was still sparkling with happiness, but then she asked a serious question.

"Why do people say that you're not nice?" she asked. "Sometimes they act strange around me too."

Fakir was startled and looked at her with concern. Why would anyone treat Isa wrong because of his behaviour? "They do?" He asked her more harsh than he meant to and he felt himself getting very angry at the town's people.

"Yes, you are rude, they say." Isa gave him a questioning look. "But, I know you're not and sissy hears it too."

"I don't care for their opinion. When I was a student I only cared for Mytho's safety and that made me look bad most of the time. People liked Mytho and so they hated me. I didn't see anyone one else. I just didn't need anyone else, or so I thought until I met Duck."

Isa's eyes began to sparkle again and Fakir saw something that always had been one of Uzura's features, the big interest in love. "How did you notice her, then?" she asked intrigued.

Fakir looked in front of him again while he thought back to his past, then he smiled mysteriously.  
"She was the only girl I ever noticed." He answered. "Even though I thought her annoying and even a danger to Mytho at some point, but somehow, I always thought about her. That's what happens, I began to wonder about her."

"Huh?" Isa reacted and she raised an eyebrow.

"That boy who came all the way to give Uzura a piece of paper, Conrad is his name. I think he wonders about Uzura. Just like I wondered about Duck and she wondered about me and wanted my trust, even though I didn't know why at the time." Fakir smiled at Isa's confused face, a question mark was still visible above her head.  
"You will find someone to wonder about too Isa. Maybe you already are about that boy who fixed your hair."

"Why would I?" Isa blurred out and her cheeks coloured red. Fakir couldn't help but smile broadly at her reaction. It was extraordinary how much Isa's could resemble Duck and himself at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." Fakir apologized and he stopped laughing. Isa was still blushing and looked annoyed.  
Fakir cleared his throat. "What do you want for your birthday, then?" he decided to ask her.

Isa did not reply right away, but when she did she only spoke in a small uncertain tone. "Can I have a notebook to write in?"

Fakir halted abruptly. "You've been writing?" he asked her directly and his voice was strict. His blood ran cold and his heartbeat quickened.

"Only little verses about myself. I write about how I feel and it helps me." Isa replied. Her voice trembled. She was clearly taken aback by her father's reaction. Fakir noticed and tried to be calm. He wanted to be her safe place and give her comfort. Now he had almost yelled at her and blamed her for just writing verses. He knew not all things they wrote came true, but it was clear that Isa knew what she was doing and controlled her own emotions. Her power was already strong. Quickly he stooped down in front of her again and tried to calm down as he looked her into her eyes.

"Listen Isa, you must never write about someone you know in this town. You and I, we share Drosselmeyer's blood."

"The mad story-spinner?" Isa asked and as Fakir took her hands he felt her trembling. This was her fear, the trauma that kept her awake at night. Somehow, Fakir didn't know exactly how, Isa was haunted by the memory of Drosselmeyer when he first came to her when she was a baby.

"Yes." Fakir covered her hands in his to warm them and stop her from trembling. It broke his heart to know that his little girl had to go through this.

* * *

Uzura hurried in a fierce pace towards the harbour. 'I am not afraid!' she told herself in determination. 'why would I fear this place? Drosselmeyer can come to me in any place and I don't believe in those rumours about the birds or the fog. The mist only bothers me because I used to be a puppet!' she began to walk even faster, trying to walk away the hurt in her heart. Blood rushed to her head and she kept on thinking about Isa, of the sound of her music box, playing all night.  
'Drosselmeyer did something.' She knew it for sure. 'I want to know what and do something about. I know I have no special pendant or power in my blood, but I know Drosselmeyer. I had to work for him and that should count for something!' Uzura entered the ice cold dell in which the harbour was located and walked on to look around. She felt very nervous and strange sounds made her swirl around frantically. Bravely she walked on, onto the far edge of the dock and looked at what was left of the fog in distance. It hovered over the water and swallowed a few boats. Uzura stared at it and tried to see through it. The greyish flock of tiny rain drops seemed to dance and looked almost appealing. Somehow it was calling to her, inviting her to fly away, to disappear. A voice seemed to whisper, but Uzura hardly heard it, maybe it had been just the wind. Then, suddenly, her heart stopped for a second as an firm hand closed around her upper arm and wheeled her around. Uzura screamed and her voice echoed over the calm water. She was still shocked when she suddenly looked into Conrad's eyes. She hardly recognised them for they were ice cold.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in a mixture of shock and anger. "You shouldn't come here!" He began to pull her away and lead her back to the beginning of the harbour.

"Conrad?" Uzura tried to draw his attention. She wanted him to stop for a moment and calm down. Why were his eyes so cold?

"Do not ever come here again! Go home!" He said while he kept his back to her. Then he stopped and released her arm. They were in the streets of town again and Conrad had his body facing the direction Uzura should take. "Go." He said, but in a low voice this time.

"Conrad, did something happen to you? Please tell me." Uzura said and she tried to be warm and kind to him.

"No, you shouldn't think about me anymore." Conrad said and he hung his head. Something was definitely wrong, his voice was trembling.

"Why are you saying this, tell me what happened, please!" Uzura begged and tears began to sting in her eyes.

"Please go and don't ever turn around, please don't look for me, not even at school." Conrad whispered and he pointed in the direction she had to go.

"Conrad.." Uzura took a few steps towards him, but Conrad stopped her by suddenly looking at her.

"Please." He begged her and his eyes were no longer cold, but this was even worse, the were heart broken. Uzura began to walk away, backwards as she watched him stand there. Slowly his arm dropped alongside his body and he turned away, his head still hanging.

"What did Drosselmayer tell you?" Uzura asked him even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

"Haha, it's too soon for you to know that, Uzura." Drosselmeyer grinned as he sat in his world of clocks, watching four turning wheels in front of him.  
"I'll let you wait only a little while. After all, the story cannot really continue without you knowing. Especially good stories need time and this one is already off on a good start." Drosselmeyer grinned as he leaned in on the wheel showing Isa. "My little protégé is very promising. To think she would lie to her father like that. Well done Isa and Uzura, my thanks to both of you!"

**AN: I hope you like this long chapter, I really had a lot of ideas and I wanted them all to be in it, especially the light parts, because it would only be depressing. I hope I made some of you cry, because I did :P**

**Please review!**


	11. Ella's fate

Ella's fate

Uzura closed her eyes and let her mind sink deep within her soul and there she waited. Edel, the puppet whose soul had been with her ever since Uzura came to be, her everlasting companion showed herself almost immediately and as always her expression was grim and patient.  
"Uzura, You mustn't go to the harbour. Stay away from Conrad and the beginning of this tale." She said.

Uzura's heart sank. It was as she had feared. Conrad's arrival in Gold Crown Town had never been a coincidence, but she had to believe that he stood by her side. He must be, he had promised her! she looked to Edel to ease her fears, but as always, Edel seemed to be oblivious to her despair. She only let out a sigh and looked penetratingly at Uzura.  
"I wonder if it will be bad." She continued as if she had read Uzura's mind. "All stories need characters to help them move along. It is up to the characters to let the tale to either happiness or despair. It's their choice."

"Huh? Why would anyone choose for despair?" Uzura asked surprised.

"Shadows appear where there is light and some wish to expend. They do not want to be alone." Edel said mysteriously. "You are also a part of the darkness that keeps this town hidden. You have to accept it and find your own role in this tale."

There it was again, the prove that Uzura wasn't normal. She was a crack that still remained and slowly caused the glass to shatter again. Why?  
"Why are you still here?" Uzura asked bitterly and she looked straight at Edel. Edel was a puppet who burned herself to be rid of her own strings. Her spirit was free, but still she showed so much despair, despair she passed onto Uzura. Uzura used to be so cheerful, so full of life. Once she didn't even thought of herself as different, until she saw Princess Tutu bound on strings. She had questioned her heart, her name and her existence even though she was only a small child. She knew she didn't care for Drosselmeyer's reasons, she was just happy to be human with a real family to love, but Edel was still the same and slowly she caused Uzura to fall back to her questions.

Edel sighed and closed her eyes in a manner of acceptance and disappeared, leaving Uzura behind in de darkness of her mind. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, sitting on her bed in semi-darkness. Her heart felt heavy and a lump filled her throat. She felt awful for her words to Edel. Edel only wanted to help, but Uzura couldn't deny her resentment towards the puppet.  
She stood up and walked to her window and while she stared into the darkness of the evening, her thoughts drove back to Conrad. She wondered if he was alright. 'Why had his eyes been so cold?' she wondered again and again.

'No, You shouldn't think about me anymore!' he had said to her, but he had to understand that it was an impossible think to ask. His behaviour caused Uzura to think even more about him. She wanted to talk to him. To find out what had made him say these things. He had to understand that she wanted to help him, to ease his pain!

"Uzura?" She had just returned to her bed when her mother knocked on the door a few times. When Uzura didn't answer she allowed herself to opened the door slowly. "Uzura? Are you alright? Why are you sitting here alone in the dark?" she asked worried and she closed the door softly behind her. Uzura still didn't reply to all her questions, she just watched her mother enter her room and approach her bed. She moved swiftly after she noticed Uzura's expression and she kneeled down in front of her and took gently her hands.

"What's wrong, Uzura?" she asked softly.

Uzura looked back into her deep ocean blue eyes and felt them draw the deep sorrow she felt to the surface. "I feel cold." She whispered.

Duck's eyes widened with sudden terror and her hands began to shake heavily. Uzura was shocked by her mother's severe reaction and forgot her own problems in her haste to calm her mother down, for all the colour had drained her face.

"It's just an expression, please calm down!" she said hastily.

Duck let out a deep sigh and sat herself next to Uzura on the bed, pulling her into a warm hug. Uzura liked being hugged, especially by her parents. There was so much warmth in their embrace and Uzura closed her eyes in peace and comfort.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Her mother's heart was beating steadily, but still Uzura sensed that something troubled her greatly.

"It was just a dream, but it made me very scared." Duck said and she began to stroke Uzura's hair. Uzura had released her usual high pigtail and her hair fell down in outpointing curls just above her shoulders.  
"It was yesterday night," Duck pulled Uzura closer to her in a protecting way, "please don't be frightened by what I am about to say. It was a dream, you must know that."

Uzura nodded, but at the same time she entwined her fingers in her mother's dress. Somehow she already knew what her mother had seen and a great part of her wanted to stop her from explaining any further. She needed to be brave, like her mother said, it hadn't been real!

"I dreamt you were a puppet, hanging on strings in front of me before you collapsed on the ground. There was no light in your eyes and no matter how much I pleaded you didn't respond." Duck took a deep breath and took Uzura's face gently in her hands. Her eyes were full of fear, but still she wished to see hope and give it to Uzura.  
"I won't let _him_ take you, Uzura." She whispered and she managed a smile.

"Uzura smiled back and gave her mother an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy I have you, mum." She said, beaming with sincerity. Her mother was always kind and had so much care and devotion in her heart. Now Uzura blamed herself for not coming to her sooner. Duck had once struggled to understand the human heart as well. She had thought to be in love, but it had just been a written role she had to fulfil in the end. She must have had some questions about love back then and so Uzura decided to share her thoughts with her.

"Mum, how do you know when you are in love, really in love?" she asked and she sat up to look most serious.

"Huh?" her mother blinked at the sudden question.

"Just tell me what _you_ think!" Uzura pressed on eagerly.

"Um.." Her mother hesitated and her cheeks coloured slightly red. "You know I got it wrong first.." she muttered.

"Yes, I know, that's why I know you can clear it up for me! Please mum!" Uzura said encouraging, but she understand that she needed to explain herself first.

'I like Conrad very much. I like seeing him, hearing him play cello, to have conversations with him. I want to look into his warm eyes, even though he makes me very shy, but I don't think I have a reason to feel this way. Now Conrad told me not to see him anymore and I feel cold and hurt.. It hurts that I can't be with him, but I don't know him that long.  
Now Taris seems to like me as well, he says he likes to see me dance and Conrad thinks I am beautiful, but that shouldn't be enough, right? Is it really alright for me to only see Conrad?" Uzura had spoken quickly, her whole inner struggle in a nutshell. She looked at her mother for answers and saw that she was thinking. After some minutes her mother looked at her again.

"Uzura, you have had long conversations with Conrad, right? He told you about himself and let you know him. He even came to our house to give you something you'd lost and offered to walk you home when you were scared. It is not strange that you like him very much. Do not feel bad for falling in love, even when you have to reject someone else. You have to follow your own heart." Her mother smiled encouragingly, but Uzura wasn't fully convinced and averted her eyes.  
"I never felt bad for Femio or Markerhein!" Duck said suddenly bluntly and it made Uzura look up again.  
"They had a weird way of showing their affections, but they felt some hurt in the end." Duck continued, then she lowered her gaze to her knees and continued in a soft tone.  
"I too felt that same pain. I told Fakir and unconsciously hurt him as well. But, even though I was hurt, I have always been happy for Mytho and Rue, because I cared about them."

"But you didn't really love Mytho, you never have." Uzura argued and Duck looked at her surprised.  
"I know because I was always looking for love around me, but I never saw the connection between you and Mytho" she explained.

Duck smiled . "You have always been a clever girl, Uzura." She said. "I'm sure you see what's in your heart. Just follow it and it will be fine. The truth is, when you want to be with someone you do anything to make that happen. I'm pretty sure now that saving Mytho became at some point my reason to stay by Fakir's side. Love makes us selfish, Uzura, you have to accept it.  
Just go to Conrad and tell him what you feel. You want to help him, right?"

Uzura was speechless, she hadn't even told her mother why Conrad had told her not to see him anymore, but even so she seemed to know that he was not angry with her.  
"How can you say that he's not mad at me?" She therefore asked curiously.

Duck simply smiled broadly. "Just a feeling from what I've seen in him and what I hear in your story."

* * *

Uzura had no choice but to spent another day at school and she couldn't shake the cold and lonely feeling that grew again in her heart. She still wasn't ready to face Conrad and therefore she avoided the school grounds in case she might meet him unprepared. Unfortunately, staying away from the grounds also meant that she didn't see Van or Rina. Talking to them might do Uzura good, but she just didn't dare. She needed time, time to figure out what she was feeling. She wanted to tell Conrad nothing but the truth, he deserved that!  
Julia and Lilith were no help to her. Uzura was sure they would try if she spoke to them about it, but they had their own problems. Lilith had her different tastes and views that stood in her way of being appreciated and Julia was the complete opposite. She was creating a really big name for herself and now she had to uphold it. Uzura's problem was a bit far from their view and it would come to them as unexpected. No, Uzura needed to be by herself for now, also to figure out what this new tragedy would be. Uzura still didn't believe the rumours, but she couldn't deny that there was something ominous about the harbour. She had experienced it herself. She could still feel the cold fear that had nailed her to the ground when she heard that strange whisper and the sudden appearance of Conrad. If his arrival was written by Drosselmeyer, what would his role be and what about her own role? 'What is this new tale?' she wondered.

The day was over and Uzura just left the main building when she spotted Van, also on his way to the gate. Uzura called his name delighted. Van had to have some answers about Conrad. He was his best friend and they worked together as well. Also Van was smart and, like his father, eager to unfold mysteries. He was exactly the one Uzura needed to talk to.

Van halted and turned to see her running towards him. He frowned and worry lined his face.  
"Uzura is something the matter?" he asked her directly. Even though Uzura was truly happy to see him, some of her concern had to be pretty clear to see.

"Well actually.." she began and she fixed her eyes upon him as she halted in front of him.  
"Do you know if something happened to Conrad?"

Van's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "He went home early today," he began in a low tone, "he is very quiet lately. We still work together, but he is growing distend. Something happened. Did he say anything to you?"

Sadness filled Uzura's eyes and she had a hard time keeping her eyes on Van.  
"He told me not to look for him or to think about him anymore." Her voice shook with emotion and she hung her head, but she sighed deeply to calm herself. This talk was important, she needed to keep herself together.

"I figured something might have happened between you two." Van said. It surprised Uzura and her head shot back up again. His voice had been bitter, but also thoughtful.

"Do you know something, Van?" Uzura asked and she hardly dared to breath.

"I think so.." Van replied, but suddenly he stared past Uzura, at something or someone behind her. His face looked pale and Uzura turned on her heels to see what shocked him. To her surprise she saw Myre staring back at them from the gate. She looked paralysed and only when one of the white birds started to call to her and she realised where she was. She startled and turned around to run out of the gate and disappeared around the corner.  
Uzura blinked at her strange behaviour and turned back to look at her friend who was equally acting strange.

"Van?" she tried softly to call him back to reality.

"Last night I dreamt she was in my room." Van said slowly and it was clear in his voice that he questions his own mind and he frowned. "No, that's not right, I'm sure I was awake." He went on. "But how? I'm not even sure it was really her physically."

"What do you mean? 'Not physically?'" Uzura asked and she turned her face to the spot where Myre had stood. Myre had just looked herself.

Van blinked and shook his head. "Something is happening to the people, Uzura. I want to know what and I know you want to too." He said.

"Of course, but what do you mean? What have you found out, Van?" Uzura asked pressingly.

"It started with a girl from my class Ella. Up till now she was just like the other girls, kind and social, but slowly she began to distend herself from everyone. She suddenly appeared in class, it seemed, and then slowly fades away when no one is looking. Conrad became very nervous around her and although he seems upset with her presence, he still tries to make sure she isn't forgotten.  
For the Art's Festival, they were teamed up by our teacher to play a few pieces together, but lately the teacher wants to replace her because she keeps missing keys in her piano piece. Ella is normally very concentrated and has very steady hands. It's not like her to miss so many keys. I don't believe all the rumours, but I do believe something is happening in the harbour. Like an sixth gate, it can create influents in town, influents that can well be written by Drosselmeyer again. I know he hasn't been writing since your father destroyed his device and wrote an end for the story, but what if Drosselmeyer found another way?" Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was really bothered by all of this. He had seen it up close twice and it scared him.  
"Listen Uzura, you need to talk to Conrad." He said suddenly to Uzura. "I'm certain he knows what happened to Ella, that's why her state upsets him. I tried talking to him, but he just changes the subject. I tried to speak with Myre as well, but she runs away."

Uzura looked into Van's eyes and saw that she couldn't say no. She was his only hope. She had to except it and nodded slowly. "I'll try, even though Conrad avoids me as well." She said softly and her heart felt heavy.

"Good luck, Uzura." Van said to her as she turned away to leave. His words were honourable, but still it didn't make her feel any better. She started to run and left in the same direction Myre had gone to. What would she do? Go home first or try to find Conrad? She didn't want to worry her parents again, but she had to talk to Conrad first. She was certain now that Drosselmeyer had shown him what had happened to his classmate and now he was baring this knowledge all alone. Maybe Drosselmeyer threatened him not to tell anyone! She had to know! How could she help anyone if she didn't know anything?  
Unconsciously Uzura changed direction and walked deep into town. Her pace slowed down and an ill feeling began to creep from behind. It rose her heartbeat and drove a shiver down her spine. The hairs on the back of her head stood on end, but too late her mind worked it out. She never got to the point to escape, because a sudden voice froze her to the ground.

"Are you walking home again, little puppet?"

It was like Uzura got hit with a heavy hammer. She felt faint, but her heart held her conscious by beating like a big drum. She couldn't move and very closely behind her she heard the rustle of a cloak and a hand closed on her right shoulder as the man halted at her left side. He pulled her in with no more than an inch distance between them.

"This isn't your way home, little puppet. We know that coward, you believe to be your father, chose to live outside this town. As if that would safe him from us." The man laughed softly and closed his hand more firmly around Uzura's shoulder. Uzura knew all too well who this man was. His name was Markerhein and once he had come to this town on his own accord to steal her mother and kill her father. Uzura had been caught in the crossfire and been used for bait. She wondered why this man had come back now. He was her trauma, the source of her nightmares.

"We know you only look like this because our master wrote it so, but still I want to kill you for it!" Markerhein pierced his nails in Uzura's shoulder and dragged her round to face him. Uzura gasped at the pain and a tear escaped her right eye. She had no chose but to look into Markerhein's mad eyes and see her own end in his delighted grin. Markerhein took hold of her other arm and twisted it backwards with one powerful movement. Uzura screamed from the pain and her body began to shake tremendously.

"Although I might get used to you." Markerhein said and his grin grew wider and he showed Uzura all his teeth. "You are almost as beautiful as our goddess and seeing the pain and agony in your eyes is as good as watching that writer despair and suffer. As long as those degusting eyes of yours stay this way, I can cope with you." Markerhein had a strange longing in his voice and he wickedly stuck out his tongue. Uzura shut her eyes as it touched her face and licked the tears off her right cheek. It was enough to make her vomit and her legs gave in.  
"Oh don't be like that, little puppet!" Markerhein cried with a chuckle in his voice. "At least pretend you are _their_ child and show me some strength!"

With unbearable pain Uzura got jerked to her feet by her dislocated arm and pulled unto her feet. She screamed again and her limbs threatened to go numb. "No, this cannot be happening!' she thought in despair. 'I need to find Conrad, I have to let him know how I feel. I want to help him!' Uzura tried to steady her body, to find some strength to escape. She shut her eyes again and gave it her all. She focused all the energy on her legs and got them to stop them from trembling. She waited no longer and pulled herself free and started running. But the tremendous fear had not left her and she had acted too quickly. With a distressed cry she hit the ground again, only a few feet away from Markerhein. She heard him roar with laughter as if she had done something comical and she felt her cheeks, chin, knees and hand palms burn with scratches from the ground and some parts of her uniform were torn. 'What can I do?' she asked herself in panic. I have no power or weapon to defend myself with and I'm too weak to escape. What can I do?'  
Unwillingly her lower lip began to wobble and large tears rolled down her face. She began to sob hysterically and could no longer control herself. Markerhein's footsteps came closer and closer. Very soon she would be captured again or killed on the spot. Uzura wished her father could come to her aid, like he had done so many years ago.  
"Dad." She whispered and she tried to stand up again. Markerhein arrived at her side and stooped down.

"What did you say?" He asked amused. "You want your father to come? Well by all means call him, I would even bring you to him. I still want to kill him and it would make our quest much easier."

"Uzura!"

Uzura was hardly aware of the sudden cry in the distends, nor did the quick approaching footsteps reach her mind. She just heard two drumming noises and one got louder and louder, until the very ground under her body shook her awake and she saw someone sped past her and aim a sword at a stunned Markerhein.

"Uzura." A second voice spoke, it was kind and soft and it lifted Uzura heart. The second person helped her stand and Uzura flinched at the pain of the twisted arm he was holding. Hurriedly he changed his hold on her to ease her pain and Uzura could rise her head to look at him. It was Conrad. Conrad had come together with her father to save her, but how did they even know what happened to her?

"How?" she whispered while she carefully steadied herself in his arms. Afterwards she could look into his eyes and study his gaze. Conrad's eyes were filled with relieve to see Uzura safe and a flicker of shock from finding her on the ground remained. His eyes told her how much he wanted to be there for her and regretted everything that happened in the past. They were the eyes Uzura remembered and loved.  
"Dad!" Quite suddenly she recalled her father's presence and wheeled around to see if he was alright. He had been the one who had called her name and charged in on Markerhein without fear and a sword at the ready.

"Why are you here, Markerhein?" Fakir growled at the fallen man.  
"Did Drosselmeyer send you?"

"My master despises you happiness. To help his new tragedy, a death in the family is necessary. I think I'll just kill you, you're the one who is truly useless and a thorn in our sight. I will gladly take your life." Markerhein grinned malevolently.

"So you saw fit to use Uzura as bait again?" Fakir spat back and he firmed his grip around the handle of his sword and moved it even closer to Markerhein's throat.

"She is exposable since she isn't Drosselmeyer's linage, but she is quite fun to have as crown piece in my collection." Markerhein's grin grew even wider, he didn't seem at all afraid of the sharp blade that was already touching his flesh and creating a small cut. "I won't kill her now that I've seen her worth, but you are still on my assassination list."

"Stay away from my family." Fakir said in sharp low tone and he lifted his sword a bit to swing it down, but when the sword went down it pierced nothing and made a clanging sound against the cold stone of the ground. Markerhein had disappeared. His master had the power to freeze time and he had used it to simply walk away. Fakir lowered his sword and straightened up with a great sigh. He wasn't a knight anymore, he never really had been, but even so he had been so close to taking someone's life. He turned to Uzura and his emerald green eyes locked with hers.  
"Are you alright, Uzura?" he asked her softly. Uzura was still overwhelmed by her luck to escape and only nodded, but she managed to give him a little smile.  
"You should thank this boy," Fakir told her and he nodded to Conrad, "He saw Markerhein approach you and immediately ran to our house to fetch me, he must have acted really quickly."

Uzura looked at Conrad and showed him how thankful she was. "Thank you." She whispered.

Conrad almost looked hurt by her gratitude. "I told you, I'm a coward." He said softly and for a second he let his head hang, but then he looked up and turned to Fakir with a gesture of great relieve and gratitude. "Only your father could save you and I'm just glad he trusted me."

Uzura didn't care how Conrad helped her, she was just glad he had been there to raise an alarm. "It's alright." She said to him and she affectionately lay her hand on his shoulder.

Conrad accepted her touch and sighed deeply while he seemed to drink in her face, his lips curled into a truly happy smile. Uzura wanted to use this moment to tell him what she wanted him to know, but Conrad prevented it. He gently let go of her and walked away.  
"I'm so glad you are safe. I'm glad I could've been of some use to you," he said, "but you need to forget me, please."

Uzura wanted to stop him, to ask him why he kept telling her to forget him, but Conrad turned and started to run, faster and faster.

"Conrad!" Uzura braced herself, she would no longer cry nor to feel lonely and cold. She gathered all her strength and broke into a run as well, after Conrad.

"Uzura!" Fakir called after her, but Uzura didn't stop. She needed to catch Conrad before the strength in her legs ran out. 'Sorry dad.' She thought. 'I have to do this.' She raced through town, keeping her eyes on Conrad's silhouette that grew larger as she began to caught up to him. She didn't dare to call his name, in case he would speed up and disappear. As she ran, she became aware of quick footsteps just behind her. Her father hadn't taken any chances and ran after her. Uzura was actually really glad he did. She felt safe now, with him in her wake.  
At last Uzura caught up with Conrad and while heavily panting grabbed his arm.

Conrad halted and turned, surrendering to her persistence.  
"Uzura?" He said only and his eyes actually sparkled when he looked at her again. He had wanted her to come after him, wanted her to take that risk, but he also looked troubled.

"Conrad please tell me, why you are hurt?" Uzura whispered and she took his hand and took a few steps closer. Her other hand she lay on his cheek. "Why are you telling me to stay away? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no of course not!" Conrad cried distressed and he looked at her in some panic. "It's me, you won't be safe with me! I'm trying to keep you safe in this cowardly way. Even though I want you to stay with me, it's best if you don't."

"Why? What will happen to me if I keep seeing you?" Uzura asked him bravely.

"You will become like Ella, a Sylph. I met Drosselmeyer and asked him what he had done to her. He told me his new story. The story based on the tale of La Sylphide. I know you know it, It's a ballet."

"Yes I know of it, but what.." Uzura was still confused and so Conrad explained on.

Ella became like a spirit of air because she, like the Sylphs of the old tale, lost her heart to someone. The curse to dwell as a spirit of air and haunt the one you love, that's Ella's fate. You told me you love me and I don't want you to suffer the same fate."

Uzura understood Conrad's concern now and understood why he had made the choice to run, but she gave him a soothing smile.  
"Oh Conrad, Drosselmeyer tricked you." She said. "He left some parts out to scare you and make rash decisions. The maidens who became Sylphs were only those who suffered one-sided love and kept silent about it. I confessed to you and I never thought about it, even if it was one-sided."

"And it isn't!" Conrad cried out. He got as close to her as he could and enclosed her face with both his hands. Uzura blinked and watched him uncertain, but Conrad knew what he was doing and smiled at her sweetly. "You must know that I love you too, Uzura." He whispered. The warm light in his eyes remained as they got closer and closer until their lips touched and he closed them to kiss her most affectionately. Uzura moved both her hands to his back and pulled him even closer. They shared their love until they both ended the kiss.

"Conrad, I want you to know that I want to be to you what you are to me. I want to protect you." Uzura said.

Conrad gave her a lovingly smile. "I know, Uzura and I will never hurt you again, I promise." Then he looked past her and looked a bit sheepish.  
"Your father followed you. I don't think he will like me much now."

Uzura giggled. "I'll talk him around." She said, but then she dropped her smile and looked serious. She knew now what happened in town, to the people.

"Uzura, I want to help Ella if I can." Conrad said, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Will you help me?"

"Of course and Van too. He is really worried, about you as well." Uzura replied and she gave him a soft kiss goodnight before she stepped away from him. "I'll go to my father now." She said with a smile.

Conrad grinned. "Of course, good night Uzura."

**AN: So I though you deserved another long chapter, hopefully it's not too long :) So now you know the outline for the story, mostly, and I revealed two victims. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	12. If I could be the heroin

If I could be the heroin..

Storm was raging over the rooftops of Gold Crown Town. The howling wind penetrated through every crack it could find and the houses seemed to tremble.  
Conrad, who was used to turbulences, due to his time on his father's ship, could easily have slept through it all. However, a soft whisper, hardly more than a sigh, startled him awake.

"Conrad."

Conrad shot up and looked about in the darkness. Someone had been near him and whispered his name in his ear. Someone who still had to be in his room.

"Conrad."

It came from the end of his bed and Conrad no longer looked around but stared right ahead. As he watched something began to take form. It had some faint light in its core, but as the form became slowly that of a girl, her silhouette remained rather grey and Conrad stared at what was left of the girl he knew.

"Ella?" He spoke softly and the ghostly girl before him hang her head confirmation.  
"Ella, I want to help you. Please tell me how!" Conrad stepped out of bed and tried to come to her, but Ella's face twisted in fear and she flinched away. Silently she moved about in his room, close to the walls.

"No." she whispered and she stared at him with terror in her eyes. "Tell me why I have become like this."

Conrad swallowed. He knew why. He had heard the story of the ghostly maidens, the Sylphs. They were no more than an embodiment of air, cursed to haunt in the house of the one they loved. An one-sided love. Conrad could not bring himself to tell her that mere circumstances caused her to be like this. However, this was not his main concern. He knew that Ella already had all the answers she needed to know why she had to be here, in his room. She continued to circle around the room, until she halted beside his cello. She sadly reached out a transparent hand, only to fade through it.

"When I feel like this, I used to let my sorrows drift away by my music, but now my fingers will not touch the keys on my piano, just like they can't reach the cores on your cello." She said with deep sadness.

"Ella, I'm sorry." Conrad whispered and he meant it. He knew what it was to be unable to express your feelings. It hurt and no one should feel this trapped. He tried once again to walk up to her, but again Ella shot away. She stared at him and in her eyes flickered a sudden hate that drove shivers down his spine.

"It was you, Conrad." She hissed. "Don't pretend you are in the least sorry for making a choice."

An awful feeling filled Conrad's stomach. She was right, he knew she was. Fate had turned cruelly on her and still Conrad would never change his mind, even though he had never really made a choice. He had never known her feelings for him.

"I still love Uzura, Ella." He said to her with a clear voice and he stood his ground with a bolt back and truthful eyes. "I will never betray her, not even to save you. I just can't do that, but that doesn't mean I won't try to find another way to help you. Van is worried about you as well and together with Uzura we will find a way. Trust on that."

"I will not accept _her_ help!" Shrieked Ella in outrage and she shot to the other side of the room so that Conrad had to nearly twist his neck to follow her.  
"What has she ever done to deserve you? She talked to you once as far as I know. She didn't even try!"

"I have always enjoyed your company when we worked together, Ella. I thought you were my friend, but you have no right at all to speak lowly of Uzura!" Conrad growled through gritted teeth. He still pitied Ella's state, but that didn't give her the right to be disrespectful towards others.

"What is it that binds you to her? Why her?" Ella asked in a low voice that was heavy with loathing.

"She..!" Conrad stopped. No, he had to say this right and speak of his own deepest feelings, only then Ella would understand.  
"It is not something I can explain." he said calmly. "She is a mystery I want to unfold. She is strong, but also fragile. She wants everyone to feel love, but she is convinced she will never have it herself. I want her to be happy and I want to protect her. She sees this world like no one else and she means everything to me."

Ella looked at him with sarcasm. "It was a selfish thing she did." She said, then she turned away and disappeared.

* * *

On another side of town, in a house behind the southern gate Isa kept herself awake behind her writing desk. With a heavy heart she lay down her pen and stared at the chapter she had written about the first victim who came to blame the one she loved.

'Poor Ella, I know what it is to be alone.' Isa thought lamentably. Ella was only like that in the evening when she found peace to think about her failed love, but soon she would remain that way if not helped soon. The key was to come out of this depression yourself, but no one would think of that. No one sees the light when it gets darker and darker. Isa had managed to see some light herself, however at some cost. She still felt terrible for lying to her father, but it was for the best. Her father had used the word 'curse' when he spoke to her about their shared ability to make stories come true. It scared her to know that the man who had haunted her dreams ever since she could remember was in fact her ancestor. Even though her father had discovered the same powers, he had used it to stop the tragedy years back. Isa wanted to do the same. Drosselmeyer made everyone fear the power to make stories come true, but in another light it could be very wonderful! But Isa would try and leave her father out of it. He had done enough in the past. If she did this alone then on one would get hurt.

'If I write Drosselmeyer's story then I can stop him.' Isa thought. However, now that the story had truly begun she had trouble inventing ways to interfere. Drosselmeyer had to believe he had the upper hand, but for now, he truly did.  
Large shadows darkened Isa's room as the man who had tricked her into writing entered her room to see if she did as he liked.

"Good job Isa, I just saw your latest chapter. You turned out to be exactly what I hoped you to be. Very delightful indeed." Drosselmeyer grinned widely and his eyes bulged with delight.

Isa pushed her chair away from her desk and looked at him with shock. This was the second time he had come to watch over her work and she had learned that he didn't do much during these visits, but still she was afraid he would. This man, who defied death, could do anything while no one could lay a hand on him. Isa wanted to stand against him, but every time he came she lost her nerve.  
"Is Ella going to stay like this?" She cried with a failing voice.

"Who knows!" Drosselmeyer replied joyfully and he shrugged. "This is as story, little one. No one likes to know the end, that would be boring! As writer you must understand that."

"But she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ah, most victims in great stories didn't, they are necessary for the sorrow in the story. It drives the story forward."

"But these people aren't made up, they are alive!" Isa argued and she stared in anger and disgust at Drosselmeyer's mad grin.

"Oh? What about your input in this story? You want to create a fantastic story as well don't you? Well, that takes consequences. Would you like me to undo my former story? I'm afraid that would mean you would never been born and your sister would never existed either."

Isa shut her mouth with a snap. For a moment she had forgotten what great power this man had and she was afraid he would do something to her family if she said anything more.

"You are a writer from my bloodline and with that comes the wish to create something more!" Drosselmeyer went on. "Your father did too and in the end he even withstood me. That's why I had great hopes for you. The power in our blood grows strong again. You too want more than just reality, but you must understand that the characters have to play the role they are given."

This intrigued Isa. If that was true then could she bring in a hero to save them? But how? When Drosselmeyer controlled her? Princess Tutu had once been the heroin of his story and Mytho the hero before her, but they both had to suffer miserable fates. Isa didn't wish for anyone to suffer that, but someone had to! Could it be possible for herself to be that heroin?

* * *

Uzura found herself living her normal live again, or at least so it seemed to everyone around her. she was sitting on the floor in one of the large practice rooms, surrounded by her classmates from the Special class and the students from the lower class. They all listened to Mss Belle, but to Uzura it was all just a play, a distraction from what was really happening around her. it wouldn't be long before Ella wouldn't be the only Sylph in town. More victims would rise and she wanted to do something about it and quick. After school she would speak with Van and Conrad and hopefully Rina as well to come up with a plan. This was her last class and Uzura wanted the time to move much quicker than it did. Uzura was sure she too would have to play a role, set by Drosselmeyer. He still hadn't shown himself to her, but now she began to wish he would. She still suspected that he did something to Isa and she wanted to speak with Drosselmeyer. She wanted him to leave her family alone! Maybe she could offer to take over the main role in his new story, then no one else had to suffer and she could really help Ella that way.

"Now, let's move on to the Arts Festival." Miss Belle said and Uzura realised with a start that she was supposed to listen. She hastily forgot all her thoughts and looked at her teacher. The latter was beaming with enthusiasm.  
"This year, we have permission to perform fully with a complete Ballet. As you know we have already a great pair in this class who practiced the dances from Romeo and Julia for a few weeks and that's why I picked that story for our performance. You are all free to choose the role you would like to play and report that to me. Auditions will be held here next week. Although, I would like to ask Uzura and Taris to consider the roles of Romeo and Julia." Mss Belle looked from Uzura to Taris, who sat only two seats away. Uzura was not faced by this task, it would be in her favour, since she already knew all the dances, but she wanted to know what Taris thought of this. She looked at him and found him looking at her with the same wonder. As answer she gave him a smile and he immediately returned it. Then they both nodded to their teacher.  
"Wonderful." Mss Belle said and she clapped with her hands. "You are free to resume your own practices now and I trust to hear your choices very soon."

Everyone came to their feet and scattered to all corners of the room. Uzura stood up as well but remained where she was. She turned to Taris and walked towards him. She needed to speak to him first. Since she had experienced that cold feeling when he touched her during their dance, she dreaded the moments she had to be close to him. Uzura had tried to forget her feelings for Conrad, in order to allow someone else to touch her, but she was afraid to block her feelings entirely. She was afraid they wouldn't come back. Uzura hoped it would be better if she spoke to Taris about this. She didn't want to feel that cold anymore!  
"Taris, are you sure you want to keep dancing with me?" she asked him straight out.

Taris didn't take her question with any concern and just smiled at her warmly. "Of course I do." He said.

"It's just that I still feel cold when you lay your hands on my waist. I know now that my feelings for someone else are the reason for that. I know you are kind and I want to be your friend, but my heart keeps telling me to stay away. I'm sorry Taris, but that's how I feel." Uzura looked at her dance partner and friend and saw that she _had_ hurt him. His smile faded even though he tried to keep it and he averted his eyes. Uzura had no choice but to let him be for a moment, but soon she noticed Mss belle's gaze. She obviously wondered what kept them from dancing.  
"Taris?" Uzura tried softly and she gently touched his shoulder to offer him comfort. Taris looked at her with some wonder in his eyes.

"I wonder what I should do." He whispered.

"I'm afraid, I don't know." Uzura admitted. "My mother said that you should be happy for me, but it seems selfish to ask that.

"Did you tell that boy you love him?" Taris asked her with some hope, however small.

"Yes I did and he too proved his feelings for me. I want him to be happy and only see his kind smile." Uzura knew she wasn't helping Taris with this answer, but still she could help herself from smiling.

"I wonder what he did to deserve you." Taris said bitterly and Uzura withdrew her hand with a start. She had only known Taris to be kind or with no feelings at all. This sudden anger and unhappiness changed him completely and suddenly he reminded Uzura of Markerhein. Her legs began to tremble and her fear from yesterday came back to her.

"Please Taris, there is nothing you did wrong." Uzura tried gently. "You know that love is unpredictable. I fell in love, not different from you. I heard him play his cello and wanted to hear it more, just like you watched me dance. But when I met him I wanted to know him through and through. His music was no longer the most important thing to me, he was!"  
Uzura searched for traces of the Taris she knew and kept her eyes fixed on his face. Taris was better than Markerhein, she had to believe that!  
Taris listen, my mother also told me that she once loved someone the way you do and for a long time she believed in that love and he admired her as well. However, they both found someone who cared for them no matter who they were or what they had done. I'm sure you will find someone better than me, someone who only sees you."  
Taris sighed deeply and relaxed his shoulders in a manner of forced acceptance. He still said nothing, but Uzura was happy to see his anger ebb away and she smiled.  
"I want us to be friends Taris, please accept it. I also want you to be happy."

Taris' face slowly lightened up with a friendly smile, however not as beaming as Uzura's and they began to prepare themselves for the roles they would soon have to play. Afterwards Uzura went to see Conrad and Van about their plan to help Ella. Although it was agreed between Van and herself and Conrad joined them soon after, Uzura had expected Rina to be part of it as well, but she wasn't.

"I had expected Rina to help us as well." Uzura said as soon as she saw Van with only Conrad beside him.

"Rina is very busy at the moment, so I left her out of it." Van replied bluntly and it was clear that he wouldn't say more, but Uzura wasn't satisfied.

"We're all busy, Van. I'm sure she wants to help if we tell her, shouldn't she decide herself whether she wants to join us or not?" she argued.

"Well yes, but.." Van looked troubled and he began to stutter, something Uzura had never heard him do. Conrad gave his friend a sympatric look and seemed to already understand what Van tried to make clear.

"W-well I-I thought it best n-not to bother her. I-I mean we can move quickly with three people." Van's stutter changed into a low mumble and he averted his eyes from both his friends.  
"It's not that I don't want her help, she is very smart and kind, but the less people involved the better."

"Alright Van, I understand." Uzura said softly to ease her friends' troubles. Myre's slow development in becoming a Sylph as well had clearly scared Van. She had been close to him and now he wanted to keep Rina as safe as he could.  
They went to the arbour at the end of the school ground and there they sat down in a circle to share their gathered information.  
"Drosselmeyer is using the story of La Sylphide to create a new tragedy in Gold Crown Town. Young girls who suffer heartbreak turn into Sylphs, but how do they change?" Uzura spoke her thoughts out loud to share them with her companions and ask them to speak their thoughts as well.  
"How did it begin with Ella, did you notice anything?"

"Yes, but too late I'm afraid." Conrad said softly and he shook his head in shame.  
"She appeared to be fine at first. She was excited to work with me and I felt the same. She is a very good pianist and I told her so. Now I see, I shouldn't have said that to her."

"You couldn't know she would see it differently, you couldn't know!" Van interrupted and he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Still, after she saw me with Uzura, her behaviour changed. She became distend and spoke coldly to me and slowly she seemed to be less and less present. I just forgot she was there. I tried to see her, because I had the strange feeling that it would become worse if I didn't. My first suspicion that something had indeed happened to her grew when I noticed the seagulls around her. They always seemed to be near her and call to her." Conrad said.

"Seagulls?" Uzura interrupted confused. It was a term she had never heard before and when she saw Van's face she knew he didn't have a clue either.

"The white birds that come from the harbour are called seagulls." Conrad explained. "I guess it's only natural that you don't know them by name since they have never appeared in this town before now. They come from places near the sea, like the harbour."

"So, you are aware that the harbour where you live suddenly appeared in this town?" Van asked and his voice rang with excitement.

"Yes, since no one in town seemed to recognise the birds I've known all my life, I figured you never had a harbour to begin with and after I heard the town's past from you, " Conrad nodded to Van, " I knew it was possible for a place to suddenly appear. So I went searching there one night to see if I could find some answers when I met Ella there. She was already halfway to become a Sylph and she stared at me with empty eyes. Then she made a strange distressed call and disappeared in the mist. My body became numb, I didn't know what to do, if I _could _do anything and before I could decide anything Drosselmeyer appeared and spoke to me."

Again Uzura and Van looked at each other. Conrad knew a lot and Uzura began to feel very excited herself. "He told you the fate of the Sylphs." Uzura concluded his story and Conrad nodded.

"Those who are slowly becoming Sylphs are drawn to the harbour where they get sucked in by the fog. This is why I was so shocked to see you there, Uzura." He said sadly and he looked at her with concern in his warm eyes. "I was so afraid that I caused you to become a Sylph as well. Of course I didn't know that it was heartbreak that doomed Ella. If I had known that I would never have shown you such coldness. Drosselmeyer tricked me to hurt you and I want him to pay for that!" Conrad concluded with a growl.

"Oi Conrad!" Van said startled, but Conrad didn't want to change his mind. It pained Uzura to see it. This was the second time she had seen a kind heart change by anger and she didn't want to see it anymore. She didn't want Conrad to do anything, not if it would cost him dearly!

"I know, I'm not brave." Conrad went on and he looked determined to his friends. "Drosselmeyer scares me immensely, but I want him to be stopped!"

"Me too." Uzura agreed and she moved closer to Conrad to show him that he was not alone in this. "I will help you." She said softly.

"Agreed, but first we help Ella and maybe others too." Van said, to come back to their main subject. And he cleared his throat to remind his friends of his presence.  
"Drosselmeyer found a way to write again, but how?"

"Last time he used Markerhein as go-between. I saw him yesterday, Drosselmeyer must be writing through him again." Uzura guessed.

"Are you alright, Uzura?" Van asked her suddenly and Uzura saw both boys look at her with great concern. It was not strange. Van knew what Markerhein did to Uzura in the past and not only had Conrad heard the whole story, he also had seen what Markerhein was capable of. They both understood if she was scared.

"It's not that I'm fine, " Uzura began in a low tone and she was no longer able to look them straight in the eye, "but I fear more for my dad than for myself. I don't want them to fight and I never want to see my mother cry again." It was silent for a moment while Van and Conrad watched her with care. Uzura was glad to be with them and she knew that if she was to meet Markerhein again, she could manage as long as she knew they were with her, all was it only to run away with her. This made her see some hope. She gave Van and Conrad a thankful smile and managed to look up with new hope.  
"Maybe we can help Ella see the light." She said. Van and Conrad did not follow her very well, but she explained: "You know, speak to her with comfort. That's how Princess Tutu saved the people from the Raven. We have to give the Sylphs hope again!" Uzura stood up and beamed at her surprised friends. It was simple and almost too silly believe in, but Uzura was willing to try.  
"I know Princess Tutu also had her strength and beauty that beamed with hope, but I will try and bring Ella back to the way she was!"

**AN: Happy new year everyone! :)  
I hope you like my new chapter! It took me some time to figure it out and put it together, so I hope it turned out well. I'm trying to make the next chapter a sort of end of act one, just like in Princess Tutu. Please review!**

**P.S I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourite story list and reviewed but had no pm option or even an account. You make me so happy, but sad at the same time that I can't thank you in person. :D**


	13. Uzura's story

Uzura's story

"Are you sure about this?" Conrad asked Uzura concerned as the three friends hurried towards the harbour where they hoped to meet Ella and speak to her. He knew all too well that Uzura took a great risk by going there. She had once trembled at the mere sight of the of the place and said that she shouldn't go near it. Still she had forced herself to venture there once before and Conrad had seen the terror in her eyes as she stared into the thick fog.

"I want Ella to know that she is not alone. I want to give her new hope!" Uzura replied determined and she didn't take her eyes off the route ahead. A frown played on her forehead. She was trying her best to forget her fear. Conrad was moved by her efforts to save someone who was really a stranger to her. Uzura didn't know Ella's feelings towards her and it would be best if she never did. However Conrad knew for certain that Ella was dying to make it clear to her. Gently he took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.  
Uzura gave a little start. She had been completely absorbed in her thoughts and looked at him in surprise, but Conrad just smiled at her warmly.

"Don't be afraid, Uzura." He said to her softly.

Uzura's pale cheeks coloured as her lips formed a shy but beautiful smile.

"We're here!" Van said, rather suddenly and his voice was loud. Apparently he wanted his two friends to know that he was still around.  
"What do we do now?" he asked and he looked with a frown at the gloomy surroundings they found themselves in. As they watched the fog seemed to grow even thicker and soon it would be impossible for them to see clearly.

"We just have to wait. I'm sure Ella will come to this place." Conrad said with certainty and he looked in the direction of the sea, the very mouth of the harbour where he had first seen her. They heard flapping wings and a flock of seagulls flew over their heads, but they made no sound at all and they all settled themselves on high places around them.

"What do you think _they_ want?" Van asked suspiciously and he and Uzura spun around to keep track on all of them.

"Don't worry, I know they are just waiting." Conrad said calmly, but grimly and he shot the nearest bird a daring look. These beasts were like Banshees, announcers of great misfortune. Even though they were a familiar sight to him, they made him nervous.  
Then, suddenly all the seagulls began to call down to them and their calls were ringing with mockery that even drove chills down Conrad's spine. It was the joy to see pure despair.

"Why?" someone asked in a sorrowful tone.

"Ella?" Van called in shock and he stared with wide eyes at the ghostly appearance that now only barely resembled the classmate he hoped to save. Ella's auburn hair, that had always been tight in a loss braid, flew wildly around her face in in the wind as she soar only a few inches above the ground. She was dressed in a night dress that was the same faint shade of grey as the rest of her body. Even her eyes were grey and they looked empty.

"Why?" she asked again and she seemed to look right through them with her vague gaze.  
"Why have you come?"

"Ella, we want to help you. You are not alone. There are still people who care about you." Uzura said and she took a few steps forwards.

"You?" Ella looked at Uzura from her half floating state and a flicker of hatred changed her empty expression into a fearsome one.  
"How can you help me when you are the one who cursed me?" she snapped sharply.

Conrad decided to step in and stopped right by Uzura's side. He still held he hand and he would not let go, not now.  
"No Ella, I am the one to blame and you know it!"

"Ah yes, you made that clear yesterday." Ella said coldly. She crossed her arms and looked down at them in a somewhat stubborn way. She had no intention to be persuaded by any of them and her lips twisted into a mocking sneer.  
"I know what happened to me, Herr Drosselmeyer told me quite a lot actually." She said and she chuckled amused as if she recalled a joke.

"Drosselmeyer?" Uzura repeated in shock and she stared in great dismay at the cold-hearted Sylph.

"Oh yes, that's right." Ella answered and her sneer grew even wider. "You fear him, don't you, Uzura? That's quite strange since you used to work for him."

"Ella!" Conrad bellowed over the howling wind. "I don't know what that fiend told you, but you should keep your mouth shut!"

"We all know Uzura's story Ella, you don't need to say it." Van said and tried to excuse his friend for his outburst, but Conrad had no intention of calming down. Actually he wished he could. After all, what good was shouting when you wanted to help someone? However, Ella's sneering grin and the coldness in her eyes set Conrad's teeth on edge and the fact that she spoke of Drosselmeyer with respect drove him over the edge of pure hatred.

"Ella, please." Uzura tried and her voice was soft and careful. "I begin to understand why you don't want my help, but I honestly never wanted you to become like this."

"Are you saying that if I had made myself more clear to you then, you would have left Conrad alone?" Ella asked her testily. Uzura stepped back and seemed shocked and Conrad felt her hand weaken.

"I know what you are, Uzura Writer!" Ella went on sharply. "You are still a mere puppet who fails in trying to become human! You are a doll who came to live, a dream come true. Well, to me you are more than a nightmare. You stole my live and made it your own to share a false love with my future! I was a normal human being, born and bred in Gold Crown town. You came here in the wake of nothing more than a wizard's gamble. Why should you live on? _That_ story ended long ago!" With a scream of rage she swooped down and knocked Uzura off her feet with a sudden gust of wind. Conrad got dragged along and was forced to let go off Uzura's hand. The wind had been unnatural strong and he had a hard time maintaining his balance.

"Ella, stop this!" He yelled, but he hardly spared her a look, instead he turned around to help Uzura stand. When he pulled her onto her feet he saw the hopelessness in her eyes. Uzura had accepted Ella's words and it left her with sorrow and despair. Something snapped inside Conrad's mind when he saw her beautiful spirit break and the last barrier that restrained his anger fell.

"She didn't steal from you!" Conrad growled through grinned teeth and he made his hands into fists. Slowly he turned around and looked at the Sylph that had changed in his eyes from victim to enemy. She had turned down every help that was given to her, except that from Drosselmeyer and that was her mistake!  
"I believe that even in a tragedy we all deserve one chance to have happiness. Uzura got hers, after shedding many tears. You obviously need yet to face the price for your happiness. You don't just get it because you are human. I think, that after all this, You will have to pay dearly for what you have done."

* * *

Uzura stared in disbelieve at the boy she had known to be only kind and considerate. This Conrad was completely different and no matter how hard she tried, Uzura could not see the warmth in his eyes anymore.  
"Conrad, please stop, you hurt her." She whispered desperately. She heard her own voice tremble and her heart began to beat faster. Tears began to roll over her cheeks. Ella's words had hurt her, but it hurt her even more to see Conrad this ruthless. Ella was right after all, it was all her fault. She had been inconsiderate towards the feelings of others, just to make herself forget that she would always be a puppet. She could never change that. Conrad had been the one who made her see her own heart, that she could love, but now he had changed his kindness because of her. Ella would sink deeper into despair and Uzura could feel herself follow.

"Listen Ella, don't take Conrad's words too heavy to heart." Van had stepped forward and stood right in front of his friends, blocking Ella's shocked eyes from them.  
"You shouldn't test him like that." he went on. "I can only understand a little what he is feeling right now, but Uzura is dear to me as well and it will do you no good to degrade her like this! Conrad crossed the line with his words to you, but I'm sure that when he calms down, he will regret his actions. Don't punish him."

"Van," Ella let her arms drop in a manner of surrender and her eyes softened a bit when she looked at him. "You are truly a good friend, even to me, but I know that even if I return to normal it won't take away the pain. I will be all alone."

"That's not true!" Uzura cried out and poked her head around her two friends to see Ella. That was a mistake. Ella's face twisted in anger once again and she let out a terrible scream. As the sorrowful sound echoed through the harbour a crushing wind knocked Van, Uzura and Conrad off their feet and knocked them out cold for a short time. When they warily lifted their heads Ella had disappeared.

"What is wrong with you?" Van yelled suddenly and Uzura turned her head to see him walk up to Conrad and before the latter could wrap his head around what was happening Van gave him a whack on the head.

Uzura didn't say anything and just kept her eyes to the ground. It was a small consolation that Conrad didn't argue with his friend and let his anger come over him. He had calmed down now and realised that he had doomed his classmate.

"We can make Ella pay for her cruelty towards Uzura once she is saved." Van told Conrad angrily. "It was more than reckless to yell at her like that! Don't you see how small the light in her heart is right now? You only made it worse!"

Slowly Uzura came to her feet and walked to her two friends. Van was so angry he didn't even notice her, but Conrad did and his eyes were full of regret. It mended Uzura's heart, it told her that the boy she loved was not lost. Still she wondered at his actions.  
"Why Conrad? Why did you say such cruel things?" She asked him grimly.

"Because that's how you want him to be, Uzura."  
Uzura's body stopped working and so did the world around her as it filled with large shadows.  
"Ah Uzura, don't be so surprised to see me. After all, I had to come to you sooner or later."

"No he can't!" Conrad whispered, he was standing just behind Uzura and his voice had been both shocked and full of loathing. Uzura wondered at the meaning of it. What did he mean? She was actually surprised Van was so quiet.  
"What the..? What happened to Van?" Conrad exclaimed and Uzura woke up from her frozen state and looked around. Van had stopped, just like the rest of time.

"This conversation doesn't concern him so I leave him out of it." Drosselmeyer explained nonchalantly.

Conrad stepped in front of Uzura again and spread his arms to shield her. "I won't let you tell her anything!" He snapped to the grinning man before him, but Uzura stopped him by taking his right hand and taking her place next to him.

"You don't have to shield me," she said to him gently, "I rather have you by my side."  
Conrad nodded, but concern remained in his affectionate eyes.

"You are a fierce one aren't you, boy?" Drosselmeyer said amused. "However, how are you intending to stop me? I'm already dead. They cut off my hands and yet I'm still spinning stories!" Drosselmeyer said and he laughed when he saw the uncertainty in Conrad's eyes.  
"Tragedy will come to all of you boy, there's nothing you can do to stop it. You even proved to strengthen it with your recklessness. However I still need more for this story to really move on and an unreachable love is always great for a tragedy. First I had to wait and let you enjoy your time together though. You can't truly enjoy heartbreak when you never really felt love. It's what went wrong in the Princess and the Raven and I'm not making the same mistake twice." He chuckled insanely and got out a small bundled manuscript from inside his coat and tossed it to Uzura. She caught it with some surprise. It was something from a world that seemed barely physically to her.  
"Looks familiar, my dear?" Drosselmeyer asked her.

Uzura held the manuscript in her free hand and looked at the title on the cover. The story inside was called 'The stranded sailor.' Uzura stared at it. It was Conrad's story."

"It's yours." Drosselmeyer said.

"What do you mean, this is Conrad's story, right?" Uzura asked confused and she tore her eyes away from the cover.

"Yes, you wrote it." Drosselmeyer replied and a huge grin that showed all his teeth appeared on his face..

"What?" Uzura gasped, a cold gripped her heart and she began to shake from head to toe.

"You've proved to be worthy of the name Writer, my child. Of course you still are not part my family tree. I guess I accidently passed some of my abilities onto you when I made you human."

"Please stop!" Conrad begged Drosselmeyer as Uzura felt her body becoming numb. However Drosselmeyer was too pleased with her misery and he continued to bring her fears to the surface.

"You were so obsessed with the concept of love, yet you always knew _you_ could never hope to grasp it. You don't have a human heart and that's why you made up your own love story. You never thought of finding love in the world around you. No one would love a living puppet!  
You are truly a blessing for tragedies. Now you even drove some other girl into despair because you made the boy too perfect. I thank you very much, my little puppet."

Uzura hardly had the strength to stand. She wanted to scream and drive all the painful thoughts from her mind, but her voice was lost to her. The only thing she could do was listen to her beating heart as Drosselmeyer's words hit her like crushing waves.

"You made this boy my enemy, why would I ever create a character who wanted to challenge me?" Drosselmeyer said.

It was true, it would only make sense for Uzura herself to have written Conrad's story. 'All this time I've been living a lie? No, I believed my life was a lie! That's why a wrote down my own happiness. It was all a distraction to keep myself happy. I never was truly human, it's time I accept it. By denying it I only hurt others, like Ella and Taris. Even Conrad suffers because of me. If I'm not real, how real is he really? Because of me he has a reason to question everything about himself,' Uzura wanted to cry, but she couldn't even feel her own sorrow. It seemed that in the end, Edel had been wrong. Uzura was just like her and never really had a heart.  
She didn't dare to look to her left. Conrad had to hate her now, or worse, she crushed his soul completely. She realised that he was no longer holding her hand. Had he let go? If so, she hadn't noticed. Bracing herself, she looked to her left, but Conrad had vanished.  
"NO!" Uzura screamed in agony. "Conrad!" At last she found the ability to cry and she sank to the ground while she sobbed disconsolately.

"Faking emotions again, are we?" Drosselmeyer asked. "It isn't good to get caught into your own stories. It's a common fact. You mustn't care for the characters you are going to sacrifice anyway." He laughed cruelly.

"No, you're wrong." Uzura said weakly. Her chest was heaving rapidly, but she tried to calm herself down. She had to get Conrad back, she was not going to throw his live away!  
"I care about Conrad and I will never betray him. He means everything to me because he is always there for me. I care for him, for who he is. Besides, if he never returns, not only I will miss him. He has friends like Van and Ella and Rina. How can someone not exist when people miss him? He came to me on his own and I'm only the third person he met during his stay in Gold Crown Town." Uzura felt herself becoming stronger with every word. Even if she would never really belong anywhere, she would do anything to give Conrad a place to call home.  
"Please bring him back! Even if he won't love me anymore, I will try my best for him, because I owe it to him."

"He vanished because you realised what he is. I can put him in my story and he will live on in this town, but you will have to pay me a price. Do you agree?" Drosselmeyer said pleased.

"What price?" Uzura asked apprehensively.

"If I let Conrad continue as part of my story you must grant me permission to control Gold Crown Town once more. What's more, if I am to continue my new tragedy, I'm in need for a new headliner to play the heroin in this tale. If you agree to volunteer then you must know that all my characters have something to suffer about. The prince lost his heart, the princess would vanish and the knight was faded to die in vain. You know all this, don't you?"

Uzura nodded grimly. "Yes, still I rather suffer myself then see someone else in pain." She said.

"Absolutely splendid! You've spoken as a true heroin!" Drosselmeyer cried delighted and he took out the large book that he always carried with him in de form of a suitcase. Uzura knew from her time with him that he never ran out of pages and that this was the same book in which he had written the tale of the Prince and the Raven. Drosselmeyer scribbled some lines in it with his quill and Conrad reappeared before Uzura's tearstained eyes. Hurriedly she came to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Conrad!" She cried in a high pitched voice. She could feel herself be overcome with sudden relieve and happiness.

"Uzura." Conrad replied with a relieved sigh and he lay his right hand on top of her head. "I know. Did I just stopped from existing?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Uzura whispered, but while she really meant it, she also would never reverse her actions. She was so happy he was with her again, but she also knew that he suffered because of her.

"Aren't you forgetting about your payment?" Drosselmeyer interfered cruelly in their sweet reunion.

"What payment?" Conrad asked suspicious and he shot Drosselmeyer a distrusting look from the corner of his eye. "I won't agree to it, if you make her suffer!"

"It's too late for that, my boy. I already wrote it down." Drosselmeyer said bluntly.

"It's alright, Conrad. Thank you for worrying, but I accepted it." Uzura said to him softly, but she buried her face in his neck to overcome the fear she was feeling.

"She will act as the heroin of the story and save the Sylphs from their fate, however she will be close to being a puppet once again when she uses the powers I grant her." Drosselmeyer explained to Conrad. "Her name will be Princess Marionette."  
Drosselmeyer wrote yet another line in his book and a pendant in the shape of a closed flower with two green leaves appeared around Uzura's neck.  
"Just like Princess Tutu, you can call upon the pendant's power by touch, but you will be close to your true form. That of a puppet and if you ever decide to stop the story you will never be human again." Drosselmeyer spoke now to her directly. Uzura listened, but still she stayed where she was, in Conrad's save arms. She had to bare this.

**AN: End of act 1 and I finally got to right my twist :) I hope I shocked a few of you with this. Maybe the beginning of act 2 (next chapter) will come in the usual 1 week or two weeks, but it can also take longer this time because I really need to get my head around the rest of the story. Most of my notes are either already used or not relevant anymore :P**

**Well, please review and be patient for act 2! :D **

**To one of my guest readers: I keep your request in mind, I just have to figure out how I can fit it into the story :)**


	14. All we can do

All we can do

Isa stared in disbelieve and shock at the scene that had taken place in front of her eyes, through one of Drosselmeyer's wheels that appeared in her wall. Her hand was no longer moving across the paper, but Isa didn't care that she was left alone. All she cared about were her sister's feelings. Uzura also had the power to make stories come true? After all, Isa was not the only one Drosselmeyer had in mind for his story. 'How could I have missed this?' Isa wondered as she looked at her sister's frozen form. 'All this time I thought that I was the only one Drosselmeyer needed, I was wrong!' Isa was in despair. Now her sister would be close to be a puppet once again? 'No, I have to stop it!' Isa grabbed her pen out of her own free will and bravely put it to the page to write her own words, she would change this tale!

"You mustn't do it, Isa."

The wheel on Isa's wall vanished the moment she heard the voice. It had been a woman's voice and quite different from Drosselmeyer's. She had sounded kind and concerned and Isa felt no danger towards the unknown woman. She turned around in her desk chair to look around. Her room was empty and Isa had a strong feeling that something unworldly had spoken to her. She was still trapped in time and for this strange person to come into her room was not possible.

"Isa, it's nice to finally meet you." The woman spoke again and slowly Isa began to see her. She was a ghost, only faintly in colour. She had a very strange appearance with green hair and long slender features. But all of this was less alarming than the fact that she seemed familiar.

"Who are..?" Isa began in a whisper and she leaned in on the spirit before her in amazement. What was it, that made her so familiar?

The woman smiled warmly. "I am Edel and I was once a puppet, controlled by Drosselmeyer."

"Y-you were a puppet?" Isa's heart skipped a beat when she realised with a start that this woman reminded her of her sister, because she used to be a puppet.

"Hmm you noticed my similarities to your sister. I burned myself long ago and she was made after I was gone, from my remains." Edel closed her eyes and sighed sadly.  
"I told your sister once that we were the same and I know now that it hurt her, because I am a puppet. Even now that I'm no longer in a physical body, I will remain a puppet with no heart. Your sister is different and does not share the eternal sadness I feel."

"You speak to my sister?" Isa felt herself becoming stronger. Maybe Edel could go to her sister and help her. Isa couldn't leave, she had tried that before, but whenever she tried to leave her chair, something pressed her down.

"I did, but now that Drosselmeyer made her doubt her humanity, I can only inflict pain. I am not mad at her for shutting me out, because I am simply a reminder of her origin."

"But, you do have feelings, how can you be sad without a heart?" Isa asked her boldly. She couldn't really explain it, but Edel gave her great comfort and she felt so safe with her in her room. It was a feeling she had thought impossible for some time now and she wanted to make Edel see that she was not hollow.

"I was send by Drosselmeyer to help his story move on and met both your parents. Both of them were so full of emotion and your mother's kindness to me woke something in me. It was a sad realisation and a hatred for my own existence. I ended my life, but your parents mourned I woke inside Uzura's heart and stayed there, only to help your mother to end the tragedy Drosselmeyer created, but now I know that my stay in a compassionate heart made me see my own." Edel came closer and looked at Isa with adoring eyes.  
"I know now that I am truly happy to see you, Isa. You and Uzura made Duck so happy." Edel smiled at Isa warmly and Isa became painfully aware that Edel was no longer alive. She didn't want her to fade away!

"Doubt is clouding Uzura's mind and I won't show myself unless she is willing to see me." Edel went on. "I know you want to help her, by rewriting the story, but you mustn't use your power. It will cause you great pain. Drosselmeyer's power is too strong."

"What can I do then?" Isa asked forlornly.

"Calm down and trust your friends. They will help Uzura." Ede replied.

"Can Conrad be trusted?" Isa asked on. It had been on the tip of her tongue. Conrad came from a story Uzura had written, but it had been with Drosselmeyer all this time, it could be that Drosselmeyer had made his own versions in Conrad's story.

"Uzura needs to give him time to find his own meaning in the story, but yes I believe he can be trusted and he is very important to your sister."

Isa sighed relieved and gave Edel a grateful smile. "Thank you." She said.

"Now I'm truly sorry to leave you. I hope I will meet your mother and father someday, then I could be able to tell them how happy I am for both of them." Edel reached out her hand and felt Isa's cheek and looked into Isa's eyes. "I'm sure your skin feels the same, you have such a warm face as well." She said happily. Slowly she began to fade away and Isa could do nothing about it. Edel would not return, she was certain of it and it left her with tears of sadness.

* * *

The next day Isa found herself a year older. She had been beyond the point of happiness for a long time and she hadn't wanted to celebrate her birthday at all, but Duck had done her best to persuade her. She was fully aware of the danger around them and the sleepless nights Isa spend in fear. Now they all had the chance to forget their troubles, even if it was just for one day.  
"It isn't good to ignore the little times you can be happy, Isa." She had said to her. One day you will look back to this period in your life and it would be awful if you could only remember suffering. Please celebrate your birthday and allow yourself to smile again." She also talked with Fakir and Uzura and they agreed. Uzura in particular wanted her little sister to be a child again, an innocent child who was happy to be a year older. Still only a select few of close friends and relations were invited. Although Duck had set her mind on a party, she too wasn't in the mood for a crowded party. From Isa's class she only wanted her best friends Ron and Richard to come. The other children ignored her too often to be considered friends. Of course her grandpa Charon and her aunt Retsel together with her husband Hans were invited and Fakir and Duck also invited their best friends Mytho and Rue with their daughter Myre. As their neighbours they were as important as family and Isa had always seen Myre as her cousin and called her parents her aunt and uncle. Uzura herself had started to do that before Isa was born, when she was four years old. Her mother, Duck didn't have parents and neither did her father. Charon was Fakir's adoptive father and therefore Uzura's grandfather, but considering it had not always been that way, Uzura had never called him grandfather. For her he would always be Charon, but their bond was nevertheless deep. Retsel was not real family either and sometimes it pained Uzura to see that she had not a connection with her like Isa had. Isa had never done anything different though, it was just that Retsel didn't see Uzura as Fakir's child. For that reason Uzura had decided to avoid her foster aunt that day. She had been allowed to invite her own guest and she had chosen Rina to accompany her during the event. She would have liked to include Van as well and her parents nor Isa would have mind, but it didn't seem a good idea since Myre was present in the same house. She used to run away from Van and it would not be good for the atmosphere. It didn't bother Uzura for long, though. All her worries about the Sylphs and Drosselmeyer's task she had taken seemed to be banned from her mind and her spirit was lifted with joy for her sister's life.  
Together with Rina she sat down in a quiet corner and watched guests come in and greet her sister and give her a present before moving on to her parents. It was always the same, but you accepted it either way and the people you really wanted to see always stayed with you. Richard had arrived with his family and so Isa was no longer without company and Uzura saw with delight that she greatly enjoyed herself. She was only briefly interrupted to greet Rue , Mytho and Myre and accept their gift. Myre stayed with Isa and Richard a bit longer than her parents did, but Richard and Isa were not her age and soon she seemed out of place. Uzura noticed this from her place in the corner and decided to rescue her. She stood up and invited Myre to sit with her and Rina. Myre was happy to accept and for a time she spoke with them about how she and her parents got the idea to give Isa a pictured book with the most famous fairy tales. They talked on for a while in which Uzura told Rina and Myre that she bought some high qualitied ribbons for Isa's hair. Rina who heard the story about Isa's friend Ron who gave her the idea of braiding her hair thought it a wonderful idea and got high spirited with a plan to get Isa to thank Ron in person for his consideration. Myre remarked simply that Isa looked really nice with her hair like that and didn't read more into it. She left soon after that to re-join her parents.

"Say, Is Myre the reason you didn't invite Van today?" Asked Rina as soon as Myre was out of earshot.

"Yes, it was because of Myre." Uzura admitted shamelessly. "I feel really bad for Van, but it is only expected to have Myre and her parents here. We are neighbours, not to mention the friendship between our parents. I just didn't want to create an awkward situation."

"Hmm." Rina's lips perched a little and she seemed annoyed. "I wonder what her problem is." She said softly as she looked at Myre's back. "I mean, Van used to be pretty close to her, right?"

"Well, we played together for a few years when we were little, but Van was always more close to me." Uzura replied. She was starting to feel a bit worried and looked Rina straight in the eye.  
"You're not mad, are you?" She asked her.

"What? No, it's just strange." Rina replied rather quickly and she forced herself not to stare at Myre anymore.

"That's good." Uzura sighed in relieve. "Well then, shall we look for Isa so that I can give her my gift?"

"Yes, let's go." Rina replied and a smile coloured her face again. Together they made their way through the crowd. Uzura noticed Mss Piqué and her family, but Isa was not with them yet. Instead they found her in the next room, alone.  
"Hey Isa!" Uzura called out to her. Her sister's frown had given her a shock. Today Isa needed to feel happiness so Uzura would try to return her smile to her. Her arrival seemed to work, because Isa's face lit up when she heard her sister's voice.

"Sissy!" She greeted cheerfully and she turned to approach them.

"I want to give you your present." Uzura told her and she reached into her pocket to get it.

"Richard already left, his father is going away for a while so they wanted to spend some time with only the family." Isa said suddenly with a hollow voice. Uzura's eyes shot back to her sister's face and she saw disappointment. 'Was that why she was alone?'

"Ron is here now, I just saw him." Uzura said gently to make her feel better. Isa had decided to speak of her troubles, something she hadn't done in a very long time. No problem was too small when it came to the importance of happiness and Uzura needed to be there and understand her pain.

Isa looked up with new hope. "Really?"

Uzura smiled encouragingly. Isa was not alone. "Yes and he will be glad to see you and wish you a happy birthday. Now, will you open my present?"

Isa nodded and took the flat square box Uzura gave her. When she opened it she looked silently at the beautifully coloured ribbons.

"I know you still wear the ribbon Ron borrowed from his sister and I really like you to keep your braid, so I thought I give you ribbons, do you like them?"

Isa looked up and nodded with a beaming smile. "Yes, thank you Sissy!"

Uzura's heart leaped with joy, she had done it, she made Isa happy! It almost made her cry, but she managed not to.

"Hey, why don't you go to your friend, Isa?" Rina suggested kindly. "You can thank him for doing your hair and give him the ribbon."

It was a good idea and Uzura had to agree with it, but Isa's smile began to fail and she averted her eyes.  
"It's Alena's ribbon, so I should give it to her, or Mss Piqué." She mumbled.

"Come on, Isa, you know it's Ron you really should be thanking. Why not do as Rina suggested?" Uzura ignored her sister's refusal and began to sheepherder her to the other room where she had seen him and before Isa knew it she was staring into Ron's cheerful face.

"Hi Isa, happy birthday." He said to her and his bright blue eyes sparkled with joy.

Isa seemed to be nailed to the ground, immobilised by his enthusiasm. "H-hello Ron." she stammered and Ron looked at her in surprise. "My sister gave me ribbons for in my hair, s-so I give this back to you." She was mumbling and Ron bent his head to hear what she had to say. This, of course, made Isa nervous and she moved away and lowered her head. Awkwardly she reached to her hair and pulled the ribbon out and held it out to him. "H-here." She said and finally she lifted her head and looked at him in uncertainty. "Thank you, I like what you've done with my hair."

Ron's expression was a mixture of concern for Isa's strange behaviour and a realisation of his own shyness. It was priceless and Uzura had a hard time not to giggle and she knew that Rina had the same struggle.  
"Did I make you happy?" Ron asked her while he kept his eyes fixed on hers.

Isa blinked and her cheeks coloured a deep shade of pink, but nonetheless her expression hardened when she heard his uncertainty.  
"Of course, why else would I keep my hair like this?" She retorted. It was funny how their roles had suddenly changed. Now Ron was the one who was uncertain. To cut through the strange atmosphere Isa opened the box with Ribbons and turned to Uzura.  
"Can you choose a new ribbon for me?" she asked her, a bit louder than she probably meant to.

Uzura was more than happy to oblige and selected the golden one, for the occasion and handed it to Isa. Isa was suddenly determined to fix her own hair and tried to get the ribbon into a nice bow. Ron watched her for a few seconds with patience, but then he stepped in to help.

"Let me try, Isa." He said and he gently took the two ends of the ribbon from her hands. Isa let go rather slowly and her blush returned. Her eyes switched from Ron's face while he got really close to tie the ribbon. Uzura had to stifle a giggle once again. Ron's bow could use some work, but it was too sweet to see the boy try so hard for her little sister.

* * *

Fakir enjoyed some peace and quiet when his beloved wife came to him and gently intertwined her fingers with his.  
"How cute, Fakir would you look at that." She said to him cheerfully and Fakir looked up to see what she meant. Only a feet from them Isa was talking with her friend Ron while Uzura and her friend Rina were slowly leaving them. In her hair Isa wore a golden ribbon that Uzura had given her and Fakir concluded that she had given the ribbon she had borrowed back. Fakir had seen the small hints of love in Isa whenever she was with that boy, but it had still been so hidden. Now, however it was very clear and even proved.  
Ron noticed that his affections were being answered and he went even so far as to give Isa a quick kiss on her cheek, leaving a deep blush on Isa's face. Fakir was not pleased with this and he grimaced to the weird feeling he got in his stomach. Duck, however had no problem at all and she was positively beaming at the scene.

"Our girls are sure growing up," she said delighted, "Now Isa too has found love." She sighed, but then she noticed that Fakir was scowling.  
"What's wrong Fakir?"

Fakir only replied with a growling sound. He didn't really know how he should explain himself. He didn't like the idea of some boy leaning in on one of his daughters. He thought back to the time he had caught up with Uzura after she ran after Conrad, only to see the boy kissing her too eagerly. Ron wouldn't do that at his age, but still Fakir thought both boys inconsiderate and hasty. He couldn't imagine them know how easy they could hurt his girls.

"Fakir?" Duck tried again and she looked concerned. As Fakir looked at that concern and care, he realised the only reason he had for feeling this way and he smiled at his wife soothingly.

"I guess I'm just being a protective father." He said. Duck blinked, her lips twisted in a beautiful smile, but she didn't quite follow him.  
"It's all new for me." He went on. "I never met your parents and they were not around when I asked you to marry me nor before that, when I wanted to be with you. Now, I'm in the position of a parent and in my eyes I see two boys lure my daughters away. If either of them is serious about loving Isa or Uzura, they first need my permission."

"Hah, I never thought about it that way." Duck said softly and she looked rather sheepishly. "For months now I worry about Isa and Uzura. I fear they stop believing in hope and I drop more plates at my work now. I just want them to grab every chance of happiness and because you make me very happy I thought that love would be the answer for our daughters as well." Duck was feeling ashamed of her simple minded theory and she spoke softly towards to ground.  
"Even though I recognise myself in both of them, Isa is not like Uzura. Uzura was so cheerful as a child and even though she went through a lot, she never depended on anyone to see happiness, but Isa is easily broken.  
I'm sure Drosselmeyer visited her and told her she can only bring misfortune with her powers. That's why I wanted to celebrate her birthday the most."

"Still, we gave her that dummy to write in." Fakir reminded her grimly. He himself had given it her and once again he had urged her not to use it to write about anyone she knew. Fakir could only recall the horrors from his past whenever he stood still to think about the consequences it could have.

"She promised to be careful, right?" Duck looked at Fakir to give him comfort. "We have to trust her, it's all we can do."

**AN: I'm soooooooooooo sorry, but a vary of things kept me from writing, the biggest reason is the low quantity of iron in my blood. Now I've made a list of all the events for this act and with that I hope to be able to update next week or the week after that and keep it regular again. I hope I didn't lose many guest readers with this :( Please forgive me!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I kept it happy and light so that the story can move on to darker stuff without being too depressing.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	15. The vulnerable part of the heart

The vulnerable part of the heart

Isa's birthday had come and gone and Uzura felt her life come back to her in the form of a crushing weight as she made her way to school the following day. The weather was still fine and Uzura hadn't been bothered by stiffness in her limbs in a long while, but still she didn't feel free. All her sorrows and doubts had returned to her as she walked through the awakening town. All this time, she had Drosselmeyer's power in her blood without realising it and she had misused it greatly. She had endangered the lives of the people in Gold Crown Town to create her own paradise. Was she that ungrateful for her existence? Impatient to have more, she ruined everything and she couldn't erase any of it.

"But, I would never erase it, even now." Uzura whispered to herself. "I know I should feel ashamed or sad about various things, but what scares me the most is the knowledge that I lost Conrad's affections for me." A great lump filled her throat and she bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. She had decided not to see him anymore. There was no point in lingering around him now they both know that their love was never real. She wanted to release him from her grip and let him live his own life. She herself had said to Drosselmeyer that Conrad was free already, that she was only the third person he met, but Uzura couldn't deny that, even though it was true, he still declared his love for her because she wanted him to. She had to let him live his own life and maybe he could find real love. Love without her. Uzura's eyes began to sting and her chest felt tight. It tore her apart and it was almost ironic how it proved to her once and for all that she indeed had a heart, only to feel it break.  
"I have to do this for him. I can no longer be selfish." She told herself bravely with a shaking voice.  
"Even though I still love him."

A frightening sound brought her for a moment out of her suffering and filled her heart with tremendous fear. She spun around on her heels to see a seagull land on a low branch of the tree that stood behind her. Its face was at level with Uzura's face and it opened its beak to call to her again.  
"Oh no!" Uzura breathed and instinctively she closed her hands over her chest where she could hear her heart beating.

"Uzura?"

Someone had arrived just at the right moment and called her name. Uzura turned without thinking and almost forgot the threatening bird. She saw Clara bravely approach the seagull and give it a daring glare. The bird turned its head only briefly, but then flew away.

"Uzura?" Clara repeated and she walked to her and patted her shoulder. "You are suffering." She said abruptly and Uzura looked at her in surprise. It had not been a question and Clara was certain she had the right end.  
"Those birds notice you like they only do with people who suffer pain in their hearts. You know this, that's why you cross your hands over your chest.  
I don't believe in the violent rumours about those birds, but I know for certain that they will trick you once they see the darkness in your heart."

Uzura was speechless Clara had been very observant indeed. She collected every rumour and selected the elements she saw for herself, until she got nothing but the truth. Uzura hang her head in acceptance and Clara made a small noise that could both be sympathetic and annoyed. It was just like her to be both. Clara had always been helpful in a strict way, that's why Tars depended on her.  
"It can't be helped." Uzura stated softly. "I can't see Conrad anymore and it hurts my heart."

"May I ask you why you cause yourself to feel this?" Clara asked as they slowly began to walk towards the Academy again. "Did Conrad forbid you to see him? He is that talented newcomer in the Music division, right? He seemed so nice to me."

"How do you know?" Uzura asked surprised.

"Many people do. You two are quite popular so it spread fast once they saw you together."

Clara smiled to her in amusement. This was new to Uzura. So she and Conrad were the new Rue and Mytho? How come?  
"Why would people be interested in us?" she asked amazed.

"Like I said, you are both popular. You are kind, cheerful and pretty. It is obviously not your intention, but you appear to be above them. They even call you Princess Tutu. Many boys like you, but they just don't approach you."

"Really?" Uzura couldn't stop her lips from forming a smile. 'Princess Tutu, huh?'

"The same goes for Conrad with the girls from his age." Clara continued. "They see him as mysterious and not to reach, but they also know that he is in fact very kind. You are the only one allowed to be with him."

"I see." Uzura didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand it was more than what she wanted to hear and it therefore made her very happy, but on the other hand it was only to be expected because she had designed Conrad to be perfect for her. Did it mean that, even though she would never show herself in front of him again, he would never be able to find new love? Had she ruined it and caused him pain, no matter what she did?

"Oh sorry, I fear I made your sorrow worse with this." Clara exclaimed, truly shocked by seeing Uzura's sad expression.

Uzura shook her head. "No, you only told me what I secretly know. I just hope he can start anew without me."

"Did he dump you for that reason?" Clara asked her sharply and there was an angry fire flickering in her eyes.

"No, I decided not to see him anymore, but the reason is more complicated." Uzura reacted hastily.

"Too complicated if you ask me." Clara retorted. "You cannot afford to cause yourself heartbreak, especially not now. Those birds will lure you into the mist until you fade away!"

"I know that." Uzura replied and she kept her eyes to her moving feet. She was glad Clara cared for her safety, in fact, she had come at the right time.  
"Are you happy, Clara?" she asked her.

"Yes I am." Clara replied immediately and cheerfully.

"Oh, can you tell me about him?" Uzura asked intrigued and she felt her spirit being lifted. Uzura had a strong affection for the feeling of love, to her it was wonderful to find it around her. She could feel the love around her and easily forget to look for her own. Her eyes began to beam again as she looked at Clara for a love story.

Clara was clearly blown away, she hadn't expected to stand in the spotlight, but she obliged.  
"His name is Hans and we both live outside this town. He is my neighbour and I met him when he was helping his uncle fixing our clock. I brought them tea and persuaded them to take a break. Then his uncle left to speak with my mother about the state of our clock and Hans and I were left alone. I am ashamed now of all the stupid things I said to him. He made me so nervous."  
To Uzura's great amusement, Clara let out a giggle and began to blush slightly.  
"I thought I blew it," She continued, "but the following day I met him again in front of my house. He confessed to me later that he just had been pretending to be there by coincidence. We met more and more times after that till the nervousness faded away and I could show him my feelings clearly."

"Did you confess to him first or did he do it?" Uzura asked interested.

Clara frowned thoughtfully. "There's always one who comes first in these situations, but with us I honestly don't know who it was. It is not important to me."

"Right." Now Uzura felt stupid for asking such a question. So, to keep the conversation going, she tried another. "Does Hans study at the Academy?"

"No, he is an apprentice under his Uncle's supervision.'

"So, you see Hans when you come home after school?"

"Yes, I do."

"That must be nice." Uzura's lips curled into a warm smile. She refused to remind herself that she ruined her own love story. For now it was enough to know that Clara wouldn't be in any danger to become a Sylph.

* * *

Duck did not work fulltime at her job as a waitress for Mss Ebine's restaurant. After all, she didn't have to. Fakir was doing fine with his books. No, Duck had taken on a job because she wanted to be useful to the world she now belonged to. It was important for her to know that she was able to work like anyone else. Her career in ballet had been a failure and for four years she had been cast out of the human world, but it had all changed and now she could prove that she was meant to be human. However, she had learned that most women chose to be with their children. Since she had seen Uzura's need for an affectionate mother and father, Duck had wished nothing more than to be just that and when Isa arrived into their lives, she let go of her wish to be like everyone else. Only after Isa had her eighth birthday, Duck allowed herself to escape the house for a few hours a day and at two o'clock pm she could go on her daily errands.  
It was half past three and both Rue and Duck found time to chat over the hedge that divided their gardens while they hung up the laundry to dry in the cool afternoon wind. As usual Duck talked and Rue listened with amusement on her face. However, this time, she had no reason to smile.

"I am really worried about Isa, you know." Duck said with a degree of panic in her voice and her eyes were wide with fear.  
"I'm afraid Drosselmeyer made her really scared of herself, because of who she is. I don't want her to feel that way! Fakir spoke of it nine years ago and even now he lets me know of his regrets, he blames himself, but…" Duck stared hard into her friend's eyes to communicate her sincerity as she spoke on, "I would never wish it otherwise. I understand what Fakir feels and I know I misunderstood him that time, but I still want to tell him every day. I am grateful for having Isa and if circumstances were different I'd love to have more children. The only real reason why I never allowed myself to think about is the same how Fakir feels. We are afraid Uzura would feel replaced if we had more children after Isa."

Rue gave her friend an encouraging smile to calm her down. "You never had easy choices, ever, but you are doing fine, Duck." She said soothingly.

"Thank you, Rue." Duck sighed and she too managed to smile.

"I know what it is like to fear for you child." Rue remarked and her smile twisted in a grimace.

"Did something happen to Myre?" Duck asked quickly with shock and she could feel a shiver down her spine.

"Not yet, but more white birds appear around our house lately. First I thought they were after me, because of the Raven's blood within me. I figured that they saw me as the last crow they had to chase away or vanquish, but all this time I never was their pray. Myre is."

"Did they try to attack her?"

"No, but they keep gathering around her and follow her, not very different from the way crows used to watch over me. I fear it will be the same. The crows were my connection with who I really was, but I was afraid of that and resented them, Myre does nothing of the sort."

"What do you mean?" Duck's breath became shallow and her heart beat quickened. She had a really bad feeling about this. A shadow seemed to fall over Rue and it sucked out all the air from Duck's lungs.

"They call her and Myre answers them. Not with words, but she looks straight at them with some understanding on her face. Not once did she flinch when one of them landed next to her on her windowsill, she simply watches them. It cannot be good."

"No, those birds trouble me too and I also heard every rumour about them. I'm just not sure which one is actually true."

"The fact that they seek out the darkness in someone's heart." Rue replied grimly.

Another cold shiver ran down Duck's spine and her heart seemed to freeze. 'Darkness?'

"Myre suffers in her heart, it's the realisation of an none-mutual love. I know that from one look at her and I'm certain Mytho noticed it as well."

"Do you think Drosselmeyer started an new tragedy in Gold Crown Town?" Duck knew the answer already, but she wanted to know if others thought so too.

"Yes and he intends to use the same feeling I once had." Rue replied in an ominous tone.

Duck gasped, various visions of Rue's wrongdoings as Kraehe crossed her mind, but she could not think more of it. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a tuck on her skirt. It was Isa who had just come home and she had a strange expression on her face. It was a sort of shock, like someone told her off. Duck realised that she had heard some of Rue's words while she had been planning to tell about a happy event. Duck hoped she was wrong. She turned her full attention to her daughter and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Oh Isa, welcome home! Is there something you want to tell me?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, there is." Isa said, but still she looked uncertain.

"What is it?" Duck tried hard to drain all the evidence of fear from her body as she focused her happiness to Isa. 'the darkness in one's heart.' Duck couldn't ban it from her mind and it was what she feared for Isa.

"The night before my birthday, I met Mss Edel." Isa said with a wondrous look.

"What?" Duck blinked thrice. She hadn't expected this at all.

"Yes, she appeared in my room." Isa confirmed and finally a light began to sparkle in her eyes.  
"She told me she was happy to see me." Isa smiled happily.

"Mss Edel?" Duck still couldn't believe it. 'How did Mss Edel manage to appear in front of Isa? Did it mean that she was free now? But, why didn't she come to me?' Duck couldn't help but wonder why she was left out. The last time she ever saw her was inside Uzura's heart and Duck had believed Mss Edel to remain there, but now..

"Mss Edel was happy to see me because Sissy and I make you happy. She said that." Isa said and Duck's thoughts were cut off again, but she didn't mind at all.

"She did?" Duck felt a lump filling her throat. Mss Edel had always been so kind to her.

"Yes and she hopes she can speak to you and dad one day."

Now Duck's eyes began to sting as well and she crouched down on the grass to smile directly to her daughter who brought her such wonderful news.

"Mama, is Mss Edel my grandmother?"

"Huh?" The question was unexpected, but not at all strange or far-fetched and Duck knew that.

"Mss Edel cares for you like grandpa Charon does about papa." Isa explained.

It was true, Duck knew that deep down, but never once had the chance to think it through. Mss Edel had been dead before Duck could conclude her bound with her and because Duck's mother was a duck who had a new nest every year, Duck never really knew what a human mother was, until she was one herself. Actually it had been clear from the moment Uzura appeared in their lives. Only she hadn't time to think about it then.  
For Isa it had been very clear, she was raced in a family where blood ties didn't matter at all and she Knew both her mother and sister's origin. To her it was very clear that Mss Edel had always been Duck's mother and Charon Fakir's father and Retsel was her aunt and Uzura would always be her sister.

"Yes, I believe so."Duck said slowly, she could feel a warm light beginning to burn inside her heart. A light of happiness. "Thank you for telling me this, sweetie." She said to Isa and kissed her cheek. Isa smiled joyfully and turned back to the house with a skip in her step.

"I'm glad Isa isn't suffering." Rue remarked from behind her end of the hedge.

"Yes." Duck only whispered as she watched Isa slip inside the house. She hoped Rue was right about that.

* * *

Isa couldn't keep her smile for long and it completely vanished once she closed the back door behind her. She didn't want her mother to worry anymore. She didn't want anyone to feel sad. She had heard most of Rue's story about Myre and the birds and it had given her a slap to reality and filled her heart with panic. Every other night she was forced to watch a candidate Drosselmeyer picked out to join his force of Sylphs and Isa was made to write the miserable thought that drove them into the mist, to never return.

'What if Drosselmeyer decides to use, not only heartbreak, but all kinds of darkness in someone's heart?' it was possible, after all, he only used the story of La Sylphide as a base for his story. it was not impossible for him to target young men as well. For a moment Ron's smiling face, crossed her mind, but she pushed that fear away. Ron and Richard and everyone else from her age were too young to suffer like Ella and Myre did. No, they would be safe, but other's weren't. Isa went up to her room and sat herself down behind her writing desk, with her new writer's dummy, given to her by her parents with trust. Isa still kept her dealings with Drosselmeyer a secret to keep her father from stepping in. Mss Edel had warned her not to write and it had concluded her fears. She didn't want to disobey her parents and so the dummy stayed blanc.

"You are my secret weapon." She told it softly. "I know I shouldn't write on my own, about the people of this town, but I still can! I know when I need to, but till then you stay closed." With a last grim smile she slid off her desk chair and collapsed on her bed and looked at her plush guardian on the right side of her pillow.  
"I trust you to keep an eye on Sissy as well, Jack." She said to him.

* * *

At the end of the day Ella left the school in hurry, but instead of heading back to the girl's dormitory where she lived during her study at the Academy, she avoided it by taking a stroll through town.

'What's the point of returning there? My school career is over.' She thought to herself. It finally happened. During her practice together with Conrad, her fingers completely faded through the keys and she couldn't make one sound. Unable to explain herself, the teacher had dismissed her from the project and that pompous Ronaldo had taken her place. He had never even tried to accept Conrad as an equal, let alone a friend. He would only seek his own benefits from this and only acknowledge Conrad when he needed to.

'I enjoyed your company.' Conrad's words rang inside her head and Ella bit her lower lip hard to stop it from trembling, but it didn't work one bit. She realised how cold she had to him since Uzura's arrival and all that time he had tried to look out for her.  
'I don't blame you for what you said to me.' She thought. 'I was arrogant in thinking that I deserved more happiness than Uzura, simply because I'm human. It was foolish to think that.' Now her chance of happiness was gone and she had lost her right to call herself human.

"There's only one choice for me." She whispered. She had halted at the mouth of the dark forest, the place that spooked all who lived nearby and was said to be a nesting place for the white birds. Ella knew it was linked to the harbour and that it would lead her there. Ella's heart began to beat fast and her mind begged her to turn away, but it was too late to consider it. She could already hear her brethren calling her from deep with the mass of trees.

"I am a Sylph now." She agreed with them.

"I wonder.." Spoke the man who supposed to have died.

**AN: Phew, I made it. Actually it was supposed to be my holiday this week and I hoped to update last weekend, but things went wrong with the landlady and yesterday I had to move back with my parents. Basically she kicked out everyone to clear her own name, with the excuse that we do not clean the house :(**

**Well enough about the crazy lady who screwed it all up, I hope you like the chapter. I had a hard time making it interesting with all the conversations and different POV's, but I hope you don't mind, because it was all important. **

**Please review, ok! :)**


	16. Herr Drosselmeyer's do

Herr Drosselmeyer's doll

'You can't help us.'

'You can't save us.'

It was as a gust of wind that persistently tried to get Uzura's attention.

'You can't save us.' It was a whisper that she kept hearing at the oddest times and Uzura never stopped wondering whether it was not an echo in her head or not, an echo that reflected her doubt. Weeks had passed since Drosselmeyer gave her the pendant with the power to save the Sylphs, but not once had she tried to unleash it.

'There are no Sylphs around to save. If you want me to help, come to me!' she kept thinking.

Uzura was frustrated, she knew of one victim: Ella. Now that she knew that, shouldn't she do something? What? Tracking her down? Corner her at school? Linger around the harbour? Uzura wasn't sure. She also doubted she could be of any consolation to anyone in her current state. The threat of depression closed in on her with every passing day without Conrad. Uzura never was one to despair for long. Her heart was simply incapable of clinging to negativity, but her loss had damaged her for good. It had cost her friendship with Julia and Lilith who were unfamiliar with Uzura's change of heart and knew too little about it to actually care. So Uzura isolated herself from them and found comfort in Clara's company instead. It was never clear how much Clara knew to be so reliable, but Uzura knew better than to question her luck in friends. Being around Clara also meant being around Taris, but that was no problem. Uzura had been worried after his jealous outburst, but she had decided to forgive him. After all, she knew now that everyone had different sides to their hearts, herself included, it was what made people unique and by understanding each other's flaws, deeper bonds could be formed. Clara started to join Uzura and Taris during their practise. She danced the role of Juliet's mother and had a few interactions with Uzura. The latter appreciated her company, it made her feel save to have Clara around while she danced with Taris, even when Clara was dancing herself and barely looked at them. Uzura had sworn not to have conflicted feelings about Conrad while she danced with Taris. She had to let him go, but dancing with Taris still was difficult. She feared she had said too much to him when she rejected his feelings for her. She had accused him of indifference, of showing no evidence that could have showed her his affections for her. Now, Taris tried every day since to make up for it. It made Uzura very uncomfortable to see him smile at her in a soft way or even gaze at her sorrowfully in Romeo and Juliet's tragic moments. He supported her no more with an iron grip, but with a tender touch. Uzura hated the flustered feeling it gave her and she felt sick every time her stomach made a strange turn whenever his hands closed around her waist. She rejected the idea that this might be good for her. that it would help her overcome the loss of a love that was never real.

'If I had looked around and not fleeted to the aid of my power..'

Uzura rejected the little voice that had even dared to utter those words. She kicked it away, screamed at it inside her mind. She would never wish for it differently. She was still glad she got to meet Conrad and he would forever be her friend. It was just that she couldn't replace him. That would only mean that the love she always hoped to find, didn't mean anything to her, that was what Uzura feared most of all. She talked with Rina about it as they spend lunch-time together. Uzura didn't see Conrad anymore and therefore broke her connection with Van as well. Van had formed a close friendship with Conrad so it had never been a question. He chose to stay Conrad's friend and Rina stayed with Uzura. That didn't mean the two girls didn't miss the two boys. At the very start it had been just Rina and Uzura before Van befriended them, but neither of the girls had any interest in returning to be a duo again. Rina hadn't asked once about Van's absence, because she knew better than to think her friend would shut him out willingly. She never asked what happened between Uzura and Conrad either. Rina didn't know about Drosselmeyer. She didn't know about Conrad and she didn't know about the Sylphs. Van had kept it all from her, to spare her any concern. Even though that was what he had told Uzura, she still thought it unlikely and irrational of him. It was just not like Van to concern himself with others like that. He would let someone fall into their own traps, just so that they could experience their own flaws. This time he had made a decision for Rina, to prevent her from even making plans and it caused Uzura to feel herself in a bind, not being able to tell Rina anything.

"Uzura, how long will you keep this up?" Rina asked out of the blue, she was serious and stared at her friend. It startled Uzura out of her daze and made her instantly uncomfortable. The feeling of guilt building itself up inside her.  
"You are not yourself since you and Conrad broke up so suddenly. Well, technically you didn't break up, because you never told me you two had anything going on, but to me it's the same, because it was obvious. I have eyes, I know that you were never just close friends." Rina spoke quickly with irritation ringing loudly in her voice and she barely allowed herself to blink while she kept her eyes fixed on her friend.  
"You three encountered something, didn't you? Things happen in this town and I know that _you_ cannot be an innocent bystander, it's your family's fate to get involved. So tell me Uzura! What did that dead man tell you?"

Uzura was stunned, but not surprised, Rina knew too much and was too smart to be kept in the dark and Uzura let out her held breath into a relieved sigh. She could tell her.

"Van tried to keep me out. I know it was him!" Rina went on, still highly irritated. "He should have known it wouldn't help, he's such an idiot!"

Something clicked inside Uzura's mind when she heard Rina call Van an idiot, but a strong gust of wind whipped it from her mind.

"It's the wind." Rina said and she sounded calmer. "It's completely out of control. It keeps blasting people at random and seemed to follow even a few."

Rina had barely spoken when the wind turned and caught Uzura.  
'You can't save us.' The whisper was clear and cruel and something about it seemed physical. It caught Uzura's breath and made her jump up and spin around. A girl with cold black eyes was standing in front of her and seemed to be the one who had spoken. Her skin was a pale grey colour. It wasn't Ella, but the girl's short hair had the same wild manner of moving with the wind and she seemed to be animating the same ghostly air.

"You can't save us." The girl whispered and her lips barely moved. It made Uzura close her eyes in a mournful acceptance.

"I want to try." She told the girl softly, but when she looked up the girl had vanished. Uzura wondered once again whether it had been her imagination, but when she turned around to see Rina's shocked face, she knew she hadn't.

"What was that?" she breathed. Uzura didn't know how to answer. She remained standing while she watched her friend slowly replace her shock with irritation.  
"Uzura, tell me everything." She demanded in a hollow voice. "Start with that thing around your neck.

Impulsively Uzura reached to the pendant showing from under her collar. Rina had noticed the difference in its collar, Uzura's pendant was deep purple while hers was topaz coloured. Yes, Rina was too clever and Uzura was very happy she was. She could only guess that it was a prove of their deep friendship that Rina never spoke of her suspicions. Slowly Uzura retook her seat on the soft grass and gave her friend a sincere look.

"I believed Van when he wanted to keep you from all of this, but now there are things he doesn't know either."

Rina nodded, but remained silent, she still had a burning fire in her eyes and Uzura knew she was making an effort to give Uzura the room to tell her story quickly and be done with it, something the latter really appreciated.

Uzura took a deep breath and began. "Do you know the story of La Sylphide?"

Rina's eyes widened in acknowledgement, but still she didn't make any sound and nodded once again.

"A student from the Music division, Van and Conrad's classmate, started to become a Sylph. It is part of Drosselmeyer's new tragedy. How he managed to pick up his ability to write stories again, we do not know, but he has sent Markerhein into town again. Van wanted to investigate, you know how he is."

Rina nodded again.

"Conrad joined us soon after that and we found their classmate too late. Ella has been taken by Drosselmeyer and refuses my help. If anything, we made it worse. She became a Sylph by feeling neglected. It made her bitter and she let out her frustration out on me and made Conrad very angry with her." Uzura hang her head. She had spoken in a quick pace in order to be able to blur everything out without consideration, but it hadn't worked. Her dread for the end made her slowdown in the end and now she was feeling reluctant to continue, but she had to.  
"Drosselmeyer didn't show himself till after Ella had gone and he only allowed Conrad and myself to hear what he had to say."

Rina blinked in confusion. "Why would he include Conrad, it has something to do with the first time Conrad avoided you, hasn't it?" There was a flicker of fear in her eyes now, she feared the worst.

"H-he showed me, Drosselmeyer, what he told Conrad back then.-" Uzura's voice failed her. she couldn't get the following words over her lips and cold tears began to stream down her cheeks without warning. Why was it so hard? She knew it was a fact she couldn't deny, so why was it so hard to say?!

"Conrad belongs to Drosselmeyer, only he didn't know!" Uzura froze to the core when Rina spoke these words. She couldn't help her brain from wondering about the possibility. 'Was that it? No, Conrad wanted to end Drosselmeyer, to destroy him. His hatred towards the story-spinner was so strong that it had scared her.

"No." Uzura said, to Rina and to her own subconscious. Relieve melted her frozen body as she beat that ominous assumption with facts.  
"He is actually from a story I wrote, Drosselmeyer showed me the manuscript he had stolen from me." Uzura looked at her friend and was truly surprised to see her smile.

"That's a relieve." Rina said happily. "I didn't know you too had that power, but it figures."

No it didn't! Uzura half wanted to cry out those words, to stop her friend from putting false happiness in her head. She didn't inherit the power like Isa had, it wasn't in her blood. It was just mixed within her body, left there unintentionally by Drosselmeyer when he played once again with her existence. Uzura wanted to say it, so Rina could contradict her by saying that it were just Drosselmeyer's words, that it didn't have to be true, but it was just wishful thinking.

"Let me help you."

"Huh?" Uzura blinked, she had almost forgotten where she was when Rina suddenly spoke. She had been so silent for so long, it was strange to hear her voice so suddenly.

"You obviously need some space from Conrad for a while and now I'm the only one who knows the whole story." Rina stood up and straightened herself up, she didn't even try to hide her pride when she had said those words. "It's up to me to help you and I will."

"How?" Uzura asked and she stood up as well. "I want to, but the only place I know of is the harbour and I doubt any Sylph will be waiting there."

"Then we try the forest." Rina declared, still with pride in her eyes and a broad smile curling her lips. It effected Uzura in a most pleasant way. Her heart warmed up and a beaming light began to shine in her eyes again. She was not alone and she had not frown her happiness away just yet! It felt so good to smile again.

* * *

So it was agreed that after dinner she and Rina would meet up in the middle of town, to proceed to the dark forest that had taken most of the western side of Gold Crown Town since Drosselmeyer set his story in motion. It was new to Uzura to leave her home late in the evening. It made her realise that, even though she had believed to be happy, the fear from her encounter with Markerhein and his wooden army had never really left her.  
In the heart of the town stood the church in its full glory with its rumoured entrance to the dark catacombs and all its secrets. Rina was already there and she waited at the fountain on the church's courtyard. Without unnecessarily breaking the silence of the evening they walked around the left side of the church and made for the narrow path that lead to the forest and the park. There was no wind and since the seagulls had chased all the other birds away it was impossible to tell whether Drosselmeyer had stopped time or not. While they walked, Uzura decided to take her chances by speaking softly. She filled Rina in about Ella and her reasons, why she would undoubtedly refuse any help from her. She also told Rina everything Drosselmeyer told her, which, she realised, wasn't much. He had never told her how to find the Sylphs or how to help them. She didn't even know what powers the pendant would grant her. Rina, however, had drawn her own conclusion from this.

"Drosselmeyer wants to have you running aimlessly." She smartly said. "He told you who Conrad really is to create a darkness in your heart, to make it harder for you to show anyone else hope. That's what you need to do and normally you are very strong in seeing the bright side of life. It also created a friction in the team that could pose a threat. He knows what your father did to him with help from Van's father. He knows Van could know too much and that proves he can be stopped!"

Uzura nodded, she liked Rina's way of viewing the situation and it was not just a guess. Uzura had never really thought that Drosselmeyer might plan that far ahead, she just thought he wanted to show her what she was, what she really was and watch her struggle to fulfil her role as a heroin. It was what he had done with Princess Tutu after all. Could it be that he felt threatened?

"It's harder for you, the task I mean." Rina went on and Uzura shut out any more thoughts to listen.  
"Princess Tutu, I mean your mother, had to find pieces of the prince's heart who attached themselves to the hearts of others. These people stood out, because they changed after the shard started in corrupt their minds, but these Sylphs you are meant find want to disappear. They want to be forgotten, Uzura! I believe we have to seek them out like this, because we will never cross paths with them. This afternoon was an invitation and we have to accept it."

"Yes, you're right." Uzura agreed. It was time she did something to change this course from the darkness to the light. They reached the point where the road split itself into two paths, one leading to the park and the other into the forest with its everlasting mist and watchful birds. It was there, at the edge of the shadowy realm that Uzura's pendant glowed briefly, only to cause her to look ahead and see the girl with the black eyes and short hair.  
"It's her." Uzura breathed and without discussing she and Rina both broke into a run towards the Sylph, in case she might disappear. Their concern was unnecessary, however, the girl appeared to be waiting for them and watched them approach with calm eyes. Once Uzura and Rina joined her Ella emerged from behind a nearby tree and greeted them with a cold smile.

"You're here and you brought another friend." Ella said with faked amusement and she took her time eyeing Rina with a small frown playing on her forehead. Uzura thought nothing of it until she heard Rina suck in a large amount of air as if she braced herself in shock. Her eyes were wide open and her beautiful dark skin drained of colour.  
"Hm, she is proud, this one. It will be hard making her a Sylph. Pity." Ella muttered, more to herself than to her fellow Sylph. She broke her eye-contact with Rina and the latter doubled over with violent coughs as if a strong hand had been griping her throat. Uzura wanted to ask Ella what had happened and she looked from her coughing friend to the cold-blooded Sylphs who both turned on their heel and started to walk into the forest. Uzura wanted to know why Ella had done that to Rina. _What _she had done, but she couldn't open her mouth to shout. She was too occupied by the words Ella had muttered. What did she mean by 'proud'? Rina was a true friend, very loyal. Uzura would never call her proud! She was forced to leave the mystery at that unfortunately, because the two Sylphs were slowly disappearing from view.

"Where are you going?" Uzura called after them. In reply, she saw Ella look over her shoulder and give a short jerk with her chin to tell her to follow. The forest was much darker than anywhere else in town, with even more shadows than Uzura had seen in the harbour. It seemed madness going in, but it was too late to go back.

"Let's go." Rina said hoarsely.

"Are you sure?" Uzura looked at her with concern, but soon noticed the fire burning in Rina's chocolate brown eyes. She was angry and ready for anything. It caused Uzura to laugh nervously.

"I want to help them, they are not who they once were." She told her.

"I never knew either of them and I am honest with you when I tell you that I still want to have a sharp word with that girl, no matter what happened to her, but I trust you." Rina smiled sceptical and Uzura returned it with an amused one. Breaking into a quick jog, they entered the forest and soon caught up with the two ghostly girls who had been proceeding with a calm pace. Then something unexpected happened. Ella dismissed her partner who dissolved on the spot. She then looked at the two girls who, she believed, were completely at her mercy and smiled at them mischievously. She lifted a lazy hand and flicked it sharply in Rina's direction. Before Uzura could even realise what was happening, a strong gust of wind hurled Rina backwards and threw her to the ground far from Uzura's view. In panic

Uzura snapped her head round to see Ella's smirking face. "What the hell did you do?" she screamed in hysteria.

"Well, that's a stupid question, isn't it?" Ella retorted. "I never invited her here and I only needed Delicia to lure you here. This was never supposed to be a team effort. I only want you."

Uzura tried to calm herself. She needed to forget the pain Ella was causing her, forget the hate towards her that was building itself in her stomach.

"Let me help you." She said carefully.

"Oh you can help me." Ella sneered. "Unlock that power Herr Drosselmeyer gave you and I give you a chance." Ella was lying, it was clear in every inch of her face and she didn't try to hide it. Still Uzura's hand moved up to the deep purple oval-shaped pendant shining between the flaps of her collar and touched it gently. It was a strange feeling. A warm light wrapped itself around her and it lifted her off the ground, but at the same time she knew her feet never really left the green surface of the forest. Every inch of her body felt tingly, but then a sucking sensation drew all the warmth from the body as the light disappeared and Uzura found herself looking straight at Ella while her limbs had moved into a ballet pose. Her upper body halfway bent with her arms in an arch above her head and her feet in the third position. She could see Ella's shock as she was staring at her with bulging eyes.

"You are nothing like Princess Tutu." She said with a gasp. It was not meant as an insult and Ella's eyes softened when she said it and cold fear struck Uzura like a jolt of electricity. What was it about her transformation that caused Ella to forget her hatred towards her? Uzura straightened her back and one of the lose strands of hair on either side of her face caught her eye, it was green.

'No.' Uzura's eyes widened in panic and sorrow as she became aware of the severe stiffness in her limbs.  
'NO!' she wanted to scream, to sink to the ground and bury her face in her hands, but she was afraid to do it, afraid she might collapse like she had in her mother's dream.

**AN: Sorry I am late with my update, but I'm afraid it will happen more because my exam period has now started and it will continue till mid Jun, so sorry in advance :(**

**More importantly, I am really happy with this chapter, although I wanted it to have more action, but then I didn't know how to end it properly, so I ended it here. I hope you like it and please review! :)**


	17. A place where she belongs

**AN: Well it turns out I was right to apologize in advance :P I will be honest with you and tell you that this weekend my exam was not the reason I couldn't update, it was HobbitCon, my first Con ever :D**

**But still I feel bad for you all to have to wait this long so I hope you really like this chapter :)**

A place where she belongs

Uzura's body was unable to even tremble and her feet were planted on the ground like they were nailed to it. Her skin was painted white with no blood left to be drained from fear and shock. She stood there like a statue. Only her eyes reflected the terror she felt as her worst nightmare had come true. Uzura had become a puppet again. In order to help Ella escape her cursed fate, she had called upon the powers of the pendant Drosselmeyer had given her and it turned to be a curse. Drosselmeyer's curse which reversed the changes he had brought in her existence. Now she was a puppet again. A puppet without any relatives to call family.  
Ella who had been just as shocked as Uzura, managed to recover from her sudden weakness of heart and her lips curled into a satisfied grin.  
"How interesting." She said with a playfully singing voice. "Now it seems Herr Drosselmeyer robbed us both of our freedom. Making me unable to play a single note on the piano and you unable to dance freely. However," Ella's eyes lit up cruelly while she took a step forward and placed her feet firmly on the ground, "I'm afraid my shackles have been removed recently."  
She spread her arms wide and her hands grabbed at the air. Once she gathered what she needed she brought the invisible mass together and bent down in order to drag whatever she was building up from the ground. As she did a barely visible piano rose up in front of her.  
"Allow me to help you remember how to dance." Ella said with a gleeful voice and tilted her head. Uzura had seen Ella cheerful the time she met her and this was not a look of happiness, but insanity. There was nothing left of the girl who secretly meant more behind her teasing comment back then. With an eager smile Ella raised her arms once again, but this time she brought her hands at level with her eyes and pointed all fingers towards her target.  
"Now, let's see if I can move you." She said softly. She threw both her arms up and with a jerk Uzura was lifted with her entire body into the air. It was such a strange sensation, it was as if you were a little child again and your father lifted you up to help you stand. It was a sensation that used to amaze you and make you laugh, but it also lasted a second. This time it wouldn't be just one brief moment. It didn't prove of a father's strength and affection, it was prove of complete surrender.

'I can't move on my own!' Uzura cried out on the inside. She remembered her mother being trapped like this once. She couldn't make one free move and looked so confused and forlorn.  
'That time,' Uzura recalled with pain that it was also the time she first learned she herself was a puppet and that she could have been like that, attached to strings.

Ella squealed with excitement when she saw what she could do. Uzura tried to lock her eyes with Ella, but the latter had only eyes for her in general and she continued to try and move Uzura more.  
"I'm afraid I do not know any ballet dances." She cackled "I only let you stretch your limbs to wake you up, I promise. Then you can dance on your own and try whatever you like on me." To emphasize het taunting remark she cruelly pulled on Uzura's arms and legs with her airy strings and they almost dislocated. Then really abruptly she released Uzura all together and cheerfully went to sit behind the piano of wind.  
"Let's see now, what piece should I play." She said high spirited and she tried the sound of the unique instrument. "I guess everything from Coppelia is just a give-away. It's not really a piano piece anyway. I do like for you to dance to something graceful. Forget that doll you now are."

It was true Uzura had changed more than a bit and represented a doll, fit to dance to the pull of strings. While Ella was moving her and she had to jump of the ground she noticed that her body had become taller. It was stretched out, making her even thinner and it faded her already modest figure. The dress she wore also told her she was nothing like Princess Tutu. It was only just fit for dancing with a leafy skirt in a shape of a tulip. The colours reminded Uzura of the dress she wore when she was a little puppet and it also had some elements of Mss Edel's dress. It had a low-cut strapless white top with a V-neckline and a pink and purple striped back. Around her upper arms she wore purple bands with pink ruffles and her toe shoes were also purple. On top of her head Uzura could feel a small crown, the same size Princess Tutu once had. At least she had the crown and the ballet shoes to connect herself to Drosselmeyer's former heroin. Uzura kept thinking of her mother, Princess Tutu, who had been through so much and still saved the people of Gold Crown Town with her courage and hope.  
'I'll save Ella and the other Sylphs and I will protect my friends!' Uzura decided and it calmed her, but then Ella began to play the piece she had chosen. It was the theme of the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker. The theme that told of the world of the dolls. The magical, but distant sound to which prince Mytho chose to dance in his youth to express his longing for a place to belong. The song that Uzura heard playing throughout the nights from Isa's room and told her of her little sister's fears to go to sleep. A song that spoke of the fates Drosselmeyer designed for them.

"Why aren't you dancing, Uzura? Are you still stiff? Don't you think you should at least try?" Ella jeered.

"I-I can't do it, this song.." Uzura couldn't explain what she was feeling and stared with wide unseeing eyes at the piano.

"Oh lighten up! It's not that dramatic! I think I made a pretty good choice." Ella snapped and she halted her playing with an annoyed growl and reattached the fingers of her right hand to the invisible cords that moved Uzura and jerked her forwards. Uzura startled and almost tripped and fell over. It was terrifying, she still didn't know what would happen if her wooden body hit the floor and it gave her a tremendous fright for her life.  
Tick-tick, tick-tick, tick-tick tack, tick-tick tack.  
The sound of her mechanic heartbeat drummed in her ears. It was once a sound she couldn't explain, but now she knew what it meant and it almost ripped her apart with agony. It told her she was created with an obligation to fulfil, a debt to pay for her life like Mss Edel had.  
But, Uzura didn't have a task to fulfil! Suddenly a little voice spoke up in her head, like a shy voice at the back of the classroom who was afraid of bad feedback.

'I was never created by Drosselmeyer. Grandpa Charon made me with good will. To give someone else a better life than Mss Edel had!' It seemed ages ago since Uzura last thought of her childhood as a puppet, in the time of the Raven when she didn't had a normal life. It was before she really started living and that's why she preferred to think of it as her infant years, but now it was that what gave her the feeling of a welcoming home.

"Come on, what's the hold up?" Ella interrupted impatiently.

Uzura slowly lifted her head and calmly settled her pale blue eyes upon the bitter Sylph who was trying so hard to be someone she was not.  
"Alright, I'll dance and I'll try to reach your true heart Ella." Uzura said serenely. It surprised her a little bit, to hear her own voice clearly. It was lower than usual and sounded mysterious. It was almost as if she heard Mss Edel speak. Uzura smiled at Ella and although she saw the Sylph's mouth twist with loathing, hope was rising inside her own heart. It was not too late for either of them. Uzura began to dance and her limbs creaked and cracked as she tried to move them normally.  
"Ella I know why you feel pain and anger towards me, but you mustn't forget who you are!"

"What do you know?" Ella retorted heatedly and she played the next verse louder and quicker and it became almost impossible for Uzura to keep up.

"Please!" she pleated panting.

"You have no right to speak to me about this." Ella continued furiously. She reached the end of the song and continued with Der Katakomben from Mussorgsky. It was a truly dark sound and Ella used it to drum every word she spoke into Uzura's spirit.  
"You are a freak yourself with a rotten fate. You can't tell us to hope, not until you can do it yourself and you can't. There's no hope for you. You are a puppet that is living a fantasy. You are neither true human nor puppet, because if you were a puppet you had a duty, a reason to exist."

"I do have a reason!" Uzura cried out. Her wooden eyes refused to shed tears and her throat remained unharmed, but her shaking voice spoke of true sorrow.  
"I wasn't created to be a puppet, that fact was never important."

"That's even worse!" Ella pressed on. "The man who made you had no meaning for your life, he gave you no place, no goal at all! Why are you here, what was you supposed to be? You call him your grandfather now, but were you ever meant to be a real child for his son? No, it was never thought of how you would live on as a toddler while everyone around you grew older."

Uzura didn't answer, she never really questioned her 'beginning' like that. What had been Charon's motive? She knew her father had something to do with it, but she couldn't recall what they had said about it all those years ago. She kept dancing and tried not to be affected by those dark tunes Ella was still trying to press on her. However, she couldn't stop the little doubting voice in the back of her head, but she shook her head to shut it up. 'No!' she thought and she turned to Ella again.

"Ella, it is not too late for you. You have friends who care about you, including me. Please don't give up."

Ella seemed to ignore her and played on, although in a calmer manner, but then she uttered a soft response. Her eyes softened as she stared at her playing hands.  
"It's not that I tried to become like this or that I do not try to resist. I began to fade away in front of my classmates' eyes and they didn't even see it. Only Conrad did, but he soon forgot to pay attention to me soon after. He was too busy worrying about you. I figured that out soon after he learned everything from Herr Drosselmeyer."

Uzura stared at her. She knew! Drosselmeyer told her as well.  
'So you know Conrad is my..?" she began, but Ella cut her off.

"It was cruel and selfish and it proves you still don't have what it takes to be a human being!"

It was painful to hear her say that, but Uzura had to agree. Why else would she create her own feelings of love?

"It is the prove of my loneliness that I changed this quickly. However that girl that was with me, Delicia, she has it far worse than me. You and Conrad came after me and Van as well, but she was in fact the first victim. No one missed her and it caused her so much despair that she lost her voice. She can only communicate with me telepathically. Even you who were given the gift to seek us out, can't save her now, her sorrow is too deep and soon she will be gone forever."

"I'm so sorry." Uzura whispered and her voice shook and cracked again. She wished she could cry and show her regard for that poor girl, she felt it deep in her core and it made her unable to dance. She stumbled every time she tried to stand on point and her arms felt too heavy to lift.

"See? You are not strong enough to save anyone!" Ella said with a hollow voice.

"No, but I will never stop trying." Uzura replied determined and she began to dance on. She couldn't ignore the sorrowful tunes of the piano and her dance was weak. Ella wanted Uzura to feel every bit of sorrow she felt and had chosen the perfect music for it.

She sighed as if tired. "You are truly hopeless." She sighed. It was strange and it surprised Uzura. Ella was contradicting herself. It would be easy to understand that she wanted to crush Uzura's spirit and reduce her to something even worse than what she had become herself, but her attitude also spoke of her hope to be rescued and she was clearly disappointed in Uzura every time she succeeded in bringing her down.  
"Enough." She said and she stopped her playing. "Until the next time we meet, then."  
She sounded almost bitter when she said that and she disappeared, together with the piano. Uzura stared at the spot where she last saw the 'wind' piano and frustration built up inside her. even though it could not be seen on the outside.  
'They're right, I can't save them! That girl, Delicia, she had been the first to need my help and where was I? I haven't even tried to find her! What power have I? Only to destroy myself with, that's it. I'm useless!' These were the things she screamed at herself inside her head. 'Useless, useless!'

"Oh I can hardly believe how wonderful you have become." A voice spoke suddenly from very close behind her.

'Oh no!' Uzura's wooden heart seemed to stop working at that moment and just remembered how to function again before her whole body gave in. 'Not him, not now!' she thought in panic.

"Uzura, it has been a while." Markerhein was standing behind her and the broad grin her had on his lips was clear in his voice. Without warning he slid his arms over her should and leaned forward to rest his chin on her right shoulder.  
"Let go of these thoughts, Uzura, it's hopeless." He whispered in her ear. Uzura felt a shock through her entire body and it forced her to shot up like a jolt of electricity, but still she remained immobilised by her fear and dread for this man.  
"By now you must have seen the truth, right?" Markerhein went on. "You wanted a lover so bad you made one up, admitting to yourself that this could be the only way for you to love, but then someone else showed up. A real lover and you rejected him for the fake. You still prefer to stay a puppet. The reality is unfit for you. It's alright, that poor young man will never have you. Now I'm going to tell you a secret of mine to make you understand." Markerhein came even closer and moved both his hands up and down her shoulders. It brought back the nauseous feeling she had when he licked her that time and an extreme chill seemed to enclose her entire body.  
"I put some words of my own in Drosselmeyer's book from the very beginning. "Markerhein said with triumph. "That boy Taris shares a reflection of my faith now, he is the young man who fell in love with the doll that started to dance but ends up being rejected by that same doll. You see, Uzura, you were meant to reject him, because you want too much. You have a passionate heart that longs for more."

Only a small terrified sound escaped from Uzura's lips when Markerhein moved in front of her and gripped her shoulders a little firmer so she wouldn't go. He bent himself over her and rested his forehead against hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Your destiny is with neither of them." He whispered to her. "You are so beautiful, so perfect. If only you could see that yourself. My beautiful doll."

Uzura stopped breathing as his praises hit her like a heavy hammer. It was hard to keep her head clear, all her conscious went to her legs that needed to keep supporting her. She knew from last time that running was futile.

"Uzura, you don't have to be afraid. You have become a creation of perfection. You lost the fake colours my master gave you and now you are who you were meant to be, the better of your previous form, Edel."

Uzura blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked him carefully.

Markerhein smiled. He no longer bent over her, but his hands had not moved away from her shoulders. He smiled at her truly, with a twinkle in his eyes that spoke of true happiness. It made his expression soften and he seemed almost benign.  
"That man you call Charon could do what Drosselmeyer could not, create a puppet with a heart. In fact Drosselmeyer only wanted a puppet to help the story and didn't think it would be needed, but when he made Edel and placed her under my care, I wanted to see more in her eyes and I conducted an experiment. I gave her the ability to develop a heart. The result thrilled me and made me feel such joy at first. Such concern and sorrow she could feel and even her smile of joy was like no other, but Drosselmeyer saw what was happening and wanted to cut her off before she would betray him. In the end she burnt herself before he could. I already told you that boy Taris reflects my fate."

The enormous feeling of surprise made Uzura almost forget who she was seeing in front of her. it seemed impossible for Markerhein to be this man, to be tragic himself!

"Uzura, please, come to me, you have both qualities I dreamt of: You are a beautiful doll with a compassionate heart. I've no longer the desire to harm you. You don't have those disgusting eyes anymore. I will love you very deeply, my Uzura."

Uzura made the mistake of moving her feet. She wanted to step away, but her legs were not prepared for the task and gave in. Markerhein swooped in and replaced his hands to her thin waist and lifted her up while he pressed his lips against hers. Uzura made a muffed squeaked sound, but couldn't do anything to resist him. He held her quite gently, really, but strong enough to keep her under his control.

'No, no! Why is this happening?' Uzura thought in panic while she was being kissed. And why was he being this gentle with her all of a sudden? Apart from the fact that she didn't had any say in this, he was very patient with her and had spoken to her with respect even with his twisted logic. Even though Uzura didn't kiss him back and she never would, she couldn't help but ask herself what she was doing. This was wrong!  
At last she succeeded in pushing him away and she managed to find her feet on the ground. Completely confused she looked at the man in front of her, the man who looked exactly the same he did when he kidnapped her and battled Fakir fifteen years ago.

"Uzura." He began again and Uzura's heart made that same hateful jump it made whenever Taris closed his hands around her. Markerhein's voice sounded sincere and Uzura couldn't help but wonder about what he was going to say, but she never got to know. In a blink of an eye he vanished without a trace. Drosselmeyer had taken him back and no doubt he had not been keen to hear the reason behind Mss Edel's failures. Uzura doubted Drosselmeyer would bother himself with her now, but still she quickly touched her pendant in order to transform back into her human self. Her whole body filled itself with warmth as blood began to rush through her veins again and she shrunk down to her normal size. Once she confirmed that her hair was no longer green she turned on her heel and headed towards the place where she had seen Rina land after she had been blown away by Ella's attack.

**AN: So, I hope you liked this heavy chapter and I really hope you like the new twists I brought into the light. The one about Edel and Markerhein came to me in the beginning of this chapter, but I really liked it :)  
Please review! :) **


	18. Walking towards the light

Walking towards the light

It was strange being back at school that following day, as if nothing had happened. Uzura felt for her best friend, who only wanted to help her, to be attacked and humiliated by someone she had just given her benefit of the doubt. Uzura wanted to stay at Rina's side whenever she could that day. To make up for not being there when she needed her. She really felt she let Rina down by choosing fighting for Ella rather than double back to check on Rina. When she had found her, Rina had had a lot of time to calm down and waited patiently for Uzura to catch up with her. She seemed to be understanding, but nonetheless Uzura felt really guilty about it all. She insisted on going to school together and later go home together. As it turned out, fate turned out in their favour for a change and Rina and Uzura met each other soon after they had said their goodbyes to go to their different studies. Today was the first rehearsals for the Art's Festival and all divisions were gathered throughout the entire day to make it a success. In the courtyard behind the Academy a stage was built and decorated by the Art division and the Music division was present to provide the orchestra and practise the solos some of them performed around the ballet. Of course, Uzura and Rina had not much time to chat and neither of them even saw Van, but it felt good to know that they were near each other that day. Today it was the first dress rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet and it was supervised by both Mr Thomas and Mss Belle, as well as the Music teacher who was also the choir master. Uzura felt more excitement than nerves she, Clara and Taris had trained very hard, but in the process had divided themselves from the rest of the class, apart from the occasional interacting parts with others. It was like a reunion, to see everyone in one place. Uzura missed her other friends, Julia and Lilith. She had only talked with Lilith a few times when she practised her role of Juliet's nurse with her, but it had not been the same. Lilith and Julia had accepted Uzura's isolation, but both their faces lit up with brilliant smiles when Uzura came to speak with them. The first thing they did was apologise to her, which surprised her. She had not expected this and didn't think it necessary.

"Why do you apologise?" Uzura asked them with a small voice while guild built up in her stomach.  
"It's alright, really! I should apologize to you. I didn't know what to do so I isolated myself from you and I'm so sorry about that!"

"Uzura." Spoke Lilith and Uzura turned to her with confusion and guilt still on her face. Lilith showed her a kind smile and her eyes spoke of good will. "We are really sorry." She said. "I'm not good at handling problems of others, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"But I never told you what it was!" Uzura argued and her voice squeaked. Why was Lilith taking the blame? That was not fair!

"You didn't have to, Uzura." Julia added and the same expression Lilith had was on her face and she put a gentle hand on Uzura's shoulder. "We don't know the details, but we do know that it has everything to do with that Conrad from the Music division. We haven't seen you two together for a long time. We shouldn't have taken Clara's efforts for granted and have come to your aid."

Uzura was speechless and could only stare from one to another. How could she be so wrong about her friends? She had underestimated them greatly.  
"Uzura," Julia began again and she gently approached Uzura to hug her. "will you tell us everything when we have time to talk?" she asked. Uzura opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry and she knew no good answer would come out, so she closed it again and rested her chin on Julia's shoulder to show her agreement. Uzura pulled away and held her friend at arm's length and showed her a smile. Julia's lips formed a radiating smile and when Uzura turned to Lilith, she received another hug from her and Uzura heard her make a shivering sniffing noise.

"Well, it is time to go to our make-up." Lilith said weakly.

* * *

It was kind of selfish and shallow, but when the girls from the Beauty Club were done with Uzura's hair and make-up and she saw herself in the mirror it made her really happy. it was as if she saw her features for the first time. It gave her strength and happiness. The girl she saw was the Uzura she wanted to be, a pretty girl with a sweet smile who looked into the future with optimism. She thanked the girls heartily and headed for the stage where she met up with Clara and Taris. Taris seemed dumbstruck by Uzura's appearance and lost the ability to greet her normally, until Clara broke his trance by blocking his view from Uzura and gave him a meaningful look. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, but Uzura smiled at him. The little voice in the back of her head began to scream that it was not a good idea, that she should not encourage him, but Uzura felt flattered by his reaction. It was proof that not only she thought she looked pretty today.  
Soon after everyone was dressed up and ready, the first act began and soon Clara and Taris were already dancing on stage in the crowd scene and the first battle scene. Clara played not only the role of Juliet's mother, but also Romeo's first love interest Rosaline. Juliet appears quite late in the first act and Uzura began to feel left out. She and Taris were the only ones who didn't play different roles, but Taris had a really big role, while Juliet doesn't even appear in first two scenes. Uzura couldn't wait for her cue to dance her first scene with Lilith as her nurse. Juliet is happy and innocent, naïve and carefree during her first dance and Uzura felt more than happy to bring that to life. She felt great in the gorgeous outfit she was allowed to wear. Nothing could ruin her joy.  
The battle scene was quite long and Uzura stretched out her neck to be able to look at it from behind the stage without showing herself to the imaginary audience. For now only the orchestra had taken their place at the left side before the stage. Occasionally the oboes lead and Uzura imagined Van being there in one of the seats. Conrad would be there too, but Uzura tried to ignore the thought of him and every time she heard the cellos play she tried to concentrate on the scene and all the other instruments playing. It was actually quite easy to focus on the high note of the violins and Uzura believed to be fine. When it was time for her first scene she had not lost her good mood and played Juliet's playful soul at heart. The play moved along and now and then Mr Thomas and Mss Belle would stop the performance to give the students advice and guidance. The students from the Music division were very patient and with this and Uzura admired their energy and skill. The music teacher was a stern looking grey man who could only move stiffly, but when he started to direct the music, his gestures became suddenly swift and Uzura caught herself goggling at the transformation a few times. As the play moved on Uzura got to dance more and she became more happy by the minute. Taris appeared and they got to perform the first dance together. It was a playful Pass de Deux and Uzura found herself happy to be supported by him after her first parts with a boy from another class she hardly knew. The coldness at his touch had faded over time and Taris had become a comforting face. She trusted him and it felt good to dance with him. Uzura could forget Taris' feelings for her. He played Romeo and she played Juliet and they are in love. She had to be in love right now.  
The parts they had together were very quick and Taris had to briefly lift her up before they danced apart. It was the scene at the balcony where Uzura and Taris were dancing closely together and Uzura was glad they practiced the scene daily. It had taken her great effort and a lot of times to get over her awkward feelings. She was so relieved she succeeded in the end. Taris looked at her with a loving smile that was too true, but Uzura didn't care for now. Nothing could ruin this freedom she felt. She danced over the stage and ran into his arms. He gave her a lift, turned her and dragged her across the stage. Uzura was lifted up again she knew that when he brought her down, Taris had to press his face against her stomach. Normally she would close her eyes to suppress the shiver down her spine, but now she was not allowed to do that. She had to keep on smiling and bring her smiling face closer to his afterwards. They would break apart again in a moment, but suddenly the music was cut off. Uzura and Taris looked around and saw the Music teacher race his arms again. In a moment the students would start play again and Uzura backed away for her run up into Taris' arms. The music began to play again and Taris caught Uzura again and snuggled with his nose in her side. It tickled and Uzura let out a girlish giggle before she met his eyes. His smile was rich. He heard her and she grinned at him shyly. She was ready to dance away again when the music was cut off again and the music teacher spoke angrily to one of his students in the front row. He had played out of tune for the second time and all his classmates were eying him either surprised or annoyed. It was Conrad. Uzura too stared at him, but she was neither surprised nor annoyed, she was shocked. It was impossible for her to pretend Conrad wasn't there. He was and he had heard her giggle and had seen her smiles and grins while dancing with Taris. It dawned on her how she had encouraged Taris all this time, the reason for his idea to snuggle his nose against her side. She encouraged him and Conrad knew of it! There had to be a way for her to fix it. She could push Taris away, yell at him, asking what he thought he was doing, yell at Mss Belle for making her do this with Taris! She could storm off the stage, anything to make Conrad see that the joy to be with Taris wasn't real. That she could not be truly happy without Conrad. She spotted Van looking at her from his seat between his fellow oboe and clarinet players. His expression was hard to read. Uzura wanted to shout at him too! To tell him to trust her and believe her.

"Please consider where you are, young man." The old teacher said with a cracking voice. "I understand that it is a new experience for you but here at the academy we expect you to handle such events with a steady hand and mind. Please keep your nerves in check!" he said snakingly, but brisk Conrad bowed his head to show the teacher his shame and obedience, but once they continued to play on, he kept his head low and he fixed his eyes on the instructions from the teacher. He did his utmost best not to see Uzura dance. The rest of the play Uzura felt terrible. It no longer was enough to avoid looking at the orchestra while she danced on. She couldn't get Conrad out of her head and Taris' touch became freezing cold to her again. It was really relieving when the play reached its end and she got to drop her smile and play as distraught as she really was. It was even worse when she noticed Taris' 'acting' in his battle scenes. Uzura was relieved when it was over, but she knew the problem had not been solved. It was just starting. This had been the first big rehearsal and Mss Belle and Mr Thomas announced that there were still hiccups here and there to be fixed. It all would happen again.  
At least she got to talk about it. In truth she rather talked with Conrad right now, but first she had her friendship with Julia and Lilith to rebuild and once she began, it helped that she already told the story before to Rina. Her throat was very dry at the end, but she needed no pauses this time. Lilith and Julia stared and Lilith opened her mouth several times before she decided that it was best to say nothing and just hug her for the second time today. Julia's face had been drained of all its colour and it looked like even her golden hair lost its glow.

"We are so selfish to leave you with this." She whispered.

"No, no!" Uzura shook her head feverishly. "It is not your fault, a lot of people have problems. I don't want to sadden any more people, please."

"You're right." Julia replied and she came over to join the hug. "Uzura, it will be alright." She said. It was a nice thought and it brought a little smile on Uzura's face. She tried to hold onto it the next day and even on stage she had her friends' support, but Conrad kept missing notes and eventually, at the end of the third day Uzura heard he had resigned. Uzura knew she shouldn't but she did feel relieved when she found out. She had to do something. It was pointless to go home and sit on the couch and talk with her mother about it again. No, Uzura had made up her mind and headed towards the harbour. Ella was sure to be there and if she wasn't, Uzura would search for her. Ella had to be saved and if she could save Delicia as well she would do it. It was still light outside and the weather promised to stay clear and warm tonight. No, Uzura knew immediately that if she did not use this opportunity then she would regret it.

* * *

It seems best to go straight to the harbour and not wander around. Uzura knew Ella would not show herself quickly but it was obvious her reckoning with Uzura wasn't fulfilled yet. Ella would come to her to try and feel better by beating done Uzura's high spirits.

"Ella! Ella, I know you are here. Please show yourself!" Uzura called across the deserted harbour and heard her voice echo over the water. Fog began to set in as if to drive her away, but Uzura took this as a good sign. A shiver went down her spine and the hairs on the back of her head stood on end and made her neck fell tingly. It was both excitement and anxiety she felt. The sylphs were approaching and slowly Uzura began to make out floating figures amongst thick curtains of the fog.

'You cannot help us. You cannot save us.' Sounded the familiar cry from different directions.

"Yes I can!" Uzura replied in a clear voice and heard it echo a few times again.  
"I apologize for being so late, but I will try as many times as I need to. I am not perfect." To prove the meaning of her statement, Uzura touched the pendant and all the life of a human being left her body to become a puppet. "I am Princess Marionette. A puppet and bound to a story that bounds you too. At first I took it too hard to have this form and I was blamed for my sorrow, but I hope that I can use it now to help you." Uzura looked around for a reaction and tried to catch a glimpse of every Sylph there, but she was certain there were a few more who were camouflaged by the fog. Without further ado Uzura began to dance slowly, her limbs as stiff as they were last time.  
"As you can see I am supposed to dance in a way that only a marionette can. Stiffly, to the pull of strings, but I try my best to be the human girl I am supposed to be. It hurts and it tires me down, but I will never give up this struggle." Uzura brought her arms in an arch above her head and whirled them around each other like Princess Tutu used to do. She reached out to the Sylphs in front of her and smiled at them kindly.  
"Please dance with me and you will see. I know the pain of knowing what you are losing, but if you just believe you can get it back.."

"That's nicely said of you." A sharp voice spoke from the foggy crowd and Ella showed herself in front of Uzura. Uzura had not seen her, but she was not at all surprised. Now she knew there were more Sylphs than she could see. Tonight she would try to save whoever she could, starting with Ella.  
"I know you are all talk." Ella went on and her eyes were blazing with hate. "You may know what it is to lose humanity, but in your case you only faked yours. We need to find our happiness again. How can you help us with that if you faked yours?"

"I know Ella." Uzura replied. She didn't try to smile this time and looked at the ghostly girl before her with pain. It unsettled Ella and her hate was replaced by shock.  
"Ella, I hurt you by bringing Conrad to this town. I hurt him by wanting too much and giving him the role of a puppet_ I_ created. I made him what I feared for myself! I can't see him anymore. That is my punishment. He is free to make his own choices now."

"Really?" Ella asked softly and she hardly seemed to be breathing. Her eyes were wide and fixed on Uzura.

"Yes, I am the same as you now. As much as I love Conrad, I have to let him go in order to give him happiness. that's what you did, right?" Uzura smiled at Ella warmly. "You could have done something when you feared my interference, but you let me be with him. I see now that you tried to be strong when you treated my presence as a joke and teased him about it with your classmates. You stayed his friend for a while, but eventually it became too much for you. What you did was not running away. I did." Uzura inhaled a large amount of air and held that for a moment while she closed her eyes. She knew this form would not let her cry, but nonetheless she felt like she needed a moment to pull herself together.

"Uzura?" Ella asked her quietly and the sharp edge in her voice had completely vanished. It was the sound in her voice that caught Uzura's attention and opened her eyes. Ella's voice shook with fresh tears. She called Uzura out of concern and when Uzura looked at her, her eyes were filled with sorrow. All her anger had ebbed away and she was ready to face her deeds. She was ready to share her story with Uzura.

Uzura reached out her hand to her. "Ella, please dance with me."

Slowly Ella took Uzura's hand and she landed serenely with her feet on the docks. "Yes." She said with a little nod and there was already a hint of peace visible on her face.

**AN: Alright, I wanted to have the whole scene with Ella in it, but it didn't make it. Even so, I'm really excited about this chapter, please let me know your thoughts about it :)**

**Please review!**


	19. Stories collide

Stories collide

Conrad was heading for the southern gate with determined strides. It was getting darker around him and left and right streetlamps sprung into life to show him the way out of town. It was actually quite strange to walk this route again. Last time Conrad remembered himself feeling flustered and excited and now it was almost the complete opposite. His nerves were failing him and a great feeling of gloom filled his heart. His conscious told him that this would not solve anything. He was given the change to walk away, to be whoever he wanted to be. Why would he want to go back? Conrad actually hated himself for doubting. 'It should be simple, right? I just follow my heart's desire.' He told himself furiously. 'My heart belongs to me and I ought to listen to it!'

"Are you Mr Conrad?" A voice spoke from the shadows. Conrad turned to the left where he heard the voice and watched a young man from about his age emerge from the shadowy passage between two houses behind him.

"Yes, who is asking?" Conrad kept his guard up. In this town he had to be ready for anything and he didn't recognise the boy. It could be a trap, set by Drosselmeyer.

"I understand your distrust," the boy began and he approached Conrad carefully with his hands held in front of him as a sign of peace "but believe me as I tell you that I come to you as a friend." He stepped into the light from the nearest streetlamp. The boy was tall and likely a year or two older than Conrad was. He was dressed humbly with a button down red jacket and black breeches. His hair was black and well groomed. His face showed concern and good will and Conrad relaxed to hear what he had to say.

The boy saw that he was given a chance and sighed with relieve. Then he straightened up and spoke. His voice timid, to avoid being eavesdropped.  
"You're headed for the Writer's house, correct? Mss Uzura isn't there."

Conrad was surprised. "How do you know? How do you know her? I've never seen you."

"No, you haven't. I stayed out of sight for the best of reasons, but I have kept my eye on Mss Uzura to ensure Isa not to worry."

"Isa?" Conrad's voiced reached out and he could just control himself not to cry out. This didn't make any sense. Isa was Uzura's little sister. The little girl he had seen when he first came to the house. She had been so scared and uneasy because of him. How could she possibly know someone who was even older than he was, let alone ask him for favours!  
"Who are you?" Conrad asked suspiciously.

"My name is Hans, Hans Nussknacker."

'Nussknacker.' The name was familiar and it triggered something in Conrad's mind, it took him a while to know what it was and he was even more surprised when the answer came to him.  
"You are the Prince of the Dolls." He whispered unbelievingly.

The boy named Hans nodded powerfully. "Yes, I come from the world of stories, just like you. I came to talk to you about that."

Conrad felt intrigued. He knew the world he came from, but that had he had only been on a ship, on the waters of that world. He seldom set foot on land and never met many people. It was so strange to meet someone with the same roots who was so unfamiliar. He wanted to know why the Prince of the Dolls was here. Did Drosselmeyer drag more stories into this town?  
"What happened?" He decided to ask.

"I was called, by Isa. She knows my story really well and found a way to reach us. She called me and asked me to help. It is strange really, why I suddenly decided to do someone, I never even met, a favour. I can imagine how it must be for you. " He added and he looked at Conrad with sympathy. "Your story too got interrupted and now you lost all that was familiar to you."

"No, you are wrong about that." Conrad corrected him and he felt anger towards that pitying look on Hans' face. "My story was tempered with , not interrupted. My story leads towards this town. This is the town I find myself stranded in and Uzura is the one I was always supposed to meet. Drosselmeyer changed it, he brought my father's crew and my parents with me to let them disappear when I discovered the truth about myself. It was his goal that I blame Uzura for the loss of everyone I know and loved, but his plan failed. I was confused and hurt, but I knew quickly enough that I was supposed to be without them and I never blamed Uzura. I wanted to tell her that tonight."

"I see, I'm sorry for misunderstanding." Hans said humbly and he bowed his head to show his shame. "I know Drosselmeyer fooled you both and tried to create a rift between you two. Isa couldn't do anything about it and it tore her apart inside, so now I will help you find Uzura. I must confess I hoped to find more similarities between us. I was even planning to offer you to return if you wanted, but I'm glad to see that you are not lost."

"Why? Are you then?" Conrad asked concerned. It was true that they had different thoughts about their situation, but Conrad began to feel at ease while talking to Hans and now he wanted to know if he could do something to help.

"No, I can return whenever I want to, but I still wonder why I mingle in this tragedy." Hans replied with a grim smile.

"Don't you have a bond with Uzura's sister then?"

"Yes, I do and I'm happy to be her guardian, to help her through the dark nights."

Conrad gave Hans a smile. "Then you shouldn't have doubts, I am telling myself that too. We have enough reason not to." Hans returned the smile and they were silent for a moment. Then Conrad remembered a question that could finally be answered and some other things were not clear.  
"Do you know how this story came to be? Did Drosselmeyer start to write again?"

"No, Drosselmeyer lost his power to do so when Isa's father destroyed his devise and wrote an ending himself. The power in his bloodline evolved and Drosselmeyer can never overcome it. However he still has the will to do so and he discovered he should use the new generation to write for him. He tricked young Isa into being his writing hand.

"What? Uzura's little sister is writing the story?" It was unthinkable, but it did answer the other question that had risen in Conrad's mind. How Isa knew about Drosselmeyer's trickery.  
"Wait, that means.."

"Yes, Drosselmeyer never had the intention of giving Mss Uzura the choice to be his main character, because he already had a role for Isa." Hans confirmed sadly.

* * *

"Ella, It's alright to hurt, to realise what has happened, but you must not forget to look ahead. Think of a solution." Uzura said gently as she took Ella's hand and started to dance with her. Hand in hand, merely circling around.  
"Try to lose your pain and think about a better future." She instructed.

"I want to, but I can't." Ella replied with pain and panic in her eyes. "This is all I know now. To now the only place I belong is with the Sylphs. They understand me and won't judge me. If I go back into the light, I will be exposed and more hurt will come to me, I know it!"

"No, You mustn't think that way. Think about the people who miss you. Van and Conrad and me too, we came to save you, remember?"

"Yes, you did." Ella said slowly and some of the deep pain left her face. "Van spoke to me about how you had not forgotten me, but," Tears filled her eyes again, "I lost the ability to trust, to be kind. I only felt anger and I hurt you and Conrad. I made him mad. Conrad is gentle, it is not like him to curse someone, but he did. It's all because of me, I made him be like that."

"It is because all that happened to you. It is good that you feel remorse, but you shouldn't dwell on it. I forgive and I'm sure Conrad has forgiven you too."

"No, he hasn't. He can't have. He loves you too much."

Uzura wished she knew how to answer to that. She decided to let it go and think about it later. Right now she had to focus on Ella.  
"Please Ella, you have to try and let go of your sorrow. I promise I will be there for you when you come back into the light. I will lead you through it."

Ella suck up a large amount of air and tried to calm herself. "I will try, but I have a secret I have to tell you. It is about my agreement with Drosselmeyer, but I'm terrified he is watching. He will drag me back into the darkness once I'm out!"

Concerned Uzura looked her in the eye. Ella was scared to death, but she wanted to be free. A burning desire to hope again was clear in her eyes. Uzura had to give her courage to speak of this agreement or she would be beyond help. She brought Ella's hands together and held them close to her. "Please tell me, Ella. I cannot say for certain whether Drosselmeyer is watching or not. To tell you the truth it is most likely he is, but you have to grab this chance to be free. I promise, I will try whatever it takes to keep you save."

Ella nodded bravely and took a short breath. "Alright. Drosselmeyer offered me my old life back, when I was ready to accept my fate. He caught me just at the right time, when I thought I had ruined all my chances. He offered to save me, if I succeeded in breaking you entirely. He made me believe I was on my way to freedom and he gave me the ability to play on an air piano to finish the task. It seemed to work and I lost myself in the desire to be free." Pain filled Ella's face again and large tears dripped down her face. "I didn't care about anything else and couldn't see what I was doing to you! But, then you kept trying and I felt sympathy for you. We are the same in this and I could see it! I wanted you to be strong and save yourself and save me! I was so confused and chose to leave. Today Drosselmeyer gave me another chance to break you, but I don't want my freedom that way!"

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you." Uzura said and she managed to smile again, but she also realised she had stopped dancing for a while. It had been Ella's story, she had brought back memories from the time Uzura first transformed and had to dance as a marionette and it had stopped her from dancing.  
Ella tried to help. She had no idea how to dance properly, but she did her best by skipping around swirling Uzura around. It was actually pretty fun and Ella was laughing. Uzura felt her spirit be lifted and an odd laughter escaped her wooden mouth.  
"I'm really sorry for what happened to you Ella." She said softly.

"No, thank you for not forsaking me, Uzura." Ella said strongly and she took the lead in their silly dance. Her body had begun to change. The unnatural wind had left her hair and it fell down her shoulders again. The cold left her fingers and they held onto Uzura's hands with a solid grip. The colour in Ella's cheeks became rosy once again and her eyes regained their spark.  
"You've done it." She said and she looked at Uzura with a beaming smile as they stopped dancing. "I'm back, I am human again!"

* * *

"Well, well I am impressed I must confess." Drosselmeyer remarked. He was rocking back and forth in his chair and watched the two girl in one of his large cogwheels.  
"I at least expected the girl to get to Uzura and drive her to the edge of despair before she collected her wits about her. I guess dear Duck had more influence on her than I thought. It is intriguing really how much Uzura adapts to the people around her. In these passed years she has shown trades from both 'the knight' and 'the duck'. Interesting."  
Drosselmeyer stroked his chin thoughtfully while he leaned in on the wheel to have a closer look. Uzura changed back into her human form and the girls sat down. Afterwards, Uzura offered to braid Ella's hair, like it used to be.  
"So simple minded." Drosselmeyer mumbled "I need to keep an eye on this one. After all, I underestimated Duck too once and it let to the destruction of a beautiful tragedy.  
Hey! What's this." Drosselmeyer let himself slid off his chair and crawled in disbelieve to the scene he was seeing. "I can't believe my eyes, more Sylphs have changed back! How's that possible?"

Drosselmeyer wanted to believe his eyes were deceiving him, but they were not. Some of the Sylphs, including the very first, had changed back, together with Ella. They had heard every word Ella and Uzura said to each other and it had effected them as well. They had slowly landed on the docks with solid feet and were now huddled together, unsure of what to do now. They shared Ella's fear of Drosselmeyer and their fear and uncertainty was the only thing that Drosselmeyer thought pleasing. He was stunned. Seldom he felt this trapped. Now he had already lost a dozen of his victims. The story was suddenly moving too quickly and had a danger to head in the wrong direction. It was because of his decisions. He should never had brought old enemies into a new story. Markerhein's time had come and passed, Drosselmeyer should have realised that sooner. He turned his back to the view of his failure and a cruel grin began to creep on his face.  
"Let Uzura have her victory for now, it will be that much harder on her when she loses." He said. He didn't like the feelings of negativity in his own heart. All he should feel was joy, joy to see others suffer as a result of his craftiness.  
"No need to lose my head," He told himself. "but to be save I think it's best to make sure Markerhein will not be a threat anymore. Time to think of the perfect punishment." Joy filled his whole being as he looked forward to Markerhein's despair and he laughed loudly during the whole way to where his servant was kept.

* * *

"There, how's that?" Uzura asked Ella brightly when she was done braiding her hair. She moved away a little and sat in front of Ella to watch her examine her hair.

"Yes, thank you Uzura. I can feel my strength come back to me. I'm very glad I trusted you and let go of my fear. I think we all did that." She nodded to the cluster of girls some feet away. They had moved away from the docks with the sea and it's treacherous fog, but didn't dare to do anything else yet. Uzura decided to try and talk some courage into them. She had to try. Her job was not fulfilled yet. She had to guide them further into the light. She came to her feet and approached them gently.

"Eh hi," She began uncertainly and she smiled. "I want to apologize for not being able to help you sooner and I know there are more who shared your fate who are still trapped. I ask you to trust me when I promise you that I will do my best to help them. You believed me and let me help you. Thank you for that. Now you can go back to your lives. Ella told me that it won't be easy, but please try. The world is a lot warmer than you might think and now that you are here together I hope it helps you see that no one will leave you alone." Uzura's words seemed to be the right ones. The girls' faces brightened up bit by bit and they nodded encouragingly at one another.

"Thank you, Princess Marionette." The girl who stood right in front of her said and her gratitude was repeated by her company. Uzura tried to return the smiles, but it hurt to be called by that name, even now that she had regained her human flesh. It was as if Drosselmeyer had found a last chance to get her on her knees. Uzura didn't want to be seen like that, to be seen as a doll, after all those years.  
The girls left the harbour and spread out into town, leaving Uzura and Ella alone in the harbour. For a while the splashing of the waves against the docks was the only sound they heard, along with a lonely call of a late seagull, but then they both heard movement on the cobbled street. Someone was coming. Ella and Uzura jumped on their feet and gathered together to stand a chance against whoever it was at this late hour, but soon it became clear who it was and they relaxed. It was Conrad. He was walking fast. When he was close enough, it was hard to tell what his intentions were. His face was hard to read, but gave off a hint of anger. When he saw them, his eyes rested immediately on Uzura and she began to feel nervous. He had obviously not recognised Ella right away and was most likely not pleased to find her here, but then his eyes found Ella again and they recognised her with great surprise.

"Ella? Is that you?" He called as he came within earshot. Ella couldn't answer, for too many emotions swirled around inside her heart by meeting Conrad here so soon. Conrad too had a problem figuring out what to feel and he stopped dead in his tracks, just close enough to speak with her. Last time he had seen Ella, he had been furious with her and cursed her to stay a Sylph. Now that she wasn't anymore he realised how cruel that had been of him. He felt so much joy to know that she had been saved after all, but was not sure he had the right to be and should feel remorse for his actions first. Uzura saw this all in his face. How his eyes changed in size while they were switching from Ella to his shoes and back. How the corners of his mouth moved up and down from smile to grimace. At last he made up his mind and crossed over to give her to tight hug.

"I'm glad you're you again and I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I never should have said what I did. I should have understood the position you were in. your words weren't directed at me and I should have dealt with them by myself." He said hoarsely and he gently squeezed her before letting her go."

"I didn't stay mad at you for long, Conrad." Ella told him, almost as hoarsely as he was, but she had shed her tears and could stay strong. "You were right, when I said all those things to Uzura, I deserved to be left to my fate, but Uzura still wanted to save me and now she has. She has forgiven me and now I forgive you. It will take me some time to get over my feelings for you, but I want to be your friend again and I think Uzura and I can be friends as well." She showed Conrad a beaming smile and then looked at Uzura. Uzura was so glad to hear her say that. She felt a strong connection with Ella and it made her very happy to know that Ella felt it too, but then Conrad turned to her and Uzura realised she had a lot to explain to him. Nerves built up inside her as she watched him watch her. He looked confused and some of his anger had returned. He looked truly upset. Uzura knew she had to speak up fast before he would do or say something. He was still standing before Ella, but he had turned and soon he would start walking in her direction. Uzura didn't know what he would do when he was close enough, but she wanted the guild that had built up inside her out before then.  
"I-I have to explain myself, don't I?" She began and Conrad turned fully to her, he looked even more upset. "I'm so sorry. Now I know it would have been better to have said my goodbyes properly. It would have been easier for you, but I just couldn't. Actually I want things to stay the same, but it is my fault and I have to fix it."

Conrad began to walk towards her, his eyes were wide. Uzura couldn't decide whether it was the cause of shock or anger.

"I keep messing up! I try to be more human, but I figure it out all wrong. I thought you wanted to be left alone so I did leave you, but it left me feeling terribly sad so I tried to find happiness in friend and dancing. When I achieved that I heard you play again and I shut you out of my mind. I should not have done that. I know that now."

Conrad stood before her now and his expression hadn't changed, but now Uzura could see it. It was shock on his face.

"I hurt you again, Conrad. I really tried to let you go, honest! It's because all I can do is wanting to be with you and getting other people's feelings wrong!"

Conrad began to move again. There was just a little space between them left and there was sadness in his eyes now.

"I should just have stopped trying. After all, I really am a-"

But Uzura never got to say it, she was cut off by Conrad's kiss and immediately calmed down. All the tension and fear in her heart vanished and tears started to stream from her closed eyes. Conrad wiped them away and held her as close to him as he could. Uzura had heard Ella make small gasp when Conrad made his move. She knew it had to be awful for her to watch, but Uzura couldn't suppress her happiness to concern herself with someone else. She loved Conrad too much.

"Never say or even think that about yourself, Uzura. You are not." Conrad said to her as he pulled her away only a little so that he could look at her. His eyes were warm and smothering again.  
"You are making those mistakes because you are so compassionate. I messed up at the rehearsal because I was angry at myself for not learning how to dance, really." he added with a grin.

Uzura blinked at that. "Really, you wanted to be a dancer. I'm sorry. I wrote you as a sailor." She replied guiltily, but Conrad laughed softly.

"Stupid, that's not what I meant, but I have to ask you if I can leave you alone with that boy you are dancing with. He was a little too forward in my eyes."

Conrad said it kindly, but Uzura saw that it cost him afford and she didn't blame him.  
"Yes, you can. I'm afraid he still has feelings for me even though I told him about you and shut him down. Actually, I think I will feel more at ease when you are there in the orchestra. I also have a good friend of mine watching him."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's strict." He then let go off Uzura and stepped a few steps back, which Uzura thought was pretty strange and she gave him a wondrous look.

"Um, I have to ask you one final thing Uzura." He said. "I have to get it off my chest, please do not take it too hard." He begged her and he looked almost scared. Uzura was more than confused now. She was lost, but she nodded and waited for him to speak again.  
"When you talked about saying goodbye to me, did you really think I could really be happy without you?"

Uzura hang her shoulder sadly. "Yes," she said, "I made decisions for you and would continue to do so. I wanted to free you from that."

"But you said yourself that that was not really true, remember?" Conrad countered. "You told Drosselmeyer that you didn't even know I was there until you saw me and before you I already had made decisions for myself."

Conrad seemed angry again and Uzura didn't know how to reply. She knew her answer would just make him more angry, but nonetheless, she said it:  
"You are bound to me and I wanted to set you free!" she tried with a high pitched voice.

Uzura expected Conrad to be mad, but he wasn't. He dropped his shoulders and sighed.  
"Who says that is bad?" he said softly. "Would you please let me choose whether I want to be apart from you or not?" he straightened up and his voice was raising with irritation and Uzura stepped away even further. She had judged wrong again and she was blown away by Conrad's emotional outburst. It obviously bothered him since that fateful visit from Drosselmeyer.

"Why would I want to be apart from you? Why would I love you and then leave you? It makes no sense!" He bellowed.

"But, Conrad, I wrote your story!" Uzura squeaked even higher.

"So what?" Conrad countered even louder. "That doesn't mean I have to stop loving you, idiot!"

Uzura wanted to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say. The only things that mattered in her mind right now were the fact that Conrad had said that he loved her twice and that he called her an idiot. Her face was burning and her heart seemed to be jumping against her chest.  
'He called me an idiot, he really did.' She repeated in her mind. Just like her dad always called her mother that. It was his way to show her his affection. He had never been really cross with her when he said it, just irritated because he cared. Just like Conrad cared for Uzura and wanted to be together.

"Eh Uzura? Are you alright?" Conrad asked her concerned and Uzura woke up from her thoughts. Conrad's anger had completely vanished and he seemed ready to embrace her again. Something Uzura welcomed with all her heart.  
"I told you I just needed to say it, I don't really think you're an idiot."

Uzura smiled. "I know Conrad." She said and she flung into his arms.

**Please review!**


	20. A Parent's wish

**AN: I don't want to ruin the end of this chapter, so I say it now: Please tell me I made someone cry at the end, otherwise I feel very stupid for doing so myself, every time I read it! :P Oh and please review!**

A Parent's wish

It was early in the morning and Fakir and Uzura were the only ones left in the house. Duck had taken Isa with her to drop her off at her school. It had been a long while since Fakir had been alone with Uzura. It was nostalgic and any minute he expected her to ask him a question or tell a story, but times had changed and now was not the time for excitement or curiosity. It was hard for Fakir to acknowledge this, even though Uzura had grown up so much it didn't really matter to him, to him she would always be his little Uzura, but her wonderful smile and the sparkle in her eyes had faded in the past months and Fakir never stopped wondering what he could do about it. He knew Duck had spoken with her a few times and more than once Fakir walked through town to try and find Markerhein, to stop his thread. He never found him. It was also well known to him that Uzura was sensitive to damp weather, but that had cleared up for a while now. Only at the far corners of the town like in the harbour and the forest had the weather not improved.  
No, it was a trouble she felt in her heart and she kept it hidden from him. It pained Fakir, he should be able to help, right? As a father it was his duty to support her and keep her save! One night, only two days previous, she came home with a such a dramatized look on her face, but again she wouldn't talk about it. Fakir had taken off into town again, but Markerhein had vanished without a trace. He knew it had been him, because Fakir knew that look all too well. Once again, he had failed as a protector and he knew Duck felt lost as well. That was why she took Isa to school, to try and be there for her. Isa still didn't sleep well. Drosselmeyer haunted her in her dreams, ever since his first visit when she was an infant and Isa couldn't shake him off now that the whole town bore his signature again. Drosselmeyer was writing and he cleverly kept the two who ruined his plans twice out of it.

"Dad? You are so quiet, is everything alright?" Uzura asked him suddenly and Fakir found himself back in the kitchen again, away from his world of thoughts. He smiled at her, Fakir never spoke much, but Uzura meant it differently, she could see his concern.

"You are looking better today." He said to her. "I know you have had low spirits and I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you."

Uzura looked at him and her eyes began to beam affectionately. "Don't apologize." She told him. "I'm fine now, but thank you for worrying about me. Some good things happened to me yesterday."

At that moment the bell rang and Fakir stood up to answer the door. He was surprised to find both Rina and Conrad on his threshold. He only gave Conrad a quick look. He knew the boy had very good intentions towards Uzura, but he still couldn't shake the sight of him kissing her and so he addressed Rina who he knew for years.

"Hallo Rina, this is quite out of your way, isn't it?"

Most people would think this remark unsuitable as a greeting, but Rina knew he meant no disrespect and smiled at him radiantly.  
"Hi there Mr Fakir. nice to see you again. I wanted to surprise Uzura today and on my way I bumped into Conrad who apparently had the same idea." She nodded towards Conrad and didn't lose her smile for a second. Like Uzura, it didn't matter how much Rina grew, how tall she had become, how much her face had matured, Rina would always stay the same cheerful girl she always had been and Uzura's best friend. With a smile Fakir followed her gaze and his eyes rested on the boy next to her. Conrad had once made the call to fetch him to save Uzura and Fakir was grateful to him for that, but still the boy was too impulsive when it came to Uzura and asked her too much. Fakir locked eyes with the boy's and hoped he understood how dear Uzura was to him and warn him not to tread her heart lightly. Conrad seemed to understand, he looked back at Fakir calmly and bravely. He was not afraid and that assured Fakir of his capability to do right. He gave Fakir a respective nod and looked sincere, so Fakir let his wall down. He had made his point, now he could see if he could actually _like _the boy.

"I'll tell Uzura you're here." He told them both and turn to go back into the kitchen where he found a curious Uzura. After all those years Fakir still was not one for conversations when not essential, so she wondered who could have kept him at the door.  
"Rina came to accompany you, Uzura," Fakir told her to answer her unspoken question, "and she brought Conrad with her."

Fakir watched her reaction to that last piece of information. At once he saw that he had been right to pressure the boy. Uzura's expression cleared with a brilliant smile, but that happiness came from a deep depression which had kept her in the dark for a long time. Fakir felt his smile turn into a frown. If that boy treaded her carelessly and hurt her again he would be sure to find him. What he would do he didn't know yet, he wouldn't do anything cruel, Duck would never want that, but still Fakir wouldn't let Conrad go easy.

"Dad?" Uzura tilted her head slightly to the left and watched him a bit confused.

"Nothing." Fakir muttered and he turned his frown upside down again. Uzura didn't leave, but kept watching him in confusion. A funny tingling spread through Fakir from inside his chest as he stood there in front of her. He was so proud of her and he didn't even needed a reason to be. Just seeing her and talk to her made him fill with pride.

"Dad, I'm going now." Uzura said, a bit amused and Fakir forced himself to snap out of his sentiment. Really, he had to be getting old! He thought.

"Right." He walked to the door and watched her leave with her little company. Then he looked at the clear open sky. There were still no birds to be seen.

* * *

Uzura couldn't think herself being happier. She and Conrad let Rina lead the way so they could walk side by side. Conrad had gently taken her hand and looked at her with his warm blazing eyes. Soon they would meet up with Van and Rina could share their happiness, Uzura was certain she would. The darkness around them hadn't gone, Uzura knew that all too well and she still didn't know how to stop it all, but now she knew she would not try it from the depth of despair. As soon as they sat down with Van they would tell him everything and there would be no more secrets between them and the four of them could form a force against the tragedy, just like the generation before them at the time of the Raven. The first thing Conrad had to do when they arrived at the academy was to reclaim his place in the school's orchestra. He had let himself out, but only before the teacher could sent him away and the old man was not happy to see him. He saw Conrad's arrival as a begging for a small chance of glory, but Conrad had more pride than that. He didn't care for credit or glory, he just wanted to be a part of the festival again and he already was contempt with the loss of his duet with Ella. Ella's new partner Ronaldo was very dramatic and a smooth talker and the teacher would never send him away for Conrad. Conrad wanted to play among his fellow students, to begin anew and mend his faults. He stood before the stiff stubborn man with a straight back and relaxed shoulders, his eyes patient.

"I hope you can remember your place and keep your emotions in check, young man." The teacher said. He made it sound as if Conrad had fought with someone, but Conrad let it pass and was happy enough to be able to practice the music pieces with Van again.  
During the first rehearsal of the day he proved himself to be completely focused. Uzura had changed her attitude as well, she was no longer worried she might be swept off her feet by Taris or that Conrad might think so. From time to time she would look to the orchestra and her eyes met with her true Romeo. It brought her all the happiness she needed to complete her play, to know that he was there to support her with his beautiful music and see her dance, was all Uzura needed.  
Clara had retaken her old place in Uzura's life. Now that Uzura had patched things up with her friends Lilith and Julia, Clara excluded herself from the group again and had taken Taris with her and once again the two of them were the brilliant odd ones out. Uzura understood why, Clara and Lilith could not get along and it would be easier for Clara rather than interfere in Lilith's friendship with Uzura, but Uzura would miss her and Taris too. The two of them had been so good to her. Clara was like her guardian angel who had appeared at the right moment to guide her, but left her once she could move on her. Uzura tried to show Clara her gratitude whenever she danced with her and Clara accepted it with great pleasure. Everything seemed to be alright. Rina was obviously thrilled to have Van in the group again and already deafened him with all matter of things she liked to talk about. Van accepted their reasons for them falling apart. He understood that Drosselmeyer had given them not much choice.

"So are we _all_ going to look for the remaining Sylphs every night? It seems we will just be in Uzura's way, just like I was." Rina remarked after they all fell silent after Conrad had told Van the whole story. he had volunteered to do it because Uzura already had to tell it twice and it still was not a pleasant story to tell. Rina was stating the obvious. It was really difficult to move together.

"Maybe not. Ella was pretty violent, but she had taken Van's words to heart and it helped Uzura to save her." Conrad pointed out.

"Not this time, it will not." Van said darkly and everyone turned to him with surprise.  
"I know for sure that Myre is the next victim. She appeared a few times in my room now. I know for sure that I don't dream it. I know she is in great danger because of me and seeing me will not help her."

Uzura was stunned. "A-are you sure? D-does this mean that she _loves_ you?" she asked him with a hushed voice and her eyes grew big. Her brain was racking. 'Why did she not make that conclusion? How could it be that she did not see it? Myre was her neighbour, she knew her well! Why did she go after Ella when Myre had been easier to find, now she had wasted precious time!

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Uzura." Van said to her kindly and he reached out a hand to pat her shoulder consolingly.  
"Myre is different from the others. She still has a physical form, but is difficult to reach and she keeps all her sorrows inside. I tried my best to help her, to talk to her, but I failed every time. I am the last person she will come to for help, so I won't be there when you go to her. But you can save her Uzura, I'm sure of it." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thank you, Van. I'll try."

"I will resume my research on Drosselmeyer through my branch of his family tree." Van went on. I must know how he succeeded to create a new writing devise to control the town."

"He didn't." This time it was Conrad who had spoken grimly and now everyone looked at him, but Conrad chose to direct his next words to Uzura and the latter felt her heartbeat rise with angst when she saw the look in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Uzura," he began, "yesterday, on my way to see you, I met someone and he told me Drosselmeyer's secret."

"What? Who?" Uzura asked breathlessly. She began to tremble and a growing feeling of foreboding grew in her stomach.

"I met Isa's guardian, she had sent him to look after you, to keep the tragedy from reaching it's awful purpose. He told me.." But Conrad couldn't get the words across his lips and shook his head as he looked at his clasped hands. He took a deep breath and dared to look at his frightened girlfriend.  
"Drosselmeyer tricked you more than once. Isa was never in danger of being his puppet if you refused, he would never let you chose, for he already had a role for Isa. He had already forced her to write his new story for him."

Uzura couldn't describe the horror she felt. She was unable to speak, to think, even crying was impossible. She could only stare at the boy she loved. Her ray of hope who had given her this terrible news.

* * *

Mytho was keeping himself busy with tidying up the living room when he heard the front door open and close he looked up and felt a wave of relieve to see that his daughter had come home. All at once he knew she would go straight up to her room and he stood up quickly to call her, his mind desperately looking for the right words to say. He had to convince her to come to him, to share her thoughts with him. Myre had become so distend from him in the past months. A new story had begun in Gold Crown Town and Mytho was not part of it. He , Rue, Duck and Fakir were cleverly kept out while their children had to fill their past roles of hero, villain or victim. Mytho knew all too well that with Drosselmeyer pulling the strings none of those role was safe, he himself had to play them all and now he feared greatly for his daughter who had that legacy in her blood. He wanted her to grow up like his wife never could, to keep her save and loved.

"Myre, will you come to me?" he asked her gently. It seemed to be the right choice of words because Myre stopped on her way to the stairs and doubled back. She did it however slowly and a sharp piece of ice seemed to pierce Mytho's heart when he saw the empty look in his daughter's eyes. She seemed to look to something far away and was reluctant to open her heart to anyone.  
"Myre, you can talk to me, you know that don't you?" he tried with a hurtful voice. He took both Myre's hands into his own to warm them.  
"Please tell me about your worries. I am always here for you, to comfort and protect you. You are my child and I want you to be happy."

Myre dared not to look at her father's loving eyes. The eyes that had a burning compassion for helping people and giving them all his support. The eyes that would never stop to hope. They were the eyes she feared. Her father wore the face that let her see what she had become, a face her mother had once worn when she had made the mistake of ripping out one of her father's regained heart shards. Myre's vague eyes focused and filled with shock. With a sharp draw of breath, she pulled herself free from her father's hands and fled to her room.  
For a moment Mytho couldn't move, dumbstruck by what had happened, but then he found his thoughts again and knew he had to go to Fakir. Until now Fakir had chosen to leave Mytho in peace and not speak with him about any strange developments in town, but now it was impossible for Mytho to turn a blind eye. He took his coat to leave, but then hesitated. Rue had still not come home and Mytho felt nothing for it to leave Myre alone. But, he had to go! He pulled himself together by promising himself that he would be back as soon as possible. He left a note for Rue when she came home before he did and called up to Myre's room that he would be back shortly.

To safe time, Mytho decided not to check if Fakir was at home but go straight to the place Fakir would be if he shared Mytho's concern. His inkling turned out to be right and he found Fakir behind the Museum, in its strange garden. There he sat with his right hand lightly on the little stone that connected him with to the soul of the ancient oak tree. His eyes were closed and he wore a frown on his brow. Mytho walked up to him, but knew better than to touch him. The link that connected Fakir to the tree was dangerously fragile and a sudden interference could lead to Fakir's death. Mytho had to be patient and hope that Fakir could hear him.  
"Fakir, I need your help." He said to his friend, clearly, but not loudly.

* * *

'Mytho?' Fakir suddenly heard his best friend's voice among the never-ending riddles from within the tree. He looked up and turned away from the vision of a bleak realm. He didn't understand it anyway and Mytho's voices sounded very urgent. He emerged into the physical world again and like he resurfaced from underwater, he was suddenly aware of all the sounds around him again. He came to his feet and addressed his friend.

"Mytho, what's wrong?"

Mytho seemed extremely upset and in a hurry. "Fakir please tell me, are you looking for a way to stop this new story?" he asked him quickly.

Fakir sighed and lowered his eyes. He was afraid Mytho might ask him that and he would not like the answer.  
"Yes, but I seem to hit dead ends again. I began my research on Drosselmeyer some time ago, but the Bookmen nearly destroyed everything. They fear the power so much they do not even dare to keep the knowledge about it, even though it might lead to an answer to stop it. They believe in brute strength, but they should know by now that even they can be manipulated by the written word.  
I try to gain some inside by speaking to the oak tree, but all I hear are riddles I don't understand." Fakir looked up and saw Mytho despair.  
"Did something happen?" he therefore asked.

"It's Myre, Fakir. Drosselmeyer has trapped her in his story, I'm sure of it. It is still not clear to me what role she must fulfil, but she hasn't smiled in a long time. Rue is afraid as well, the white birds concern her greatly and I agree. They clenched this town from all crows, but we still have the Raven's blood. They might judge us unsuitable for Myre. They try to pull her away and my concern only seems to hurt her." Fakir had never seen Mytho this distraught. It was clear he was at the end of his rope.

"I'm sorry Mytho. To tell you the truth I'm not sure what to do. I thought I robbed Drosselmeyer of his ways to meddle with this town years ago, but again his puppet master Markerhein appeared and he attacked Uzura more than once. Clearly I am not strong enough to do anything now."

"We no longer have a place in this Fakir." Mytho reassured him grimly. "That's all there is to it. We still can form a threat and that's why Drosselmeyer pretends we don't exist anymore and targets our children.

'Our Children.' A dreadful foreboding welled up inside Fakir and the world around him seemed to stop for a moment. What Mytho just said, he had thought so himself, but how could he have not seen the message behind it? How could he have been so ignorant?

'_Who would have thought you would bring me a window of opportunity after all. Ah yes, with this little girl here.' _Drosselmeyer's words to Fakir, nine years ago resounded in his head. Now he knew, he had beaten Drosselmeyer after all and now the dead story spinner needed Isa to write for him. All that time Isa couldn't sleep, that had been the reason!  
'Damn, I should've looked after her better!'

"Fakir? You look horrified." Mytho said concerned.

"He is using Isa, Mytho." Fakir whispered and the words slipped past his lips like venom. He couldn't help it. He felt shock and anger and he couldn't calm down. One wrong word from Mytho and he could punch him to the ground, even though he didn't really mean to. Fakir had to leave. He had to go to his family and try to protect Isa. Without another word he ran past Mytho. As he ran he blamed himself for being so irresponsible.  
'All this time I had thought Uzura to be in most danger and I allowed Drosselmeyer to slip right past me and target Isa! I forgot to worry about Isa. How could I do that? My little Isa who is only nine years old and so very vulnerable. After that visit from Drosselmeyer I promised Duck and myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed. Duck was wrong, it _should _have been better that I ended my bloodline. Isa should have come into the world in a different family, with a different father.

Once home, Fakir gave Duck the fright of her life with his arrival. She recognised the state he was in and sat down with him immediately.

"Drosselmeyer fulfilled his threat and we didn't even realise it, Duck." Fakir said as soon as she sat down. He still was unable to calm down and spoke much quicker than he meant to.  
"The threat he made nine years ago. He is using Isa to write his new story. He can only use the new generation, Mytho made me realise it a moment ago." Fakir hardly allowed himself time to breath. He saw the reflexion of his own despair in his wife's eyes.

"What can we do, Fakir?" she asked him with a weak voice. "Drosselmeyer stops time whenever he appears, we can never get to him!"

"I know Duck, but he must have some weakness to that. He can't keep it up for long, otherwise the story won't move. His bloodline clearly evolved and his time has passed, but Isa is inexperienced and is most likely not living up to his expectations. That's why we do not have so much trouble compared with the past." Fakir was certain he was right about this and Duck too admitted that he was right.  
"I suggest we tell Uzura as well, it's better if we all know, to protect Isa." Fakir said and Duck nodded again. Slowly Fakir came to his feet, he would not waste another minute and look for Uzura, but first he looked down at Duck who remained seated with her eyes down cast and her hands clasped together in her lap. Fakir had lead her into despair once again.

* * *

Uzura startled from the abrupt entrance from her father, but once she looked at his face she knew exactly why he had come to her. he knew about Isa. She therefore made the decision to cut to the case and tell him she already knew. Most likely he had already talked to her mother about it and Uzura knew how painful it was to repeat something dreadful.

"Dad, you don't have to say it." She said softly and she scooted over so he could sit next to her on her bed. "Conrad found out and told me, about Isa."

"What, when?" Fakir asked shocked. He clearly didn't want her to deal with it alone, but she had.

"This afternoon."

Fakir remained silent and sat down close to her and watched her with his caring eyes. Finally he spoke and the words came out difficultly. He blamed himself again.  
"Uzura, I wanted to tell you this because your sister is in great danger. It is her heritage that makes her the victim and I, I caused it all.  
This power I have in my blood can easily lead to disaster, even when you want to use it to save lives. I never could forbid Isa to write when she wanted to, I didn't want to hinder her. You write as well and because you enjoyed it so much I forgot to worry about it."

Uzura stared at her hands, they had become pale and began to tremble.  
'He forgot to worry about it.' She repeated in her mind, 'because he assumed I wouldn't have his blood.'

'_Of course it doesn't really make you my family. I must have accidently transferred some of my power onto you when I made you human.'_ Had Drosselmeyer said to her. The words were like a death sentence and she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Fakir." she began softly and her throat was so dry she could hardly make a sound. She made sure not to look away from her knees and tried hard to hold back the tears. She hardly noticed that Fakir had frozen at the sound of his name.  
"Maybe it's best if we stop this. I never was your daughter, was I? I look like you and I mimicked your qualities to fool myself. Drosselmeyer knew my wish to belong somewhere and when he fashioned this body." Tears began to drip down her nose and cheeks and her vision began to get blurry.  
"I still love you and Duck and Isa will always be my sister. I understand why I'm here. Mss Edel meant a lot to you both but, but I-I can't stand it anymore! To be reminded again and again what I'm not. Isa suffers because she is Drosselmeyer's kin and I don't envy her for that, but it also makes her your flesh and blood, your child and I never will be. I should never have come back after the Raven was defeated. I don't belong with you!" Uzura's chest hurt so much it got harder for her to breath and she broke into hysterical sobs as she gasped for air. Fakir wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her gently.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Uzura," he said to he and he laid her head softly against his warm chest.  
"but I'm afraid you got it all wrong."

Uzura tried to stop crying and made a not-understanding sound and waited for him to explain.

"You are not so different from any child." Fakir pulled her away a bit and suddenly Uzura looked into his eyes again. He smiled at her caringly and watched her with adoring eyes.  
"it is true that Charon made you, but he did that because I asked him because I couldn't do it myself. I'm ashamed to say that at the age of seventeen I was unable to explain my reasons, but now I'm one hundred percent sure. I've always known Edel could never come back when I collected what was left of her wood. I wasn't doing it for her, actually I never was. I wanted to bring a new light to my world and Duck's world. I always knew you would be tiny and I hoped you would be cheerful and full of laughter and love. I wished for a new beginning, for you to bring happiness. Not to the whole world, but just to me and Duck and when Charon showed you to me, your eyes were not focused on the world yet, but you brought a smile on my face.  
Now you understand, Uzura? You may not be born into this world like any other child but your beginning is the same, from a wish for happiness." Fakir never stopped smiling, but his voice had begun to shake and tears were now glittering in his eyes.  
"Uzura, you don't know how much Duck and I love you, so please.." but Fakir couldn't finish his sentence and the tears escaped his eyes to roll down his cheeks, but it was enough. Uzura understood and she felt terrible for even doubting and making him cry. It wasn't right for him to cry. Fakir was strong, he was brave and her great knight, he would always be, but now she had hurt him and she was so sorry. She sniffed her own tears away and kissed him on his left cheek. Then she buried her face against his chest again.

"Papa," she said to him softly and she felt him slowly began to stroke her hair, like he always did.  
"will you read me the story you gave to me, about the knight and the princess?"

Fakir chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I will, sweetie."


	21. Drosselmeyer's time

Drosselmeyer's time

'Even the tiniest crack can lead to wondrous places. Find yourself a way through walls. Everything is set, nothing is certain. Time is absolute, a place of silence does not exist. Time is always moving, it is like it always has been.'

"Drosselmeyer can stop it. Please answer me. Tell me how I can reach him while I'm frozen in time!"

'No, he can't.' The oak tree corrected him in its calm soothing voice. Fakir was glad it was past its point of only reciting riddles and a feeling of optimism welled up inside him.

"What do you mean he can't? Please tell me, I need to help my child. She cannot do this alone!"

'Drosselmeyer exists outside time. It is a void where time is only pretending to count and one second can count for many hours. Drosselmeyer can only do that, hold one second to his needs. However, a world cannot be held captive by time and soon it will move on.'

"So he can never be here for long?" Fakir pressed on. Hope and desperation rushed through his head, making his contact with the old spirit become vague and the tree's voice began to sound distant. Fakir could hear one more line before he was pulled back to his own reality and found himself on the ground in that strange garden again.

'He needs to make his time count.'

'What exactly does that mean? Fakir wondered as he stood up and turned around to meet Mytho's anxious face.

"What did it tell you?" He immediately asked and he hardly allowed himself to breath while he waited for his friend to reply. They both had the same heart in this and it tore Mytho apart that he couldn't speak with the tree himself. He knew almost nothing about Drosselmeyer, it all always happened around him. It didn't matter Fakir had two daughters involved and Mytho had one, Myre was Mytho's only child and so his heartache was the same.

"Apparently time can't be stopped, not even by Drosselmeyer, so I guess it means that when Drosselmeyer appears he needs to make his visit quick. He can't tear up time, it will force itself to move again at some point. The tree said that he needs to make his time count."

"Could that mean that his visits are beginning to become impossible? Is he disappearing because he is supposed to be dead?" Mytho guessed.

"That's my guess as well. I think he can control Isa when time isn't moving and when it does, what she has written will happen, but when he visited me at the time of the Raven, Duck was moving into the lake of despair while I had to write it, so something is not adding up here." Fakir was now thinking out loud.  
"At any rate, time is taking its toll on his abilities. Last time he only visited us twice."

"Can he draw power by using Isa?" Mytho asked.

"Maybe." Fakir mumbled. He was deep in thought now. He had thought of something. Something that a memory had brought him.  
"I am going to break Drosselmeyer's control and contact Isa with my own pen, Mytho. I have to try."

"That might work." Mytho agreed and he nodded encouragingly. New hope began to blaze in his eyes.

* * *

"Myre! Myre, it's me, Uzura! I want to help you!" Uzura circled a few times around the house. It was noon and even though it was a Sunday she knew Myre was the only one at home. Rue was not home and neither was Mytho. Normally Myre was very social and she too would have gone into town to hang out with friends, but she no longer did that. Uzura heard flapping wings and low calls coming up from Myre's bed room window and took a few steps away from the house to look up to the right window. As far as she could see six seagulls had gathered on Myre's windowsill and four of them were half way inside, they were making low noises and Uzura got the eerie feeling the birds were speaking to her.  
"Myre!" Uzura called again. Then suddenly all six seagull hopped on the edge of the windowsill and dived down. With a cry Uzura bent through her knees and made herself as small as she could to protect herself. But all the birds did was give her a fright. They remained silent as they gathered around her. Myre suddenly seemed to materialise in front of Uzura. She stood there silently and watched Uzura straighten up as if nothing was wrong. She looked coldly, as if Uzura came to her rarely.  
"Myre, I'm so sorry that I didn't come to you sooner." Uzura said to her kindly and she stepped closer to her young neighbour. Myre stayed nailed on the spot, but her eyes were active and showed every emotion she felt and the coldness made way for shock and hurt.  
"Oh no, it's alright!" Uzura tried, but Myre flinched away. A seagull landed on her shoulder and made a threatening call to Uzura and the latter withdrew the hand she had reached out.

"You make me realise what I will become. I don't want to know that." Myre whispered with staring eyes. Her voice was weak as if she hadn't spoken in a long time. Uzura wasn't sure she understood what Myre meant and feverishly shook her head.

"No, no, I want to help, but you have to let me. Please!" she pleaded. "I know what is happening to you and I know why, Drosselmeyer created a new story, based on La Sylphide. You suffer from heartbreak. I've seen it before, but I already helped a few." The desperation rang loudly in Uzura's voice as she told Myre all this. She had to gain Myre's trust right now, because she had wasted enough time as it was.

"Van wears his heart on his sleeve." Myre remarked dryly. "He never rejected me, but I will not bother him to, because I already know his feelings."

Uzura knew this and she knew what she could say, she had pondered over it for a while now.  
"Listen Myre, you are still so young and Van is too. I'm sure nothing is certain yet. You have to wait and see."

"He has no interest in me, other than pity. Once we played together and he understood me without me having to share much. He isn't like other boys, because he can look past my legacy, skill and looks. But that is over now. He doesn't see me differently, because there was never really something there. I imagined it."

Uzura began to feel very uncertain. She didn't know of this connection Myre spoke of. She, Myre and Van were once playmates, but this seemed to happen away from her. maybe she should have talked to Van first. Maybe she should ask him about Myre's nightly visits when she transformed into a Sylph.  
"Listen Myre, Van wants to help you. He thinks it is his responsibility."

It is his responsibility!" Myre spat back and the birds around her began to shift on their spots and flap with their wings. Uzura took a few involuntarily steps backwards. She saw the blazing fire in Myre's eyes. It was very similar to the gaze Ella had and Uzura thought it best not to try too much. For one thing it would be better to remain Uzura and not transform into Princess Marionette. It wouldn't do any good, she was certain of that.  
"Myre, can you tell me what you feel? Why is Van the cause of your unhappiness?"

Myre sighed and released Uzura from her intense gaze by shutting her eyes for a moment.  
"You remember that we used to play together, always?" Myre locked her eyes with Uzura again.

"Yes I remember."

"I know that I am the youngest, but that never really seemed to matter. Even though Van is two years older than me, he was always with me and for years we could speak to each other with great understanding. Van is more than a friend to me, one that gives you hope and happiness, but when you moved one, he began to move with you and now I am left behind. I don't even know your best friend, but he does and she replaced me." Myre's last words were bitter and venomous. So much that it startled Uzura. Van was not the only person Myre blamed.  
"Now I'm left with people who don't understand me and assume I don't have anything bothering me!" Myre's voice was filled with sorrow and frustration and it drove the birds into an attack. They all rose up from the ground and opened their beaks and flapped their wings threateningly.

"Stop it! Stop!" Uzura screamed over the deafening noise the birds were making and several pairs of wings hit her and knocked her to the ground. When Uzura looked up she saw Myre looking at her, but there was hardly an emotion to read on her face. Uzura refused to let Myre stay like this. She stood up and stared hard into her eyes. Myre was stubborn and proud, just like her mother, but Uzura knew a thing or two about being stubborn herself, not to mention persistent!  
"Myre, Van hasn't forgotten you and I haven't either. Van wants to help you and it pains him to know that he has to stay away to do that. Van told me that he tried many times to talk to you, but you wouldn't let him. I've seen your reaction to him. You have to try as well, Myre. You have to see that it is not over!"

"It is over." Myre said bluntly. "It is over and he only wants to tell me that. His pity for me is not enough, it is not an excuse nor a remedy."

"You may be right about that." Uzura said gently. "Right now he wants to help you as a friend and a really good friend, but who's to say that can never grow into something more. You both are still at the start of this and years can change things. Van might love you if you let him. Just wait." Uzura tried out a smile, but Myre rejected it and bit her lip.

"You better go." She said steely.

* * *

Isa shut her door with a heavy heart and tried to calm herself down as she took her seat behind her writing desk. Drosselmeyer would soon be with her and force her to write a terrible display for her sister and her friends. Uzura had succeeded to free twelve Sylphs in one night and Drosselmeyer would want to get even with her. He was bound to plan something cruel for somebody else in Gold Crown Town. Hans had told Conrad about her fate and Isa was certain Conrad told Uzura. Isa tried to tell herself that it was better that Uzura knew and maybe her parents found out as well, but Isa wanted to be alone in this. It was better for her to suffer alone. Uzura was already in danger and she wanted her parents to be spared. Their fates had always been tied to Drosselmeyer's existence and she wished that, for once, they would be left out of it. If only she could have kept Uzura out of it as well, but Isa couldn't even write one letter on her own ability! She glimpsed at the black dummy that sat on the corner of her desk. Absentmindedly she drew it towards her and opened the blanc book on the first page.

'Isa would not write on her own while Drosselmeyer had his influence in town. She was unsure of what might await her.'

Isa was surprised. These were the thoughts that occupied her mind ever since Edel warned her not to write, but someone else had told her this. Like a narrator he had told the story of her thoughts, directly into her head. Her heart began to beat faster, but it was not from fright, but with hope and relieve overwhelmed.  
Her father had found her. He had to be writing. Maybe he was not even home, but he wrote a story about her as he once had done for her mother to give her courage and guidance.

"Papa." She whimpered and her vision began to blur with tears. She felt save as she let her father speak to her and narrate his thoughts.

'The father hears his little child's reply and it fills him with hope and sadness. He wishes he could be with her, let her shed her tears in his warm embrace, but they both know it had to be this way. He still is a knight who would fail in wielding a sword, but that would never stop his need to protect the ones he loves most in this world. He knows of his daughter's bravery well, she inherited it from both him and his wife. He understands that it sometimes seems easier to bear the burden alone, but his daughter has to understand that that will never be true. She has to understand that her father wishes to share all her pain so that he can lift it off her shoulders, bit by bit.'  
He then speaks directly into her ear with a caring voice.  
'Isa, don't be afraid. You are not alone anymore, I promise.'

Isa became aware of all her father's feelings as he wrote them down and then she heard his warm voice, telling her these caring words. The tears that had filled her eyes started to roll over her cheeks and drip from her chin as she automatically nodded her understanding, knowing that her father could not be aware of it. She understood how much she had longed for this moment, to give her burden away and depend on someone to be there for her, for at least one of her parents to reach out to her during these impossible moments and be with her.

"Hello again, my little Isa." Drosselmeyer's deep voice said from the far corner of her room and Isa froze on the spot, afraid to move. Drosselmeyer laughed at her reaction like he always did and his voice became an ominous cackle that hit all four walls of her room.

'It will be alright, because my daddy found me.' Isa thought to herself but she felt her hands and knees tremble.

"Well my dear, we need to fix the wrongs in the story today. We don't want to give anyone the wrong impressions. That's fatal for a story, you know?"

"But sure there are people who like these impressions?" Isa opted with only a small sliver of hope he might consider her thoughts about the matter. She knew it was wasted breath, but she had to say something to this insanity!

"Oh my dear, as a writer you can't afford to be swept off by another public, you should stick to your plans. You have to be passionate and don't let other people's opinions rule over you. Come now my dear, that's just plain logic." Drosselmeyer shook his head sadly as if Isa had disappointed him with her question. He always liked to pretend she was his 'willing' apprentice.  
"Now let us start, shall we?" He said and a turning wheel appeared on the wall facing Isa. Courage left her again as she watched her sister and her friend Van materialise in the slow spinning wheel. No doubt Drosselmeyer had high plans for their conversation.

* * *

Uzura had called Van to meet her on the edge of the park. She had to help Myre and she could not do that without Van, despite what he had said. Myre was not just a Sylph, no, she was something else. Drosselmeyer made sure she would not be forgotten like the others and sent those birds to her. No doubt he wanted Myre to play a role similar to the roles her parents had played in the time of the Raven. Van came running into view and called out a greeting before he came to a halt in front of Uzura. She wasted no time either and came right to the point. She told him what had happened and told him what Myre had said to her. Van took it hard. He swallowed and brought his right hand to his frowning forehead to help him think.

"I never knew she looked so deeply into our friendship, I'm sorry, I never knew." Van said finally and his hand trailed on to the back his head and his voice rang with frustration.  
"You know that, don't you Uzura? How I see Myre?"

"Yes Van, I do and I told her that, but.."

"But what, what Uzura? There's nothing to it than that!" Van suddenly burst.

Uzura was truly taken aback by Van's anger towards her. She couldn't say she understood the exact reason for it. She had told Myre the truth and Van too was worried about her.

"How do you imagine we possibly change this?" Van went on in growing volume. "You told Myre to hope, but that's just a lie she will soon figure out, it will not help her! I want to help her as much as you do, but I cannot change my heart!"

"Yes I know Van, but think about it. You two are young, but already have a good bond, maybe something will happen!" Uzura tries and she tried a calming smile, but it fled as soon as she saw the growing rage on her friend's face. He remained silent, but stared at her hard and Uzura felt herself crumble under his glare.

"Is that what you would like, Uzura?" He said at last with controlled anger. Uzura took another step backwards and tried to find the right answer. She wanted Van to calm down, but she doubted any answer would lessen his anger. She really didn't mean for him to be under this much pressure.

"No Van, I only want Myre to hope again."

"You only gave her false hope!" Van Snapped.

"Please calm down Van. I know how much you want to help Myre. How you feel responsible for her pain. Maybe it's because you overlooked something. Haven't you tried to save her all this time?"

Van didn't reply and a painful silence fell between them. Then Van relaxed his shoulders and looked at Uzura with deep disappointment.  
"I am leaving now Uzura and I ask you never to bring this up again." He said sharply and with that he turned around and left.

Uzura was hurt and shocked. This wasn't how she had thought this conversation would go. She had thought Van more open to it. After all those nights talking to Myre he had to know exactly how Myre felt and have processed it by now, but he hadn't. Now he acted as though he never really knew Myre that well. Had Myre imagined their connection? Was age not the only wall between them? Uzura wanted to know what it was that Van blamed her for not knowing, but Uzura was wrong about how quickly she wanted to find out. Just as she turned around to head home as well, her path was blocked by the sudden arrival of Rina and she looked far from happy.

"Uzura, what do you think you are doing?" Rina asked her coldly and a shiver ran down Uzura's spine. She had never heard Rina speak in that way. Her chocolate brown eyes harboured hate and her lips formed a stern thin line.  
"Uzura I ask you to please think of what you are doing. You cannot be this ignorant! How can you possibly ask Van such a thing!"

"Rina, were you here the whole time?" It was the only thing Uzura could think of to say to this. Her mind had melted by the shock of having hurt her two best friends. This Rina was not the good friend she had known from her childhood. This Rina didn't see the world in a brilliant light, but with hurt, hurt that came from betrayal. Uzura had let both Rina and Van down and she began to understand that too late.

"I never thought you would think of such a thing." Rina went on. "It's true then, you really don't know the human heart, otherwise you would know that _it_ would never work!" She accused and Uzura took the blow right into her heart.

"Rina?" she chocked with a growing lump in her throat. Her knees trembled, but what she had done to deserve it soon became clear to her like a thunder clash.

"How could you ask Van to try and love Myre, just to save her?" Rina asked her and she seemed close to her breaking point. All her anger had been a protection shield from her pain that was now failing her. She suddenly stood right in front of Uzura and she grabbed the latter's upper arms and shook her violently for a short time.  
"Uzura, aren't you my friend?" She asked in a high voice when she let her go again and her voice shook heavily with tears. "How could you do that? How would you like it if I had asked Conrad to open his heart to Ella because that was what she wanted?"

Now Uzura understood, Rina loved Van as well, but it was more than that. Myre hadn't said it, but when she managed Rina it was clear that she feared Van might be taken away. Rina was different, it had been what Ella had seen in her when she looked into her soul. Rina wasn't possessive or jealous, but by asking Van to look into his heart for Myre's sake, Uzura had unwillingly unlocked a hidden fear in Rina's heart. The fear of losing Van's love for her. Now Uzura understood why Van had been so angry.

"I'm so sorry Rina for not understanding, but I do now." Uzura cried out, still shocked of her own stupidity. She hung her head and shook it in shame. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you."

* * *

"What is this?" Drosselmeyer asked and he stared at the written scene in his book. "This was not supposed to happen. Uzura's friend should have broken all bounds with her. She should have cursed Myre and even want to hurt her, what happened to my beautiful plans? I have to check Isa's work. This won't do!" With a swinging motion, Drosselmeyer wrapped his cape around his shoulders and wanted to leave, but he stopped to think.

'Wait, I have a better idea.' Broadly grinning he sat himself down again and took his book in front of him and wrote some lines, then a spinning wheel moved in front of him. Drosselmeyer looked at the written words on Isa's desk through the spinning wheel and noticed a change.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "It's that useless knight again! My meddling great-great-grandson. I had thought I had outsmarted him this time, but here he is messing with my tragedy again! And to think he would change it exactly the same way he did the first time. How pathetic of me to let this happen! Well, I'm sure he is watching now, I will show him what I can do." Laughing to his own plan, he suddenly stopped writing and watched what happened. It took only a second to take effect. Isa had been unaware that he had suddenly released her from his control and wrote on by herself. Blood began to creep from under her nails onto the paper and her face twisted in a painful scream as the tremendous strain from the power shot through her body.

"See, you better watch out, little one." Drosselmeyer told her laughingly as he began to rock joyfully in his chair.

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I truly am and I hope you all can forgive me for updating so late, but my exam is really becoming a pain and I'm still not finished and with it came three essays I had to write :( So please do think too badly of me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**

**Also I have a question, has anyone a good idea for Markerhein's punishment? I know it is a little back into the story, but he still needs to be punished by Drosselmeyer and I want something really cruel.**


	22. Uzura's heart

Uzura's heart

Fakir had not been far when he heard Isa's agonising scream. He was in his study, writing at his own writing desk. It had been a risk he had to take in case Drosselmeyer found out immediately and choose to punish Isa. His instinct turned out to be right and he thanked heaven for his decision. He sprinted out of his room and within a second he stood in front of Isa's room. His blood run cold when he heard Drosselmeyer speak within the room.

'Is Drosselmeyer here now?' Fakir wondered. How come Fakir was not frozen in time? He pushed his questions to the back of his head and tried the door, it was locked.  
"Isa? Isa, are you alright? Can you open the door for me?" Fakir called desperately. There was some movement inside and Isa's voice spoke from within the room. It pained Fakir dearly to hear that her voice was so weak .

"I-I'm coming!" she called.

The door opened and Fakir looked down at an Isa who shook from head to toe and was bleeding from the fingers on her right hand. Her face was pale and wet with tears. Fakir sank on his knees and enclosed her in a warm embrace.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. You must know that." He spoke to her softly. "You should never have to experience that pain. I should have."

"No!" Isa breathed shocked.

Fakir held her at arm's length and looked at her with some puzzlement. She couldn't possibly still be thinking of doing this all by herself.  
"Listen Isa," He said while he gently began to bandage her hand, "you have to understand that I've felt that pain before. I know what I put myself through and how I can overcome it."

"Yes, I know, but I want you to be happy. Mama will cry if you get hurt!"

Fakir managed a smile. "Your mother will cry more if _you_ got hurt, Isa." He replied. "I know you want to make a change, but this isn't the way. We have to get rid of Drosselmeyer and I think I am getting closer to achieving it. I've been talking to the old oak tree again and it told me that Drosselmeyer cannot halt time and it's true, I could reach you, even though he was speaking to you."

"Drosselmeyer is not supposed to be here, dad." Isa said and her eyes were wide. "He stopped himself from moving on and brings his frozen time to the place he visits. That's why he can make me watch the scenes I have to write, but freezes anyone around me. I think his time here is up and he can't hold much time frozen anymore."

Fakir nodded. "His power over us is shrinking. I will tell Mytho and together we will send that devil to hell!" Fakir was aware of his fury and how it would reflect in his eyes while he looked at his daughter, but Isa smiled at him. He wanted to take her into his arms and leave the room, but she stopped him and her smile faded.

"Now that you know about me, I want you to know about Sissy too." She whispered.

A much fiercer cold grabbed Fakir's heart and seemed to squeeze his lungs.  
"Uzura too?" he asked in barely a whisper. He had feared for Uzura's safety ever since the crows disappeared and the fog came, but Isa's eyes spoke of immediate manipulation from Drosselmeyer and Fakir feared the worst.

"Drosselmeyer told Sissy he needed a new heroin for his new tragedy and said to her that he either wanted me or her to do it. Sissy thought she saved me, but I already had to write the story!" Isa's voice began to shake again and tears stood in her eyes. Fakir knew his shock made her feel worse, but she wasn't finished and the worst was yet to come.  
"That conversation you helped me write was about saving Myre. She is about to be the most powerful Sylph and nearly impossible to save. Drosselmeyer gave Sissy a pendant that turns her into a dancing puppet and called her Princess Marionette. With her powers Sissy saved twelve girls, but Drosselmeyer wanted to turn her friends against her and curse each other, because if Sissy gives up, she will be a puppet forever!" Tears escaped her eyes and dripped from her nose as she hung her head.  
"Please help dad, because Drosselmeyer will do anything to hurt her!"

Panic rushed to Fakir's head. He was torn between two daughters he wanted to save, but if he went to help Uzura now, he had to leave Isa alone and he really didn't want too.

* * *

The following morning Uzura walked to school with a heavy heart. She told herself that it would be alright, but she didn't really believe it. Now that she knew about her friends' feelings she would respect it and don't meddle, but what about Myre? How could she help her?  
'Wait.' A little voice spoke in her head. 'Ella's love wasn't answered either and now she is save!' This thought cheered Uzura up. She needed to show Myre that she was not alone and that she and Van had not forgotten her. That would help her see the good in life again! As Uzura's heart filled itself with positivity once again, she breathed in the warm, but fresh air and noticed the open sky above her head. It had been so long since the clouds had made way for birds to fly. Half-hearted, Uzura halted to listen for any other bird-call than the high cry from a seagull. She saw a sparrow fly over and her heart overflowed with joy. The birds were returning! She couldn't wait to see her mother's relieve, Mytho too would be glad to see all kinds of birds happily fly through town again. However, when Uzura reached her school she noticed the great number of seagulls about the grounds and realised that all had not been resolved yet. She still had her job to do and the echoing call from the remaining Sylphs resounded inside her head.

'You can't save us!'

"It will be alright." Uzura told herself and she bravely sucked in a great amount of fresh air. First she had to conquer the darkness inside her own heart by apologizing to Van and Rina. She already apologized to Rina yesterday, so it would be best to go to her first. Rina had not yelled at her anymore after Uzura gave her the first apology, but the wound hadn't healed and Uzura would not give up till their friendship returned to what it used to be, the same went for Van's friendship. Uzura made directly for the Art building, where she was almost trampled by the busy students, running in and out of the building with heavy decor parts. The pieces of cardboard made it difficult for Uzura to look around, but at last she found Rina giving instructions to a fellow student who was in charge of a few artworks that were no doubt hers.

"Rina!" Uzura called and her stomach made a nervous turn. Rina looked round and when their eyes met her face didn't lit up with a brilliant smile as usual. She briskly permitted Uzura to come closer and the boy she was talking to left nervously, Rina's artworks carefully tucked under his arm in a large case.

"Uzura." Rina greeted coldly.

"Rina, I want to apologize to you properly this time, and not only to you, to Van as well."

Rina looked at her sharply.

"I mean it! I never meant to hurt you or Van and I will never ask Van anything like that ever again!"

"So you understood what I said to you, I thought you would. " Rina shot back. Her eyes were still cold. Uzura began to lose her mind and fear reached to her throat and squeezed it almost completely shut. She could not lose Rina's friendship. Tears fogged her eyesight, but she could see Rina's wall of cold stone crumble. Uzura had known Rina for almost her entire life and knew she could never be cold towards people for long. Rina was too compassionate. Uzura had stepped on her trust when she unintendedly asked Van to step away, but Uzura's friendship was as important to Rina as it was to Uzura and Rina could see her friend's sincerity and pain.  
"Alright." She said and her voice was warmer and her body relaxed.

Uzura saw this as a win and moved on to the next step. "Right, come on then!" she said and took Rina's hand and started to walk in the direction of the Music building.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rina asked startled.

"I'm going to apologize to Van and I need you with me so that I can speak to you both."

"But, I already forgave you!" Rina reasoned in a high pitched panicked voice.

Uzura felt her lips curl into a broad grin and her heart warmed with joy. Rina had forgiven her! Not only that, she had returned to her old self again, she worried about things, she shouldn't worry about.  
"Come on, you don't have to do much. I will do the talking." Uzura reasoned in high spirits as she began to walk faster.

"That's what I am afraid of." Rina mumbled.

Van was processing his feeling by practising his music with Conrad and normally Uzura would wait politely until they were finished, but now Van was not likely to quit soon. All his frustration came out in his music and Uzura could hear that Conrad had a hard time keeping up with Van's high tempo. So, also to save Conrad before he would accidently break the cords on his cello or dislocate his arm, she stormed in and began to speak immediately.

"Van, I want to apologise!" Uzura yelled into the room. Causing Van to startle and miss a note and make a terrible high whistle with his oboe from. He stared at Uzura's determined face and his eyes almost grew the size of half his head when he spotted Rina just behind her.

"Eh hey Uzura, Rina." Conrad greeted the girls to try and break the ice. Uzura appreciated that very much and gave him a sweet smile. Van must have told him what had happened, so she was truly relieved he gave her a chance to make it right.

"I want to apologize." She repeated as Conrad crossed the room and gently enclosed her hand with his. Uzura felt the urge to show him her affection, but figured that it would not sit well with Van right now and so she continued speaking.  
"Van, I am so sorry. I didn't understand what it was that made you so mad yesterday, but I do now, Rina made it very clear to me."

"Rina?" Van interrupted and his voice was hushed and shocked. He still had his eyes on Rina and the latter began to walk backwards.

"I-I heard you two talk." She confessed weakly and she averted her eyes from him.

"It was a good thing she did, really!" Uzura added hastily. "I thought I had found a simple solution to help Myre, but I really did something cruel. How could I ever ask someone that? First I thought you were just running away, that you were abandoning Myre, but Rina opened my eyes by reflecting the question to me. She asked me how I would feel if _she_ had asked Conrad to love Ella instead, because it would save her." Uzura felt Conrad's eyes on her, but she would not look away from Van. Conrad understood that and gave her hand a squeeze, which she gladly returned. An awkward silence fell between the four of them. Uzura saw Van's eyes trail off towards Rina again and when she followed his gaze she noticed that Conrad too was watching her. Slowly Van regained the control over his legs and made his way over to her. Rina moved even closer to the door. A few more steps and she could leave. Uzura understood she had to say something to prevent her from leaving.  
"So I understand now what I had almost caused." Uzura concluded. She smiled at Rina and the latter stopped moving to smile back briefly, but then she saw that her time was up. Van stood right in front of her. He still appeared to be dumbstruck, but found his voice to speak his surprise.

"H-how do you know I have feelings for you?" he asked her. His eyes relaxed slowly, but Rina's seemed to grow even bigger.  
"I-I never told you." He finished.

"You are not very subtle." Rina replied softly and she allowed her eyes to blink and relax.

Van grinned uncomfortably. "But still.."

"There have always been a small fear that I imagined it." Rina confessed and her voice sounded hurt. "Uzura found that fear when she suggested you could try to love Myre. I feared it could be doable for you." Rina averted her eyes again. "I also feared I might have ruined it myself because I never gave you an answer either."

"That's not true." Van pointed out and the spirit in his voice made Rina lock her eyes with him again.  
"You get feisty when I divide my attention from you, so I always took that as a sign, that was actually my main reason to do it most of the times."

Uzura thought Van could do with a little more care with his way of putting it all and read on Conrad's face that he thought the same.

"Rina." Van continued and Uzura's heart jumped from the amount of care in his voice. She had never heard him speak like that. He took Rina's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I promise you I will never love anyone else, but you."

"Van, we're fourteen." Rina breathed startled, but her lips couldn't control the smile that crept on her face.

"I know and I give you permission to slap me if I ever stray from this promise, because I know I would need you to do that." Van replied determined.

Rina watched him as if he had gone mad, but her smile quickly returned and she gave him her answer by kissing him lightly on his lips. Only when Rina moved away from him did Van remember his other two friends and grinned at them broadly. For a moment, the two couples just stood there in the classroom, sharing each other's happiness, but too soon they were brought back to a grim reality. Myre still had to be saved, along with the remaining Sylphs. Uzura had to make a choice, she could try once again to save Myre or dare let her wait to save the other Sylphs. Uzura still saw Myre's hateful eyes and could hear the angry seagulls, defending the darkness in her heart.

"Uzura, do you want my opinion?" Van asked her suddenly, he was watching her concerned and no doubt he had seen the difficult choice she had to make. He seemed stronger now and Uzura knew he had new clear thoughts about Myre's fate. It would be wise to hear him out. She nodded and let him speak.

"We have to get rid of Drosselmeyer and we can only do that by eliminate the number of victims. Myre stays away from the others because Drosselmeyer wants us to forget them, but I know you can hear their pleas, Uzura. I see it in your face. It hurts you to wait any longer, so I say safe them! We will save Myre in the end as well."

"I second that." Conrad agreed.

"We can help you, Uzura." Rina gave her friend an encouraging smile. Unfortunately, the school's curriculum drove them apart in which they all had to prepare for the Art's festival. Clara was absent and so they suddenly had to run a series of new rehearsals for the sand-in. Afterwards they joined together again and kept their eyes open for groups of seagulls. Even though, there were plenty around, Uzura came to understand that she was the only one who could really spot a Sylph among them. By now the Sylphs were invisible, but Uzura could hear them and when she looked in their direction, see them materialise to misty silhouettes.

* * *

"Alright." Uzura said and she touched her pendant to transform. None of her friends had ever seen her as Princess Marionette and Uzura felt very nervous as she looked out of her wooden eyes at the three friends in front of her. she was unable to show any emotion in this form and that suited her fine, she seemed stronger that way, but Uzura saw quickly in the three pair of eyes that were watching her, that none of them was fooled. They all knew of Uzura's past and her worst fear. Conrad came a little closer, he was a bit shorter than Uzura now, and gazed her in the eyes.  
"It will be alright, we all know who you are." He whispered. Uzura smiled in her heart and was glad to see that her friends were glad to smiled for her.

"Good luck, Uzura." Rina said sweetly and the two boys nodded heartedly.

With their support, Uzura approached the shimmer of a girl who was leaning against the fountain at the centre of the school's courtyard. "Hello." She greeted the girl serenely.

"Who are you?" The girl reacted, surprised to be suddenly spoken to. She leaned away from the fountain and eyed Uzura apprehensively.

"I am Princess Marionette and I have come to make you see that you still can be happy."

"How?" The girl asked in an echoing wail.

Uzura wasn't put off by this, she knew what to do next. "Can you tell me the reason of your unhappiness? Please take my hand and together we dance while you speak your heart."

The girl's eyes shown distrust. "You're just a puppet." She pointed out. No doubt she expected Uzura to be a trap.

"I have been brought into this world as a puppet, but always had a human heart and soul. Now I've sacrificed the human form I was given as a child to answer your calls for help. Even though I have been robbed of my flesh and blood, I still have my heart and even though you cannot see any emotion on my face, I can feel your pain. I can save you, because I know what it is to feel lost."

Uzura hoped the girl good see her good will, through her words. The girl hesitated for one more second, but then took Uzura's hand and they began to dance slowly.

"My name is Maya and I am the poorest ballet dancer in my class. I've been sent back to the probation class twice now. My classmates used to laugh at my stunts, but never in a mean way. They tell me not to give up, but one more time back to probation and I will be disbanded, so my friend Alexander proposed to couch me. We practised after school and during class he stayed close to give me instructions and to correct me, but the teacher didn't approve of it. He said Alexander wasted precious time at his study and told him only a teacher could help me." The girl sniffed. "He put me back in probation and forbade Alexander to help me anymore. I realise now how much I miss his company. Our teacher robbed me of my friend! I became so depressed that I hardly can do any form of dancing anymore!"

Uzura had to admit that the girl's dancing was greatly below _her _class standards, but Uzura sat in the Special class of the seniors and this girl had to be twelve or just thirteen, which meant that she just started to learn ballet.  
"I think school makes you nervous. Your classmates haven't given up on you and neither should you. Alexander thinks you can improve and you should have more faith in yourself. Your teacher is obviously not the best teacher for you."

"But how can I improve if I still have the same teacher?"

Uzura thought for a moment, then it hit her. "My mother used to be like you, she too had to have more confidence in herself than she did, but she never stopped trying. Her teacher never had much faith in her either, but she has two friends who could help you. Rue helped her, but I think she is a bit too stern for you. Her husband Mytho is very kind and beside a brilliant dancer, he also is an excellent listener. I can ask him to train you after school. That way you can show your teacher what you can do and he will release his pressure on you."

"You don't mean _the _Mr Mytho?" The girl gasped and she slipped during her dance.

Uzura pulled her back up. "You can relax. You want to keep trying and that is the most important thing. It doesn't matter how famous Mytho is, he will be able to teach you and I will ask him to do it."

"Really? Thank you so much." The girl's face lit up with a bright smile and her body began to materialise.

"You have not lost Maya, not your chances in ballet or your friendship with Alexander. You just needed a new way to go further."

"Yes, I see now." Maya let go off Uzura's hand and stood firmly on the ground, her eyes filled with live. Uzura transformed back into her true self to finally return Maya's smile. Uzura went on to more Sylphs and as she succeeded in helping them to regain their human form, her own happiness rose, making it more bearable to be Princess Marionette. Her friends didn't need to interfere much. Only Conrad came once to her aid when the Sylph Uzura tried to save wouldn't believe that anyone would love her ever again after she had been a Sylph and Rina backed Uzura up when one Sylph had lost her faith in friendship of any kind. Uzura transformed back after every rescue, not only to show the Sylphs that they had been right to trust her, but also to feel saved herself.

* * *

That night Uzura's heart filled with remorse. She had done good today. She finally knew where she belonged, right where she always had been, but she still had shunned someone who completed that home. Uzura closed therefore her eyes and opened her heart once again for Edel, her other self.

'Edel, Edel please come back!' She called in the white void she found herself in.

'Uzura, I was never far.' The mysterious puppet replied as she appeared before her. A wave of relieve and happiness washed over Uzura as she looked upon Edel's calm, but kind face. Edel's lips formed a smile and Uzura flung into her arms to hug her tightly.

'See? It's brighter in here than before, you learned a lot.' Edel said to her and she began to stroke Uzura's hair motherly.

'I am so happy you're here Edel and I am so sorry I blamed you." Uzura began to sob.

Edel hushed her gently. 'I understand, Uzura. I understand you needed me to be away to grow. It is true that I don't belong here. I should be in your heart as I am in your parents' hearts, not like this."

'No, I don't mind!' Uzura cried startled as she pulled back to look at the puppet's face.

'It's fine, Uzura. Thanks to you I have found my own heart. Now I can feel what I always wanted to feel, happiness, anger, grief, loneliness, they are all emotions I have felt for myself in these past months. You always had that Uzura, because you were born from two warm hearts.'

'Yes, my dad told me, but still I didn't call you back and I am sorry I didn't.'

Edel chuckled. 'Stop apologising, Uzura. I will always be with you and you always had me with you. You have a wonderful heart Uzura, you must never forget that.' Edel smiled at Uzura one more time, but then vanished. Uzura called her a few times, but Edel didn't come back. She only spoke one more time.

'Thank you for calling me back, Uzura. I love you.'

* * *

Isa tossed and turned in her bed, until she gave up ignoring her awakening conscious and gave in by opening her eyes. The town had been strangely normal and bright today. Had her father written that? She should be happy about it, but something bugged her. She turned on her right side to see the plush red with black jester on the side of her pillow.

"Psst Jack!" Isa hissed to the doll. "Are you there?" There was no response and Isa jumped up in alarm. She gripped the doll in both hands and shook him a bit.  
"Hans, Hans Nussknacker! Can you hear me? Answer me!" Isa cried desperately, but the jester just lifelessly lolled with his head as she shook him. With tears of distress and sorrow from the thought that her friends had deserted her, she turned with a heavy heart to the music box on her night stand.

"Clara? Are you gone too?" Isa stared hard at the porcelain ballerina on top of the music box. Normally it began to dance before Clara's voice spoke from within the ballerina, but now nothing happened. Isa's guardians had gone back to their world and could not return.

**AN: Don't worry, that is not the last of Edel, I promise. :) Furthermore, I did get one suggestion for Markerhein and I will combine it with my very first plan, turns out it will fit after all! :D**

**Please review!**


	23. Duck and Fakir

Duck and Fakir

Life was good again in Uzura's eyes. Yesterday she helped every Sylph in town she could find and really believed she made a difference for the town. The sky was once again wide open and various birdcalls could be heard without listening carefully. The air of freedom around her drove all Uzura's concerns away, even the sudden absence of Clara couldn't overpower it. It was strange though, because no one seemed to miss her. The final dress rehearsal with her stand in went flawless and tomorrow evening they would end the Art's Festival with the ballet of Romeo and Juliet.  
Uzura exchanged a cheerful smile with Isa who walked between herself and their mother. It felt so safe and secure, walking home like this and even though Isa still had some gloom over her, her stress had gone. Uzura wondered about it. Had Drosselmeyer disappeared? Uzura had struck a serious blow at him last night and yet he didn't come to her. It was too good to be true. Van said he was close to a solution, but never said anything about a success. Did her father do something? Van mentioned the oak tree and her father had spoken with it in the past, but Uzura never told him the whole story. He knew about Isa, but did he find out about her? Now that she thought about it, neither of her parents gave her a hard time when she came home late. Suddenly her mother addressed her and Uzura's stomach turned with a start.

"Uzura, I know it has been a few days, but I still like to talk to you about your talk with your father." Duck said with a soft voice that rang with hurt. Uzura's stomach was now a tight knot. Duck looked at her and her deep blue eyes were filled with concern and compassion.  
"Uzura, are you really alright?" she asked anxiously.

Uzura didn't want to be the one who caused her mother to feel this way and she nodded hastily.  
"Yes, I'm fine! I'm sorry, I saw how much hurt I caused dad by what I said. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know sweetie, but I understand why you said it. I want you to know that we were never pretending to love you." Duck's lips twisted a bit when she smiled. Uzura felt terrible, she wanted to erase what she had said that night. To see what she had caused was worse than the pain she felt before.

"Mum, please I know now that I was wrong. Dad told me the whole story and now that I think about it I blame myself for listening to others." Uzura grabbed her mother's arm and hugged it while they walked.

"Really? What did Fakir tell you?" her mother asked curiously.

"You don't know then?" Uzura was surprised, what her father had told her included her mother for the greatest part. Why didn't she know?"

"No, he only told me that he talked to you." Her mother truly sounded clueless.

"Oh he told me that he never really hoped to bring back Edel, he had known it wouldn't work. No, dad wanted me to bring you happiness. He told me that no matter how I was brought into this world, all children come from the whish for happiness and so am I. Actually I always knew I belonged with him, that's why I always went to him and when grandpa Charon asked dad why I was with them, he mentioned you and somehow I knew I belonged with you as well. My life is dad's love for you!" Uzura felt so happy and excited to tell her mother this, it made it even more clear to herself. She herself was love, it was a wonderful thought! Her mother however reacted not at all how Uzura would have thought she would. Duck stopped dead in her tracks and Uzura, who still had her arms around her arm, was forced to stop as well. When she looked up to see what had made her mother stop walking, she saw a shocked face with wide staring eyes.

"Mum?" Uzura tried and Isa repeated her call a bit louder.

Duck forced herself to blink. "You mean back then… when you were already with us Fakir had feelings for me?" She said in a hushed voice. Uzura nodded slowly. She began to understand the reason for her mother's reaction, but Isa didn't.

"What's wrong, mum?" she asked confused.

Uzura tried to help. "Dad told me he didn't know his reasons right away."

"You mean when you went to school?" Isa asked who was trying to catch on. "Dad told me once you were the only girl he paid attention to, even when he didn't like you, do you mean that?"

Duck groaned uncomfortably. "I always blabbed on and on about Mytho. Oh no, I once did the mime for I love you in front of Fakir to explain what Mytho did without thinking about what it might look like to him and you were already there, Uzura! I must have hurt him!" Duck was now panicking badly and her voice became squeaky.

Isa couldn't control a giggle. "Dad must have forgiven you for that." She said. Uzura had been amused by her mother's reaction too, but a certain memory wiped the smile clean off her face. It was about the time Uzura had found the love letter her mother's friends had written for her to her father. Uzura had been so excited about it and hasted with it to Fakir, thinking she had found Duck's real love and she knew it would make Fakir happy. She had thought her searching for true love was completed. Uzura hadn't known what to expect, but Fakir's reaction certainly wasn't it. She still remembered the cold disappointment and shock when she saw the unhappiness in his eyes when he looked at the fake letter. A few seconds ago, he had laughed at it and told Uzura that she had been tricked, but then the mask had fallen.

'I am not the one she loves.' He had said and his deep unhappiness about it had broken Uzura's little heart.  
"I think you should talk to dad." Uzura said to her mother. Duck looked at her and Uzura saw that she understood.

"Right! She said, nodding determinedly. They hurried home and Duck wasted no time to make herself comfortable, but immediately called for Fakir. He came rushing from the backyard with the expectation of trouble, but when he saw both Isa and Uzura safely with her and with quite relaxed expressions, his distress changed into confusion.

"Fakir, you know I love you, right?" Duck asked him immediately and she looked anxious.

Fakir looked even more confused. "What's this all of a sudden?" He wanted to know.

"I just want you to know that I love you!" Duck pressed on.

"I know that, Duck. I love you too." Fakir gave her a smile, but he couldn't hide his confusion.

"No! I really do love you, Fakir!" Duck cried in frustration and her voice shook a little.

"Calm down, what makes you think I don't believe that." Fakir countered, startled by her outburst and he closed his hands gently around her shoulders. "What happened?" he asked with concern and he sought answers by his daughters, but Uzura and Isa shared their decision to leave it all to their mother. Their father looked really concerned, it would be best to answer his question truthfully and luckily their mother understood that. She looked desperately into her husband's eyes and told him.

"it's just, Uzura told me what you told her, Fakir. Why Uzura came into our lives and I realised I've hurt you. I didn't pay attention to your feelings and always talked about Mytho, but please believe me that I always thought of you. You always came when I needed you and I never wanted anyone else to come. I always feared you could die when you picked up your sword, but still I wanted you to fight for me." Duck's panic left her and she relaxed her tensed body. A deep blush coloured her cheeks.  
"Because I deeply love you, Fakir." she finished so softly it was really only meant for him to hear. Both Isa and Uzura looked hopefully at their father to see his reaction. It was exactly as Uzura had expected. Fakir's eyes were big as he stared at his wife, but it was not shock that made them that wide. She had showed him something he had once given up to hope for. An even deeper shade of red coloured his whole face and ears. He couldn't find any words to say, but a loving smile appeared on his face and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Come on, let's leave them alone for a while." Uzura suggested softly to Isa and together they tiptoed to Uzura's room.

* * *

That night Duck and Fakir shared a dream. In the dream they found themselves shoulder to shoulder on a paved square. It was the square Edel had lead Princess Tutu and Mytho to and where she had saved Fakir by using her own body as firewood.

"This is.." Duck began in a hushed voice, but the memory chocked her up and she could say no more. Next to her Fakir agreed sadly and took her hand to offer her some comfort. Duck thanked him by resting her head on his shoulder, but the pain in her heart remained.

"It was a brave thing she did for us." Fakir said. Duck couldn't speak. She knew Fakir was right, but she also knew Mss Edel had planned her death to escape her controlled existence. It was so sad.  
"I wonder why we are here." Fakir mumbled. Silently they watched the empty square in front of them. Nothing was moving.

"Do you think we are supposed to wait here?" Duck asked. She still wasn't a patient one and felt the urge to start a search, but she didn't got the chance to try. Very softly an organ began to play. It was a tune both Duck and Fakir knew and when they turned around a familiar sight awaited them. It was Edel with her small mobile organ that once contained gems.

"Mss Edel!" Duck's heart seemed to burst with joy and emotion and she ran towards Edel to greet her with a tight hug.

"Hallo, Duck and hallo to you as well Fakir." Edel greeted. On her lips played a smile as she began to stroke Duck's hair.

"Mss Edel, I missed you so much!" Duck cried into Edel's dress.

"Duck, I am sorry I didn't come to you sooner." Edel said to her and she truly sounded remorseful. Edel had changed since Duck last met her inside Uzura's heart when she told her how to defeat the Raven. Edel was no longer a stranger to emotion nor did she seem like a puppet. She was as warm as Uzura had been as a puppet and it filled Duck with happiness.

"That's alright. You must had had your reasons." She said happily when she finally released Edel to speak to her face to face.

Edel nodded. "Yes, I wanted to bring you useful information about how to help your children and stop Drosselmeyer and I have come now because I found a way to do that."

A struck of pain shot through Duck's chest when Edel said 'children' not 'child', but she knew now was not the time to ask.

"You do?" Fakir was clearly interested and did not react shocked. Clearly he knew both Isa and Uzura were involved in this new tragedy. Duck only knew about Isa and felt her nerve failing her. She told herself it would be alright. Edel knew what to do. Whatever was happening to Uzura, Edel could stop it. But still it was hard to go past it.

"Yes and I wanted to tell it to you both." Edel smiled soothingly. "It will be alright Duck." she added to Duck, then she spoke to them together.

"Since I no longer possess a body of my own I could merge with the spirit of the ancient oak tree and it has told me much. I understand you found a way to contact it, Fakir, but it speaks riddles to you. I was once made from its wood and can connect with it in a way no one else can." Edel locked her eyes with Fakir's.  
"Your affords to make this town right are honourable, but go too far and you could erase not only the evil from this town."

"What do you mean?" Duck interrupted and Edel released Fakir from her fierce glance.

"This town is the in-between for reality and stories. It cannot return to the rest of the world like it shortly did after the time of the Raven. When Drosselmeyer crossed over and brought you and Uzura back, he made a return impossible. Now Rue and Mytho live here as well. Already you send two of your youngest daughter's guardians back. Isa called them from the land of stories, to help her protect her older sister, but now they will be forever out of her reach.  
I advise you to stop, Fakir, before you accidently send your best friends away. You could even lose Duck forever , as well as Uzura and Isa."

"How can I make sure I keep the town safe, then?" Fakir asked. He looked extremely tense. It was a lot of pressure Edel had suddenly put on him.

"This town makes no difference between dark and light. The whole town evolves around the oak tree, the only organism that has seen everything from the beginning. Drosselmeyer writes in a book that is made from its wood, as is the pen he writes with. If you write Drosselmeyer's passing with a pen from the oak tree's wood as well, the town will accept you as Drosselmeyer's successor." Edel explained. She herself looked tense as well, something Duck had never seen.

"You, mean I will become like him?" Fakir asked darkly and hatred rang in every word. But Edel calmed him by shaking her head and her smile returned.

"No, you will always be of his bloodline, that you can never change, but if you use an oak pen you become the great force that withholds you from doing right for so long. You will be the one who controls it to create the new fate of the town, like you once created a better fate you your own." Edel smiled warmly, first to both Duck and Fakir, but then she did something both of them had never expected her to do. She came a little closer to Fakir and leaned forward to give him a grateful kiss on his forehead. Duck was as stunned as Fakir was, but when Edel leaned back to look at him, she had a broad smile on her lips.  
"I want to thank you Fakir, for making Duck this happy as she is now. It is more than I could ever have hoped." She said. "And I want to thank you both for bringing Uzura into this world. I know she and I are not the same, but she could have had my life and I am grateful she got the happiness she deserves."

"I didn't really bring her into this world." Duck mumbled, who felt guilty to receive the credit. "I met her later on."

Edel looked at in a not-understanding way. "That's not what I meant Duck." She assured her. "You and Fakir both answered Uzura's need for a family and it was important for her to know that she brought you happiness."

Duck smiled. "She did, she does!"

"See?" Edel said encouragingly, but she began to fade, along with their surroundings. Their time in the dream was up and Duck could do nothing to stay. She wanted to be with Edel a bit longer, but she couldn't. The upcoming fog got into her eyes and when she opened them again she found herself in bed with Fakir who turned to her with a meaningful expression on his face. He had the same dream and he knew now what he had to do.

* * *

On the day of the Art's Festival the academy was buzzling with excited people from the whole town to appreciate the hard work the students had done in artwork, music and ballet. The finale, the ballet of Romeo and Juliet would not take place until the evening. Uzura and her classmates were free to spend the rest of the day how they wanted to. Extra use of the classrooms was possible, but most students felt confident in the hard work they had done up till this point and many students spent the day socialising with their friends and enjoy the festival. So did Uzura and her friends, Van and Conrad left their music until it was their moment to play and Rina's artwork was already on display. The four of them spent the day together and Uzura was amused to notice the change in the group. They were no longer four friends, but two couples and no matter what they did, they were always on a casual double date.  
Because of the school's late schedule diner was provided for the students who stayed at campus. After diner new guests came, including the students' families. Uzura couldn't wait for her parents and Isa to arrive and she was very curious to see how Rina and Van would handle each other's parents. Uzura ended up being a bit disappointed when both her friends showed no problem with it at all. Rina even walked up to Van's father Autor and gave him a joyful smile. Autor who, in Uzura's opinion, never really shook off his disapproving gaze, seemed to be pleasantly surprised by this and looked flattered. Rina's parents were great people and Uzura already knew they would welcome Van with open arms, but still Uzura missed something. It was not that she wanted her friends to be in any way unhappy and so she wasn't really sure what she wanted. Her family had not arrived yet and she waited for them with Conrad by her side. He didn't have relatives around. They were at sea in another world, according to Uzura's story. She felt really guilty about it and she felt that she had too much power. Conrad didn't seem troubled and, noticing Uzura's concern, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her that there was nothing wrong, but then he let go of her hand and took a few respectful steps away from her. Uzura didn't know the reason for it, but an excited feeling soon drove that confusion away when she was suddenly called.

"Sissy!" Isa came running and her face was beaming with carefree excitement. After she shown Uzura her smile she turned to Conrad and greeted him in the same way.

"Hi, sweetie, I can't wait to see you perform." Duck greeted her daughter with exact the same smile Isa had.  
"Hallo Conrad, of course I wish you a good show as well." She added warmly to Conrad. Conrad thanked her and bowed respectfully. Now Uzura began to understand why Conrad had let go off her hand. In the end, it was Conrad who was most nervous about meeting future in-laws and once he made eye-contact with Fakir, Uzura remembered that her father had caught them kissing at not exactly a right time. As usual Fakir was not an open person and tested Conrad's nerve first. Conrad appeared prepared for that and bowed to him before he greeted him with a polite smile.

"Hallo again, Conrad." Fakir said at last and his voice was surprisingly mild. "How are you?"

Conrad was surprised by Fakir's honest interest and his polite smile broadened. "Really well, sir. I have no family here tonight, but I'm very happy for Uzura you came."

Fakir's stern face fell and he revealed the warm heart he had. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said kindly and he looked at his wife and youngest child. "Then we will be here for you as well."

"Really." Duck assured Conrad with a motherly smile. Uzura decided to complete her family's kindness by taking his hand again. When Fakir didn't seem to mind, Conrad's smile broadened even more.

**AN: A sweet chapter to prepare you for the showdown. What will happen at the Art's festival? I had the scene in which Duck tries to prove her love for fakir in my head for a long time and I am so glad I could squeeze it in the story after all :)**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


	24. Being strong

Being strong

Joyful laughter echoed all around and colour filled the realm that was supposed to be an abys. What torture is filled with joy? It is the perfect punishment for a man who once fell in love with the pure despair of a brilliant heroine. However, as Markerhein was trapped there with a smiling mask concealing his own despair, he looked at the smiling puppets and realised what it was that he really yearned for. It had been pure emotion, any emotion, as long as it was true and heart felt. What torn him apart was the emptiness of these smiles, the coldness of the colours and the hollow laughter. He began to understand what Princess Tutu, Duck, meant all those years back. Back then, he had been swept away by the sincerity of her sorrowful feelings and believed that that was the only emotion that suited her. He'd wanted to capture that one point in her life, when he should have seen that her pure love for the writer was enough to satisfy him. He never should have gone after Uzura. He had just hoped to stitch his wounds the wrong way. Markerhein still found some longing for what Drosselmeyer had made of Uzura, his master had tricked him as well. Uzura's puppet form would eventually have driven him mad, Markerhein knew that now, because she would never be what he wanted. Uzura wasn't a true puppet.

'You have learned so much, my master.' A voice whispered close to him. The voice was like a hush of wind, strong and weak at the same time. It seemed to creep under his mask and reach into his soul and Markerhein's sunken heart began to rise again.  
'Your heart was always clear to me, even though I didn't have one myself. I am nothing now, but I do know what it is you are feeling. It is something we both came to understand.'  
The voice was close, if she had had a face, it would have been right in front of him. Markerhein felt overwhelming force tears down his cheeks. He couldn't remember ever being so grateful and happy.

"Please, look at me. I know you don't have a physical form, but show me how wonderful you have become." Markerhein asked her humbly. A silhouette began to take form in front of him. His long lost beloved marionette named Edel. She had chosen to keep her puppet appearance with her exaggerated green hair, oval shaped head and long eyelashes, but her expression was human and her eyes were warm and comforting while she smiled at him.  
"There you are, my long lost beautiful Edel." Markerhein whispered as he took in her presence as if it was water for a parched throat. He lifted his arm and reached out to touch her face, but his hand faded right through her. it was a horrible feeling that penetrated his soul. It was worse than his captivity. Edel watched him and her smiled faded, but then she reached out her own slender transparent hand and lay it on Markerhein's right cheek. Her hand felt cold, like a refreshing breeze and it gave Markerhein a funny tingling feeling

'You no longer deserve this cruelty.' Edel said to him. The emotion that rang in her voice was reflected in her eyes. It gave Markerhein such contradicting feelings. He wanted to surrender himself to her. her also wanted to be strong for her and deep within, his old nature greatly rejoiced at her soft heart and sorrow for his sake.  
'I'm afraid, worse is yet to come. Drosselmeyer will free you in the hope that you will be desperate enough to do his bidding. I know that your feelings of jealousy and rage have felt you. Do not fall back and embrace this punishment.'  
Edel was created to guide and she would never fall back from her wisdom. Markerhein knew she was right. His will to slaughter anyone for the emptiness in his heart no longer existed, because his heart was no longer empty.

"Please, stay with me, Edel. With you I know I have everything to be satisfied and happy. if you leave, I fear I will lose sight of my desires again."

To Markerhein's relieve, Edel's face lit up with a warm smile. 'It makes me happy to know that, Markerhein. Yes, I will stay with you, right till the end.'

* * *

Conrad could hardly believe his ears and eyes while he looked from his girlfriend's smiling face to the warm expressions on her parents' faces and the sweet twinkle in her little sister's eyes. Finally he was no longer alone. Heavy emotion washed over him and caused his eyes to sting. Long had he returned to an empty home with only the memory of his parents and the strength he promised himself. He had promised himself he would ask Uzura to be his family one day and that would be enough, but that was still so far away. Van had become a brother to him, but still he had to come home alone every day and it all seemed wishful thinking. He couldn't describe how much Mr and Mrs Writer's kind gesture meant to him, they didn't even know he was alone.  
"Thank you very much." Conrad said softly, but the sob in his throat escaped and his voice failed him. He bowed and did not dare to look at Uzura's father. He just had earned his respect by being strong and now that had collapsed right in front of him.

"It is alright, Conrad. They understand." Uzura whispered and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. What she said was not just to console him, it had a history to it and Conrad looked up. He remembered her parent's tale. Uzura's mother had once been a duck, so her parents must have forgotten her as soon as she stepped into the human world and everyone knew Mr Fakir lost his parents to the crows.

"I understand that your family is not with you, Conrad. You came here alone, is that right?" Mr Fakir's eyes were understanding and he spoke softly. Conrad did not speak anymore, for he couldn't and so he just nodded his head. With that the subject was closed. Together with Uzura, Conrad showed her family the Art's festival, but at some point they left them again to search for Rina and Van before the ballet would start. Rina and Van had also left their families to search for their friends and the four of them met each other half way. They headed back to their families at the stage where seats were prepared for the audience. Rina stayed with their families and wished her friends good luck as they took off again. Van and Conrad got their instruments from their classroom and sat down to lay out their music. Uzura had to get herself to the back of the stage to get ready to dance, but she chose to linger a bit longer.  
"Good luck." She said smiling to both Van and Conrad, then she took Conrad aside to say goodbye to him. She wished him extra good luck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Good luck to you too, Uzura." Conrad whispered back when they broke apart. Uzura was planning to leave then, but Conrad teased her by pulling her back to him and give her a kiss as well. He heard Van clear his voice meaningfully and it made him grin against Uzura's lips. Finally he let her go. He was ready to support her with his heart and music.  
As he watched her quickened her pace into a jog to head for backstage, a loud noise drew his attention. It was coming from the middle of the stage and when Conrad looked up he saw that his suspicion had been right. A large group of seagulls descended in the middle of the stage and in their midst stood Myre. She was clad in a white tutu that resembled her feathered protectors and on her back she wore white wings that ended in black feathers, just like a seagull's wings.

* * *

Uzura stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the stage. There in the middle of an angry flock seagulls stood Myre. As she stood there and looked down on the audience, she looked small. She had not mastered the art of dancing on point yet and her Tutu was that of a child, with shoulder straps holding up her mildly shaped v neckline. Uzura suspected it Drosselmeyer's way of putting Myre in her place. To show her that she could not do anything big on her own. Uzura expected Myre to speak, but she didn't and for a moment nothing happened. The audience and musicians seemed immobilised by surprise and confusion. It was obvious that Myre was not supposed to be there. Uzura turned around. She had to use this short time to get herself back to Conrad and Van, especially Van. As she ran back, she saw Rina running even quicker, with great alarm on her face. Uzura still found her mind clouded by confusion, but Rina seemed already past it. She knew what would happen next. Uzura came to a halt and, grabbing Conrad's arm for safety, turned to see Myre perching on the edge of the stage. Her ember eyes seemed as yellow as the seagull's by the yellow eyeshadow she wore and they were fixed on Van. As Uzura watched Van lost focus and Myre's red painted lips curled into a smile.

"Come, play for me instead." Myre said sweetly and she reached out to Van to pull him onto the stage. Uzura knew she hadn't imagined it, something was wrong with Van. Rina had woven her fingers through his, but he shook her off and accepted Myre's hand.

"Van, wake up!" Rina screamed with pain in her eyes and she set in pursuit. A warning shot through Uzura's mind when she saw her friend grab the edge of the stage to pull herself up and, as she had thought, Myre reacted violently. She nonchalantly flicked her free hand and Rina was blown off the stage with a terrible scream. Uzura and Conrad rushed forward, knowing that they were just too far away, but Conrad was a bit faster and could just grab Rina's upper arms so she would not fall head first. Rina's legs hit the sharp edge of the stage and flopped heavily on the ground. She gasped for air and groaned at the pain, but the fire hadn't left her eyes.

"All you need is me, Van. Now play for me." Myre ordered Van in a sweet tone. Van stood there with hanging shoulders and almost leaned in on Myre as if he had gone numb, but then he straightened his back and raised the mouthpiece to his lips to start playing.

"Don't play, Van. Don't listen to her. This is all Drosselmeyer's doing!" Conrad yelled to his friend, but Van didn't listen and began to play. Once he did, Myre started to dance and the world around them turned brilliantly white. Everything appeared to be made of feathers and alive. Myre spread her arms wide and brought them together in an arc in front of her. Something warm and soft wrapped itself around Uzura and forced her arms flat against her sides. She no longer had Conrad's hand in hers and tried to see him. He and the rest of the audience were held by their chairs that had transformed into white feathery statues and Uzura knew that one was holding her as well. Rina was the only one who wasn't trapped, because she had not been near a seat, but she was equally helpless, due to Myre's ruthless seagulls. While trying to calm down, Uzura struggled to move her right hand up under the feathers, if she just could manage to touch her pendant with one finger, she would be able to do something to help. The feathers were tight, but bendable and Uzura moved up her right hand while she held the feathers as far up as she could with her other arm. Every living flued left her body as her finger made contact with the cool stone and her whole being became wood. The feathery prison burst open and Uzura was free. She turned to Conrad to free him, but as she looked into his eyes she saw a new sense of danger appear in them. It was a look of deep distrust, but before she could ask him what it was, a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Uzura froze, she had a horrible feeling she knew exactly who it was. Conrad could only stare at the person behind her, but then he looked her straight in the eye. He was helpless and could do absolutely nothing to help her, but as much as Uzura wanted to, her body would not move from shock.

"Uzura, turn around." A familiar voice told her. Uzura did as she was told and looked at Taris. He had fallen back to his obsession with her and looked at her like a hungry wolf looks at sheep. The kind Taris she had come to know, was gone.

"Taris, remember that I am your friend." Uzura tried. She couldn't get her voice to stop trembling with fear. Clara had gone and she would never return. She and her boyfriend Hans had come from the world of stories to help her, but were now sent back. Isa had told Uzura this the night before. Clara did no longer exist in this town and every memory of her was erased. Taris did no longer know how to deal with his feelings and Myre had taken an advantage of that.

"Look at me, Uzura. You are too beautiful not to belong to anyone. Let me love you, my beautiful doll."

"Please don't." Uzura couldn't cry, she couldn't go numb, but terror did strike her. Taris was not himself, she had to remember that. This was all written by Drosselmeyer to hurt her, but Taris sounded exactly the same as Markerhein and Uzura couldn't see her friend anymore.  
"I can't. I told you that I love.." but Uzura couldn't finish. Another terrible feeling made its way to her heart and for a second she could not breath.  
"Conrad." She whispered.

Taris burst into laughter. "Who? There's no one for you, but me, Uzura." He smirked.

'No! it can't be!' Uzura didn't want to turn around. It had to be a trick to catch her off guard. It had to be a nightmare and she wanted to wake up, but if Conrad was still behind her, he would never kept so quiet. Slowly she turned to see an empty space where he had been trapped. He had vanished and so had his cello, Conrad no longer existed in Gold Crown Town.  
"No!" her voice was merely a shiver. Drosselmeyer had his revenge after all.

"It was all a lie, Uzura. Now, come to me." Taris commanded her and slavishly Uzura's body obeyed. Taris looked at her with a monstrous expression on his face. His features were twisting strangely and slowly began to grow feathers. His nose and mouth grew into one sharp yellow beak and his fierce red hair grew paler until it was completely white and made of fuzzy feathers. The feathers crept further down and his body seemed to swell, it tore his clothes to shreds and finally his arms grew into two huge black and white wings.

"Taris, what has happened to you?" Uzura gasped. Taris' brown eyes were the only thing that was left of the boy she knew and as Uzura looked into them she saw confusion and hurt.  
"I will, help you, I promise." She told him, but with her words, the last light in Taris' eyes disappeared. He cried out sharply and flapped his wings. The wind it caused made Uzura's body creek and she tried to brace herself against it, only to find out too late that it had been a distraction. She was lifted up into the air by sharp claws that held on to her shoulders so tightly, Uzura feared he might break her arms off.  
"LET GO!" She screamed. She was jerked to the left and suddenly looked at a ruthless Myre.

"This is your punishment, puppet. You made that boy who he is. You cheated and gave him that wounded heart!" she accused. Taris pulled Uzura further up. Forlornly Uzura looked down at her family, trapped and helpless, she was leaving them to their fate. She saw Van play his oboe with nothing of his own spirit left, Conrad was gone and Rina would be picked to death if she even moved one muscle.

* * *

Rina heard Uzura scream over the devastating sound of flapping wings and threatening calls. The birds were very close to her ears to block her out from her surroundings, but still she heard her friend's cry for help. Rina was bent over, her arms wrapped over her head. The seagulls scratched her and bruised her skin, but she dared not to move.  
'What's happening?' she thought and another form of panic began to take form in her heart. It was the panic that came from not knowing. She didn't dare to open her eyes, for then the bird would most certainly claw them right out. It was time to take chances. She had to! So she formed her hands into fists and blindly tried to knock her attackers away from her. She hit some feathers and some beaks fought back, but Rina gritted her teeth to the deafening noise of the angry calls and bleeding wounds and continued to throw her fists around until the seagulls fled. Rina opened her eyes and hastily looked around her. The birds would not stay away for long, she was sure of that. When she saw what had happened, the little shred of hope that only just had appeared, left her completely. Myre had a satisfied smirk on her face as she sent a giant seagull into the air with a struggling Uzura in its claws. Uzura had transformed into Princess Marionette, no doubt in the hope to rescue all the trapped families, but Myre had turned the tables on her. Now Uzura was in danger of losing all her limbs, or even her life.

"Please stop it Myre!" Rina cried out. "This is going too far. Can't you see Uzura could lose her arms with a snap from that bird's claws?" it was pure madness what Myre was doing, but she did not appear to hear Rina at all. She stopped dancing for a moment and wrapped her arms around Van.

"Play a little louder, my love. I want everyone to hear you." She said to him and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek.

"That's it! It's one thing to not hear me, but she has to know better than to flirt with Van while he isn't even able to tell whether he likes it or not!" Rina growled. Behind her she heard the seagull advance again and it became clear to her that Van's oboe was sending them after her. That made her even more upset.  
'Oh no Van,' she thought with a grimace, 'you will not break your promise like that. Not if I can help it.' She made for the stage again and jumped on top of it. Rina landed on all fours with a loud thud on the wooden structure and finally she had Myre's attention.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Rina asked her in a shrieking voice and she threw herself between Myre and Van. Van was still unable to react to Rina's arrival and played on, but Myre knew she had underestimated her. She looked almost shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Let me show you." She replied with a smirk and with her arms spread wide she leaped into the air. From the palms of her open hands rays of sparkly light erupted and fell upon the audience. All the feathery statues disappeared and for a second Rina thought Myre set them free, but she was gravely mistaken. Through stunned eyes she watched everyone change into either a bird or a hooved animal, all white or black.  
"You and Uzura don't belong in my divine world of black and white. Van will be the only colour I need." Myre announced with pure peace in her eyes.

**AN: HALELUAH! I finally made it to chapter 24 it is not what I wanted it to be, but it will do. Hopefully I have satisfied you well enough with it. Recently I find myself completely drained of inspiration and ideas, so I'm not sure when I will have a next chapter. But don't worry, I will finish it! Maybe with more chapters than I originally planned, but I WILL FINISH IT!**

**Please review! :)**


	25. Hope and divine

Hope and divine

"You will be my colour, Van. I forgive you for forgetting me, but only if you let me. I can be happy again." The voice was like a ray of sunlight, bright but intriguing and Van had a hard time getting his thoughts right. Where he was and what had happened to him or anybody else was a big blur. The only thing that made sense was that light that lead him out of the darkness.  
Something had happened and he had been trapped somehow. All he needed to do was go back and so he followed the lit path. Uzura was most likely in danger and so was her family. Mr Fakir would protect them, but what if his fate caught up with him after all? No, Van and Rina had to stay by Uzura's side and help in the best way they could!  
Van quickened his pace, but an ominous feeling reached his chest and his blood seem to run cold, making him stop dead in his tracks.  
'Did something already happen to Uzura, her family or Rina? Or did something happen to him and did he_ let_ something happen to all of them?

"Van, follow me and all will be alright." The voice continued to lure him with its hopeful words and soft tone, but the ill feeling in Van's chest grew stronger the further he went and so he halted again and turned around. Behind him was absolutely nothing, but he just had to be brave and trust his instinct and his instinct told him that the light was false. Van began to walk again, away from the light and into the uncertain darkness. The angelic voice kept speaking to him, but he ignored it.

* * *

"Don't bother Rina." Myre sneered. "Taris won't kill Uzura. I just need her to stay out of my way."

Rina didn't believe the selfish brat that stood before her, dressed like a seagull. Uzura was still held captive high above the stage and Rina could see her fear by the way she let the giant bird hold her. She didn't dare to move even one muscle.  
Despair closed in as Rina heard the commotion from the confused animals behind her. The animals that were once people, once parents and siblings! It was a terrible thought that her parents were amongst that crowd and there was a chance they were fighting as well. Rina knew she would regret it, but she just had to turn around and see if she could find them.  
In the chaos of black and white fur and feathers, she spotted a pair of white deer who tried to hold their own against a terrifying looking boar. Rina didn't even know for certain that those deer were in fact her parents, but ice cold fear squeezed her lungs and she felt faint. Tears began to sting her eyes and her knees gave way. As she sank down, her eyes trailed off to three ducks, one white and two black, who were at the mercy of Myre's seagulls.  
"No!" Rina mouthed. Uzura's mother was a duck once again and she tried hard to shield her little duckling as her soulmate fought as hard as he could. His feathers flew about, but he didn't give up. Not till it would be the death of him.  
"Stop it, call them back!" Rina screamed to Myre who was just watching in cold blood.  
"What good will all of this do? Tell me that! That is your father's best friend, your own uncle in a matter of speaking! You can't let him die!"

"He's been dead for many years now, it was only a matter of time before fate caught up with him." Myre replied and she turned away.

Rina looked up to see Uzura struggling to get out of Taris' grip. It was too high up, but Uzura had seen her family in trouble and so, had thrown her own safety to the wind. Rina could not let her put her life on the line like that and chose to gamble her own. Desperate she tried to tell her friend not to do anything yet. Uzura needed to dance to cast her magic, which she could not do in her present position.

"Hold on, Mr Fakir, I'm coming!" Rina yelled and she slid off the stage to run straight to the fighting birds.  
"Come get me, you ugly birds!" She screamed and took one of the musicians' lecterns to use for a weapon. Rina did not fear the seagulls, but they were not the only dangerous animals on the square and she heard Myre laugh as something closed in on her. It was the wild boar and it pointed its massive tusks right at her.

Fleep!

A very sharp disturbing sound reached Rina's ears and it hurt her eardrums. With a scream she hit the wild beast on the head with the lectern and looked at the source of the sound. The flock of seagulls soar over her head with the black duck that was once Mr Fakir behind them. At first Rina thought he wanted revenge or would even try to harm Myre in anger, but she was wrong. He flew straight to Uzura and for a moment hovered in front of her face, but then flew up to Taris' back and began to force him carefully to the ground. Rina was not sure it would work, but at least he was out of immediate danger.

"Rina!" Rina heard her name and tore her eyes away from the strange sight to see Van standing strongly on the stage with his oboe down his side. Now she understood, he had made that sharp sound and deafened the boar and disoriented the seagulls. A wave of relieve washed over Rina and she felt a lump fill her throat. She smiled and turned back to find her joy reflected in Mrs Writer's eyes.

"It will all be alright." She told them softly. "Please try to calm the other people, just until Uzura can save them."

Mrs Writer nodded and Isa flew from under her mother's wing to get to the nearest animals with enthusiasm. With one last smile Rina turned to head back to Van. Myre watched him with shock and seemed to have lost her control over everything. Her magic was not strong and slowly the world around them began to change back.

"Van, how? Why won't you stay with me?" Myre asked him in waver.

"Because you are ready to throw lives away, just to be noticed!" Van spat back. He turned away and pulled Rina onto the stage where he kept holding her hand.  
"I am so sorry, Rina. I tried to come back, but.." He shook his head in shame, but then looked back to Myre in fury.  
"I was ready to give you my help, my friendship and you betrayed me and everyone I care about!"

Myre's face was twisted in fear and she backed away.  
"No, this is not what I wanted." She whispered and she sank to her knees.

"You lost, Myre, now bring back the people you cursed!" Rina screamed and she ignored Van's tuck on her hand and marched up to Myre. Rina could still see Van's hollow eyes, the fear in her parents' eyes, see Mr Fakir fight, hear Uzura scream. This was too much to forgive and she raised her hand to hit the little girl hard.

"No, Rina, don't hurt her!" Rina heard Uzura yell from above her head. Taris was struggling with his conscience now Myre had lost her will over him and came down to the stage. Uzura landed on the wooden surface of the stage and raise up on point to dance, but before she could help Taris get back to who he once was he flew away, still crying out in despair.

"Taris, come back!" Uzura called after him and for a moment she was lost to what to do next, but then a duck call next to her feet called her attention and she forgot Taris for a moment.  
"Dad!" she gasped. She wasted no more time and turned on point to turn her father back to his human form. As soon as Fakir stood before her in his normal height, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

"Are you alright, Uzura?" He asked her immediately and Uzura found herself unable to answer. All she could manage was nod her head against his warm chest. A burning sensation began to spread from her mechanical heart and caused her arms and legs to ache. Uzura had been so upset when she couldn't help the ones she loved and now, being able to be held by her father, brought her such strong emotions that she could not express in any way she was now. If only she could transform back, just for a moment to cry and let go of the pain and frustration, but then her father spoke again and what he said soothed the pain bit by bit.  
"Calm down. It will be alright. You are not alone, Uzura, never." His words were like a cool blanket, shielding her heart from a burning sun. Fakir held her at arm's length and smiled at her, but then he turned to Myre who had balled herself up on the stage. Her eyes were wide and almost feral with fear.  
"Myre." He began, but as soon as he spoke, Myre jumped up and flinched away.

"NO! stay away!" She screamed. All the colour from her face had gone and the fear in her eyes had formed into insanity as she watched Fakir who froze by her reaction. Myre had been prepared to let Fakir be killed. It had been what Drosselmeyer wished for, but the story-spinner left Myre for the blame and it was too much for the little girl.

"Myre," he began again, "it is not your fault. Please let us help you and you can set it all right."

Myre shook frantically her head. Dark shadows spread over the school's courtyard and Uzura saw Myre's face twist in despair before she screamed.  
A mad, cackling laughter rang through the air like thunder and the ghost of Drosselmeyer spoke:

"Mere words never saved anyone. Now, this won't do, there is someone here who is not supposed to be a part of this scene. Allow me to take a moment to fix that."

* * *

Isa jumped up and down, flapping her little wings hard to keep herself afloat in the air while she tried to draw the other animals' attention.  
"Please don't fight!" she chirped in desperation. "My big sister can help you, but only if you remember who you are!"  
All animals were a lot bigger than she was and Isa got tired from flying. Her mother never left her side. She flew right up to the animals to meet them eye to eye.

"My daughter is right, why must we fight each other? No one told us to!" Duck quacked at the top of her lungs and her eyes burned with determination and hope. Isa allowed herself a few moments of rest and felt the hope enter her little body as she watched her mother. She had done it before, saving enchanted people as a mere duck.  
"Let's not lose faith, shall we? This is not the first time Drosselmeyer did this and even though I don't have the power I had back then, I still want to reach you. Let's face the human heart that still beats within us!"

Isa looked from the animals to her mother. The animals were looking at her with interest and the expression in their eyes changed with the realisation of their error. They looked sad and some bowed their long necks in shame.  
"Don't be sad!" she tried while she began flapping her wings once again and jumped around to face all of them.

"Oh, but why not?" the deep voice of Drosselmeyer asked and Isa fell back to the ground with her little heart raising rapidly in her throat.  
"My dear, you don't belong here. You shouldn't be helping. That's not your task. I need you to write for me."

"No, I won't! I want to stay here and help my family!" Isa yelled bravely to the apparition in the deep darkness before her. Drosselmeyer laughed and it left Isa feeling ice cold. All hope left her.

"You don't have a choice." Drosselmeyer told her and before she knew it, she found herself next to him, on his side of the shadows. Like a marionette she was transported to a desk and forced to bend over the wooden writing desk to dip the swan feather in a bottle of ink and bring it to the top of a blanc page of Drosselmeyer's never ending book. Isa was scared. She didn't know how to stop this, but something was bound to go wrong the moment the feather formed the first words.  
"I'll let you to the climax of my story while I'm going to take care of some business." Drosselmeyer told her delighted while he put on his hat and stepped in the nearest cog.

"What do you have me write?" Isa demanded to know while she already felt her hand moving across the page and allowed herself a frightful glance at the first sentence.

'The animals that were once people panicked after they had seen the innocent little duckling disappear before their eyes. Darkness began to cloud their minds and they ignored the futile attempts of the remaining mother duck to look with intense hatred to the one responsible for it all. The girl named Myre.'

"NO!" Isa screamed in dismay and tears watered the page around the horrible verdict. Drosselmeyer chuckled heartily at her despair and left her alone.

* * *

"Rue!"

Rue, whose eyes had been fixed on the peculiar open, yet white sky, turned her head to see Mytho walk up to her from the back door of their house. His expression gave her a good guess what he was going to say.  
"I agree." She therefore said with a grim smile. "Something is wrong in town. Drosselmeyer made his move and there's no time to lose."

Mytho didn't acknowledge her observation with a determined nod as Rue had expected him to, instead he lowered his eyes in sadness and it struck Rue's heart with an intense cold.

"Myre is gone, I'm sorry Rue. I checked her room too late, but we should head for the Academy where Fakir and Duck are."

"What's that in your hand?" Rue asked her husband in a voice that was as steady as she could manage it to be. She tried hard to be strong and not to let her great worry for her child weaken her. Drosselmeyer was known for his toying with emotions, so Rue had to find her old barrier, the one she used all her childhood, being raised by the Monstrous Raven with fake affection and degrading treatment. Through this barrier she could only observe the things that were favourable to her and she was certain the book Mytho was holding was that.

"This will help Fakir, Rue, but I'll say nothing more about it." That said, Mytho turned and stepped out of the garden onto the road that lead into Gold Crown Town.  
"Let's hurry, Rue!" He called over his shoulder and at that moment Drosselmeyer took his chance. Rue could see his image briefly in a shadow before, before one of the big cogwheels from Drosselmeyer's strange world swooped in and swallowed Mytho whole, before the latter had even turned his head.  
As soon as Mytho had vanished, along with the turning wheel, large shadows fell over the garden and Drosselmeyer spoke to Rue from a shadow of a nearby tree, causing her to jerk her whole body in that direction.

"That was truly reckless of him. I knew heroes will always attempt to be a hero once again, even in different stories and that's why I am so glad I took this precaution."  
The mad story-spinner met Rue fondly with an insane grin on his face. "Ah, my dear Princess Kraehe! What a long time it has been. Even though I cleaned out the young prince and Princess Tutu has long been gone and the knight is sent unarmed into battle, your role is blooming into a new one. You are a part of this new tragedy."

"What do you mean?" Rue snapped to the shadow. Both anger and anxiety were raging through her mind and competing for majority, but it remained a tie. Rue was angry because the man she faced had once again put Mytho through unthinkable things for entertainment. She was ready to step through that shadowy portal and confront Drosselmeyer, but at the same time the anxiety kept her from doing anything, but listen to Drosselmeyer's cruel speech. There was a chance she just lost Mytho forever and if she would meet the same fate, she couldn't save her daughter.

Drosselmeyer laughed cruelly at the knowledge he was about to share with the woman before him.  
"Poor, unfortunate Myre has transfigured the entire audience at the Academy and now she has lost all control. Don't you want to try and save her before she falls prey to her own creations?" He said and he tossed a pair of black toe shoes in front of Rue's feet.

"You remember these, don't you?" he chuckled. "Without them, you are just a plain, helpless woman who can't save one child. With them, you can make your mark in this tale."

Rue knew what putting on the shoes meant, it could bring out the raven inside her and she might lose sight of herself when it would come to mercy, but she had no alternative. Rue put on the shoes and swiftly took flight as Princess of the Crows. It was true that it could all be a rouse to toy with her, but she just had to risk it and that also meant leaving Mytho to save himself. Drosselmeyer taunted her with his call to hurry up and it made her doubt her actions even more, but she tried to ignore it. She flew over the town's gate and headed for the centre of town to lean forward and plunge herself straight into its grounds on sight. Her path, however, was blocked by a human-sized seagull who closed in on her with an alarming speed. It had to be one of the people Myre transfigured. That said, it could still attack her and mean serious harm to the rest of town. Rue tried to pass it, but the creature had her claimed as a target and turned with her. With a screeching cry it tried to knock her out of the sky and so Rue chose to defend herself. She could not let this creature keep her from rescuing her daughter.

* * *

Isa's whole trembled in fruitless effort to stop her hand from writing. It was terrible what she wrote, but she couldn't keep herself from reading along.

'Ruthless again by the dark blood rushing through her veins, Kraehe attacked the poor enchanted boy thinking only of her poor helpless daughter below. She was deaf to the cries of agony from the human-sized seagull. A few feet below, down in the school garden of the Academy, hope was finally lost as Kreahe's child's victims took on the forms of angels of great beauty. Returned to a higher form, the victims found their voices again and cried as one.

'At last we are divine and we thank you, but now you have sinned and we will end you!'

While they advanced on the unfortunate girl, the knight without a sword and the half broken puppet made an effort to shield her.'

Tears and blood dirtied the page when Isa tried her best to stop the people from committing murder. She understood her mother had become one of the angels as well and she would do anything to change her back before it was too late!  
"Please!" she begged through large tears and gritted her teeth against the pain that originated from her hand and rapidly travelled through her entire body.  
"My dummy, dad has to find it!" Isa groaned and with big hasty words she managed to put her wish on paper.

'The knight thought of the dummy.'

It was just what Isa could manage before the pain would knock her unconscious and dizzily she watched what difference her input made.

'He searched the area where he and his family had been and noticed his wife's bag, lying in the grass. Unfortunately the bag was out of his reach and the angels were closing in. desperate he looked to his left to see his daughter brace herself for the first attack.  
As a father and a knight, he could not let her fight. He did not want her to. Despite being unarmed, he jumped forward, clenching his fists, unaware that behind him Myre surrendered herself to her sin. With one final cry of agony she shed the last thread that attached her to the physical world and it released a blast of dark energy. It had been the Raven blood she inherited from both her parents that kept her from vanishing, but now she had released it. It robbed the angels from their form and ill intent, but Myre's decision also let to devastating events. Caught off guard, the knight had been hit and wounded badly, leaving his distraught daughter no choice but to return to her human form before her emotions would burn her alive. Just outside the Academy, a badly wounded Taris hit the ground before Kraehe could grasp what she had done.'

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long. I lost all inspiration for this story, because new ideas came into my head. Now I've written as much down for my new fanfiction, so it can't interfere anymore with this one, but that's why it took so long. :(**

**I am really sorry, but I hope some of you didn't forget my story and like this new chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. The last Sylph

The last Sylph

Though separated by the very barrier of time, Isa and Uzura shared a terrible pain in their hearts when their father collapsed where he stood. Isa gambled her life, trying to ease his fate. Her blood dripped onto the pages of the cursed book as she struggled to keep conscious. She knew her hand would keep obeying Drosselmeyer, even with her mind failing, so she had to stay strong to keep the worst from happening. For soon she came to understand that not only her father's life was at stake with every word she was forced to write, but also that of her sister.

'The force that had been released by Myre contained the power of the Monstrous Raven. Though long gone, the undone deeds of that terrible beast remained waiting to be completed at last. Such unfinished deed was the slaughter of the prince's faithful servant. The knight who escaped his death.  
The birth mark that marked the knight's reincarnation from the beginning had now become what it once had been, a terrible battle wound. The brave knight's last breath escaped his lips in the form of a scream of unbearable agony before he lost conscious. His beloved wife was somewhere lost in the crowd. Only his remaining daughter was with him to despair at his near death. Uzura was trapped in her wooden bones and could not even shed one tear or feel a lump fill her throat, but her mind was clear to it all. The puppet who started her life searching for love and family knew she was about to lose it all. The human she had become was devastated and her feelings began to force their way to the surface, burning the puppet alive.'

"No, please. Sissy, hold on!" Isa wailed through thick tears towards the dreaded words. Her entire body was shaking and one more shot of pain from resisting to Drosselmeyer's power might knock her out completely, but she had to try. She had been prepared to push herself as far as she could to fight the story, from the moment she accepted Drosselmeyer's task.

'Uzura had to release all her sorrow in order to escape the fires in her heart. It was difficult, but she managed to control her smouldering arm long enough to bring the tip of her finger to the pendant around her neck. With the transformation, the fire died out and cold fear and sorrow, mixed with an unstoppable stream of hot tears replaced it.'

* * *

Uzura's sorrow immediately became a burden. It prevented her from thinking straight and she could no longer see any way to help her father or see any further from that point. She dragged her father's unconscious body against her own in an effort to give him some comfort, but how could she do more? Tears were still coming down her cheeks and she had to lay her head in her neck to prevent them from falling down to her father's wound.  
Rina tried to be off some help by attempting to stop the bleeding and clean the large wound by ripping broad shreds off the hem of her skirt.

"The wound is not that deep, Uzura. We can save him, but we have to do it quickly." She told her best friend kindly, but with a reasonable amount of urgency in her voice. Uzura couldn't express how grateful she was for having Rina with her. She'd taken Uzura out of the depth of her despair by showing her initiative and hope. With a deep shivering breath she broke off the strong flow of tears and ripped off her skirt and sleeves as well. As they cleaned the wound and tried their best to dress it, her father's breathing eased and he fell into a peaceful slumber. Uzura dared to smile and laid her hand gently on her father's forehead. At that moment someone let out a scream of shock and despair and Uzura looked up to see her mother climbing up the stage. Her face held the same destress Uzura was just starting to dismiss and she threw herself beside her wounded husband.

"Fakir! Fakir, no. stay strong, please!" she cried and her eyes filled with tears as she began to stroke his hair gently.

"His breathing is steadily returning to normal. He was truly lucky the wound isn't too deep, but you should leave for home." Rina told Duck gently. Uzura saw that Rina was trying to be confident and brave for her mother's sake, but Rina knew as much of battle wounds as Uzura did and there was always a possibility she was given Duck false hope, but the latter was not one to believe in 'false' hope. A kind and relieved smile curled her lips and she nodded in agreement.

"You did wonderfully, Rina. I can't thank you enough for your help." She said warmly.

Rina couldn't speak, tears rolled down her cheeks and chin. Her body shook heavily, but still she chose to come to her feet.  
"I'm going to look for my parents now." She told both Duck and Uzura in a whisper and left the stage.

"Your father is strong, Uzura. He always has been. He will make it." Duck told Uzura and her voice was no longer shaking. A sparkle had returned in her eyes and she seemed stronger. Uzura was not sure she had her mother's strength to hope, but one fact placed a smile on her face and warmth in her heart.

"It was Isa." She told her mother with certainty. "She is writing the story now and saved dad's life."

Her mother nodded and her expression turned grim. "I know what pain it costs to go against Drosselmeyer's power. We have to do whatever we can to end the story happily ourselves, before it will harm her anymore."

"What about Myre?" Uzura asked and she looked over her shoulder. Myre was now what Ella had been, a Sylph and barely a silhouette of the girl she once was. Van had not left her side and it gave Uzura more strength to go on. Even though he knew he could never undo her pain, Van never stopped showing her his friendship. Uzura just hoped that it would be enough to end her inner turmoil.

"We need to get going." Duck said and she put Fakir's right arm around her neck and stood up slowly. Uzura took the other half of her father's weight on her shoulders and together they made to leave the scene.  
"We need Rue, to reach out to Myre's heart." Duck told Uzura. It was no suggestion, Uzura could see that on her mother's solid expression. There was no doubt in her heart that Rue would be the one to save Myre.

* * *

Rue fell to her knees at the side of the young man she had nearly beaten within an inch of his life. The blood of the Raven was still rushing through her veins and her instincts told her to go on with her quest to save her daughter and leave the boy to his injuries. However, one fragment in her mind stayed strong to the one she always wanted to be, to be kind and caring, to be like her best friend Duck. It confused her and the howling cries that dwelled within that cursed blood came close to driving her mad. It would go away if she listened to the selfish nature and walked away from the mess she made.

"I came to f-fetch y-you." The boy began to speak gaspingly and he locked his eyes with Rue's.  
"M-Myre is doing it all, y-you h-have to stop h-her."

"I can't leave you now!" Rue cried, half to herself and she lay her hand gently on his chest to ease his heavy breathing.  
"It was very kind of you to help and I am so sorry for what I did to you."

The boy grinned grimly and immediately his face twisted with the sharp pain the cynical chuckle caused in his ribs.  
"I d-didn't help. I hurt Uzura. T-this is what I could d-do to make up f-for it."

"Shh, you are very brave, but you mustn't talk now. Your lungs lost a lot of breath and you most likely broke some ribs. As much as I want to, I can't go to my daughter or Uzura before I take care of you." Rue said and she began to examine each of his limbs for injuries. As she had suspected were both his legs in bad shape and he had indeed broken two of his lower ribs. She would need some cart or stretcher to transport him to a place where he could be treated, but she had to find it first.  
"I am going to look for something to transport you with." She told him, but at that moment she heard a number of footsteps behind her. Some people were coming up to her from behind and she looked over her shoulder to see if it was friend or foe. They were neither.

"We can assist you in saving the boy, Kraehe." It were the Bookmen, descendants of those who assassinated Drosselmeyer and watched over Fakir and his family now. Their oldest member and leader had died a few years ago, but they never stopped their ancient quest. Though in general it was a good intention, those Bookmen were bad news. Whenever they chose to appear, they brought their murderous axes with them and another assassination was never far from their minds. Rue's distrust was mirrored in every face amongst them and the new elder who had spoken had spat out Kraehe's name like it was poison. There was no good will towards her from any of them.  
"We have a cart with us. We can take the boy to a place where he can be treated, before we move on." The elder continued.

"Move on to where?" Rue wanted to know. Her voice shook and she was not willing to hand over the boy just yet.

"To where it is all happening as we speak. We have been alluded for much too long this time and we must strike now that we know Drosselmeyer grew to power once again."

"You can't touch Drosselmeyer, you must know that!" fear took hold of Rue's heart and a severe cold seemed to freeze her on the spot. She already knew the answer to her question, she could see it in their cruel eyes.

"His descendants are alive. They are what's keeping him to this town and it is time we do what is necessary. We have to wipe them all out."

"You can't!" Rue screamed. "Fakir did everything he could for this town. He drove Drosselmeyer away twice and is looking for a way to do it for good. If you kill him, you can never find a way to destroy him!"

"We have considered that and we have to respect the opinion of our late elder, who agreed with you in that. Unfortunately the ability to meddle with reality lived on when Fakir's child was born. We came to believe that the ability evolves with every generation and that Isa Writer is an even greater threat than Drosselmeyer ever was. Drosselmeyer's power can't compete anymore and these events are her doing now."

"That's just a theory!" Rue shrieked and she was ready to argue with the heartless men, but was brought back to other pressing matters when Taris began to cough violently. She surrendered reluctantly.  
"Please save this boy, but consider what you are about to do. Isa is only nine years old and the child of my best friends. Harming her will accomplish only more conflict in this town and you will have innocent blood on your hands." As she said this, Rue was already moving towards the cart behind the little group of cloaked men. They moved aside nervously and didn't offer any help. Alone Rue brought the cart close to the boy and alone she carefully hoisted him onto the wooden vehicle."

"Very well, we can spare Isa till we deem her dangerous. However, if we do that, we have something you need to tell the puppet that lives as a human with the Writers."

"What is that?" Rue didn't like the way they spoke about Uzura, but if it was any help to spare Isa's life, she had to ignore it and hear what they wanted.

"That boy she cared about has disappeared, according to our resources. It means he came from the world of stories and it is of high suspicion that he was so close to the puppet. We want you to tell her to leave him lost. She and the Writer's wife are still holding this town trapped between reality and fiction, we don't need any more."

Rue and Duck never did cross paths, because they had taken different routes through town. When Rue arrived in the school's courtyard everything appeared to be normal, weren't it not for the painful silence that had fallen over it. People watched the woman in black feathers with caution and some pretended they simply hadn't seen her swoop down from the sky. Rue couldn't say she cared, but she didn't see the people she was looking for and that caused her to panic.

"Mrs Mythos!"

Rue turned around to see Uzura's friend Rina stand alone with her parents away from the stage and the other people, who appeared very confused and anxious. As Rue came closer she saw a reflection of those expressions in Rina's parents' faces and Rina herself looked distraught.

"It's your daughter!" Rina went on as soon as Rue stood in front of her. "I don't think she has been herself for a long time now. She tried to hurt people and she controlled Van. I try not to be angry at her, but… Van is still with her, he tries to speak to her, but she isn't human anymore. She released some great power and became a Sylph. The blast hit Mr Fakir and almost tore him in two!" Rina was rambling, telling different facts in one story. She was yelling, even though Rue was close enough and her breathing was hasty. Rue was truly shocked to hear about Fakir. She knew exactly what power Rina was speaking of. It was the rage of the Raven, the will to slay the knight. It was a miracle it didn't kill Fakir instantly.  
"Please, can you free Myre, I fear something is taking hold over her and she is giving up!" Rina cried.

"Did Duck leave with both her children?" Rue wanted to know. Her question surprised Rina, but Rue had a very good reason for asking: The Bookmen. She _had_ to know exactly where every last member of the Writer family was.

"No, only Uzura went with her. I fear Isa disappeared." Rina replied with a sudden drop in her voice. It seemed she had known what had happened, but now that the words past her lips, it sank in and she looked to Rue for answers.

"She has been taken by Drosselmeyer, just like Mytho was. Isa must be writing the story, that's how Fakir escaped with his life. Isa must have changed the story." Rue thought out loud. Rina was clearly not following and neither were her parents, but Rue had no time to explain any further. She parted with them with a small smile to ease their angst and asked them to take care of the other people Myre had tried to control. She took flight again, to land shortly afterwards on front of Autor's son Van and her daughter. Van stared at her like many of the other people had done, but he was not nearly as shocked as Myre was to see her mother as Princess of the Crows. Myre's eyes were bulging with shock and fear. Her body had little left of solitude and her feet had left the surface of the stage to float a little above it. She soar backwards, but Rue gracefully followed her on point. Rue had seen that fear before, in Mytho's eyes, the second time she had taken on this form. Back then it had caused her to collapse with pain, the pain from having a loved one shun you in such a way. Rue's heart still broke, but some knowledge kept her on her feet. This time it was different, this time she was needed. Myre was her daughter and, in some way, her very likeness. Rue knew what Myre feared and that was not Kraehe, Princess of the Crows. It was the pure of heart that she could not bear to look at. The light that made all her sins and faults as bright as daylight. No, what Myre needed was darkness and the words of a sinner. She needed Kraehe.

* * *

Mytho walked on, with determined steps, occasionally jumping onto the next cog of the uncertain path. Suddenly he had found himself in this strange Time world that seemed to move around him like one great mechanism without a reachable shell. He understood that this was between earth and the next world, Drosselmeyer's escape after his execution. Drosselmeyer only had briefly spoken before Mytho was left to find his own way out.  
'He wants to delay me.' Mytho concluded angrily. He had suspected something like this would happen the moment he found that book. Drosselmeyer would do anything to keep his reign and for now it looked like he had succeeded. The book was gone. The force coming from the advancing darkness had knocked the book out of Mytho's hand and now it was in Drosselmeyer's possession no doubt. Mytho was trapped, just like Duck, in the form of Princess Tutu, had been once. Back then Fakir had tried hard to bring her back and succeeded. Only Rue knew Mytho was here and she could do nothing about it. He knew his wife would press on to save Myre and he wanted her to. Neither of them could afford to waste time bringing him back when their daughter was being used for Drosselmeyer's new tragedy. No, Mytho needed to act on his own accord to be of any help to the town. He still was the strong prince from his fairy tale and as such he still had the power to call upon his power. He needed information. Fakir had told him that Isa was now writing the story in Drosselmeyer's control. He needed to find her first  
"Show yourself, marionettes of the Puppet World! Come to greet me!" Mytho bellowed into the abyss. He waited and listened carefully, but no creature came.  
"Where are you, Markerhein? Now is the time to pay us back for all the suffering you caused!" Mytho tried again, now aiming for the very Puppet Master himself and Drosselmeyer's right hand man.

"May those who accept their fate be granted happiness, may those who defy it be granted glory." A mystical voice sang from behind him. Mytho turned around to see a face he had only seen once, before she burned herself in a fire to lead him and Duck away from the darkness. It was the moving puppet, named Miss Edel. The grim puppet who had mourned her existence no longer had her physical form and it strangely agreed with her. Somehow she appeared content and more human.  
"It is not a sad thing that you are here, Prince." She told him with a smile.  
"It is fortunate that you are at the roots of the story, to stop it from growing any further. You can still stop the new tragedy from unfolding , that is your purpose here. Do not worry about your child, her mother has reached her and soon she will know what she was looking for, have faith. However, for that, Isa needs to be able to write freely."

"So I was right! Fakir's daughter is here, writing the story!" Mytho said and both the feelings of dread and determination rushed into his mind.  
"How can I help her? Fakir said it inflicts terrible pain to go against Drosselmeyer's words."

"Time is surpassing he who stands still. Drosselmeyer's bloodline grew in power after he was long dead. He gave Isa authority, only because he needs to. Her word can't be changed, but his still can." Edel reached into her left pocket and drew out a crowned pen, made from old thick wood.  
"This pen is made from the very same wood I was made of, the wood of the ancient Oak tree. You must give it to Isa so she can use it to complete the story fittingly and destroy this world Drosselmeyer created."

"Why did you wait for me to give it to her? I don't even know where to find her! Do you even know?" Mytho knew Edel meant well, but her actions just didn't make sense to him.

"Yes I do." Edel replied calmly. "It took me quite a while to obtain this pen and I can't leave. All I can do is give you directions."

"Why can't you leave? Is something wrong? Did Drosselmeyer bind you here?" Mytho asked, now extremely worried, but to his relieve she shook her head.

"He doesn't even know I'm here. No, I am here due to my own free will and I can move freely if I wish. However, it is my wish to keep me to my promise."

Mytho wondered what kind of promise kept her there and with whom she had made that promise, but outside this world time was ticking forward and the story moved closer and closer to end in tragedy.  
"I lost the book." He told her and he began to feel desperate for help. "I found a book about Drosselmeyer's Curse. It speaks of the magic he used to create this link between life and death, reality and fiction. Without that knowledge, I don't know if Isa can even know what to write!"

"No, you must forsake that knowledge and invent a new way. That's the only way you can truly undo what's been done. I will send you to her, after that, it is up to you and her to make the change." Edel stepped back, spreading out her arm to hand him the pen and a spinning wheel appeared in front of Mytho again. Isa's sobs were already clearly heard before the image of her shaking silhouette appeared behind the spinning portal. Without any more time to waste, Mytho took the pen from Edel's open hand and with a short nod of appreciation towards her, he stepped through the wheel. Ready to stop Drosselmeyer once and for all and to bring little Isa home.

* * *

Behind that portal only a few minutes previous, Isa had thrown all her strength into a final effort to stop Drosselmeyer from having his way. Once Rue had come to help her child, Drosselmeyer had taken over the story again. Myre refused to see any kindness without fear and had gone berserk. Fighting her own mother and aiming sheer streaks of wind to Van as well who had refused to stand down. The hate Myre harboured towards him grew into a fierce tornado that swirled around her as a shield, blasting both Rue and Van away.  
Gripping the rim of the table to help her brace herself for the shots of pain that would soon be shooting through her entire body as sharp forks of lightning, Isa wrote an end to it.

'Van stayed where he had landed after Myre had thrown him off the stage. He had to accept that there was nothing more he could do for his friend and watched with a raising heartbeat how her mother rose up above the tornado. She disappeared from view as she ascended inside the round raging cylinder. Then he no longer could hear their conversation.  
Inside the barrier of sheering wind, Kraehe told her daughter about her past. About her flawed view of love and how little she cared about someone's life, as long as she got what she wanted. She wronged Mytho and even till this day she wondered how his love for her could be so strong.  
"You are just repeating what I did and it is wrong, but there is still hope as long as you have faithful friends. I had Duck who kept believing in me and now you have Van. He is not your love, but you mean much to him and that is enough for you both to be happy with." Rue told her daughter and as she spoke she transfigured back into the wife and mother she had chosen to be. Myre remained where she was standing and did not object to the warm embrace of her mother. She let go of her rage and the tornado died away. Slowly she could feel her mother's touch again as her physical form returned. Myre had broken her contract with Drosselmeyer and so she shed the seagull-like appearance Drosselmeyer had given her. Myre Mythos was back where she belonged, at last.'

**AN: I am a little worried that Isa's writing for the story, does not fit her age, but it is her power that wields it so try to see it that way :)  
I know I haven't used the Mythos family name up until now, so I hope I did not cause any confusion with that. I did explain the surnames in one of the first chapters.**

**Next chapter will be the last one and there is a lot left to happen, so expect a long one and expect it to take time for perfection! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Isa and Uzura

Isa and Uzura

For a moment Drosselmeyer's sheer surprise made him unable to do anything other than stare from his dark shadow in the far left corner of the stage. He had been so excited to see how his descendant, the amateur writer who somehow succeeded in interfering with his work twice, would meet his end at last. Drosselmeyer had been careful to rule out any chance of escape for the young man. Either he would die like he was supposed to, as the knight, unarmed, while protecting Kraehe's daughter. Then he was to be killed by Duck who would be able to despair over what she had done once she changed back. Drosselmeyer had preferred that ending, but he expected Myre to try and cheat by sacrificing herself, just like her mother had tried in her time. No, Drosselmeyer had used that possibility and called upon the dark power sleeping inside Myre since birth, to kill Fakir when she thought she was only dooming herself. The plan seemed so flawless. How could it have failed?  
Anger and sadness took over and Drosselmeyer's grin vanished. He refused to watch any longer and turned his back to Kraehe as she transformed herself back into Rue to hug her child. Drosselmeyer knew Myre would regain her human form again without having to watch it.  
'It was the child's doing!' he realised.  
'How could she defy me so many times?' Drosselmeyer could actually feel his power over Gold Crown Town fading. The town seemed distant to him somehow and he no longer felt in power. Panic began to grow and he summoned a turning wheel in front of him to see what was happening to his pawn. He was positively shocked to see Mytho there with her. He had his hand on her shoulder and his face twisted with pain from time to time.  
"How did he find his way through my maze? It was supposed to keep him wondering aimlessly, but someone must have given him directions." Drosselmeyer thought out loud. "This is certainly not good. He is easing her pain while she keeps defying the story!"  
Drosselmeyer looked at the book the prince wanted to use to bring the writer's reign to an end. He was still positive he had bought some time by keeping it away from Mytho, especially since Isa could use it as well. Drosselmeyer could not go to Isa and near the prince. Mytho would no doubt attack with his sword and in this world that would mean a certain death for the lingering ghost. There was no need for that!  
Then it suddenly came him. 'Markerhein! He must have had something to do with it. Somehow, he managed to defy me again!' Drosselmeyer wasted no time and changed the view in the wheel to a strange void filled with hollow laughter and frozen smiles. There the story-spinner found his right hand man, the puppet master, exactly where he left him after Markerhein had proved himself not to be trusted. Hung on chains at the wrists and ankles, his face covered by a smiling white mask that seamlessly overlapped his white hair.  
A grimace twisted on Drosselmeyer's face as he proceeded through the wheel and into the void. It was a despair designed for Markerhein, but it would also suit himself as well. The laughter made Drosselmeyer angry, very angry and the smiles made him sick to his stomach. He halted right in front of his former subordinate and leaned forward to take off his mask and look him straight in the eye.  
"So Markerhein, are you filled up with this place?" He asked him, with controlled anger. Markerhein's face showed no emotion at all, not even expectance, which made Drosselmeyer very suspicious.  
"I don't have time to tease you and I'm not in the mood for it so I'll ask you just once: A certain prince found his way to my great-great granddaughter, did one of your puppets show him how?" Markerhein didn't blink once and his strength seemed to come back to him as he nodded in confession. It stunned Drosselmeyer for a moment. Selfless deeds were unfamiliar to him and he could not understand how such an act could give anyone this much satisfaction. Didn't Markerhein realise his great mistake?  
"You have proven to me that you do not deserve to be kept alive any longer, Markerhein. Not very smart of you, my pathetic friend." He hissed, filled with rage. However, he had to be tactful about this. There was one last thing Markerhein still could do.  
"However, you can still be useful to me by killing my pawn's father. He is in a very bad shape. You would do him a favour, really."

"No." Markerhein said with a surprisingly clear voice. Drosselmeyer waited for him to give a reason for his blunt reply, but the puppet master said nothing more and so sealed his fate. Shaking his head for the foolishness he had witnessed Drosselmeyer got his spare book out of his cloak and wrote down Markerhein's execution. Several spears dropped from the unseen ceiling and pierced the chained man in five places, including his heart, causing him to die instantly.

"That was truly foolish." Drosselmeyer remarked dryly as he turned his back to the dead man.  
"Now let's save my tragedy, shall we?" Drosselmeyer cackled to himself with satisfaction.

* * *

Once safely home, Duck called in the town's doctor to treat Fakir's wound. The convenience of a hospital and an on call doctor reminded Uzura how isolated they still were. Gold Crown Town had every need to make the people survive on their own, as if to shield its inhabitants from the rest of the world. The entire town was one fake paradise and it was time the gates opened to the rest of the world forever this time.  
Uzura and her mother both stayed with the doctor when the latter treaded her father. As a doctor he knew not to ask too many questions, but he did mention having another patient just brought in at the hospital to whom he had to return to shortly. He therefore quickly left after he confirmed Fakir to be out of immediate danger and wish both wife and daughter the best of luck. Uzura couldn't help but wonder who else had been seriously injured and she began to feel really restless. She had not taken her eyes off her father since he was laid down to sleep, but now her eyes moved up to see her mother's pale face. Duck had kept herself strong up till now, but a lot had happened to her as well. Uzura had no idea what it had been like to be one of the enchanted crowd, charging on Myre, but for someone as loving as her mother, she could imagine it a bliss if she had forgotten it like, clearly, some of the others had. Unfortunately, Drosselmeyer had made sure Duck wouldn't forget every last bit of devouring hate that had rushed through her body. Uzura wanted to leave both her parents alone to heal and go to fulfil her duty as Princess Marionette. Knowing Drosselmeyer, she was probably meant to fail, but that didn't mean she couldn't try!

"Mom.." She began softly and she waited for her mother to turn her head to face her, her eyes were filled with alarm.  
"Mom, don't worry. I'll be right back, but I have to see what's happening to the people in town. We haven't found Rue yet and Myre could be in danger. I still don't know where Taris flew off to. Maybe he is hurt or hurt others and I haven't seen my other classmates at all. I'll be back and then we can help Isa."  
Uzura could still see the alarm in her mother's face, but she allowed her to go. Uzura thanked her with a small smile and bent over her sleeping father to give him a goodbye kiss on his right cheek before she left in a hurry.  
"See you soon." She told her mother with as much confidence as she could master.

Uzura hadn't even reached the town's gate when she spotted a familiar figure coming her way. It was Rina and she seemed surprisingly spirited.  
"Rina, what happened?" Uzura asked immediately. She hadn't been mistaken. Fire burned in Rina's eyes and even her lips formed her usual smile.

"Mrs Mythos brought Myre back. She is save now. Also all your classmates had been locked up backstage all this time, but are all free again. Only one boy is missing, I think that had to be the one who turned into that seagull. He must be back to normal by now, because all the other people are. Van stayed behind just in case those Bookmen come to call. His dad brought it up, he said that they might try to stop the flow of stories by trying to take Myre's life or even seek out your family.  
Van said he could relate to those who were not themselves due to Drosselmeyer's stories and he will try to vouch for Myre when they come for her."

"Are you alright with that?" Uzura asked concerned. She had noticed Rina's speech becoming more rapidly and breathless. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Van wants to show Myre that he is her friend and I should let him, besides, he himself has given me permission to hit him If he ever cheats on me. No, I am worried for him for another reason. Remember that boar Van deafened and I hit with a lectern? That was the Choir master and I don't think he simply forgot what happened to him. I'm glad I got away, but he might bother Van about it. He is not a pleasant man. Remember, how unreasonable he was towards Conrad?" As she spoke Rina's eyes grew wide and she stared at her friend in surprise. Uzura's expression was the same and they both needed a moment to get a grasp on the situation.

"You still remember him?" Uzura whispered softly. Conrad's existence had been in the far back of her mind. She knew now that she never really had forgotten about him, but the mention of his name brought his disappearance back to her with a strong hit to the heart. A lump filled her throat as she tried not to see his face or hear his voice, to yearn for his return.

"Yes, I do. I think it's because we're all part of this tale. He still is too." Rina replied. She stepped closer to her friend and enclosed her in a warm hug to comfort her.  
"You want to bring him back, don't you?"

"Uzura couldn't deny the desire she felt to see Conrad's face close to hers, to feel his hand enclosing hers and squeeze it with tender affection. She wanted him back and nodded her head in surrender.

From the shadow, cast by the gate, Drosselmeyer showed his grin in secret. He wasn't defeated yet! After all, love was the easiest way to tragedy. All Uzura had to do was write a story to bring her lost sailor back and the Bookmen would take her life without a second thought. Afterwards they will end the lives of Duck and Fakir and little Isa would be left to despair.  
'Even a human who began her life as a puppet has the same weak soul. Filled with destructive emotions.' Drosselmeyer thought, but his arrogance was once again his downfall. He was sure Uzura would forget her priorities for the sake of her love, but she never did. It was true that she wanted to see Conrad, but she knew that her little sister would still be trapped and the story would continue.  
When Rina handed her a sketchbook and a pencil, Uzura sought contact with her sister instead. In the form of a verse that bound them together.

'In the strange in-between, created by a man who wished to capture a peaceful town, sits a little girl bound at a writing desk.  
In the story she is forced to end in tragedy another girl picks up a mere pencil .  
The two girls are sisters and their thoughts will always be with one another they share much. The eldest would never abandon her sister. As she writes her words with the pensile in the captured town, her words reach her sister beyond the border of time and the girl named Isa knew it was her way home.'

An overwhelming numbness spread throughout Uzura's entire body, causing the sketchbook and pencil to slip her grip. She no longer was able to move her neck and as her view moved rapidly upwards she knew she was falling backwards to the ground. Uzura never felt the impact of her fall, she only heard the clanging sound of wood hitting stone. Rina cried out in shock and immediately threw herself at her friend's side to wake her up, but the Uzura already was awake. Her eyes were wide open, staring at her distraught friend's face. Her mouth was carved into a fake smile that wouldn't change no matter how hard Uzura tried. Apart from Rina's voice, calling desperately, she could make out the old familiar sound of a mechanical heartbeat. Once again she was a puppet, but this time her creator wished for her not to move.

* * *

"Sissy!" Isa screamed when she saw what had happened in the portal leading home, Uzura had conjured for her. Isa was frozen in shock and panic and thus couldn't move. Mytho understood he had to step in, to make them finally leave and scooped up Isa from her chair. Once away from her environment Isa began to shake heavily and tearing shots of pain in her right hand forced her to scream on top of her lungs. It caused Mytho to halt out of concern, but not for long. He knew to move on and in a blink of an eye Isa's pain disappeared. She was still bleeding and lightly shaken, but a terrible weight had been lifted from her shoulders and gratefully she inhaled Gold Crown Town's fresh air again.

"Isa, Mr Mytho, thank goodness!" Rina greeted them with great relieve. However, her smile didn't last long and she looked back to her fallen friend.  
"Drosselmeyer took his revenge." She said and her voice shook heavily. "Can anybody help her?"

"We have no time left, we have to destroy Drosselmeyer's world now." Mytho said softly but firmly.

"Wait, what if Drosselmeyer is the only one who can change Uzura back?" Rina argued in panic and Isa had to agree with her. she looked up at Mytho and she kept watching him while he sat her back onto her own feet, but his face remained unreadable, as always.

"Drosselmeyer is not as powerful as Fakir or yourself, Isa. You must have realised that by now. It's why he needed you to write for him." He said.

"But, daddy is badly hurt right now!" Isa cried and her voice had become high pitched. She was still anxious about her father and felt her world collapsing around her. Mytho did not know what had happened to his best friend and was speechless. It had been his plan to deliver the pen he received from Edel to Fakir, but now he had to depend on Isa to use the very last bit of her energy to save the whole town from Drosselmeyer forever. Isa already knew that she had to do it, but she saw the waver on Mytho's face, he did not want to ask that of her.

"It's fine, I'll do it." She said as strongly as she could. Isa didn't know how much strength she had left to write and if it would be enough. Even though it still had caused her pain, Drosselmeyer's world was better suited for story-spinning and the thought of the amount of pain she might experience in this world scared her immensely. On top of that, what should she write first? This could be the only chance they had to get rid of Drosselmeyer for good, but what if she couldn't save her sister?  
She took the Oak pen from Mytho and stared at the last lines her sister had written in the sketchbook that lay open on the ground. She truly didn't know.

"Shall I tell Mrs Writer?" Rina asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, Isa needs her, but I'll go instead and stay behind with Fakir." Mytho replied and he already started to run towards the Writer's house, before Rina could even agree.

Drosselmeyer began to panic. This was going far from well. This was catastrophic! He was sure the child would sacrifice herself to destroy him.  
"This can't be! They can't just throw away my existence like that, after everything I achieved!" He cried while running back and forth, trying to get control on every aisle in Gold Crown Town. He couldn't just escape to another story, he would still be bound to this world and disappear with it.  
"Oh where are those Bookmen? Now would be a really good time to use those naysayers for my benefit and let them kill my entire remaining bloodline. I will just have to manage on my own." He said and he found the group just afterwards, in a view on the school grounds. The son of that half-blood Autor was postponing their quest by picking a fight with them.  
"Drat, they're still there? No, no, this is going all wrong? Why aren't they just pressing on to kill Fakir and his family?"  
Drosselmeyer felt so weak and pathetic. He was at the mercy of his own play. At this stage, his writing wouldn't make much of a difference. Not enough to save himself. The only thing left was too beg.  
"I can't believe this!" he fumed and he stepped once again into the shadow of the southern gate.

"You are not really planning to destroy me, are you my little descendant?" He asked and he enjoyed the fear he still embodied towards the two children, sitting a little ahead of him.

"Of course she is! You expect her to forgive you for what you did to Uzura?" Rina screamed back and she dared to come a little closer to Drosselmeyer's shadow. Drosselmeyer was not face by this and cackled.

"No, of course not, but it is not something to commit murder for." Those were the right words to say, Drosselmeyer could see the satisfying effect immediately in both girls' faces. They both became very pale and Rina backed away with a gasp.  
"That's right." He continued with some triumph and he moved on to a shadow much closer to Isa, created by Uzura's body.  
"You will kill me when you destroy my world. It is nothing different from murder. You will be a killer from that moment on, it is a path set out for you. A killer who murdered a blood relative."

"No, that's not true!" Isa tried in a desperate voice, but Drosselmeyer knew he'd created doubts in her head.

"Oh, it is! You hate me and want me dead. It is as simple as that and that wish is as evil as I am. You will become my likeness and at such a you age too." Drosselmeyer shook his head in pretend disappointment.

"No, you are not human. You are an evil ghost who haunts this town for far too long!" Rina had found that annoying bravery of hers back and Drosselmeyer's angst began to grow once again when he saw light flicker in Isa's eyes as well.  
"Isa will free this town from a ghost and you can still move towards the light if they accept you, which I doubt."

"I can bring Uzura back! She is from my doing and only I can make her into a girl again." Drosselmeyer cried desperately, but it was in vain.

"Lier! Sissy never belonged to you." Isa yelled with fury. "Dad can save her without you, we don't need you!"

And with great dismay Drosselmeyer concluded that his time was truly up, not only did his former pawn pick up a pen and the paper to write down his destruction, he finally noticed what the pen was made of. He really had been outwitted at last.

**AN: I said this would be the last chapter, but the last update will be tomorrow, because there was too much left to write. :) Still, please review!**


	28. Uzura and Conrad

Uzura and Conrad

Isa needed to believe in herself and shut out every doubt she had. She had to believe she could do it and that she had not forsaken her sister. Drosselmeyer's presence had as always stopped time and the only sound she had to shut out to concentrate was Drosselmeyer's last attempts to change her mind. Isa began to write, following her sister's verse.

'The little sister named Isa was home now, but her sister had paid a price for bringing her there. She was now wood and could not move anymore.  
Both sisters have Drosselmeyer's blood and Isa understood what she could do. Her generation was stronger and now it was time for the old ghost to leave Gold Crown Town for good. He has turned his back to the light, but now it begins to overpower him. Time does not want to be stopped anymore and slowly Drosselmeyer's world began to shrink.'

"What? This cannot be! What is happening?" Drosselmeyer cried in shock from his shadow. Just as Isa was writing, his realm of clocks was closing in on him rapidly and he could do nothing about it.  
"No, Isa stop!" He cried out. "You cannot do this to your own ancestor! I beg you!"

Isa paid no heed to his cries and wrote on:

'The old ghost known as Drosselmeyer had to surrender to the light. It was only an inch away from the tip from his nose when he saw his defeat. He had played the people from Gold Crown Town for far too long, but now they all felt a sudden feeling of hope and relieve. Herr Drosselmeyer was no more.'

* * *

Mytho banged on the front door of his friends' house. He had no intention to startle them, but time was not on his side. He needed Duck to come to the door quick. She did and she met him with an expression on her face that was both alarmed and surprised.

"I'm sorry Duck. I don't mean to frighten you or Fakir, but.." Mytho began, but got interrupted by Duck who could no longer suppress her bursting curiosity at the sight of him.

"Mytho! You escaped Drosselmeyer's world, but how? Where is Isa? Did you see her, while you were there?"

Mytho wanted nothing more than to ease Duck's heart by telling her that her youngest daughter was save. He understood very well how worried it had made her, to know that Isa was trapped to write Drosselmeyer's tragedy and witness it first-hand. Mytho wanted to tell her good news, but the news he had was only bitter-sweet.  
"Yes, Edel came to me and showed me the way to Isa. I am so sorry to tell you this Duck, but it is far from over. I came here to get you. Isa needs you by her side as she writes Drosselmeyer's end. Edel gave her a pen from the Oak tree, but I doubt it does not take away all the pain."

"I understand, thank you Mytho." Duck said with a brave smile and she wanted to leave immediately, knowing that he would stay behind with Fakir. However, Mytho still had to brace her for the worst she would see and blocked her way with his arm.  
"Duck, wait, there's something else you need to know." He told her. Duck was surprised and took a step back again while she waited restlessly for his explanation.  
"It's about Uzura." Mytho went on and he saw fear overshadow Duck's normally bright face.

"Uzura?" She repeated with a small voice, filled with dismay.

Mytho nodded grimly. "Drosselmeyer turned her into a puppet after she helped us escape. She collapsed on the ground and can't move, nor respond to us."

"No." Duck's face turned dangerously pale and the word she uttered was little more than a whisper. Slowly she turned her head over her shoulder and looked at the stairs behind her.  
"Mytho," she suddenly spoke again, "it would be wrong to keep all this from Fakir, so tell him, but please make sure he does not do anything that threatens his life." She then left and for a moment Mytho could only look at her small figure as it quickly became even smaller as she ran towards her children. Mytho did not know if Myre was save or where Rue was, but still he felt greatly for the little woman he just left to choose between the life of one of her daughters and that of her husband. No one could make that choice, no one, and it might destroy Duck from the inside.  
Gloomily Mytho proceeded up the flight of stairs to Duck and Fakir's bedroom. He found his friend in a half sitting position, his back and head supported by a few pillows. Fakir had his eyes closed, but opened them as soon as Mytho was inside the room. He seemed fully alert.  
"Mytho? What happened? Where is Duck?" He asked immediately. His voice was a little weak and softer than usual, but his eyes spoke of a sharp mind and Mytho knew he had no chance of avoiding any detail of what had happened to his family. He had to tell him straight out.  
"I send her to watch over Isa. She will try to end Drosselmeyer's existence, but she needs support. She already did so much…"

"No, it will be too much for her! How could you let her go through with it, Mytho? She is too young to wield it fully yet!" Fakir exclaimed hoarsely as his voice was not ready to yell. Mytho had to act fast, to prevent Fakir from pulling his stitches as he moved to step out of bed.

"It's alright, Fakir. Edel gave me a pen made from the Oak Tree. I gave it to Isa and it will help her wield it."

Fakir was not put to ease by this and Mytho could easily understand that. To know that your child could still be hurt was not easy to hear.

"How did Isa escape with you? Did she use that pen?" Fakir asked suddenly and it caused a great feeling of foreboding to grow inside Mytho's heart. Already Fakir was refusing to lay back down and his face was twisting with shots of pain from his stitches. Mytho did not want to cause him to worry anymore, but Duck had been right. It would be wrong to keep the truth from him.

"No, we feared Drosselmeyer might see it and take it from her. Uzura got us out, by writing a story in which Isa found her way home and I helped her get through the portal."

"Uzura wrote a story that came true? I never knew she too had my ability. How is that possible?" Fakir said in surprise.

"I don't know, Uzura did get a perfect mixture of yours and Duck's DNA, it is very possible she got your bloodline." Mytho replied, the foreboding feeling was still growing and seemed to freeze his insides. They had reached the point of telling Fakir that dreadful truth. Mytho swallowed and took a deep breath and locked eyes with his friend.  
"Fakir, Drosselmeyer took his revenge on Uzura. Even though it would not save him, he still turned her back into a puppet. She doesn't respond to our calls and she can't move anymore. I'm so sorry Fakir, but Duck told me to keep you here. She could not have you not knowing this, but she fears for your life if you try anything for Uzura."  
Mytho might as well have hit Fakir and laughed. He tried to keep him from moving anymore, but Fakir was furious with him and grabbed Mytho by the collar of his shirt. Fakir glared at Mytho and the latter was left to his mercy, afraid to hurt Fakir even more. A moment long they stayed that way, but eventually Fakir's eyes dropped to a point on his bed next to him and his grip on Mytho's collar loosened and began to shake.

"How? How can you ask me that, Mytho? How could Duck think I could? It's Uzura.." Fakir muttered and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and formed little spots on the covers of the bed.

"You're right, Fakir." Mytho whispered. Seeing his friend like this, brought his own pain to light. The fear that he might have already lost his wife and child. If Fakir could take a chance to save his family, than Mytho should let him do that.  
"Let's go." He said, helping Fakir steady himself when he got out of bed. "They're not far from here."

* * *

There was absolutely nothing Uzura could do, only lie there on the street, listening to Rina's words as she tried to convince both of them that it was not the end. That it would be alright. Uzura was trying to be grateful for it, but despair closed in as she could not even feel the coldness of the stones she was lying on. In truth, she was nothing more than a mind, trapped in a wooden sculpting. She could only see in the direction her head was turned by others and the only thing that felt alive was that mechanical heartbeat that kept her in this state. She wanted to leave, to be free from this prison. Was this what Drosselmeyer had meant to do? To make her wish for her body to burn away like Edel's, so that she could be free? Uzura knew none of her family members would ever resort to that and so she would stay like this. Uzura had no mouth to speak to them with. She could not tell them that she wanted them to burn her puppet body. That it was better than to live like this, forever.  
She felt alone, so alone, cut off from the world she used to know. Even Rina who sat right beside her and talked to her, seemed miles away. The feelings her loneliness called forth hurt her, but as the unseen flames began to awake in her none-existing heart, she could not cry and it led to more pain.  
'Someone, please help me!' Her mind begged. If only she could talk to someone, to not feel alone anymore, not so far away from humanity, but there was no one. She began to despair and her vision blackened and Rina's words vanished.  
'Maybe it's better this way.' She came to understand. 'If I were to stay this way forever, I might as well give in to an early end to my life. I only wished I could have died happy.'

'Sissy! Sissy! Don't give up. I will save you, please, trust me!'

At once, the burning feeling ebbed away as Uzura forgot all her emotions to listen to Isa's urgent calling.

'I will save you. I will, just hold on a little longer!'

'Alright.' Uzura didn't know if her thoughts could reach Isa as she could reach her, but Uzura allowed herself to trust and hope nonetheless. Her vision came back and her mechanical heartbeat was racing with sudden excitement. She knew she could trust in Isa and hopefully she watched Rina's reaction to whatever happened beyond Uzura's purview. She waited intently till her friend's face grew pale in alarm and despair closed in on Uzura's heart again.

"Isa!" Rina screamed and suddenly hurried footsteps were closing in from behind. Then Uzura's name was called and soon after, her mother's faced bent over her lifeless body. Duck took Uzura in her arms and shifted a little to the left till she had reached Isa's motionless figure. As Duck took both her children in her arms and laid them close to her chest, Uzura's vision was turned to her sister's sleeping face. At least, Uzura hoped she was sleeping. Their mother began to rock back and forth in a gentle rhythm and felt Isa's forehead. She sighed in some relieve and Uzura calmed down as well. Isa was only sleeping.

"I know you did all you could, both of you," Duck whispered, more to Isa than to both of them, "and I want to be proud of you, but.." A shuddering breath interrupted her, but she could not finish what she wanted to say and started again.  
"I know you will be alright Isa, you just need some sleep, but when you wake up, things will not be the same. I know Fakir will try to bring your sister back to us and I want him to, but he can't right now. You do understand that, right?" Tears began to roll down Duck's face with great speed and they clung on her chin, before they spattered on the ground as she bowed her head in sorrow.  
"We want Uzura back as much as you do, but if your father writes right now, it will cost him his life." The large tears came in her mouth and Uzura thought her mother would stop talking, but was surprised when she turned her next words to her.  
"Uzura, please don't give up hope. I'm sure you can still hear me and I want you to hold on to the love we have for you. It will never fade so you mustn't either. Trust in love, it was what brought into this world after all, remember?"

Uzura saw her mother's tearstained face light up with a smile. It was a sorrowful smile, but full of love and strength nonetheless and it lit up her heart as well. However, it made her wish to be with her mother even greater. She wanted to console her and hug her back, and the fact that she couldn't brought once again pain into her heart. Uzura didn't not want her family's love for her the cause of any pain, but couldn't do anything about it. She tried to concentrate on anything else. She tried to locate Rina, but heard two new arrivals instead. It was her father with Mytho. Her heart skipped a beat. She heard Rina call gently to Mytho to tell him about his family and soon after someone knelt cautiously behind her and she knew it was her father. Uzura knew it was bad for his wound to be up and about, but still joy chased away her pain with the knowledge of his arrival.

"Fakir, are you alright?" her mother asked gently. It was not a question Uzura had expected and on her father's silence she could guess he had expected Duck to dismiss him as well, but situations changed things. Duck was glad to have Fakir by her side.  
Uzura heard a shuffling noise and guessed her father had picked up the sketchbook to look at the last verses written by both his daughters.

"All this time," She heard him mutter and it drew her mother's attention.  
All this time Uzura had the ability to write stories and we never once thought about the possibility." He said and frustration was clear in his voice. He blamed himself for every wrong decision he had made and Uzura found herself wondering why she never told him about it. What had been wrong with that?  
Fakir gave Duck the sketchbook and with a stunned expression she flipped through its pages.  
"Isa knew. We unconsciously left her sister's safety in her hands and that's why she pushed herself so far." Fakir told her.

Duck smiled sadly. "You're right. All we have to do now is hope that she was right, but I think she is." With every word hope grew in her eyes and she kept her gaze upon the gate.

"Yah.." Fakir replied a little unsure and silently he followed his wife's gaze to the open gate until, once again, Uzura heard footsteps coming her way, this time from the gate, and both her parents' faces lit up at the sight of the newcomer. Uzura was suddenly pulled unto her feet and her head lolled into her neck, turning her purview to the sky again, but then her head snapped back as she was gently straightened up and she saw that it was Conrad. He raised her left arm over his right shoulder and with his left hand on her thigh he began to move her around. Back and forth, right to left in a slow made up dance.  
"You know, I can't dance." He whispered to her in a low considerate voice. Uzura's heart leaped when she heard it. It had been so long and so much had happened since she last heard that gentle voice and the emotion it triggered was nearly overwhelming. Uzura tried to will the pain away by drinking in every inch she could see of the boy she loved so much. She tried to forget how little she could connect with him and imagined his warm touch.  
"I probably do it all wrong, dancing I mean." Conrad went on and as he spoke he made his dance more joyful with a lot of hopping that prevented Uzura's feet from dragging over the ground. Uzura's head bumped along and her vision rocked from side to side, but it began to cheer her up and she could feel happiness in her heart. She began to recognise Conrad's movements, it was a silly dance she had once seen in an illustration of a sailor's dance.  
"I love you, Uzura." Conrad said to her suddenly and again Uzura's heart leaped with joy. It brought back some control over her body and she managed to keep her head steady. Encouraged by what he saw, Conrad smiled and spoke on.  
"I know about your fears and uncertainties about my love for you and at the very beginning I had them too, but there really is nothing unreal about it. That you wrote my story is not a prove that you are a puppet, pretending to be human, it is the other way around. How can I feel so much love and kindness when a puppet doesn't? My love for you is prove of your own loving heart, Uzura. Your human heart.  
You are part of my story as well. You have wonders about the world and wants to explore, I'm a sailor who wants to have a save heaven. I came back because I want to make those travels with you. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met and I rather die than watch you waste away like this. You are too loving to be made of wood and it is time you realise that. Please, don't leave me behind and come back to us. We miss you, Uzura."

Uzura began to take over the dance and replaced her left arm from loosely hanging over his shoulder to up the back of his head where she affectionately ruffled with her fingers through his curly dark brown hair. She could feel the increasing heat in her cheeks again and finally she could curl her lips in a heartfelt smile.  
"I love you too, Conrad. Thank you." She whispered to him and she moved his head closer so she kiss him. First lightly, then Conrad kissed her back and Uzura moved closer into his body to make their second kiss deeper. They were still dancing slowly and Conrad couldn't help but grin when his legs couldn't keep up with Uzura's perfect dancing. It made Uzura smile widely as well and then it suddenly came to her , the realisation that she would never be a puppet again.

* * *

With Drosselmeyer gone, all that he had caused moved in a way that fitted a peaceful town. Duck, Rue and Mytho remained as they were, for they were in the town too long for anyone to forget them again. However, the Bookmen had no purpose anymore and so their organization disappeared from everybody's mind. They came when a story spinner meant harm and only would that ever happen again, would they rise again. Isa made sure when she brought Conrad back that the harbour would never disappear again. Still Gold Crown Town would be a place where fiction and reality intermingled, but with its harbour leading off into a world of stories it no longer was a cursed town, but a place of wondrous opportunities.

The people Drosselmeyer had tormented were now free to live their lives happily. Even Edel who had chosen to follow Markerhein in death. She came to Duck and Uzura before she left, to tell them it was time for her soul to rest. It hurt both of them and Duck wished she could have spent more time with the puppet that meant so much to her, but at the same time she was glad Edel didn't have to wonder anymore.  
After she graduated, Uzura travelled with Conrad into his story in search for his parents, but Uzura never could be away from her family for very long and Conrad eventually found his family on a trip alone. He was grateful to have found them again, but he had made up his mind long ago and told them he would return to Gold Crown Town. He did and married Uzura shortly afterwards.  
Isa studied at the Academy around that time, in the Art division. She had her heart sat on becoming a writer, but chose to follow her best friend Richard and boyfriend Ron so she wouldn't have a lonely education.  
Van never broke his promise to Rina and remained loyal to her later, they said their vows as well. Myre and Van stayed best friends and in time Myre found love in another. As did Taris and Ella. They found a great understanding in each other that grew into love and happiness.

**AN: So this is it, the end. I wanted to make it closed and happily with Drosselmeyer finally gone. I realise that I missed some opportunities in early chapters, I had more ideas for the story than I wrote down. No doubt I will add some scenes when I take on this story again, when I want to, just like I did with the sequel.**

**For now, this is the end of Drosselmeyer's Curse and I hope you all liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
